Jar of Hearts
by JessicaStone134
Summary: New officer Jessica Waite quickly settles into life at Sun Hill Station. But things from her home life just can't seem to stay at home. Will her friends and colleagues pick up on the situation, or will Jess be left to get through it on her own?
1. Change of Pace

**The wonderful MauraBarton349, otherwise known as Hollie, has started a re-write of one of her stories. The story was brilliant to begin with, but now it's really turning into something special. Inspired by her, I decided that my first story, "Love Shouldn't Hurt", could do with a good dusting and a new lick of paint. Hence a sort of re-write. The plot line will run similar to that of "Love Shouldn't Hurt", but it'll be different enough to seem new, and I hope it comes across that way. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.**

Jessica Waite had just finished unpacking the last of the seemingly never-ending moving boxes. She gently placed the casserole dish in the cupboard, shutting it with a push. She exhaled tiredly. She'd spent the last week cleaning and unpacking, readying the house for the arrival of her husband from their old house in Cornwall. They'd decided that it would be better for one of them to come to the new house in Canley and ready it, while the other stayed in Newquay tying off any loose ends. So Jess had volunteered, like the good wife she was, to sort the house out. She would rather have done it anyway, than Dan and his haphazard "organising" ruining her meticulously clean house. She pushed a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear, wiping her dirty hands on an old pair of jeans that she'd stolen...well borrowed...from Dan. She sat down at the table, deciding she deserved a nice big mug of tea. Getting out her sky blue mug which had cute flying owls on it, which Dan affectionately referred to as "the trough" due to its size, she filled up the kettle and watched it boil. In went the teabag, the two spoons of sweetener, the milk. Quick stir, strain the teabag, and voila, a perfect cup of tea.

* * *

><p>Jess woke the following morning with a start. There was a pounding on the front door. She screwed her eyes against the June sunshine which was shining merrily into the room, looking to the alarm clock and seeing that it wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning yet. She groaned and got up as more pounding sounded on the door. As she wrapped her silk dressing gown round her she realised that it was her birthday. Her twenty fourth birthday to be exact. And what a brilliant way to spend it; on her own in a new house, with friends the other side of the country, her husband and family also on the other side of the country, and being rudely awoken at stupid o'clock. The pounding sounded again.<p>

"Alright alright I'm coming!" she shouted irritably. She unlocked the door, took off the latch and opened it, coming face to face with a massive bunch of flowers, obscuring the face of whoever was holding them. She couldn't help but smile; these must be from Dan. He was a soppy so and so deep down. Very deep down, a bitter voice at the back of her mind shouted. She shook her head, not wanting to go there today. "Erm, shall I take them from you?"

The person holding the flowers moved them to the side so Jess could finally see who was holding them, "Good morning beautiful. I believe it's your birthday." Dan said with a smile, his grey eyes gleaming in the sun.

"DAN! What're you doing here? I'm so glad, come, come in and see our new home!" she said ecstatically, taking the flowers from him and placing them on the small side table before dragging him into the hall. She kissed him deeply, throwing her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much. I hated being stuck in the house on my own."

"I know I wasn't supposed to be coming until the weekend, but I couldn't miss your birthday. And anyway, everything has been settled, I exchanged contracts with the new owner yesterday, and the last few belongings are packed up in my car. I've also got a present from your parents and Andy in there as well. Now then, my gorgeous albeit sleepy looking wife, how would you care to show me the bedroom?" he said with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Why Mr Waite, I couldn't think of anything better." she said with a smile. She kissed him again before turning to look at him, "Welcome home Dan."

* * *

><p>A week later and Dan had settled in to his new home with his wife. They'd taken the week to get used to their new neighbourhood, finding the best places to eat and shop, seeing where all the local amenities were. They needed that week to relax before they both started their new jobs. Dan was a lawyer with the Crown Prosecution Service and had recently been offered a job in a police station in London. He had taken it straight away, it was a brilliant career move with a much better salary, too good not to take. The night Dan had told Jess which station he would be based at, she burst out laughing. When he asked her what was so funny, she told him that she too had been offered a job in London. And it happened to be that she'd be working in the same police station as he would be.<p>

"Wow, the chance to get to work with my wife again on a day to day basis." Dan said with a smile. Jess frowned slightly.

"You don't think it will strain our relationship? I mean we'll be together 24/7, at work and at home. You don't think we need a little separation in our jobs?" Jess worried.

"Jess, it will only strain our relationship if we let it. Come on now, we've been married for two years already, together for five years, we'll be fine. And it's not like we'll be working out of each other's pockets. I'll probably only see you if you put forward a case to me." Dan reasoned, stroking her cheek.

"I guess you're right." she said, a small smile blooming on her face. She raised her wine glass, clinking it against Dan's. "To us and our fabulous and very exciting new jobs in London."

"To us!" Dan echoed happily.

* * *

><p>The first of June couldn't come quick enough for Jess. It was the day that one of her dreams would finally come to fruition; working as a police officer with the Met. Ever since she had graduated from Hendon it had been her aim to work in the London police server, and four years after she had graduated, the moment was finally here. She got out of bed, heading for the shower, only to find Dan already in there. She stripped off, creeping towards the shower, opening the shower door slowly where she was immediately engulfed in steam.<p>

"Room for a little one?" she said with a laugh, sidling into the shower, facing her husband. His black hair was plastered against his forehead, and his skin was slick with water as he pulled her to him.

"What a pleasant way to start the day." he said softly, nuzzling her neck.

"Now I only got in here with you for convenience. You see I needed a shower, you were in the shower, ergo I got in the shower with you." Jess explained, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Are you sure it's not because you just wanted to see me in all my naked glory?" Dan suggested, pushing her wet hair away from her neck and trailing kisses from her neck to her collarbone.

"Mmm, that could possibly be it." she said, shutting her eyes in bliss.

"It would be very unprofessional of us to be late on our first day, you realise that don't you?" Dan whispered into her ear.

"Oh of course, but we're not going to be late." Jess said with a smile, her hands sliding south. Dan gasped and looked down at her smiling face.

"As you wish." he murmured, smiling at her.

* * *

><p>The couple pulled up to the station half an hour later, just about making it in time thanks to Jess' wild driving skills.<p>

"Jesus Christ, they don't actually let you drive the police cars do they?" Dan asked in mock horror as he made his escape from the car.

"Haha darling, haha. You forget I am trained for pursuit driving, not everyone is you know." Jess said with a wink. She grabbed her bag from the backseat and locked the car. They both looked up at the station.

"Hmm, doesn't really look like a bustling London police station does it." Dan said a bit despondently.

"Looks aren't everything." Jess said with a smile as he took her hand, walking towards reception. Manning the desk was a tall brooding officer with dark hair, a little bit older than Jess. She smiled at Dan as they walked up to the desk.

"Hello can I help you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"I sure hope so." Jess held out her hand, waiting for the other officer to shake it. He looked at her curiously before tentatively shaking it, "I'm Jessica Waite, the new police officer? I believe Inspector Gold is expecting me?"

"Right, a new officer do you say? Do you have any proof?" the man asked.

"Why does she need proof?" Dan asked incredulously.

"Because I don't let people I don't know into the station, ok?" the man said angrily.

"Here you go. Will my warrant card do? Or do you want my driving license, passport and National Insurance number?" she asked sweetly as the officer scrutinised her warrant card. He handed it back and chuckled.

"I had to be sure, can't be too careful round here. Nice to meet you PC Waite, I'm one of your new sergeants. Sergeant Callum Stone." he said genuinely, finally meeting her eyes. She blinked quickly; his eyes were the clearest blue she had seen. "And who are you?" he asked, turning to Dan.

"Daniel Waite, I'm the new CPS lawyer for the station. Here's the paperwork." he said, handing over the letters to Callum, who quickly scanned them and gave them back.

"Nice to meet you. Right, if you go through that door, PC Waite go left, then left again, and then it's the second door on the left. It does have a sign on it. Mr Waite, go left and left again, up the stairs, take a right through the double doors, and your office is on the right, also signposted. I'll be seeing you in the briefing PC Waite." Callum said with a nod at the couple, pressing a button gaining them entrance to the main station.

"Well he seems like a gigantic prick." Dan muttered as they got through.

"He's just doing his job. Come on now; play nice on your first day." Jess said with a small smile, kissing him on the lips before they started their journey. As Jess stood outside the Inspector's office, she waved him goodbye. "I'll see you later hopefully, if not I'll see you at home. Good luck, love you!"

"Have fun, stay safe. Love you too." Dan replied as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jess had a brief meeting with her new boss, who just explained the ins and outs of the station, and handed her all her new kit. Once that was done, another officer came in and smiled kindly at Jess.<p>

"Hi, I'm Sally Armstrong. Looks like you're with me for today. I'll help get you settled in and show you around." Sally said with a smile. Jess liked the look of her.

"Jessica Waite. So you drew the short straw then?" Jess said with a laugh.

"PC Armstrong offered up her services, don't worry. Now, any problems come and see me or one of the Sergeants ok? Off you go." Gina said with a dismissive nod.

"Thanks ma'am." Jess said politely, scooping her new kit up and following Sally down a corridor. "So where're you from then Jess?"

"Cornwall, a little town called Newquay." Jess said, following Sally into the changing rooms.

"No way! I was just down there for a friend's hen night. I love it there." Sally said, showing Jess which locker was hers.

"Thanks. Ah, hen nights and stag nights are what's ruining my little town." she said sadly.

"I must admit, the clubs were completely packed with stag dos and teenagers and whatever." Sally said with a nod, sitting on a bench, "So why did you decide to come to London?"

"It's been a dream of mine to become part of the Met, and so I went for the job, not thinking I'd really get it. But I got it, and my husband got a job here as well, so we took the plunge." she said with smile, pulling her shirt on.

"You're married?" Sally asked incredulously, "But you're only like twenty aren't you?"

"Aw you're sweet." Jess said with a laugh, "No I'm twenty four, and I've been married for two years. Dan's the new CPS lawyer."

"Ah right, I didn't think we had another new officer as well. So, you ready to get to briefing and out on the beat?" Sally asked, leading a now uniformed Jess down another corridor.

"Sure, bring it on." she said with a grin.

* * *

><p>The women took seats at the back, the only ones left. Sally introduced Jess to a small crowd of officers. She could only remember a few names, like Will and Nate, and she thought one was called Beth, and maybe Millie. It would take her a while to remember all these names, but everyone seemed nice enough so she didn't think it'd take her long.<p>

"Right children, everyone quiet please. I've got a croaky throat and I'm not going to talk over you." Gina announced to the room, which immediately quietened down, "Ok first and foremost I'd like to introduce our new officer, PC Jessica Waite, previously of the Devon and Cornwall police force. Let's give her a warm welcome." Jess smiled at everyone as they welcomed her, some whooping and catcalling, she had a feeling that was Nate and Will. "Right now that that's done, on to the agendas for today..."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Jess and Sally were out in the sunshine, patrolling the mean streets of Canley.<p>

"This is the Farmeade Estate. Not quite as bad as the Jasmine Allen, but a close second. You mainly get domestic shout outs, and a few drug dealings and gang crime thrown in the mix. We get called here every day." Sally explained as they walked past a grim looking block of flats.

"How bad is the drugs situation here? We had a bad time of it in Newquay last summer, mainly weed, but we managed to get a lid on it." Jess said.

"It's pretty bad round here, mainly for ecstasy, heroin and cocaine. We try hard to get the dealers, but it's difficult. No-one wants to be known as an informant for us, no-one wants to give us information in case they get done over. It's a slow and hard process I'm afraid." Sally said with a grim smile. They walked for a few minutes in silence before Sally started her questioning again, "So, how come you got married so young?"

Jess laughed, "I guess I was young wasn't I? Probably a bit naive as well," she said sadly, "I love him, very much, and I thought we'd be together forever. He asked me after we'd been together for three years already, so it wasn't like we just met then a few weeks later we got married."

Sally paused before asking, "Forgive me if I'm intruding, but you didn't sound very sure of yourself then."

"No it's fine. I love Dan so much, perhaps too much. But he's my husband, and I respect him. He has a temper, most people do, but I forgive him for that. Everyone snaps once in a while. Lately we've been really happy though, perhaps the happiest we've ever been since we first got together." Jess said happily.

"Are you saying that he hits you?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"No no, course not, that's not what I was saying at all." Jess said quickly, "All I meant was, he gets angry, he shouts at me. That's all. We're just like every other couple."

Sally looked sideways at her new colleague, not really believing what she was saying. She was about to ask some more questions when she saw a man up ahead, looking like he was hassling a woman. "Here we go, your first experience of crime in Sun Hill. I'll call it in. Come on, let's go." The two officers ran towards the man and woman. The man turned around, snatching the handbag off the woman as he spotted the officers running at him.

"I'll get the mugger, you stay with the woman." Jess shouted over her shoulder as she took chase. She heard Sally call it in over the radio, asking for back up. The adrenaline was flowing through Jess' body; this was what she did best.

* * *

><p>It had been over ten minutes, and frankly Jess was getting tired.<p>

"OI! Stop!" she shouted half heartedly. She could see that he was starting to slow as well, but he was still going fast enough that soon she would lose him. She saw a main road up ahead, and radioed Sally to tell her the location. She radioed back, confirming that back-up was on its way. Jess took a deep huff and pushed through the cramp radiating in her side. The man slowed as he got to the main road, quickly looking before he started to run across. "OI! I told you to stop! So bloody stop already!" Jess yelled. She slowed briefly to check for traffic before crossing herself. The man hadn't looked properly though, and a car approached him, it was going to hit him. "Get out the way!" Jess shouted, but he didn't hear her. She put on a last final burst of speed, pushing him out of the way, but she wasn't quite fast enough herself. The car clipped the side of her, spinning her and throwing her to the ground. She threw out her hands to stop herself from face palming the ground. She cried out as her hands got all cut up from some broken glass on the road. The driver of the car had stopped as soon as she hit Jess. She got out the car, shakily walking over to Jess.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I...I'm sorry, I tried to stop." the woman pleaded, getting down next to Jess.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, now where's that little bugger gone?" Jess wondered, looking around. She looked up and smiled in spite of the pain; the asshole was cuffed and being led to a squad car by Will.

"Am I going to be arrested?" the woman asked, scared.

"No course not, you helped me out actually. Go on, there's no damage to your car, I'm fine except for a few cuts. Honestly, go." Jess said kindly.

"But...but, I can't just go can I?" the woman asked.

"Oh actually, while you're here could I have a quick statement, just telling me what you saw?" Jess asked, slowly trying to get to her feet, but realising that her legs didn't want to co-operate.

"PC Waite?" a deep voice called, "Need a hand?"

Jess looked up and sighed. Standing above her with an unreadable expression on his face was Sergeant Stone. He offered a hand to help her up but she shook her head, showing him the scratched up palms. "There's a bit of glass in there I think." she said nonchalantly.

"Right, what's your name?" Callum asked, turning to the driver.

"Um, Mary Langley. Am I in trouble?" Mary asked shakily.

"No, I've already told you that." Jess said with a reassuring tone.

"No Ms Langley, as PC Waite said, we just need a quick statement of what you saw, and then you're free to go." Callum said, pulling out his pen and pad.

"Erm well it happened really quick. That man, I saw him look, but he didn't see me for some reason, he just ran straight out, I tried to stop, but it was too late. And then this policewoman pushed him out the way. The side of my car caught her and she fell to the ground. That's about it." Mary answered.

"Thank you very much Ms Langley. I suggest you go home, have a sweet tea and stay home. Could I have your contact details in case I need anything else?" Callum asked.

"Of course. I live at number 15 Rawley Close." Mary said slowly.

Jess looked up with a smile, "I live at number 21."

Mary looked slightly scared, "Erm, wonderful. My contact number is 07825421762. Anything else?"

"Nope, that's everything. Be careful driving home Ms Langley. Thank you." Callum said with a nod. Once she had driven off, Callum rounded on Jess, "And what exactly were you playing at?"

"Excuse me?" Jess spat out.

"It's your first day here; you don't know the neighbourhood and you decide to pursue a mugger. You should have stayed with the victim and let Sally go after this asshole." Callum stated.

"Well excuse me for not stopping and chatting to Sally about what the best course of action was." Jess said in disbelief. She had just caught a mugger hadn't she?

"Don't get cocky with me PC Waite. Now stay there while I get the first aid kit." Callum said in a dangerously low voice. Jess rolled her eyes, all of a sudden wanting to have a good old cry. She swiped the tears away angrily as Callum crouched in front of her. His face softened as he saw her crying. "I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to snap, but you didn't exactly go about things the right way."

"Yeah well, I'm sorry I stopped a mugger from getting away, never mind hurting myself. You're welcome by the way." Jess said tearily. Callum tried not to laugh, but failed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Now this is gonna hurt." Callum said with a wince as he got some tweezers out the kit, pulling out a piece of glass. He wiped an antiseptic wipe over her hands, causing her to let out a hiss of pain, "Sorry." He carefully placed a gauze dressing over both hands, bandaging both up. "Now that'll do for now, but get Sally to take you to the hospital once she get's round here. Ok? I'll be over there once I've dropped this mug back at the station to see how you're doing." Callum paused before saying, "Do you want me to tell Dan what's happened?"

Jess' head shot up, her eyes wide, "No, do not utter a word. He'll only worry, and I'm perfectly fine. Thanks sarge."

"No problem. See you later." Callum said with a nod, gathering up the first aid kit and walking back to the patrol car.

"Is she alright?" Will asked with concern.

"She'll be fine, she seems a tough one." Callum said with a nod, speeding back to the station.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Jess had finally been seen by a nurse.<p>

"I just want to run some more tests." the nurse said to Jess, quickly jotting something down.

"What kind of tests?" Jess asked.

"Well an x-ray to start with, to check you haven't broken anything." the nurse replied.

"No thanks, I don't need an x-ray; it'd be a waste of my time and yours. All the other tests came back fine. Seriously, I don't want an x-ray. I'd like to discharge myself." Jess said clearly.

"I'll tell you now it's against medical advice." the nurse said seriously.

"Yep, understood, could you get me the discharge papers please?" she asked again.

"Of course, I'll be back in a few minutes." the nurse said with a nod. A minute later the curtain to her cubicle was opened to reveal Callum.

"Sarge." Jess said with a nod.

"PC Waite. How's it going?" he asked, indicating her hands.

"Fine, you did a good job. They just cleaned it up again and checked for more glass, then gave me a few stitches for the deepest cut. The rest have just got plasters on. Nothing I can't handle." she said with a smile.

"I don't doubt it. When are they letting you out?" Callum asked, taking a seat.

"In a minute hopefully, I've just discharged myself." she answered.

"And why did you do that?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Because I'm taking up a bed they actually need, and I don't need any more tests. And anyway, I'm fine." Jess said. The nurse came back and handed Jess the forms.

"Just sign there, that's just to say I've said it's against medical advice due to wanting you to have more tests." the nurse explained.

"Thank you. Here you go. So can I go now?" Jess asked.

"Yep you're free to go. Just make an appointment with outpatients to get the stitches taken out in about a week. Have a good day." the nurse said with a smile, taking the paperwork back.

"Thank you, you too." Jess said, hopping off the bed. Callum grabbed her jacket and hat, "Thanks sarge."

"Let's get you back to the station. The Inspector wants to see you." Callum said, leading her to the car.

"Is that bad?" Jess asked.

"Not sure. She could want to see you because of this, or she could want to see you to see how you're getting on." Callum explained.

"Right." Jess said quietly.

* * *

><p>Jess had just emerged from the Inspector's office, looking rather sheepish with herself. Callum walked past at that moment, smiling slightly at the look on her face.<p>

"Went well then?" he said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, she yelled at me a bit, berated me, was quite disbelieving about how it's my first day and I've already had to go to St Hugh's, but then she commended me on the arrest. Then she said she's got a feeling St Hugh's will be seeing a lot more of me, and that she's getting old and her heart can't take it as well as it used to." Jess said, accepting the cup of coffee from Callum.

"So she gave you the whole spiel about how disappointed she was?" Callum asked.

"Pretty much. I'd rather she shouted at me the whole time to be honest." Jess said with a laugh.

"Jess? Jess are you ok?" Dan said in concern, rushing towards his wife, pausing to quickly throw a look of contempt at Callum.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked innocently, sitting on her hands.

"I heard someone walking past my office saying something about the new copper having to go to hospital." Dan asked hurriedly, crouching down in front of her.

"Erm, well, it was an arrest that's all. I saved a man's life and got his arrested all at the same time. You should be proud of me." she said with a forced smile.

"Proud? You could have got yourself killed! Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Dan cried in frustration. He stood up, rounding on Callum. He wasn't quite as tall as the Sergeant, but his anger made him seem bigger, "And you! Why weren't you looking after her? How did you allow this to happen?" Dan demanded.

"I'm going to ask you to take a step back from me right now." Callum said in a dangerous soft voice.

"Dan come on, please, let's go and get a drink in the canteen." Jess pleaded, standing up and placing a hand on Dan's arm. He turned and took her hand roughly, "Dan let go, that hurts."

"Look what you've done to her." Dan stormed.

"Let go of her, she's just said you're hurting her." Callum growled.

Jess wrenched her hand away, "You two can be all macho at each other for as long as you like. I'm going to do some paperwork." Jess said, shaking her head in disgust at each man before walking off.

* * *

><p>The car journey home was a silent one. Both Jess and Dan were still fuming at each other, for different reasons. Once Dan had pulled up to the house, Jess got out the car, storming up the path and letting herself in. She heard Dan shut the door behind him, before he walked into the living room. Jess went into the kitchen, finding the largest wine glass she owned before filling it nearly all the way to the top with some red wine. She kicked off her shoes in the hallway before heading upstairs.<p>

"Where're you going?" Dan demanded.

"For a bath." she said in a clipped tone.

"Are we not going to talk about what happened?" he asked, moving closer to her. She took a step up the stairs, shaking her head.

"Not until you've calmed down." she walked as quickly as she dared up the stairs, grabbing her nightclothes from the bedroom before locking herself in the bathroom.

"You can't hide in there all night!" Dan yelled through the door, "And when you do emerge we're going to talk, even if it takes all night!"

Jess sank into the steaming water, slipping her head under the water. It burned her face, but she didn't care because that meant it was burning her tears away. She thought of this morning, of how happy they'd been. And then she started crying.


	2. In Holy Matrimony

**Thank you to Hollie for the review, you star! Mature themes in this chapter, don't say you haven't been warned. Enjoy!**

That night, true to his word, Jess and Dan had "talked" about what had happened to Jess that day at work. Talked was perhaps the wrong word for it; more like Dan shouted at her, making sure she listened to him by gripping the tops of her arms so hard that his knuckles went white, while she just stood there silently crying. Once Dan had finished shouting, he released her, pulling her close against his chest, stroking her wet hair.

"Jess, I didn't mean to shout, but sometimes you just make me so angry." Dan explained gently. Jess didn't allow herself to relax in his grip, something he noticed, "Come on babe, come on I've said I'm sorry. I worry about you so much that's all. You always have had the knack of getting yourself into scrapes, you're just not careful enough and it scares me." Jess was silent, "Fine, if that's how you want to be. I've tried apologising, but you won't listen." Dan just shook his head, letting Jess go. She looked at him briefly, rubbing her sore arms.

"I'm going out." she said quietly, putting on a light jacket.

"Why? Where are you going?" Dan asked immediately.

"Just to clear my head. I'll be back before midnight. Don't wait up." she said in a stilted voice, slinging her bag over her shoulder before leaving the house. She shut the gate and looked back, seeing Dan silhouetted in the living room window, his hands crossed over his chest, a frown on his face. She took a deep breath and started walking.

* * *

><p>She ended up in a pub about a twenty minute walk from her house. She didn't normally drink in pubs, preferring wine bars with their comfy leather booths and ambient music, but she needed a drink and this would do. She walked up to the bar, eyeing up the shots, deciding what to drink.<p>

"What're you drinking?" a familiar voice asked her. She turned and her heart dropped a little; it was Callum Stone, perhaps the last person, after Dan, that she wanted to see right now.

"Erm, I don't know yet." she replied distractedly. Callum looked at her closely, noting her red, puffy eyes.

"The husband not joining you?" Callum asked innocently.

"Does it look like it?" she snapped at him, summoning the bartender, "Can I have a double shot of Jack Daniels with coke please?"

"I'm surprised he let you out the house to be quite honest after they way he was with you earlier." Callum said, ordering another pint.

"Do you know what, he's not my warden. If I want to go out for a drink, I do, I don't have to ask him for permission, alright? Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." she said sternly.

"Touch a nerve did I?" was his parting comment as she walked over to a booth. She peeled her jacket off, realising too late that there must be marks on her arms. She risked a look up at Callum, wincing at the look he was giving her. Brilliant, so he had seen the marks. Just fantastic. She downed her drink as quickly as possible, not wanting to stay another second in the suddenly stifling pub. She picked up her bag and made her way across the pub to the exit. Once out in the fresh air she took huge gulping breaths, feeling as if she were suffocating. She leaned against the cool brick wall, trying to regain her composure.

"Did he do that to you?" Callum asked quietly.

Jess sighed, rubbing her temples, "Do you enjoy hassling your officers outside of work?"

"I'm not hassling you, I'm concerned." he said.

"Well don't be. You've known me less than a day. You know nothing about me. So leave me alone." she spat at him, turning on her heel and walking back towards her house.

"You shouldn't let him get away with it!" Callum shouted at her.

She spun around, arms out wide, "Let him get away with what? So you think he's beating me up do you?" she asked, laughing incredulously, "I tripped and he grabbed me before I fell down the stairs. Happy now?"

"For some strange reason I don't believe you. Stop lying to yourself, open your eyes." Callum said calmly.

"Get lost. Just leave me alone and don't talk to me again about things you know nothing about." Jess hissed, walking away from him before she started crying. She felt terrible; he was only trying to see if she was ok, and she was being the world's biggest bitch to him. But that was how it had to be.

* * *

><p>A few more months passed; Jess was entering her sixth month at the station, and with it came December, cold and biting. Things between her and Callum had been strained ever since her first day, and the Inspector, being the beady eyed woman that she was, had also noticed this. Every opportunity she got she paired them together, hoping that whatever issues they had between them would be sorted. No such luck there yet. Dan had also noticed that Jess was being paired with Callum constantly, and he didn't like it one little bit. He had tried so hard, tried not to flip out at her, but this was getting ridiculous. In his mind, she was the one who kept asking to work with Callum, even though this wasn't true. He confronted her about it one day at work, following her into the women's changing rooms. Jess turned round, jumping slightly as she saw him,<p>

"Hey, what can I do for you?" she asked with a smile, moving to him to kiss him.

"Don't." Dan said quietly.

Jess looked confused, "Don't what?"

"Don't act all loved up and innocent with me. I know what you're doing. With him." Dan spat out.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Jess asked, her brow furrowing.

"You know who I'm talking about you whore." Dan hissed. Jess took a step back in shock.

"What's gotten into you? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jess said in genuine confusion.

"Callum Stone." Dan said. Jess' face immediately became stony.

"What about him?" Jess asked.

"So you're not denying it then? You're not denying that you want to be paired with him all the time! Are you his special officer?" Dan taunted.

"I think it's time you got out of here. I can't do this with you, not now, not here." Jess said tiredly. Dan was in front of her in the blink of an eye, shoving her against the lockers.

"You will do this now. I forbid you from working with him anymore, you hear me? I won't have the station gossiping about me, I just won't. I will not have a floozy for a wife." Dan yelled.

Jess laughed, but there were tears, "You're crazy. I'm not seeing Callum. I don't want to be paired with him. The Inspector keeps putting us together, not me! Now get the hell off me and leave me alone!"

Dan stepped back, glaring at Jess. His hand came out of nowhere, the crack of his forceful slap echoing around the small room. Jess was frozen in shock. "Do not call me crazy." He turned on his heel, glaring at her one last time before leaving the room. Jess let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She raised her hand to her stinging cheek, not believing what had just happened. Dan had never been like that with her. Sure he'd emotionally bullied her, but he'd never been violent to her, not like this. Sure he'd grabbed her arms before, but never had he physically attacked her. This time, Jess was scared, really scared.

* * *

><p>"Evening boys and girls. Let's get right down to it then. You all know about the arson attacks that have been happening across Farmeade and the Jasmine Allen. We now know that the Mercury Crew have been setting fire to the cars and homes of the Red Boys. Thankfully no one has been injured yet, but it's only a matter of time. So each pairing of officers has a name and address to go to of each member of the Mercury Crew. I want you to question their whereabouts at the dates and times of each attach and check their alibis. Anyone whose alibi's don't check out, arrest them, process them, interview them, jail them. Understood? Now, the pairings are up here with the names of the people you're going to question, ok? Off you go then." Gina instructed, watching her officers get to their feet, ready for a night of fun.<p>

"Sally? Have you seen Jess?" Callum asked, picking up the sheet with the name and address of their particular suspect on.

"Not since we were changing sarge, sorry. Do you want me to check the changing rooms?" Sally asked.

"No it's alright, thanks Sal." Callum said with a nod. So she was here, but was she avoiding him?

"Problem Sergeant Stone?" Gina asked innocently.

"Not at all ma'am. I'm just going to get PC Waite then we'll be off." Callum answered.

"That's what I like to hear. Play nice." Gina warned with a trademark stare as she headed for her office. Callum rolled his eyes before walking towards the women's changing rooms. He knocked loudly on the door.

"Jess? It's Sergeant Stone. Are you in there?" he called through the door. There was no answer. He risked opening the door a crack. No-one there. Then he heard water coming from the bathroom adjoined to the changing room. He stepped in the changing room, shutting the door behind him. He walked towards the sound of running water, stopping when he got to the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar; he could see a figure bent over at one of the sinks, splashing water on her face.

* * *

><p>Jess straightened up, inspecting the damage. The water had made it worse if anything. There was no denying that someone had slapped her. That was for sure. She inspected it closer in the mirror. What the hell was she going to do? She couldn't hide out in the toilets all shift, but she also couldn't leave because someone would see her and ask about her face.<p>

"For crying out loud." she muttered, wiping the fresh tears from her eyes. She gingerly touched her cheek again; it was still stinging like mad. She splashed some more cold water on her face, relishing the slight relief. As she stood up, she saw something in the mirror, something behind her. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she saw someone watching her. Callum. "What do you want?"

"I came to see what took you so long. What've you done to your face?" Callum asked, stepping into the bathroom.

Jess paused, wondering what the hell she could say, "I've erm, got a rash on my face." she said, improvising wildly.

"Really?" Callum said, eyebrows raised, clearly not believing her.

"Yep. I changed washing powders, and obviously I must be allergic to it." Jess said, not turning to look at her Sergeant.

"Have you got a rash on your arms and legs as well then?" he pushed.

"No, I mean yes, well no, not as bad." Jess said, internally bashing her head against the wall.

"You should see the FME then, just get her to put some cream on it." Callum suggested, leaning again the wall.

"It'll be fine, honestly, now can you leave me alone, please." she asked quietly.

Callum looked as if he was about to leave and then stopped, "Why're you still covering for him?"

"I'm not covering for anyone. You're as bad as he is with regards to paranoia." Jess mumbled.

"I'm going to tell you what's going to happen next. You're going to go to Inspector Gold and tell her what Dan has been doing to you for however many years it's been going on. And then I'm going to arrest that scumbag and chuck him in the cells, throwing away the key." Callum said softly.

Jess snorted, "I don't think so. Dan hasn't been doing anything to me. I've got a rash, that's all."

"Oh, like the time when he stopped you from falling down the stairs, right?" Callum pushed. Jess swung around, her green eyes glinting with fury.

"I have had it with you and your insinuations and your false accusations. I'm done." Jess said furiously.

Callum smirked at her, "They're not false accusations though are they. That rash looks a hell of a lot like a handprint to me." Jess stormed towards him, aiming to get to the door and out of the station, but Callum moved in front of her. She snapped to a stop, looking up at him with disgust.

"Move out of my way." Jess snarled.

"Or what?" Callum challenged. Jess smiled briefly before standing up on her tiptoes and looking straight into Callum's eyes, pursing her lips as if she were going to kiss him. Callum leant down, ready to press his lips against hers when she swung her leg up quickly, her knee colliding with his groin.

"Or that." she said with a sweetly, a triumphant smile appearing on her face before she ducked past him and ran out the bathroom. The pain didn't hit him right away, but when it did it crippled him.

* * *

><p>Jess sped to her locker, searching through her make-up bag for her blusher. If she could mask the shape of the handprint, she could go to Gold and say she had a rash and ask to go home. Yeah, that'd work. She set to work, quickly applying layer after layer of blusher until the handprint became distorted and hidden under the make-up. She had just finished when Callum came out, slightly bent over. She would have laughed if the situation wasn't so desperate. They exchanged a look, Jess breaking it as she left the room. Callum didn't know what the hell to think. His brain couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Jess had been sent home straight away, and not long after she'd left, Callum was summoned to the Inspector's office.<p>

"I sent PC Waite home earlier." the Inspector said, scrutinising Callum's face.

"Why was that?" Callum asked.

"She had a nasty rash on her face." Gina answered.

"Was it contagious?" Callum asked.

"I couldn't tell, didn't want to risk it." Gina paused before ploughing on, "What's going on?"

"Ma'am?" Callum said innocently.

"You two have been at it with each other ever since she started. What happened?" Gina asked more forcefully.

"Just clashing of characters, nothing we can't deal with." Callum replied, truthful in a way.

"Is that all? Or is there something else I need to know?" Gina pushed.

"No ma'am, nothing. I'll apologise to her and see if we can start afresh." Callum answered.

"That's what I like to hear. Now, PC Stamp is waiting for you in the canteen. I suggest you hurry up and make up for lost time." Gina said dismissively.

"Yes ma'am." Callum said with a nod, leaving the room. He would go and find Tony, but first, he needed to go and see someone else.

* * *

><p>Dan looked up at the knock at his door. He put down his pen and sat back in the chair, "Come in." As soon as the door opened and he saw who it was, he wished he could rescind the invite. "What do you want?"<p>

"Your wife has been sent home." Callum said quietly.

Dan's eyes widened, but then he masked his face into one of concern, something Callum noticed, "Why? What's wrong with her?"

"You tell me." Callum said shortly.

"I'm sorry?" Dan questioned.

"She had a rash, on her face. A very strange looking rash. It almost looked like a handprint." Callum said, his voice dripping with dislike.

"Oh well I don't know what could have caused that. She must be allergic to something." Dan hurriedly answered, feeling as if he was being interrogated.

"Allergic to what?" Callum asked.

"I don't know, ask her yourself." Dan said sharply.

"I have. It's funny, see she told me that it was you." Callum said softly, not realising the amount of trouble he could potentially get Jess in.

Dan's eyes flashed, the grey becoming very hostile, "I haven't done anything to her."

"Are you sure about that Dan?" Callum asked, "Because I know that you have. I know that you slapped her today, and I also know that you've been abusing her, I just don't know how long for."

"That's a big accusation there Sergeant. Have you got evidence to back it up?" Dan asked coldly. There was a pause, "No I didn't think so. And do you know why that is? That's because I haven't done anything. Now excuse me, I have work to do."

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you a choice. Either you can go to the Inspector and tell her what you've been doing to your wife for however many years it's been, and then you can get the hell out of Canley, away from Jess. Or, failing that, I can go to the Inspector and make things very difficult for you." Callum said innocently, offering a harsh smile.

"Why do you care so much? Have you developed a bit of an attraction for my wife? You won't be the first man, and you won't be the last." Dan sneered.

"Just do as I say Dan. Otherwise things will be very hard for you." Callum threatened, pinning the man with one last glare before leaving the office, trying not to think about what Dan had just said to him.

* * *

><p>Dan left work immediately, feigning sickness. He needed to know what Jess had said to Stone; he wouldn't let himself be intimidated by that hard nosed Sergeant. He parked his car behind Jess' Mini, locking it over his shoulder. He got through the front door, threw his briefcase down on the floor and ran up the stairs. Jess was in their bedroom sat in front of the mirror on the floor, a cleansing wipe in her hand. She looked up as she saw Dan but didn't say anything. His face drained of colour as he saw what he'd done to her. She was slowly wiping off the make-up she'd covered it with, and although it was a lot less red than it had been, it was still obvious that she'd been slapped. Dan took a step into the room, but stopped when Jess put her hand out.<p>

"Please, don't come near me." she said tiredly.

He sunk to his knees on the plush carpet, just staring at the red mark on her otherwise fair skin. "God Jess, I can't even explain why I did it, I can even apologise enough. I just...I snapped, it's like I couldn't control myself." he whispered in disgust.

Jess turned to him, tears streaming down her face, "I have never been scared of you Dan, never, but today you scared me. And I don't know if I can handle that. I could take all the emotional abuse, I could take the teasing and the taunts, but I can't take this." Dan moved towards her, and this time she didn't tell him to stop. He got closer and closer until he was right next to her. He gently took the face wipe from her hands, tenderly wiping the rest of the make-up off her cheek. When he was done he looked at her long and hard, and Jess was surprised to see tears on his face. He leant forward, bushing a soft kiss on her swollen cheek.

"I will never hit you again. I promise." Dan said vehemently. But Jess didn't know if she could believe him.

"I'm going to stay at Sally's tonight." she said quietly. Dan looked taken aback.

"But Jess..." Dan stuttered.

"No Dan, I can't stay here tonight. I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow." Jess said, gently pushing him away before picking up a small overnight bag that Dan hadn't noticed before. "Bye Dan." Dan watched her leave. Why couldn't she accept his apology? He was truly sorry but she didn't seem to care.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Jess made coffee and pancakes for Sally to thank her for letting her stay. She was already washed and dressed by the time Sally got up, and was apparently talking on the phone to Dan.<p>

"I know you're sorry and I get that, but I couldn't stay last night Dan. I was scared ok? I was scared to be anywhere near you. I had to get away." Jess paused, listening to what Dan was saying before answering, "Yes I think I'll be home tonight. No I don't want to see you at work ok? I'll see you at home tonight. Bye." Jess put the phone down, just sitting there silently.

"Morning." Sally said cheerfully, coming into the kitchen.

"Hi, morning. I made breakfast." Jess said, plastering a smile on her face.

"So I see, it smells fab." Sally said gratefully, "So, what did he say?"

"Just that he was sorry and he wants me to come home." Jess replied despondently.

"Right, and do you forgive him?" Sally asked tentatively.

"I don't know if I can, not yet anyway. He's never done that to me before Sal, never. And now I'm scared." Jess admitted.

"I know you are, I could see that last night. Well listen, if you want to stay here again tonight that's fine with me, I enjoyed the company to be honest." Sally said, palcing her hand lightly on Jess'.

"Thanks Sal, I really did appreciate this. You've been so good to me since I started, I don't know how to thank you properly." Jess said sadly.

"I've got the answer." Sally said with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Jess asked, looking up.

"How do you feel about coming here for Christmas?" Sally asked.

"Seriously?" Jess asked.

"Yep. Nate, Will and Beth are coming, so why don't you come as well? It'd be a right laugh!" Sally said.

Jess' face slowly lit up in a smile, "Yeah it would. Have you ever cooked a Christmas dinner before?"

"No, that's why I was hoping you'd like to help a pal out?" Sally said with an innocent look on her face.

Jess laughed, "Of course I will. I'd love to, thanks."

Sally's face dropped, "What about Dan?"

"I'll just tell him that I've got to work at Christmas. I don't think I can bear being with him right now." Jess said.

"But what if he finds out you've lied to him?" Sally asked worriedly.

"He'll hit me probably." Jess said sadly, "Its ok, he won't find out, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause more problems between you two?" Sally said worriedly.

"I'm sure. Now come on, eat up otherwise we'll be late for work." Jess said, putting a fake smile.

* * *

><p>Jess had managed to get half way through her shift without running into Dan or Callum; she knew it was too good to last. As she was running a vehicle registration, Callum walked into the room, some sheets of paper in his hands. She didn't notice him come in, and he took the opportunity to look at her. It wasn't red anymore.<p>

"How much make-up did you have to put on to cover that?" Callum asked. Jess' head shot round, her eyes narrowing as she saw him.

"Do you make a point of baiting your officers?" she asked.

"No. Do you make a point of assaulting your senior officers?" he shot back.

"Self defence." she said drily.

"Yeah right, is that what Dan says when he hits you?" Callum asked. Jess stood up, walking past him to slam the door shut. She turned to face him, her eyes blazing but her face calm.

"I am sick of talking to you about this. If one more word comes out of your mouth about Dan I will go to Inspector Gold questioning your professionalism. From what I've heard it won't be hard to get her to believe me." Jess said harshly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Callum asked, his face stony.

"You tell me. Now if you'll excuse me, I do have work to do." she said, returning to the computer she was working at.

"Fine. Just to let you know, we're all having drinks in the pub tonight to celebrate Smithy's success on his gun running operation. The Cock and Bull, seven o'clock tonight. I know there would be loads of people who'd like to see you there." Callum said quietly, walking out. Jess was shocked; that was the first time he'd backed down. She didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

><p>Jess opened the front door as quietly as she could. She stepped inside, sitting down to unzip her boots, dropping them onto the floor. She unwrapped her scarf, peeled off her gloves and shook her jacket off, hanging them all up on the coat rack. She chucked her keys in the bowl and made her way into the kitchen. She could smell Chinese.<p>

"Evening babe, I've got us takeaway." Dan said with a smile, setting a plate of chow mein at Jess' place. There was wine on the table, with candles lit around the room.

"What's all this for?" Jess asked wearily, sitting down.

"To apologise. I'm not surprised that you can't forgive me when I can't even forgive myself." Dan said sadly, "I've made up the bed in the spare room, I'll sleep in there tonight. I'll do anything to make this right Jess, anything."

Jess could feel her barriers slowly breaking down. She got up and crossed the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Dan's cheek, "I can't forgive you just yet, but I appreciate all this Dan, I really do. Listen, a load of us are going to the pub tonight to celebrate Smithy's job well done. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Jess." he said, finally meeting her gaze.

"Come on Dan, if we're going to sort things out then we need to start acting normal again." Jess said.

"Ok, but I'm only staying for a drink and then I'll come home." Dan conceded.

"Well I'm going to stay longer ok?" Jess said, sitting back down.

"Ok." Dan said acceptingly.

* * *

><p>An hour later they strolled in to the pub, grateful for the warmth after the cold walk.<p>

"What do you want babe?" Dan asked, getting his wallet out.

"A red wine please. Thank you." Jess said, turning as someone shouted her name. It was Sally, beckoning her over to a booth.

"We didn't think you were coming." Sally said, eyeing Dan at the bar.

"Dan treated me to dinner than I had to shower before I came out." she explained. Everyone moved round so there was enough room for Dan and Jess, "So congratulations Smithy, glad to see you didn't get shot."

"Course I didn't, it's you who injures themselves all the time, not me." he said with a wink.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'll buy you a drink later." she promised.

"Nah don't worry, I'm just glad you came, I'm quite surprised at how many people showed up." Smithy said with a grin.

"It's only cause you promised to buy a round, which you still haven't done I might add!" Nate said.

"Alright Nate, I get the hint. Here you go, knock yourself out." Smithy said, throwing some notes at Nate.

"Aw sarge you shouldn't have." he said cheekily, getting up with Will to go to the bar.

"Everything ok?" Sally whispered, leaning closer to her.

"No, but it's getting better. He's really trying." Jess said with a small smile.

"So you won't be staying at mine tonight then?" Sally asked.

"No, I better try and sort things out really. But thank you Sal, I do appreciate it." she said honestly.

* * *

><p>An hour later and the gang were ready to move across the road to a new club that had recently opened. Some of the older officers muttered their apologies and left, leaving the younger lot raring to go. Dan had left with the older officers, giving Jess a peck goodbye. Unluckily for Jess, just as Dan left, Callum walked in.<p>

"What's he doing here?" Jess said to Sally.

"The same thing as us I guess. Are you two still having issues with each other?" Sally whispered back.

"It's him having issues with me. Uh, I cannot deal with him right now. I'm gonna go home." Jess said, trying to get up.

"No you're not. Just ignore him. Come on, we haven't had a proper night out since you've been here. Let's go!" Sally said, hauling Jess to her feet, and the two of them stumbled out of the pub, following everyone else.

"Oi Jess, where's your hubby gone? I'm surprised he didn't drag you home with him for having too much fun!" Nate joked, the pint glass in his hand swaying dangerously close to a underdressed girl.

"He's not my owner! I can do what I like!" Jess slurred, raising her cocktail in the air, as if toasting herself.

"Yes Jess!" Will laughed, clinking his glass against hers.

"I want to dance. Will, come and dance with me." Jess demanded, downing the last of her cocktail and dragging Will by the hand to the dance floor. Callum walked over to Sally, who was deep in conversation with Nate.

"Sal? Me and Smithy are heading off, we're on an early so we've gotta get some sleep. Tell everyone we said bye, alright?" Callum said to her.

"Yep, alright, see you tomorrow sarge." Sal said with a nod. She saw him as he walked out, watching Jess dancing with Nate. She shook her head; Jess and Callum totally had a love/hate relationship going on, it's just that neither of them realised it yet.

* * *

><p>"Come on Jess, I think it's time we took you home." Will said, who seemed to be the most sober of the lot.<p>

"But why Will? I'm having a good time!" she said in a childlike voice.

"Because the club is closing now and these people want to go home. Come on, I'll walk you." Will offered, holding his arm out for Jess to hold.

"Aw thanks Will, you're the best." Jess said with a giggle.

"I know." he said with a grin. They waved at Sally and Nate who were walking in the opposite direction, and at Ben, Mel and Beth who were getting a cab.

"Will?" Jess said suddenly.

"Hmmm?" Will asked.

"You're a really good friend, you know that right?" Jess said, suddenly serious.

"I do try." he said with a smile, "How far up is it?"

"Just there, by where my car's parked." she pointed, her arm shaking slightly.

"Ok, have you got some keys?" he asked her, helping her up the front steps.

"Oh crap, Dan has them. Oh he's gonna be so mad when I knock." Jess said worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll just be glad you're home alright. Oh look, a light just went on upstairs, he must be awake. I'll wait while he comes to the door." Will said, helping Jess to stand as steady as possible on her feet.

"Will? I told you you are a really good friend didn't I?" she said again, her eyes drooping.

Will laughed "You may have mentioned it. Ah here we go." The door swung open to reveal Dan.

"Thanks for bringing her home, I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Dan said gratefully, reaching forward for his wife.

"Not at all, we had a good time tonight. I'll see you at work tomorrow Jess. Nigh!" Will called as he headed back down the stairs and started the walk home.

"Night Will! Thanks!" Jess shouted.

"Shut up you slut." Dan hissed, pulling her roughly inside of the house. Her eyes widened, the white's of her eyes completely bloodshot.

"What did you just call me?" she slurred, leanig against the wall to stop herself from falling over.

"You've been with him haven't you? I can smell his aftershave on your skin." Dan yelled.

"No I haven't, don't be so stupid. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to throw up." Jess said, weaving through the downstairs and into the bathroom. Once she was finished being sick she washed her mouth out, splashing cold water on to her flushed face. As she stumbled out the bathroom Dan grabbed her wrist, "Get off me! You're hurting me!"

"I don't care. You've hurt me by cheating on me!" Dan snarled, pulling her towards the stairs, "Get up there."

"No Dan, get off of me right now." Jess slurred, her mind suddenly sobering up at what was happening.

"If you won't walk I'll have to carry you." he said determinedly, lifting her off her feet and throwing her over his shoulder, fireman style. Jess beat his back with her fists, yelling at him to let her go right now. He threw her onto their bed, grabbing her ankle when she tried to scramble away from him. He kicked the door shut, locking it before returning to the bed, "I tried to apologise, I did, and I've tried so hard, but you anger me so much. It's your fault I get like this. You hear me? Your fault, not mine." Dan started to pull his pyjama shorts down. Comprehension dawned on Jess' face and she struggled again to move away from him.

"No, I won't let you do this. No! No!" she screamed as he roughly pushed her skirt above her hips, ripping her tights down her legs.

"No underwear hmmm? Did you forget to put it back on after Will was done with you?" Dan jeered. He pulled her closer to him, she tried to kick him but he held her legs down. He was too strong, too strong for her to get away from. Jess was crying, she couldn't believe he would do this to her. "Now now, no need to cry babe. We're just gonna do what all married couples do, ok?" Dan bent down to kiss her, but she turned away. He snarled, forcing her face round, pushing his lips hard on to hers, bruising them, cutting her lip with his teeth, "There, that wasn't so hard was it."

"Dan please don't do this, please I'm begging you." Jess sobbed.

"I'm only doing what you deserve." Dan said solemnly. He pushed her legs apart with his knees, pulling her right to him, into him. And then he raped her on their marital bed.


	3. Trapped in the Headlights

**I know this is a massively long chapter, but when I wrote this in Love Shouldn't Hurt, I don't feel like I explained it enough. This time I've done the opposite, perhaps explaining it too much, but it's an important chapter. Again, adult themes in this, read at your own discretion. Thanks as always to the fab reviewers who keep me sane: Hollie, Em and littlebit100. Enjoy!**

Dan left the room silently, kissing her on her wet cheek before he left. Jess heard him jog down the stairs, and a few seconds later the shower started running. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Her husband had just _raped_ her. Her skirt was hitched up past her hips, her underwear had been ripped off and thrown to the side, her tights had been carelessly thrown on the floor. Her top was in tatters, her bra was unravelling. Her heart was breaking. He had accused her of cheating, called her a slut and then forced himself on her. A heavy weight landed on her chest, but it wasn't a physical object, no, it was the feeling that all hope and happiness had just been pushed out of her body. She didn't think she'd ever feel safe again.

* * *

><p>Not long after the shower started, the water cut out. Jess could hear him whistling downstairs, happy apparently. The silent tears slid down her cheeks, soaking the bed underneath her. She hadn't moved since he had left her, didn't dare. She heard his footsteps coming back up the stairs, and suddenly the room was filled with light as Dan opened the door.<p>

"What's the matter? Why're you crying?" Dan asked, apparent confusion on his face.

"Wh...what? How can you ask me that?" Jess screamed in disbelief.

"Jess, babe, come on now." Dan said with a laugh, "Was I that bad that you felt you had to cry?"

Jess looked at him in disgust and horror, "You just raped me Dan. I said no!"

Dan cocked his head to the side, a look of condescending on his face, "I didn't hear you say no Jess. And anyway, we're married, we were just doing what married people do; have sex. Don't make such a big deal of it."

Jess forgot to breathe for a minute, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Jess, keep the noise down, the neighbours will hear." Dan said crossly, moving towards her. She lurched backwards, trying to get away from him, falling off the bed and landing on her side. She grabbed her mug that was on her bedside table, launching it towards Dan. He moved just in time as it smashed into pieces on the wall behind him. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, her body wracked with hysterical tears.

"What's gotten into you?" Dan demanded, moving closer to her. She grabbed the hairspray from her dresser, holding it shakily in front of her.

"Come any closer and I'll spray you in the face!" she threatened. Dan laughed at her, taking a step forward. "I mean it!"

"No you don't." Dan said, jeering, "You're weak Jess. You can't stand up for yourself. You've always been weak. I felt like I had to take care of you."

"Stop it." Jess sobbed.

"I'm sorry but you need to hear this. I love you, I really do, but I also know that you need protecting, and I'm the person who's going to do it. I'll protect you Jess, until my dying day. I promise." Dan said sincerely. Before he could take another step there was a hammering at the door. "Who the heck is that?"

"POLICE! Open the door!" someone shouted through the letter box.

Dan's furious stare landed on Jess, "Did you call the cops?"

"N...no, course I didn't." Jess stammered, which was the truth.

"Get out my way!" Dan hissed, pulling on his jeans and jumper. Jess flattened herself against the wall as Dan grabbed his coat from the wardrobe before opening the window as wide as it would go. "Don't you dare say anything to them." Jess just nodded mutely, watching as he climbed out the window and dropped onto the conservatory below. He jumped off the roof into the garden, opening the door to the shed and shutting himself inside. And then she slid down the wall, collapsing into herself.

* * *

><p>"Jess? Dan?" Callum shouted through the letter box, hammering on the door, "What did the neighbours have to say?" Callum asked, turning to Leon.<p>

"Jess came home about half an hour ago, apparently accompanied by a male, who judging by the neighbour's description, was Will. Dan opened the door, took Jess in. Neighbour says it was quiet for about five minutes, and then there was banging and some shouting before it all went quiet again." Leon said.

"Anything else?" Callum asked, peering into the house.

"Yeah, she said she's heard them argue before, but this time it seemed more serious." Leon added.

"Right that's it; I'm kicking the door in." Callum said resolutely.

"But sarge..." Leon protested.

"Leon, turn around if it makes you feel better." Callum said. He braced himself against the wall before aiming a strong kick at the door, shattering the lock. "JESS?"

"I'll check upstairs." Leon said, running up the stairs, turning on lights as he went.

* * *

><p>"Clear!" Callum shouted from downstairs.<p>

"Sarge? You better come up here." Leon called. Callum walked back through the house, looking at the photos as he went. He reached the stairs, taking them two at a time, coming to a stop next to Leon.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently. Leon looked at him, jaw clenched, and pointed into a darkened room. And then Callum heard the sobbing. "Jess?"

"Please, don't come in here." she cried, her sobs getting louder.

"Jess I'm going to put the light on ok?" Callum said soothingly. As the light flicked on, he felt Leon tense behind him. They saw the clothes strewn around the room, the smashed mug on the carpet, and the traces of blood on the bed covers. And then they saw Jess, cowering in the corner in between the wardrobe and the bed. She was trying to cover herself up, but her clothes were in such tatters it was impossible.

"It's worse than you think." she whispered.

"Don't do that Jess. Don't you dare cover for him any longer. He's gone too far this time." Callum murmured, his eyes raking across face, taking in the hollow look in her eyes, the split lip, the dried blood, the tear tracks down her face.

"Here, put this on." Leon said, stepping slowly into the room towards Jess.

"Put it on the floor." she asked as Leon approached her. He stopped and nodded, taking off his jacket and putting it on the floor between them, stepping back to stand beside Callum. She inched forward on hands and knees, grabbing the jacket and retreating to where she'd been before, covering herself up as best as possible with the jacket.

"Leon, go into the hall, call the Inspector and tell her what's happened." Callum whispered to his officer.

"What do I say?" Leon asked, not sure exactly what had happened.

"Tell her that it looks like Jess' perfect husband raped her and that we're going to try and convince her to come to the station." Callum said.

"Yes sarge." Leon said with a nod, stepping into the hall.

* * *

><p>"Jess?" Callum said gently. "Can I come in?" Jess looked up at him, and the look in her eyes was one he'd seen in so many rape victims. It surprised him how angry he became in that instant.<p>

"I don't think I want you to come too close." Jess whispered.

"That's ok. How about I sit on that chair there?" Callum suggested, pointing to Jess' dressing table chair which was opposite her. Jess nodded mutely, watching Callum like a hawk as he slowly moved across the room and sat down. "Is this ok?" Jess nodded again.

"Please don't look at me like that." Jess begged.

"Sorry?" Callum asked.

"You're looking at me like you feel sorry for me. You're looking at me the way you look at victims. I'm not a victim." Jess said, her voice breaking at the end.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Callum apologised.

"It was my fault you know. It always is." Jess murmured sadly. Callum's head snapped up.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't ask him to do this to you." Callum said furiously.

"But I provoked him, as usual. He just, he gets upset at me, because of what I do, and then he can't help but get angry. It's not his fault though." Jess said almost automatically, as if she had rehearsed these lines many times in her head.

Callum couldn't help himself; he got down onto the floor in front of her, inching towards her until he was right in front of her. He heard her breathing speed up, saw her try and press herself into the wall to get away from him, and it made him feel sick to his stomach. But then he held his arms open, open to her. She took a great big breath before breaking apart. Her whole body shook from the tears as Callum wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slowly back and forth. She clung to his jacket like it was a lifeline. "It's ok darlin', it's ok. He won't hurt you again. I won't let him."

Leon appeared in the doorway, unable to take his eyes off the sight in front of him, "Erm sarge, the Inspector wants to talk to you." Leon said quietly.

"Alright Leon, give me a minute." Callum said.

"You told the Inspector?" Jess cried, leaning back from Callum.

"I had to Jess. You've been raped." Callum said gently.

"Oh." she said quietly.

"Will you be ok while I go and talk to her?" Callum asked.

"Yes, yes I think so." she said monotonously.

"I'll be right back." Callum promised, getting to his feet and walking into the hall.

* * *

><p>"Sergeant Stone, is it true?" Gina asked as soon as Callum dialled her number.<p>

"I'm afraid so." Callum said sadly.

"Right, well I'm going to send a female officer over, I don't want her to feel frightened with only you and Leon there." Gina said, signalling Smithy, who had just walked past her office.

"Ok, right. What do you want us to do? She's a mess ma'am; I don't even know where to begin." Callum said.

"Tell her that I'm sending PC Knight over there. Once Kirsty gets there, I need her to convince Jess to give us her clothes as evidence and to come to the station. Once Jess is safe here, I'll send Eddie and CID over to start gathering the evidence." Gina ordered.

"Yes ma'am. What about Dan?" Callum asked, anger boiling over into his voice.

"Find the bastard and bring him in." Gina said strongly.

"Ma'am. I'll ring you once Kirsty's here." Callum said, hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Jess? PC Knight is on her way over, she'll stay with you ok?" Callum said gently as he re-entered the room.<p>

"Ok." Jess answered quietly, shivering slightly. Callum looked up, noticing the window was wide open.

"Do you want me to shut the window?" Callum asked.

"Yes please." Jess said, teeth chattering, although from shock or the cold it was unknown. Callum slowly crossed the room watching as Jess moved herself further into the corner as Callum got near her. He was about to pull the window shut when he noticed a footprint on top of the conservatory roof. He squinted out into the dark garden, trying to see if there were any figures hiding out there, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Jess, did Dan climb through the window?" Callum asked her. She just looked at him, eyes wide. "Come on Jess, please. Once we get him he can never hurt you again." More tears dripped down her face as she silently nodded. "Good, well done. Leon, you stay here, I'm going to look in the garden."

"Yes sarge." Leon said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Callum stepped cautiously into the garden, turning on his torch, sweeping it across the frozen ground. He pulled his gloves on as he walked slowly across the grass, his boots crunching on the frost. He swept his torch steadily from left to right, trying to find a sign that Dan was still in the garden. He got to the back fence, lighting up the gate. It hadn't been unlocked; it was frozen. Callum supposed that Dan could have jumped the fence, but for some reason he didn't think he would have. As Callum turned to walk back into the house, he noticed the shed, which for some reason he hadn't seen before. The door was slightly ajar. Callum flicked out his baton, using it to open the door fully. It creaked loudly in the night. Callum swept the torch inside the shed, and at first didn't see anything, and then his torch hit a foot. Callum's face was set in a harsh line as he stepped into the shed, shutting the door behind him. He placed his torch on the table, seeing his baton down next to it. He pulled the sheet off of Dan who was crouched under a workbench. Callum couldn't say anything he was so angry. He grabbed the front of Dan's shirt, yanking him out from under the workbench and shoving him hard against the wall.<p>

"Get the fuck off me Stone!" Dan snarled. Callum just glared at him, letting go of Dan. "Yeah that's right." Callum wasn't going to hit him, not at first, but he couldn't control himself now. His gloved fist connected hard with Dan's nose, a satisfying crunch under his hand. He swung again, this time connecting with the side of his jaw. Dan hit back, aiming a strong punch to the side of Callum's head. Callum grabbed him again, pushing him to the ground. Dan kicked up at him, getting him in the stomach. Callum bent double, trying to catch his breath, and that was all Dan needed to make his escape. He leapt up from the floor, nearly falling again in his haste to get out of the shed. Callum ran out of the shed just in time to see Dan scale the back fence. He sprinted over, yanking Dan's ankle down as hard as he could. Dan shouted in pain as he came tumbling back over the fence. Callum grabbed him by his collar, dragging him over to the iron wrought fence that separated the patio from the rest of the garden. Callum pulled his cuffs out, tightening them as much as he dared around Dan's wrist, securing the other one around the fence. "You can't fucking leave me here!" Dan shouted. Callum ignored him, heading back to the shed to grab his torch and baton, stuffing them back in his pockets before marching back into the house. He took off a glove, gingerly touching his temple. There was blood on his fingers. He couldn't go back upstairs looking like that; Jess couldn't see him like that.

* * *

><p>Callum had just finished rinsing off the last of the blood when he heard someone take a step into the front hall. He flicked out his baton, moving through the house to the door.<p>

"Sarge it's only me!" Kirsty said, her hands up.

"Sorry PC Knight." Callum apologised.

"What happened to your face?" she asked, looking at him closely.

"Dan." he said simply.

"Have you found him?" Kirsty asked hopefully.

"He was hiding in the shed, but I gotta a hold of him before he could escape. I've cuffed him to the fence outside." Callum said, feeling slightly satisfied.

"Well that's one less thing we have to worry about. Where's Jess?" Kirsty asked.

"Upstairs with Leon. Take it slow, yeah? She's a mess." Callum warned.

"Course sarge, but I've never handled a rape case like this before." Kirsty said uncertainly.

"You know the drill. You know what questions to ask, what things need to be done." Callum explained.

"But sarge, I don't know if I'm comfortable doing that with someone I know, someone who's a friend of mine." Kirsty said.

"PC Knight, do you think Jess is feeling comfortable about this? No she isn't, she's in pieces. Now do your job." Callum ordered, "The Inspector wants you to get her clothes bagged up, and you need to try and convince her to come to the station. Don't push her too hard, ok?" Callum said.

"Yeah of course." Kirsty nodded, taking the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Leon?" Kirsty whispered. Leon turned and left the room.<p>

"Go easy Kirst." Leon said sadly.

"Jess? It's Kirsty." Kirsty called into the room. She couldn't see Jess at first; Leon pointed her out, still cowering in between the wardrobe and the bed. "Can I come and sit with you?" Jess nodded slowly. Kirsty took careful steps into the room, not wanting to spook her. "I know this is horrible, and I know all you want to do is have a shower and cry, but you know what I've got to ask you, don't you."

"You want my clothes?" Jess asked hollowly.

"Yes, I want your clothes. I'll get you some clean ones out ok? Then I'll leave and shut the door so you can change. Is that ok with you?" Kirsty asked gently. Jess nodded quickly.

"My clothes are in those two drawers." Jess said, pointing to her drawers.

"Right, I'll get you something nice and warm to put on." Kirsty said with a small smile, getting to her feet and going to the drawers. She pulled out a plain white vest top, a chunky grey cardigan and a pair of navy tracksuit bottoms. She laid them on the bed by Jess, "Where's your clean underwear and socks?" Jess mutely pointed at the bedside table drawers. Kirsty got the necessary bits out, placing them with the other clothes. "I'm going to leave the room now ok? Just leave your other clothes in a pile there, and I'll get them when you're finished changing. Just call me when you're done."

"Thank you Kirsty." Jess said softly. She paused and took a breath before asking the question that felt like it was burning her, "Did he get him? Did Callum get him?" Kirsty managed a small smile before nodding and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Callum asked immediately as Kirsty shut the door behind her.<p>

"She's changing now. I think I can convince her to come to the station. Leon can you go get her a pair of boots or something from downstairs please?" Kirsty asked Leon, who nodded and headed back down the stairs.

"How's she doing?" Callum asked quietly.

"As well as can be expected I suppose." Kirsty said.

"Kirsty?" Jess said as she opened the door. She saw Callum stood there, a hard look on his face; she saw the cut on his temple, the bruises blooming around it, "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, nothing to worry about." he answered smoothly. Jess' lower lip wobbled.

"You're just like him! You found him didn't you? Who hit who first? Or do I really need to ask?" Jess said in disgust.

"Sarge I think it'd be best if you leave. Me and Jess will be fine." Kirsty said, looking up at her sergeant.

"Jess it's not what you think." Callum said, not understanding why he felt the need to explain it to her, why he needed to make her see.

"It's exactly what I think. Please, just leave." Jess said tiredly. Callum stood there for a minute before nodding.

"Of course, whatever you want. Kirsty, I'll see you back at the station." Callum said, avoiding Jess' eye, unable to take the disgust and disappointment in them.

"Here, some warm boots." Leon said, handing the boots to Jess.

"Thank you." she said with a nod, shutting the door again.

* * *

><p>"Leon, Dan's in the garden, cuffed to a bench. You bring the car as close to the house as possible and I'll bring him out." Callum ordered.<p>

"Yes sarge." Leon said with a nod, jogging down the stairs and out of the house. Callum walked back out into the garden, where Dan was sat shivering on the cold ground.

"I'll report you for this you bastard." Dan hissed.

"It was self defence you grotty, wife beating scumbag. And anyway, you looked a bit hot, I was doing you a favor by leaving you out here to cool off." Callum said pleasantly, unlocking the cuff that was around the fence. As soon as Dan had one hand free he swung it into Callum's face, the edge of one handcuff cutting his cheek, the loose one smacking him in the side of the head. Callum shoved him off, and Dan fell to the floor. Callum immediately set on him, hitting him everywhere possible.

"Sarge! Sarge get off him!" Leon yelled, running through into the garden, trying to haul his superior off of their suspect.

"He attacked me Leon!" Callum shouted back.

"What are you doing?" a quiet voice asked from the door. She may have said it quietly, but Callum heard her as loudly as if she'd shouted.

"He attacked me, I was restraining him." Callum said, wiping his face.

"By knocking him unconscious?" Jess asked in disgust.

"Jess I..." Callum stammered.

"You're a bully. Do you know that? You're no more than what he is." Jess said with a glare.

"Come on Jess; let's get to the station yeah?" Kirsty said, turning Jess around and leading her away.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to drive us over to the station now alright?" Kirsty said kindly.<p>

"I don't know if I can do it." Jess said brokenly. Kirsty paused in collecting Jess' ruined clothes, not knowing how to help her, "I'm supposed to be a police officer. I'm supposed to be married to a man who loves me. So how did I end up here?"

"Jess this wasn't your fault." Kirsty said vehemently.

"It was though. And now I have to go into the place I work, and everyone's going to be saying how stupid I was. I'm so ashamed." Jess cried.

"Don't say that Jess. Don't be ashamed of something that wasn't your fault. It could have happened to any of us." Kirsty said, gently holding Jess' trembling hand in hers.

"But it happened to me." she said shamefully.

* * *

><p>"Callum? Did you find him?" Gina demanded as soon as Callum entered her officer. "And what happened to your face?"<p>

"Dan did. He was hiding out in the shed, I went to arrest him and he smacked me and tried to leg it. Leon's processing him now." Callum said bluntly.

"Who hit who first?" Gina asked, eyebrows raised.

"I hit him in self defence. I think I broke his nose, and he should have a nice bruised jaw." Callum said, feeling slightly proud of himself, "And then when I uncuffed him from the railings he swung at me and gave me this cut. I acted again out of self defence."

"Unbelievable. How bad is he?" Gina asked

"Worse off than me, but he'll live." Callum said without a hint of remorse.

"Callum if he presses charges..." Gina began.

"It was self defence ma'am. That's the truth." Callum said angrily.

"How's Jess doing?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not very well. She thinks it's her fault. She can't understand that it was all Dan." Callum said, trying to keep a hold of his emotions.

"And Kirsty?" Gina questioned.

"She was a bit wary at first but I think she'll be fine. Who's coming down from CID?" Callum asked.

"DS Carter." Gina answered.

"No, no way is he going to be the one to ask her about that." Callum argued.

"And why not Sergeant Stone? DS Carter has had plenty of experience with rape victims." Gina challenged.

"Ma'am, Max Carter is a prick. And Jess isn't just any old rape victim; she's one of us." Callum said strongly.

"So who do you think should conduct the interview, pray tell." Gina asked.

"Terry. He'll be gentle with her, he has the best success rate with rape interviews, and he'll treat her right." Callum said softly.

Gina looked at him, eyes narrowed, "Perhaps you're right. I'll go and talk to the DI. You're to go up to CID and help them pull this case together. Leon's already up there."

"Does everyone know? About Jess I mean?" Callum wondered before he left.

"No, and that's how we're going to keep it." Gina said sternly.

* * *

><p>"Here we go. Once we get in I'll get you a nice cuppa, how does that sound?" Kirsty asked. Jess didn't say anything; Kirsty turned to ask her again but stopped. Jess was staring at the station wringing her hands in her lap. "Jess?"<p>

"Hmm?" Jess whispered.

"Let's get into the warm." Kirsty said encouragingly, grabbing the evidence bag from the back seat before coming round the let Jess out the car. She let Jess lead, let her go at the pace she felt comfortable with.

"Kirsty I really don't think I can do it. I feel like everyone knows what happened. I don't want my colleagues to look at me like I'm just another victim. And what about Dan? He's in there." Jess said, panicking.

"Alright, listen to me. I'll go in first, check the corridors are clear, and get you to the soft interview room. And as for Dan, he's been locked up and he's gonna stay there. Here, put your hood up. That's it." Kirsty said, leading Jess to the station. Jess kept her head down the whole way through until finally they reached the soft interview room.

"Did anyone see?" she asked, eyes wide.

"No, no-one saw. Now, I'll drop this into evidence and get you a cuppa." Kirsty said with a smile, "You're going to be fine Jess." Kirsty left the room, nearly bumping into Callum. "Sarge."

"Do you think she'll go ahead with the interview?" Callum asked, looking into the room.

"I don't know sarge. But it's not up to us anymore is it; its CID's from now on." Kirsty said, her face uncharacteristically sober.

"It is up to us PC Knight, she's one of us. Remember that." Callum said.

* * *

><p>Jess was sat on one of the sofas in the soft interview room, the hot cup of tea held tightly in between her hands. It was burning her, but she couldn't feel it anymore. She felt numb. She jumped as the door opened and Terry walked in.<p>

"Hi Jess. I'm going to be doing your interview ok?" Terry said gently, coming to sit across from Jess. He looked at the bruising on her face, and at the split lip, "Do you want to go to hospital?"

"No, no I don't want to go." she said quietly.

"Ok that's fine. This is about what you want, and we're gonna help you do that. Now, you know about Haven. You know that they're specially trained for this and you can talk to them in complete confidence. Or maybe you can talk to your GP? Or if you'd feel happier, I can arrange a GP to come here and examine you." Terry asked.

"I...I don't know. I don't think I want to leave the station. I feel safe here, even if Dan is just down the corridor." she said, biting her lip to stop herself crying again.

"That's fine. I'll go and ring the FME, make sure a female doctor can see you." Terry said with a smile, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Jess was holed up in the FME's room, feeling like a lamb ready to be slaughtered, a gown tied loosely around her as she stood on a white sheet.<p>

"You're doing really well so far. I've just got a few questions for you." the doctor said gently. "Did you fight him off?"

"No, no, I know I should have, but I was in shock and didn't..." Jess broke off.

"It's ok, I understand. Ok Jess that bit's done. Now if you hop up onto the bed, I'm going to take an internal swab. Is that ok with you?" the doctor asked.

"Will it hurt?" Jess asked, sounding very much like a child.

"No, it's just like when you've had cervix sweep at your GP." the doctor said, reassuring her.

"Right. Is there enough evidence? Have you got enough?" Jess asked.

"I won't know for sure until I've gone through everything in the rape kit. Now just relax for me." the doctor said kindly. Relaxing was the last thing on Jess' mind.

* * *

><p>Once she was done, Terry walked her back to the soft interview room.<p>

"Terry? Is Sally on shift?" Jess asked quietly.

"PC Armstrong? I'm not sure, I'd have to check. I can go and find out now, if that's what you want?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, yes please. I don't think I can go through it again on my own." Jess said sadly.

"That's fine, I'll be right back." Terry said, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Sarge? What's this about?" Sally asked, confusion marring her face.<p>

"There was an incident early this morning in regards to Jess Waite and Dan." Callum said slowly, knowing that Sally knew what was going on with Jess and Dan.

"What has he done to her? Is she ok? Where is she?" Sally demanded.

"Slow down Sal. He raped her, he raped his own wife. Obviously she's not ok, but she's a bit calmer than she was when we found her. She's in the soft interview room with Terry, but she asked for you. You're shift is finished now. Go and be with your friend." Callum said with a nod.

"Did you get him sarge? Is that why you've got all those cuts on your face?" Sally asked.

"Yes I got him." Callum replied.

"I hope you got him good." she said bitterly before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sally knocked on the door, slowly opening it. As soon as she saw Jess curled into the corner of one of the sofa's she felt so angry at what had happened. She wanted to maim Dan, she wanted to castrate him with a rusty spoon then feed him to a pack of rabid dogs. "Jess?"<p>

"Sally!" Jess cried, falling into her best friends arms, shaking violently.

"I've got you, I'll keep you safe. I'm so sorry Jess; I should have let you come home with me." Sally said guiltily, stroking Jess' hair.

"He raped me Sally, he actually raped me. He was whistling afterwards, it was like he couldn't understand why I was so upset." Jess sobbed.

"It's gonna be ok Jess, it is. We'll lock him up for life, don't you worry." Sally promised.


	4. Broken Dreams

**Phew, next chapter done. Thanks as always to my ever loyal reviewers Hollie, Em and littlebit100. Many thanks! Enjoy!**

Two painful hours later and Jess was done. She had recounted the events to Terry, to the Inspector, to herself. She was so very tired. All she wanted was to go home and curl up in her bed and stay there for as long as it took to forget this had ever happened.

"You've done so well Jess." Gina said kindly, smiling at the young officer.

"Can I go home now?" Jess asked quietly.

"Home?" Gina asked.

"Oh." Jess said with realisation. She couldn't go home; her home was a crime scene. Where was she going to go?

"Jess, come and stay with me." Sally said gently.

"Can I?" Jess asked.

"Course you can." Sally said, gripping Jess' hand in hers.

"Sally, a quick word?" Gina said, indicating for them to leave the room.

"Erm sure. Jess I'll be right back and we'll sort out arrangements ok?" Sally said with a small smile. Jess nodded, watching her boss and best friend leave the room.

"You've been given the next few days off to stay with Jess and make sure she's ok." Gina informed her.

"Oh right, thank you. Ma'am, would it be possible to go back to Jess'? To get her some clothes and some of her things? Seeing as she'll probably be at mine for the foreseeable future, I thought it might help her if she was surrounded by her own stuff." Sally suggested.

"I'll have to ring Eddie, find out where he is with the evidence at the house. But once that's done, yes, I think that'd be a good idea." Gina said with a nod.

"And ma'am?" Sally called before Gina walked away.

"Yes Sally?" Gina enquired, turning around.

"Will he be released on bail?" Sally asked quietly.

"Unfortunately yes. Because the attack happened in the early hours of Saturday morning, there's no way we can get him into court until Monday." Gina said, contempt laced in her voice.

"Oh right. I won't tell Jess that." Sally said, shaking her head.

"No, I wouldn't. Stay with Jess until I hear back from Eddie, then I'll get someone to take you to her house and then to your flat." Gina said with a nod, walking off.

* * *

><p>"Jess?" the doctor called. Jess rose from the seat outside the FME's office, following her inside.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" Jess said tiredly.

"I thought you might appreciate some sleeping pills." the doctor said gently.

"I hadn't even thought of that." Jess said with a humourless chuckle, trying to cover the tears. She hadn't even anticipated that every time she shut her eyes, she would replay the rape over and over and over until it was all she saw in her head. "I think I would like some, yes."

"I'll write you out a prescription for a month's worth ok? Pick them up from any pharmacy. Once the month's supply is up, if you think you still need them go and see your GP." the doctor advised, handing over the small piece of paper that just might prove to be Jess' salvation.

"Thank you doctor." Jess said quietly with a nod, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Sally?" Gina said, poking her head into the soft interview room. "Eddie's all done. You can go now."<p>

"Hear that Jess? We can finally get out of here. Listen, this is just an idea, but I thought you might like to go to yours, get some of your own clothes and belongings. I want you to stay with me as long as you want, so having your own bits around will make you feel at home. If you don't want to that's fine, we can buy new things..." Sally rambled.

Jess offered a small smile, "That's a good idea. Come with me?"

"Of course. Someone's going to drive us down to yours then over to mine." Sally explained, leading Jess out to the yard where their car was waiting.

"Who's taking us?" Jess wondered.

"Sergeant Stone. He insisted apparently." Sally said, rolling her eyes.

"Right." Jess said dejectedly.

* * *

><p>Jess looked up at what yesterday was her home. It looked exactly the same. Pale grey brick front, slightly dirty windows, glossy blue front door, two plant pots on either side of it. She'd only lived in this house for six and a half months. And now she had to leave it and eventually find somewhere else to live. She stopped in front of the gate, just looking.<p>

"Jess if you don't want to go in, I can pack you a bag or we can just leave." Sally said kindly.

"No, no, I've got to do it sometime." Jess said resolutely, taking a deep breath.

"Well I'm right behind you ok?" Sally said supportively. Jess nodded and took the first few steps up the path, up the two steps to the door, and gently pushed it open. She paused before stepping in.

"Sal? Could you pack my washing bits for me please? My wash bag is in the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom." Jess asked.

"Yeah course. I won't be long." Sally said, walking into the inner bowels of the house. Jess took a hard look up the stairs, at the photos lining the wall, at the memories they held. Her eyes flicked past them and she took the first steps up the stairs. Only ten more steps then she'd be at the top. She took them slowly; feeling like the stairs might crumble under her feet at any moment. She reached the top of the stairs, shutting her eyes for a minute. She stood up straighter, made her face impassive and stepped into her bedroom. And that was when she became hysterical.

"Jess? You alright?" Callum asked worriedly, jogging up the stairs to where Jess was backed against the wall staring in horror at her bedroom, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. Even though CSE were finished in there, no-one had thought to clean it up before Jess came. It was in the same sorry state that it had been four hours ago.

"I can't believe it. I just can't..." Jess cried, "I wasn't going to cry again, I'd told myself that I was done with crying. But then I saw the state of it and I just couldn't not cry..."

"Maybe you should come back another day." Callum suggested kindly.

Jess shook her head vehemently, "No. If I leave now I'll never come back. Could you just, maybe, just stand there while I pack my things?"

"Yeah, yeah course I will." Callum said quickly, just glad that she seemed to have forgiven him for what had happened a few hours ago. Jess opened the wardrobe, pulling down two cases. She laid them both out on the bed, covering the blood stains. Into one she threw all her underwear, her pyjamas, her comfort clothes. She grabbed a smaller wash bag from on her dressing table, emptying in make-up and perfume and tubs of creams. She packed that in the bag too. Then in went her hairdryer, her straightners, her brush and all the other bits for her hair. Once that bag was nearly full, she added her furry blanket that she put on the bed for extra warmth and her dressing gown. She zipped it up and shoved it onto the floor where it landed with a thud. Into the next bag went her shoes, her clothes from her drawers and wardrobe. She picked up two photo frames that were on her bedside table and gently packed them. Callum didn't know who the people in the photo were, but assumed they were Jess' parents, and maybe her brother. She put in a few books, her laptop, what looked like a notebook and a few little trinkets. And she was done. All her most important belongings packed up into two bags.

"I think I'm done." she said with a nod.

"Right, I'll take these down to the car then." Callum said, taking a step into the room.

"No, no thanks." Jess said, holding her hand out to stop him.

"Sorry?" Callum asked, confused.

"I'll put them in my car. I'll drive myself over to Sally's. I don't want to have to come back here, even if it's just to pick my car up." Jess explained.

"Oh ok. Well, if you give me your car keys I'll put them in your car, if you want me to that is." Callum offered.

"They should be in the dish on the side table as soon as you come in the front door. There's an owl key ring on them.

"I'll do that now." Callum said, slinging one bag over his back and picking the other one up.

"Callum?" Jess said quietly before he went down the stairs. He turned to look at her, waiting for her to speak, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, especially not after what I did earlier. I was so ashamed, as soon as I heard you; I wished I could have taken it back. But I'm not sorry that I did it, not really." Callum said honestly, thinking that this confession would either earn him a slap across the face or a reprieve. It turned out to be the latter. Jess just nodded, a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Jess' little red Mini was packed with everything she would be taking to Sally's. Sally was waiting in Jess' car while she gathered the last few things she wanted to take with her when Callum entered the room she was in.<p>

"Jess? I know you're probably sick to death of me, I would be if I was you, but I wanted you to know that...I'm here if you need me." Callum said, his eyes darting around the room, focusing on anything but Jess. She frowned; this was so out of character for him.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Because I feel guilty." Callum admitted.

Jess was taken aback, "What for?"

"For not doing more to stop this happening." he answered.

Jess laughed bitterly, "Nothing could have stopped it. Not you, not me, not the non-existent God who likes to shit on my life every time he gets the chance." She started to walk out the room, and as she passed him he pressed something into her hand.

"In case you need someone." he said quietly. She didn't look at him, just slipped the piece of paper in her pocket, nodded, and the left. Callum was still stood there when he heard her car start up. He watched her as she pulled away.

* * *

><p>Twelve hours after the rape, Jess was sat with Sally in her small living room. They were eating take-out from the Chinese just round the corner; Sally had insisted Jess eat something, she had replied that she really wasn't up to it. But when Sally entered the flat with the food Jess couldn't stop her mouth from watering.<p>

"See, I knew you were hungry!" Sally said, setting the plastic tubs out on the coffee table in front of them, and emptying the bag of prawn crackers into a bowl. Sally flicked the TV on, turning to a Saturday night game show.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Jess asked.

"No, Gold's given me the next few days off until my actual days off come up, so I'll be home solidly for the next week." Sally said.

"Is that because of me?" Jess asked.

"Er, well, no, not specifically, more like Gold wanted to reward me for a good job on my last case..." Sally trailed off.

"Stop speaking out your ass." Jess said lightly before becoming serious again, "Listen Sal I don't wanna disrupt your life more than I already have. And I don't need babysitting either."

"Well no I wouldn't be babysitting you per se. And anyway, I wanted to put up the Christmas decorations this week. I was gonna do it last week then never got round to it." she said, taking a mouthful of egg fried rice.

Jess was shocked, "I completely forgot about Christmas. It's only three weeks away."

"I know! Normally this is lit up like Santa's whore house by the first of December; I'm a bit behind this year." Sally said with a laugh. Jess stifled a laugh; it felt odd to be laughing so soon, odd but nice, nice and normal.

"That sounds good. That'll distract me for the day. And maybe the day after I could make us some gingerbread, thanks of sorts to you." Jess said, raising her glass of coke up in toast. "Thank you Sally."

"Don't be silly." Sally said with a blush, but nevertheless she clinked glasses with her best friend.

* * *

><p>The first night was awful, horrific even. Jess didn't have the sleeping pills, she wanted to be strong enough to go without them, wanted to prove herself that she wouldn't act like a victim, not anymore. So she had said goodnight to Sally, brushed her teeth vigorously, and then walked into Sally's spare room, which would now be her room. She had already put all her clothes and shoes away, her toiletries were side by side with Sally's in the bathroom, her make-up and perfumes and moisturisers were sat on top of the dresser where a small mirror was. The few photos she'd taken from the house were cluttered together on the protruding windowsill, her books and DVD's on top of the wardrobe. It felt like it could become her home. So surrounded by her things, she climbed into the double bed, pulling the covers tight over her, then pulling up her furry blanket too to ward off the chill. And then she shut her eyes.<p>

_"Shut up you slut."_

_"I'm only doing what you deserve."_

_"What's the matter? Why're you crying?"_

_"Was I that bad that you felt you had to cry?"_

_"I didn't hear you say no Jess. And anyway, we're married, we were just doing what married people do; have sex. Don't make such a big deal of it."_

_"I'm sorry but you need to hear this. I love you, I really do, but I also know that you need protecting, and I'm the person who's going to do it. I'll protect you Jess, until my dying day. I promise."_

_"I'm only doing what you deserve."_

_"I'm only doing what you deserve."_

_"I'm only doing what you deserve."_

_"I'm only doing what you deserve."_

* * *

><p>She pressed her face into the pillow to stop Sally from hearing her screams. His face was right there, burned into her memory, the words he had said to her repeating on loop. She swiped away the tears, sick of crying. She didn't know what made her do it, she wasn't thinking really, but she grabbed her phone from the nightstand, dialling in the number written on that scrap piece of paper. It was as her phone was dialling that she realised she was being stupid. It was three in the morning, he wouldn't appreciate being woken.<p>

"Jess?" his sleepy voice asked.

"I'm sorry; I don't even know why I rang you. I'm sorry I woke you." Jess said in a tearful rush, hanging up and putting her phone back on the nightstand. Almost as soon as she'd put it down it started ringing again. She gingerly picked it up, holding it to her ear.

"Don't hang up this time." Callum said lightly.

"I'm so sorry I woke you up. I don't even know why I rang you." Jess admitted.

"Tough night?" Callum asked.

"Yeah, tough night." Jess replied.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently.

"I wish people would stop asking me that." she said tiredly.

"It's only cause we care about you Jess." Callum said. Jess rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"I didn't take my sleeping pills. I was stupid to think that I wouldn't need them. It just feels that if I take them, then he's winning. It doesn't really make sense, but that's how it feels. It feels like I'll be a victim if I take them because I can't make it through the night without them." Jess murmured.

"You're not stupid, perhaps a bit unrealistic. You're expecting too much of yourself." Callum said sternly.

"But that's the only way I'll make it through." she cried.

"Oh Jess." Callum said softly. Jess didn't know what had happened, but her relationship with her sergeant had shifted somewhat.

"Why do you want to help me? Why do you care so much?" she asked, voicing the question that had been bugging her since he'd given her his number.

"I don't know." he replied honestly.

"Oh." was all she could think of to reply.

"I know I said it earlier, but I really want to apologise. For everything. Ever since you started things have been strained between us at the best of times, and I was too stubborn to apologise and make things right between us. So I'm going to do it now. I am so sorry." Callum said sincerely.

Who was this man on the end of the phone? The one who she had seen beating her husband? The one who had sneered at her when she refused to see Gold about Dan, "Who are you?"

Callum laughed deeply, "No idea." There was silence between them, but not of the uncomfortable kind.

"Have you got work tomorrow...well today I suppose." Jess asked, correcting herself.

"Yeah, not til after lunch though." Callum replied, stifling a yawn which Jess heard.

"Oh Callum, you shouldn't have rung me back, you should have just ignored me and gone to sleep. You're tired, I'll go now." Jess said quickly.

"Jess?" Callum whispered.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Go and take the sleeping tablets." Callum said gently.

"But I don't want..." Jess began to protest.

"Jess, he's not going to win if you take them. You won't become a victim. You'll just be a sensible woman accepting help when she needs it." Callum said.

Jess paused, "Ok."

"Sleep tight." Callum said softly down the phone.

"Thanks. Night." Jess replied quietly, placing her phone on the nightstand. She rummaged in her handbag for the pills, placing two in her hand before silently leaving her room and walking to the kitchen. She filled a glass with water, quickly swallowing the tablets. As she was headed back to bed she ran into Sally. "Did I wake you?"

"No no, I was getting up to use the loo. Finally caved in huh? Good, you need the sleep." Sally said, patting Jess' arm comfortingly as she passed her.

"Night Sal." Jess said.

"Night Jess."

* * *

><p>She slept for a solid ten hours, finally emerging from her room just after midday. She pulled her dressing gown tight around her as she headed for the kitchen in search of coffee. Sally was playing Christmas songs while she unpacked the decorations from various boxes.<p>

"Afternoon. Sleep ok?" Sally asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, took a while, but yeah I did thanks. Want a coffee?" she asked.

"Go on then. I wanted to wait until you were up before I started on the decorations." Sally explained.

"Oh Sal you should have just woken me." Jess said feeling guilty.

"Nah, you needed that sleep. Tablets worked alright?" Sally asked.

"Pretty much as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. Beautiful dreamless sleep." she said with a tight smile, not revealing the nightmares that had plagued her for the first half of the night, and certainly not telling her about her three am call to Callum.

"Good. You need to take the pills Jess. The doctor wouldn't have given them to you if she didn't think you needed them." Sally said softly.

"I suppose so. I just really don't like having to rely on drugs to get me to sleep." Jess said, placing Sally's coffee on the coffee table.

"Thanks. I know what you mean, and I thought that when the doctor put me on them as well, but they helped a lot." Sally admitted.

Jess looked at her curiously, "When were you on them?"

"My friend, Emma, she was my best friend, before you came along of course. She was a copper too. It wasn't long after she'd completed her probation period when we got caught up in the bombings." Sally said slowly.

"The three terrorist attacks? I read about them in the paper. Hang on, Emma Keane; she was the officer who died in the last bomb blast." Jess said quickly, comprehension clicking, "She was your best friend."

"Yeah she was. After the bomb went off, me and Sergeant Stone were the first ones to get to her. We tried to bring her back, tried so hard, but she was gone. I took it really badly, started acting up at work. Gold made me see a counsellor, who then told me to go to my GP to get some sleeping pills. I took them for a while until I could go to sleep without seeing Emma's face." Sally confessed. Jess got down on the floor next to Sally, hugging her, not knowing what to say. "So the point of that story was to say that it's not a taboo having to take them. It doesn't make you any weaker."

"I'm sorry Sal." Jess said. "And thanks for telling me that. That helps actually."

"Right well, enough sad things for today, let's get these decorations up." Sally said faux-brightly.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door interrupted their festivities. It was late afternoon; Jess was in the kitchen baking some gingerbread while Sally was finishing the tree off. She got up of the floor, running for the door, wondering how the person got into the block of flats without ringing up first. She opened the door slightly, peering into the hall.<p>

"Sarge? What are you doing here?" Sally asked in confusion, taking the sliding lock off and opening the door fully.

"Nice to see you too Sally. Can I come in?" Callum said sarcastically, entering the flat at Sally's nod.

"Drink?" Sally offered.

"Coffee with two sugars please." Callum replied.

"Didn't have you pegged for a sugar taking man." Sally said with a small smile, indicating for him to sit down.

"Looks can be deceiving." he said with a pointed look.

"Can I ask why you're here?" Sally asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I was hoping to talk to Jess." Callum said slowly.

"Has something happened with the case?" Sally asked immediately.

"Erm yes." Callum answered. Sally wasn't convinced. But nonetheless she walked into the kitchen.

"Jess, Sergeant Stone is in the living room asking to talk to you." Sally said pulling a face.

"Oh right. Thanks." Jess said, flustered. What was said between them last night didn't seem real; confessions uttered under the cloak of darkness weren't as tangible as in the harsh light of day. She walked through into the living room, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa. "Hi."

"Hi." he said with a small smile, "Did the tablets work ok?"

"Yeah, thankfully." Jess replied. Callum looked at a loss as to what to say next. "Why're you here?"

"I was passing and thought I'd check in." Callum admitted. "I just wanted to check how you were after our conversation last night."

"I'm fine now. Thank you. You didn't have to come and check on me. I'm not a child." Jess said slightly harshly, having no idea where this anger was coming from.

"I didn't suggest you were. Well, I'll just go then." Callum said, getting to his feet. Jess followed him to the door, watching as he walked down the hall to the lifts. "Listen, I get why you're being like this with me now. You were vulnerable last night, and you don't like being vulnerable in front of people. You think it makes you weak. But you're anything but weak. You're perhaps the strongest woman I know."

"Not anymore." Jess said sadly, leaning against the doorjamb.

"You're wrong. Maybe even more so now." Callum said with a nod. "Bye Jess."

"Bye." she whispered softly, watching as he got into the lift, as he met her gaze. She was surprised at the warmth in them. As the lift doors shut, she shut the door to the flat, putting the sliding lock back on.

* * *

><p>"Where's he gone?" Sally asked, putting the coffee on the table.<p>

"He's gone." she said, picking up the coffee and drinking some, the liquid burning her tongue.

"Charming." Sally muttered. "What did he want anyway?"

"Nothing much." Jess said distractedly.

"He said there was something to do with the case?" Sally pressed.

"Oh yeah, just that they're working hard on it, they hope to get the rape kit back soon." Jess mumbled vaguely.

"Are you alright? You've gone a bit weird?" Sally asked in concern.

"Yeah fine. I just need a minute." Jess said, getting to her feet and going into her room. She shut the door behind her and walked to the window, looking out at the streets below. There was a police car parked in front of the building. He was still here. She thought back to what he had said, how she didn't like appearing vulnerable in front of people. He was right. She couldn't stand thinking she was incapable, that she was weak, that she couldn't handle things. Dan had drummed that into her, and ever since she had always put up a facade. But in one conversation Callum seemed to have bulldozed the facade down. Jess didn't know whether to be relieved or scared. Or perhaps both.


	5. Desperate Measures

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it. For some reason I didn't get any alerts to reviews for the last chapter, but I have seen them and want to thank Hollie and littlebit100 for their kinds words. Enjoy!**

Since Callum's visit to Sally's flat, Jess had had little contact with him. She wasn't quite sure what their relationship consisted of, and she sure as hell wasn't about to ask. She knew that he cared for her, but she couldn't understand why and since when. She pushed all thoughts of the Sergeant to the back of her mind, concentrating on preparing for Christmas at Sally's. The flat looked magnificent, much more grotto-like than Jess had ever managed to get her own house. They had crammed the artificial tree into the corner of the living room, draping white lights and multicoloured lights all over of it, followed by silver tinsel and various bright coloured baubles. They had tacked a string of mini Chinese lanterns around the archway that led from the front hallway into the living room, and a baubled wreath hung on the inside of the front door. Each of them had stuck up big glittery snowflakes on the insides of their windows, and Sally had even put a small Christmas tree in her room. Christmas was most definitely Sally's favourite holiday, and it used to be Jess', but now it just reminded her of what Christmas was supposed to be about; family. Sure her parents were still alive and she had a brother who loved her, but Christmas itself had always been about Jess and Dan. They had celebrated it together since they had first begun dating, holing themselves up in one of their flats for the day, and then going on to their parents for Boxing Day. This year would be the first one in a long time that she hadn't had Dan with her. She knew that she had said to Sally, before the rape that she didn't want to spend it with Dan, but she hadn't really thought through what that meant. And now she had no choice. Not that she'd want to spend it with him after what had happened. But it was nice to have options sometimes.

* * *

><p>Jess was sat curled up on the sofa one evening watching Miracle on 34th Street, her favourite Christmas film by far. Sally was changing in her room, getting ready for her first night shift back at work after having the week off with Jess. She stomped out of her room and took the coffee that Jess held out for her.<p>

"It is cold out there." Sally huffed.

"Have you got your thermals on?" Jess joked.

"I'll need a full on ski suit! I better be in an area car! Or even doing paperwork in the station, I really don't care as long as I don't have to go out on foot patrol." Sally moaned.

"All you have to do is act cool at briefing, don't show the Dragon that you really don't want to go out on foot patrol, because otherwise she will sniff you out and push you outside quicker than you can say Santa." Jess said with a nod.

"Urgh, expect lots of pissy texts later. I better get a move on. Are you sure you'll be ok?" Sally asked, looking closely at Jess.

Jess smiled a little at her best friend, "I won't know until you're gone."

"Well I can call the station and..." Sally began, before Jess interrupted her.

"Sally come on, you can't stay here with me in the flat forever. I'll be fine. I will be." she said determinedly, more for herself than Sally.

Sally studied Jess closely before nodding, "Ok, but seriously, if you need anything call me. If you can't get through on my mobile then just ring through at the station. Keep the door locked ok?"

"Yes mum." Jess said affectionately, waving as Sally left. As soon as the door shut she walked over and locked it. Once that was done she shut the curtains in both her room and Sally's room. Once she was satisfied that everything was secure, she sat back down in front of the film.

* * *

><p>Jess jolted awake at the ringing of the phone. She blindly felt along the sofa until her hand curled round the phone.<p>

"'Ello?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes and looking at the time.

"Is this Jessica Waite?" a male voice asked.

"Er, yes, but I go by Jessica Hunter now. Who is this?" Jess asked warily.

"My name isn't important." the voice said, "I am acquainted with your husband Daniel Waite. He won't be pleased to hear that you've shed your married name so quickly."

"Who the hell are you?" Jess said shakily.

"It doesn't matter. Just know this; your husband knows where you are. And as soon as this little misunderstanding is cleared up he will be back to come and get you and take you where you belong. Home." the man said bluntly.

"You're lying. He doesn't know where I am! And he sure as hell won't be free anytime soon." Jess stammered.

"I believe you're living with Sally Armstrong, a fellow police officer, in flat number eighteen on the fifth floor." the man said confidently. Jess was stunned. How the hell had he found her? "I'll take your silence as confirmation. Just be ready to welcome your husband home with open arms. And, just between us, I won't tell him that you've dropped your married name. He'll never have to know. Have a good evening Mrs Waite." And with that, the anonymous man rang off. The phone slid out of Jess' grasp, landing with a muted thud on the carpet. He had found her. Dan had found her and he would be back for her. Her breathing increased, her heart hammering in her chest. No, he wouldn't dare. He wouldn't be so stupid. Would he?

* * *

><p>Jess had been pacing the flat for over an hour. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to call Sally and tell her what had just happened, or whether to keep it to herself. But the more she thought about it, the more she panicked. Dan, or whoever the mystery caller was, knew that she was staying with Sally. Dan was potentially a violent man, so if he came for her and Sally was here, Sally could be hurt. It was such a mess. The nightmares were finally starting to calm down a bit; she was getting nearly five hours sleep straight at night now, which was better than waking up every three hours after a nightmare. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and disappear. It was as she was pacing back and forth past her bedroom that she realised something; she had a whole packet of sleeping pills in her room. She was ashamed as soon as she thought it, but she honestly didn't feel like there was another way. She was tired of being scared. She was tired of being paranoid. She was tired of being too frightened to leave the flat. She was just so tired. She took a step towards her room when the main phone started to ring. She ignored it, thinking she could let it go to the answering machine. She walked into her room and pushed the door to behind her, opening the drawer where she kept the pills. She held them in her hand for a while, just looking at them. And then she made up her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jess it's me. I'm guessing you haven't picked up because you're in the bath or something. Just ringing to see how you were and if you missed me yet. Your tip worked, I acted really nonchalant in briefing and got put in the patrol car with Nate. Score! I'll see you in the morning when I get home. I'll grab breakfast on my way back. Text me later with your McDonalds order ok? Bye!" Sally said into the phone before hanging up. She reached for her sandwich, looking up when the chair opposite her was pulled out.<p>

"How is she?" Callum asked, sitting down.

"I think she's slowly getting better." Sally answered.

"Is she sleeping better now?" he asked.

"More so than she was. I can still hear her when she wakes up from a nightmare though. They're getting less frequent, but she's so scared. She hates going to bed. That's why I'm a bit worried for her tonight, because I won't be there so she's in the flat on her own. But she said she'd be fine, and I don't want to doubt her." Sally said.

"I did try ringing her earlier but there was no answer." Callum said casually.

Sally frowned, "How long ago was that?"

"Over an hour. I thought maybe she just didn't hear it." Callum wondered.

"Maybe. I'll try her mobile now." Sally said, deep in thought as she pulled her phone back out. She dialled Jess' number, her frown deepening as that too went to voicemail.

"No answer still?" Callum guessed.

"No. I might quickly pop home. Is that ok? I just want to check on her." Sally asked, about to get to her feet.

"Hold on. I'm finishing my shift in five minutes. I can go check on her if you want." Callum offered.

Sally thought about it for a minute before nodding, "Here's my door key. Leave it with Jess when you leave. Can you let me know how she is or get her to ring me please?"

"Sure. See you later." Callum said with a nod as he left the canteen.

* * *

><p>Callum ran up all five flights of stairs, finally emerging on Sally's floor. He walked over to the door, knocking hard on it. No-one answered, and he couldn't hear any movement inside either. He fumbled in his pocket for the key Sally had given him and quickly got the door open. He cautiously looked down the hall, shutting the door quietly behind him.<p>

"Jess? It's Callum." he said loudly into the seemingly empty flat. He walked through into the living room, peering into the dark kitchen before spotting Jess' phone on the floor in front of the sofa. He picked it up and unlocked it, seeing the two missed calls from him and Sally. He placed the phone on the coffee table, noting the half drunk cup of tea. The only rooms he hadn't checked were the two bedrooms and the bathroom. He walked up the hall and knocked on the door, opening it when there was no answer. It was Sally's room, and it was empty. He walked to the other bedroom, knocking on it. Again there was no answer, but he could hear something from inside the room. He pushed the door open slowly, his eyes widening as he realised what was happening in front of him. Jess was sobbing as she forced more sleeping pills into her mouth; her cheeks were nearly bulging with them. "Jess no! Spit them out!" He rushed forward, smacking her on the back to make her spit the pills out. This only made her cry harder. He reached towards her mouth, using his fingers to force her mouth open so he could scoop the pills out. "Come on Jess help me out! Cough them up, please!" She shook her head, trying to get away from him, but it didn't take long for the fight to leave her and she surrendered, letting Callum get all the pills out of her mouth. Once he was satisfied they were all gone, he ran to the bathroom and filled a cup with water, handing it to her and making sure she swallowed it all. He crouched down in front of her while she drank, staring at her intently. His brain hadn't quite caught up with what he had just seen. Once she was finished the water, Callum gently took the cup from her trembling hands, placing it on the bedside table. She looked away from him in shame, turning and lying on the bed on her side away from him. The sobs came thick and fast although she desperately tried to disguise them. "Jess?"

"Please just go away. Leave me alone." she cried.

"No, I'm not going to do that." he said softly. Jess felt the bed dip as he sat on the edge of it. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he placed a hand lightly on her shaking shoulder. He sat there with her like that for over half an hour until the sobs had subsided and she was asleep. He got up slowly, grabbing a throw from the end of her bed and carefully placing it over her. He took the remaining sleeping pills from the bedside table and slipped them into his pocket before he left the room, slowly shutting it behind him. He sat down heavily on the sofa, releasing a breath.

* * *

><p>Jess woke an hour later. She opened her eyes slowly, not remembering going to bed. She sat up and instantly her head started throbbing. She rubbed her eyes gingerly, feeling like she was hungover, but she knew she wasn't. She swung her legs over the bed and saw the empty cup on the table. And finally her brain caught up with her. She had tried to overdose on sleeping tablets. Callum had come in and made her spit them out. He had stayed with her while she cried herself to sleep. He must have covered her up. It was a struggle for Jess not to cry again. She hadn't felt so ashamed in her whole life. She changed into her pyjamas, wrapping her big dressing gown tight around her. She couldn't even comprehend what Callum must have thought, what he must have felt, when he saw her with all those pills. She opened her door, which looked straight into the living room, and was shocked to see Callum sat there. He looked round as he heard her door open, offering a small smile.<p>

"Hi." he said quietly. She stood still for a moment before walking through the living room into the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked, keeping her back to him.

"Er sure, a coffee would be good thanks." Callum answered.

"Sugar and milk?" she asked.

"Two sugars and a splash of milk thanks." he answered. She stayed in the kitchen, filling the mugs with coffee and adding the sugar and milk while she waited for the kettle to boil. Once she had finished making the coffees she headed through to the living room, placing one in front of him and going to sit in the squashy armchair she had taken from her and Dan's house. "Good sleep?"

"Yeah I guess." Jess said quietly, not able to meet his eye yet, "I didn't think you'd still be here."

"You really think I would have left you after that?" Callum asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Callum I don't even know how to explain what you saw." Jess said tiredly, finally meeting his eyes. It surprised her that he wasn't looking at her with disgust, but with concern.

"What I saw was a scared woman who felt that there was no other way out." he stated.

"It wasn't just that. I...I want to apologise, I didn't want anyone to see that." she said, ashamed.

"Why did you do it?" he asked softly, putting the coffee mug on the table.

"Because I'm tired." she answered simply.

"But I thought you were doing better? Did something happen to make you want to do that?" Callum asked.

"I was doing better I suppose. But..." Jess paused.

"But what?" Callum demanded

"I got a phone call earlier. Unknown number. The man was an acquaintance of Dan, so he said, and he said that Dan would be back for me, that when he was released he would come and take me home." Jess cried, desperately trying to stop her lip from trembling.

Callum's eyes blazed, "Hand me your phone."

"The number was withheld..." Jess said, but handed it over nonetheless.

"I'll run it through the computers at the station, see if I can't find out who it was. You've got to tell the Inspector about the phone call." Callum said, looking Jess straight in the eye.

"I can't, because then I'll have to tell her what I tried to do, and I don't want her thinking I'm a weak person." Jess said quietly. Callum got up from the sofa, coming to crouch in front of Jess. He gently rested his hands over her shaking hands, which were clasped in her lap.

"Listen to me; you don't have to tell anyone what you tried to do. It can stay between us. But I want you to promise me something." he said slowly.

"What?" she whispered.

"If you ever feel like that again, you call someone, whether it be me, Sally or a confidential helpline. I hate the fact that you felt you couldn't call any of us." Callum said sadly.

"I didn't want to disrupt your lives anymore than I had. I didn't want to admit that I needed help because it made me feel pathetic. I just want to be me again Callum." she said, her voice breaking on his name.

"I know you do, but it's going to take time. You've seen the rape victims at work; you've seen how long it takes them to feel semi-normal again. Why do you think you're just going to snap back to how you were? You're not invincible Jess, stop treating yourself like it. You've got to allow yourself time to become you again." Callum said gently.

"I don't want anyone to know." she said.

"I won't tell anyone. But I do think you should make an appointment with a counsellor as soon as." Callum urged. Jess nodded, "Good, that's good. Have you had any dinner?"

"No, I wasn't really hungry earlier." Jess said, sipping her coffee.

"How bout we go and get something to eat? Just a pizza or something. Then we can go to the station and try and get that call traced. The Inspector can add another charge to Dan's growing list." Callum suggested.

"I haven't been out since...since the rape." Jess confessed.

"Oh, well that's ok. I can go and get the pizza and bring it back, if you like that is. You don't have to." Callum said quickly.

"I'd like to go out. I need to go out. I don't want to be on my own. Is that ok?" Jess asked timidly.

"Of course it is. I'll ring the Inspector and let her know we'll be in later while you change, unless you're going in your pyjamas that is." Callum said with a small smile. Jess looked down at herself; she had forgotten what she was wearing.

"I'll go and change now. Thank you Callum. If you hadn't arrived when you did..." Jess said distractedly.

"Hey, let's not think about it. Go and wrap up warm, it's bitterly cold out there and the weatherman is saying there could be snow tonight." Callum said. Jess nodded and walked into her room. She rifled through her wardrobe, pulling out her jeans. She pulled them on and reached into her drawer for a vest top and put her plaid shirt on top of that before adding a chunky grey cardigan. She slipped her feet into her fur lined biker boots, wound a scarf round her neck and shrugged on her coat. She found Callum waiting by the front door. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jess answered, taking a deep breath and leaving her sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Jess was happy, and that was something she didn't think she'd be for a while. But she was. She was finally out the house, and she was glad she was out. She hadn't realised how cooped up she had felt until she had felt the biting wind on her cheeks, so refreshing. It felt like the cobwebs were being blown away, and for a split second Jess felt like everything just might be alright.<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived at the station not long after midnight. Callum swiped them through, and they walked straight to the Inspectors office, who was on the overnight shift luckily. He knocked and she called for them to enter almost immediately. Gina was surprised to see Jess, but smiled warmly at her.<p>

"Ah Jess, how nice to see you. Take a seat." Gina offered. Jess smiled in thanks before sitting down. "It's a bit late, what are you both doing here?"

"Something happened this evening which will affect Dan's case." Callum said, placing Jess' phone on the Inspectors desk. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Explain?" she asked.

"Jess received a phone call earlier this evening from an unknown man claiming to be an acquaintance of Dan's. He told her that he knew where she was staying, and once Dan was free he'd be coming to take her home." Callum said.

"Jess? Is this true?" Gina demanded.

"Yeah. The number was withheld, I didn't even think for a moment it could be anything to do with him. He knows where I am ma'am, he said Sally's address to me." Jess said.

"He hasn't had access to any phones. He's being held until his trial, unless he somehow managed to get one smuggled in." Gina said, thinking aloud.

"We were hoping we could trace the number." Callum said.

"Right. Take the phone up to CID; give it to Terry and Stevie. Tell them it's urgent and to get the results to me ASAP." Gina ordered, "Jess, if you wait here if that's ok?"

"Sure, yeah." Jess said with a nod, watching as Callum left the room. As soon as the door had shut behind him the Inspector started to talk.

"How've you been getting on?" she asked gently.

"As well as can be expected I guess." she answered with a small smile.

"Have the sleeping pills been working?" Gina wondered.

Jess paused before answering, wondering if Gina had some kind of sixth sense, "Erm yeah they are. I don't want to rely on them for too long though."

"No course not, but use them while you can if they're helping you. Now, I just wanted to talk to you about coming back to work. I'm quite happy to sign you off until New Year if that's what you want. I'll put it under compassionate leave so you'll still get your pay. How does that sound?" Gina asked, steepling her hands.

"It sounds good, but won't you need as much help as you can get over Christmas and New Year?" Jess asked.

"Well possibly, but we should muddle through fine. It's entirely up to you though when you want to come back. I'll respect your decision whatever it is." Gina said with a nod.

"Can I think about it and get back to you?" Jess asked.

"Of course, take as long as you need." Gina said kindly.

"Ma'am? Does everyone know? About what happened?" Jess asked slowly.

"No, no-one except for myself, the Super, Stevie and Terry. And obviously Leon, Callum, Kirsty and Sally. But they've all been forced to keep quiet. Everyone thinks you're on a sudden holiday." Gina explained.

"Right, that's ok then. And where's Dan being held?" Jess asked.

"In Her Majesty's residence. They're holding him before the trial, which will be scheduled soon." Gina said.

"What are the chances of him being convicted? I mean he's a lawyer, he knows how to work around it, how to bend it in his favour. I've got a gut feeling that he's going to get away with it." Jess said, confessing her biggest fear.

"Jess, there's a ton of evidence against him. There's no way the CPS would have taken the case if they didn't think there was a strong case and a good chance of conviction." Gina answered.

"That's not good enough. I need him locked up. I need to know that he won't be able to do this to me or anyone else again." Jess pleaded.

"I can't promise that, you know I can't. But know that we are doing everything possible to make a watertight case against him. I promise you that." Gina said strongly.

* * *

><p>Jess was waiting outside the Inspector's office when Callum made his way down the stairs.<p>

"Do they think they can trace it?" Jess asked immediately.

"They're not sure but they're getting on it now, so hopefully we'll have a name within the day. What did Gold have to say?" Callum asked, leading Jess back outside the station.

"Not a lot. Just asking how I was and if I had an idea when to come back to work." Jess answered.

"And?" Callum pushed.

"She said she'd put me on leave until New Year, but I think I just want to get back to my life. Work will help take my mind of it, and it'll make me feel useful again. Being a police officer is what I'm good at, it's who I am. So maybe getting back to work will help me feel more like my old self." Jess explained.

"You don't want to rush into it though." Callum said.

"No I know that, but I just want normality again." Jess said with a nod, pulling her coat tight against the bitter wind.

"I'll walk you back." Callum offered.

"Yeah, thanks." Jess said gratefully.

* * *

><p>The two were walking through a park near to the flat when the first flakes of snow drifted down. Jess stopped and smiled, a peaceful smile, as the flakes dropped onto her rosy cheeks.<p>

"I love the snow." she said to the general direction that Callum was.

"Why? It's cold and wet and disrupts everything and makes our job ten times harder." Callum grumbled, pulling up the collar of his coat.

"Because it coats everything that is ugly in the world and makes it look new again. It hides mistakes and brings happiness to so many people. How can you not like it?" Jess said with a small laugh, sticking her tongue out to catch the flakes.

"You're like a big kid aren't you?" Callum said with a grin.

"Well I am only twenty four!" she retorted.

"Is that all? I feel historic compared to you!" Callum said, plonking himself on a bench.

"Why? How old are you?" Jess asked, looking at him.

"Thirty three." he whispered.

"What? I didn't hear that! Say it again but louder this time!" Jess shouted over the wind.

"Thirty three." he said again, a bit louder this time.

"What? I still didn't hear it!" Jess shouted.

"I'M THIRTY THREE!" he yelled just as the wind dropped.

Jess giggled, "So you're thirty three then? I think the whole of London knows that now."

"Now you know." he mumbled.

"You're not historic, just a bit more mature...apparently." she said with a glint in her eye, one that hadn't been seen since the rape. In fact, he hadn't seen her this carefree since even before the rape, maybe even since she had been at Sun Hill.

"Gee thanks." he said with a small smile, watching her carefully. She started to spin round, catching the snow on her tongue and on her hands, laughing happily. "You're gonna make yourself dizzy!"

"No I won't!" she said back, spinning a bit faster. She slowed to a stop, wobbling on her feet before falling backwards, landing spread eagle on the ground.

"Told you so." he said with a smile, getting off the bench and walking over to her, a hand held out to pull her up. She took it, but instead of hauling herself up, she tugged hard and laughed as he toppled over beside her. "What was that for?"

"Just look up." she whispered, her eyes wide as she looked at the sky. Patches of snow clouds cleared every so often, revealing snippets of velvet sky scattered with diamonds.

"Wow, that's one hell of a view." he said in awe.

"See. If I hadn't have pulled you down here you wouldn't have seen it." she said, turning to him. He turned to her, their faces inching apart. He could smell her hair and feel the heat coming from her body. His heart did a back flip in his chest as he tried to suppress the urge to kiss her. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking maybe the snow isn't so bad after all." he said in a whisper, watching dimples form in her cheeks as she smiled. He'd never noticed them before, but then again, he had never been this close to her before.

"Maybe we should start walking again in a minute. I can feel my bum starting to go numb." she said with a small laugh. He laughed with her, getting to his feet before helping her up. They walked the rest of the way to the flat in silence until they finally reached her door. "Thank you for walking me home."

"Thank you for opening my eyes." he said gently. She didn't know what to say. "Don't forget to sort out a counsellor ok? And Jess, if you ever feel like you did earlier, please ring me. I'll be there for you, I promise." Jess nodded mutely before leaning up on tiptoes and hugging him. He stood rigid for a minute before folding his arms around her. It was better than he had ever imagined.


	6. Christmas Spirit

**A long bumper Christmas special for you...and yes I am aware it's not Christmas, but you, my lovely readers, can surely imagine it. Thanks as always to those who take the time to read and review this story; Hollie, Em, littlebit100 and also the anonymous reviewer. Enjoy!**

There was a week left until Christmas and Sally was getting seriously excited. It would be a big affair this year, with most of their gang coming to Sally's for lunch. It'd be a squeeze trying to fit everyone in, but it would be well worth it. Jess was in charge of lunch itself, but she didn't mind at all; cooking relaxed her and also kept her out of the way. Like Callum had asked, Jess had contacted a counsellor. She had only been to one session so far, but it had been an eye opener. She had spoken briefly of the rape, but had stopped when it became too hard to talk about. So instead she spoke about her relationship with Dan before the attack. The counsellor had helped her see things that she hadn't noticed before, like the way Dan had always seemed to control her, but not in a noticeable way. She felt that Jess had made real progress in the hour session, and Jess left the meeting with a spring in her step and her heart a bit lighter. She had also been texting Callum a lot, and was beginning to see him as a close friend. There were things she told him that she couldn't tell Sally and that was strange for her. She relished the fact that she had such great people surrounding her, and she appreciated them much more than she ever had before.

* * *

><p>Sally and Jess were sat in the kitchen at the breakfast bar with a piece of graph paper laid out in front of them. Sally had drawn a plan of the flat, and indicated the seating space on it.<p>

"There's not enough space! I thought we could fit everyone in, but we can't!" she huffed loudly, massaging her temples. Organisation was not her strong point, but luckily for her it was one of Jess'.

"Right come on, don't be like that. Let's just think it through slowly. How many people are coming?" Jess asked.

"Erm, well, there'll be us two, Nate, Will, Beth, Kirsty, Leon and Smithy. So that's eight people." Sally said, writing that down.

"Why on Earth did you invite so many people?" Jess asked.

"Because they had nowhere else to go." Sally said meekly.

Jess laughed, "You're such a liar! Smithy normally goes to his mum's, Beth goes to her sister's place and Kirsty goes to her parents. So you could have got rid of three people at least."

"Alright alright! It's only because normally I spend Christmas with my family, and it's just bloody awful. As much as I love them, it's just boring. So I thought this year I'd celebrate it here with my friends. I asked Nate and Will, and then word got round and a few people asked if they could as well. I couldn't say no! Plus the more the merrier." Sally said, although not convincingly.

"Blimey Sal. It's enough of a struggle with us two, let alone six extra people!" Jess said with a laugh.

"That's why I'm stressing out! What're we going to do?" Sally cried in despair. Jess had a sudden brainwave.

"I've got an idea, but it'll take some work to pull it off." Jess said carefully.

"Go on! Anything would be better than trying to get everyone in here!" Sally said quickly.

"Why don't we have it at my house?" Jess suggested.

"What?" Sally asked, confused.

"My house. There's plenty of room for everyone, I've got a proper dining room with a table that extends, more than one bathroom, and a big TV to watch the Queen's speech on. Plus there's enough rooms that people can stay over if they want." Jess said.

"But aren't there tenants in the house?" Sally asked.

"No, it's empty still. Obviously it'd take a while to prepare it, cause we'd have to put up decorations and do a lot of cleaning, but it makes sense." Jess said with a nod.

"Would you be ok with that though?" Sally asked carefully.

"Yeah, I think so. It'd be silly not to use it though, don't you think?" Jess said.

"I guess so." Sally agreed, a grin lighting her face, "Oh Jess you're a genius!"

"I do try." she said with a giggle.

"God we've got so much to do though! Right, have you got decorations stored somewhere at the house?" Sally asked.

"Yeah they're in the attic. We've got a tree, ceiling decorations, plenty of lights, and things to put on the windows." Jess said, counting off on her fingers.

"Brilliant, so we don't need to worry about that. So all we'd need to do is clean it and move all the food over there." Sally said, thinking aloud.

"Correct. Now, while you're at work tonight I can go and start cleaning the house." Jess said.

"But you'd be on your own." Sally pointed out with a frown.

"I need to face it some time, right?" Jess said.

"I guess, but are you ready?" Sally wondered.

"I don't know. I feel like I am. I think this would be good for me. Maybe help me get some closure?" Jess mused.

"Well if you're sure? But seriously, if you can't do it, don't worry, we'll just have to try and accommodate everyone here." Sally said kindly.

"Sal, it'll be fine, I promise. Tell everyone at work that we're now having it at mine ok?" Jess said.

"What if they ask why?" Sally asked.

"Tell them the truth." Jess replied.

"And what if they ask about Dan?" asked Sally.

"Erm, just tell them that he's gone to his parents for the holidays, just make something up." Jess answered.

"Right, ok, if you're sure. I'll get ready for work." Sally said, getting off the stool.

"I'll head over to the house now. I'll text you later or something, ok?" Jess said, hunting for her shoes and bag.

"Yeah. If you need me, you know where I am." Sally said with a smile.

* * *

><p>It was with a small sense of trepidation that Jess unlocked the door to her house. She flicked on the hall light before shutting the door behind her, scooping up the mountain of post as she went. She placed it all in the bowl for the keys before stepping slowly forward. It was strange being back here, but it wasn't scary, not like she thought it would be. She walked through the entire house, turning on all the lights. The only room she avoided was the bedroom, shutting the door to it as she passed. Once all the lights were on and the curtains shut, she made her way into the kitchen, turning on the radio. She rummaged in the cupboards for her cleaning supplies when her phone rang, causing her to hit her head on the cupboard in fright. She took a deep breath before answering it.<p>

"Hello?" she said, her voice still shaky from the fright.

"Jess? It's Callum." he said.

"Oh hi, how are you?" she asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good thanks. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or something?" Callum asked, almost shyly.

"Well, I'm at the house at the minute giving it a clean. You can come over and I'll make you a coffee?" Jess suggested.

"You're at your house?" Callum asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's a long story. Come over and I'll explain." she said.

"Ok, yeah, if it's alright with you." Callum said.

"Course it is. I'll see you soon." Jess said with a smile, not that he could see it.

"Yep, I'll be about ten-fifteen minutes." Callum replied, "Bye."

"Bye." she said, putting the phone back in her pocket, groaning as she looked down at herself. She had on her ratty hoody that she'd owned since she was a teenager and the most faded pair of jeans ever. Her hair was a mess, she didn't have any make-up on and she could feel a lump growing on her head from where she hit it on the cupboard. "Brilliant."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang ten minutes later. Jess rushed to open it, ushering Callum through the door to get out of the cold. She took his coat from him, hanging it next to hers. He smiled at her in a greeting, following her into the kitchen.<p>

"Take a seat and I'll make you a coffee." she said with a smile, reaching for a mug.

"So go on then, tell me why you're here? You've not moved out of Sally's have you?" Callum asked.

"No, nothing like that. It's just, she's invited so many people over for Christmas lunch, and there's physically not enough space in the flat to fit everyone in. So I suggested that we use the house. That's why I'm here tonight; I was going to clean it and start putting all the decorations up." Jess explained.

"Right. Is this the first time you've been back properly?" Callum asked carefully.

"Yeah it is." she replied, setting a coffee down in front of him and sitting opposite.

"And?" he pushed.

"And it's not been as bad as I thought. I needed to come back, just to try and get some closure. I couldn't go in the bedroom though, I just...I don't know." Jess said quietly. Callum reached across the table, covering her hand with his.

"I understand." he said gently.

"Do you?" she asked.

"As much as I can I suppose. You're doing so well Jess. Even the counsellor said so. See, you're stronger than you think." he said.

She smiled slowly at him, "Yeah, maybe I am." There was comfortable silence between them while they drank their drinks.

"How would you like some help cleaning the house?" Callum offered suddenly.

"Sorry? Did you just offer to help clean my house?" Jess asked in mock surprise.

"I did. I've got nothing better to do this fine evening." Callum said with a nod.

"Wow, Dan never used..." Jess stopped, not really wanting to talk about Dan.

"I'm not Dan." Callum said gently.

"No, you're not." she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>So for the next two hours, Jess and Callum cleaned the house from top to bottom. Jess cleaned the bathrooms and the kitchen while Callum hovered and polished the downstairs rooms. Jess cleaned the insides of the windows and swept the floor in the hall and the kitchen. Once all the rooms had been cleaned as best as possible, and the house was practically shining, they collapsed onto the sofa.<p>

"God, cleaning takes more effort than I thought." Callum muttered, wiping his head.

"It's not as easy as men make it out to be. And this place was pretty filthy." Jess said, leaning back into the pillows. "I think that deserves another drink."

"Agreed." Callum laughed.

"Now, you can pick a hot drink or something a bit more alcoholic. That is if there's anything in the fridge." Jess said, forcing herself off the comfy sofa.

"Well if you can find anything alcoholic that'd be nice." he said with a grin, following her into the kitchen. She handed him a glass, pulling a bottle of red out of the fridge.

"Whaddya know, we had some stocked up." she said with a smile, uncorking it and pouring a generous amount in each glass. "To my once again clean house." They clinked glasses, drinking deeply.

* * *

><p>Jess had put on a Christmas CD in the living room and lit the fire. It roared merrily in the hearth as Jess and Callum sat on the sofa, just talking.<p>

"Would you do me a favour?" Jess asked.

"Anything." Callum said immediately.

"Well I'm too short to get into the attic...would you be able to go up there and pass me all the Christmas decorations down?" she asked sweetly.

"Too short? Come on! Is that the best excuse you've got?" Callum said with a laugh.

"It's true! Look, come and see if you don't believe me!" Jess said, setting her wine glass down and grabbing a dining chair before hefting it up the stairs. The trapdoor to the attic was just a bit further from the top of the stairs. Jess set the chair down and climbed onto it. She shoved the trapdoor open, coughing as a load of dust fell on her. She stretched up, placing her hands on either side of the gap, but as she much as she pulled herself, she couldn't heave herself up. She was swinging from the trapdoor when she lost her footing; the chair began to tip precariously towards the stairs. She shrieked as she began to twist sideways but Callum grabbed her round the waist, lifting her off the chair and into his arms to safety.

"Maybe I shouldn't have made you prove that you're too short." he said, exhaling, as he set her back on her feet.

"Thank God you were sober enough to catch me before I fell!" she said shakily, looking at the chair which was now at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll get the decorations down." he said with a nod.

"Good idea." she said with a giggle.

* * *

><p>All the decorations were in their boxes, piled high in the living room.<p>

"Tree first." Jess said with a smile, untying the string securing the box. The tree practically exploded out of its confines, and Jess lifted it out, setting it down in the corner. She straightened out all the branches, standing back to make sure it was in the right place.

"What am I looking for?" Callum asked in confusion as he rummaged through the numerous boxes.

"There should be a bag full of tinsel in one of the boxes, and then in another one should be a box full of baubles." Jess said, helping him look for them. "Aha, got the baubles."

"I've got the tree lights if that helps?" Callum asked, handing them to her.

"Yep thanks. I'll start putting these on while you look for the tinsel." she said, starting to loop the fairy lights round and round the tree. It didn't take long; she plugged them in, flicking the switch on and smiling broadly.

"Found it!" Callum said triumphantly, holding out a snaking piece of tinsel that was hanging out a stuffed bag.

"Ah yes! Right, help me wrap it round the tree?" she asked, reaching to take the bag of him. Together, to the strains of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas", they wound the silver tinsel higher and higher until it nearly enveloped the tree. The lights reflected off parts of the tinsel, making the living room look like a disco ball. Next, Jess handed Callum some baubles, and they set to work on putting the finishing touches on the tree. Once they were satisfied that the baubles were all hanging on the branches properly, they stood back to admire their handiwork. "I love decorating the tree."

"It's the best part of Christmas decorating." Callum agreed. He looked at the tree closely, frowning suddenly, "There's something missing?"

"Really? We put everything on it though didn't we?" Jess wondered, looking closely at the tree.

"The topper! Where's the topper?" Callum asked, searching through boxes.

"Oh God how could I have forgotten that!" Jess exclaimed, pulling things out of boxes in search of the topper.

"What does it look like?" Callum asked, halfway in a box.

"It's a silver wire angel, it's pretty big, you can't miss it." she explained, pulling boxes out of boxes. "Oh I've got it!" She pulled it out carefully, pulling a strand of tinsel off it. She blew a little dust of it before showing it to Callum.

"That's unusual; I haven't seen one like that before." Callum said.

"It's from Venice, me and Dan went one Christmas to the markets and bought it. I'll just get a chair so I can put it on." Jess said, about to leave the room.

"Don't bother with the chair, not after your last incident with one. I'll give you a leg up." Callum offered.

She looked at him suspiciously, "You're not gonna drop me are you?"

He laughed, "No, I'm not. I saved you from a tumble down the stairs remember?"

"True. I'm warning you Stone, if you drop me, there'll be hell to pay." Jess warned, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh really? I'll just have to be extra careful then won't I. Come here then." he said, pulling her to him. She stumbled and fell against his chest. They both froze, not quite sure what to do. It was Jess who slowly righted herself.

"Sorry, I tripped on something..." she said meekly.

"S'alright, I've learnt what a klutz you are." he said cheekily.

"Hey!" she said with a pout, swatting him on the arm.

"Come on; let's get the topper on before this develops into war. Hold on carefully!" he warned her, gently grabbing her legs by the knees and lifting her up. She wobbled slightly as she leant forward and carefully placed the topper where it belonged.

"Perfect." she sighed happily. Callum let her down slowly, making sure she didn't stumble again. He looked carefully at her head, noticing a funny mark.

"Have you hit your head on something?" he asked in concern.

"Oh yeah, that was your fault." she said with a smile.

"How so?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well I was getting the cleaning bits out of the cupboard when you rang and it made me jump, and I hit my head." she explained, gently prodding the lump that had emerged.

"It looks sore." he said.

"Well it wasn't, until you said that." she said with a huff, going into the kitchen to get some neurofen.

"Sorry." he said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked, turning to him.

"It's kind of red, and large, and covers about half your face..." he said, bursting into laughter.

"Brilliant." she huffed, walking into the small bathroom at the end of the kitchen. She admired the damage in the mirror; he really wasn't joking. It was red and large, and very ugly looking.

"You need to put something cold on it to take the swelling down." he said once he'd stopped laughing.

"Thank you nurse." she said sarcastically, wetting a flannel and pressing it gently to the lump. Callum came forwards, taking the flannel from her hands.

"Let's have a look." he said, moving the flannel away and involuntarily wincing at how sore it looked. He slowly leant forward, inching closer and closer until his lips brushed against the lump. "There." Jess looked up at him, not daring to breathe. "I'm sorry, if that made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry Jess."

"No, it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. The opposite really." she said quietly, not breaking eye contact with him, "How would you like to come here on Christmas day? That's if you're not doing anything else, obviously."

"I'd love to. Yeah, thanks, that'd be great." he said happily. "Will I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself. And if you want to stay over there should be plenty of room." Jess offered.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that." he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight when the pair had finally finished all the decorating. They had returned all the now empty boxes to the attic and put away all the cleaning stuff. Callum was rinsing out their wine glasses while Jess turned off all the lights upstairs and made sure everything was locked up again. She turned off the fire in the living room and silenced the radio before heading to the kitchen.<p>

"You should have left them for me to do." she said, leaning against the counter.

"Don't be stupid, it's the least I can do." he said with a small smile. She stifled a yawn, rubbing at her face. "Time for bed?"

"Definitely. Thank you for coming over and helping me tonight, I really appreciate it. It would've taken me twice as long." she said gratefully.

"That's alright. Come on, I'm all done. You can lock up and get back to Sal's." he said, wiping his hands on a tea towel before going into the hall and putting on his coat. Jess turned off all the lights until only the hall light was on. She put on her coat and scarf, pulled on her hat and gloves, and slipped her feet into her boots. She grabbed her mail and the car keys from the dish and left the house, locking the door behind her. Callum stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for her.

"I'll text you more details about Christmas day once me and Sal have sorted them all out." Jess said.

"Ok, thank you. So I'll see you in about a week, if not before." he said quietly.

"Yeah you will." she replied with a small smile. Callum bent down, pressing a kiss to her flushed cheek.

"Night Jess." he said, holding up a hand in farewell as he walked to his car.

"Night Callum." she whispered after him.

* * *

><p>"Morning." Sally said blearily, stumbling into the kitchen and dumping herself onto a stool.<p>

"Looks like you need some coffee." Jess said with a laugh, pouring out a mug and handing it to Sally.

"God last night was one of the busiest shifts I've had in ages!" Sally moaned, sipping the rejuvenating liquid.

"How so?" Jess asked, sitting next to her with her own cup of coffee.

"The whole of Canley decided to go mental. I had a bag of rubbish thrown at me by some squatters who we were trying to evict, then one of the charming men spat at me, then me and Nate had to chase a naked schizophrenic down the High Street cause he'd escaped from the hospital. It was absolutely crazy. I'm knackered. But enough about my night, how did the house cleaning go?" Sally asked, turning to look at Jess.

"Good, Callum came over for a coffee and helped me out a lot. So not only is the house clean but it's also fully decorated." Jess said proudly.

"Callum? Why did he come over?" Sally asked in confusion.

"Because he's my friend." Jess answered.

"Friend huh?" Sally said with a grin.

"Don't even go there Armstrong! And I've also invited him for Christmas." Jess added.

"Doesn't bother me, you're the one cooking after all." Sally said with a smile.

"Yeah, stupid me volunteering. But about the food, I was gonna take bits over today, like the cake and that, so we can keep it there until Christmas day. And I thought we could take some of the booze over so there's no chance of us drinking it." Jess said with a laugh.

"Good idea. I've been eyeing that bottle of port ever since we bought it. How bout we stay at the house on Christmas Eve, so then we're already there to sort everything out in the morning?" Sally suggested.

"Yeah ok. I'll have to make up the beds, but...I can't sleep in the main bedroom Sal, and I don't really want anyone else to either. I don't think it's been cleaned up since...since the attack." Jess said quietly.

"That's alright; you said you've got the spare room and the study right?" Sally asked.

"Yeah we have, and both can fit double beds in them." Jess said with a nod.

"There we go then, we don't even have to look at the main bedroom, ok?" Sally said reassuringly.

"Yeah ok." Jess said with a smile.

"Now, how do you fancy some last minute Christmas shopping? That is, if you're ok going out?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll be just fine." Jess said happily.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve found the two women at Jess' house, snuggled up under fleecy blankets on the sofas. In front of them were the remnants of the omelettes Sally had made them, as well as the empty bottle of wine. They had spent the day cooking and finishing the last bits of the house off. The air beds were all made up, all the alcohol had been hidden away until the morning and the food preparation was done. Finally they could relax.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my God why did we invite so many people?" Jess cried the next morning, Christmas morning. She had an apron on over her pyjamas, her hair was tied in a messy, unbrushed bun on top of her head and she was covered in food products.<p>

"I thought you liked cooking?" Sally asked, calmly painting her nails.

"Yeah for myself! Maybe for two people! But not for NINE people Sal! Oh God what if we don't have enough food? Or what if I burn the turkey and we have nothing else to eat? Or what if the cake's gone stale? Sal what are we gonna do?" Jess cried in despair.

"Right. Take that apron off now." Sally demanded, standing up.

"What? But I've still got to do the Duchess potatoes and glaze the parsnips and put the sprouts in the pan..." Jess said, reeling off her list.

"Shh." Sally said, holding a finger up. "Take the apron off, go and have a shower, actually no, have a bubble bath and take up a glass of champers or something. I'm quite capable of glazing parsnips, and it's not hard to pipe potato onto a tray." Sally said.

"But Sal..." Jess began.

"Shhh! I know you like to do it so it's all perfect, but we're gonna have to compromise on this. People will be arriving in less than an hour. So you go pretty yourself up, I'll sort this out. Ok?" Sally said in a calming tone.

"Ok. Ok, calm, nice and calm." Jess said to herself, reaching for the champagne bottle and exiting the room.

"Right then. What the hell do I glaze parsnips with?" Sally wondered to herself as she put the apron on.

* * *

><p>Jess was relaxing in the bath, desperately willing the warm water to take all her stress away. Her mind started to wander to Christmas last year when Dan had bought her a pair of diamond earrings. She had absolutely loved them. But the diamonds, she now realised, were exactly like her husband. Pretty to look at, coveted, but cold and hard, emotionless. She let the cool tears run down her face, feeling like she deserved a cry after bottling it in the past few days. Today was going to be hard, because in one way she desperately wanted it to be like normal, just her and Dan, but she also realised that she never wanted to see him again. It was a catch-22, and one she didn't like, not one bit. She pushed all thoughts of Dan to the back of her head, slowly soaping her body up and preparing herself for the rest of the day.<p>

* * *

><p>Jess came downstairs to find Sally already dressed up and applying her make-up. Sally had on a cobalt blue mini dress with stocking patterned tights and her black heels. Her hair was clipped up with some small glittery clips, and she had also wound a bit of tinsel around her wrist.<p>

"Sal you look gorgeous! How will Nate keep his hands off you?" Jess said with a wink.

"Leave it out you! And anyway, you can't talk...Callum will be tripping over his tongue when he sees you." she retorted, eyeing Jess' outfit. Jess was wearing a deep purple wrap dress with floaty kimono sleeves, which came to just above her knees. She had paired it with her black sequinned heels and had let her hair dry naturally, where it curled down her back. Like Sally, she had accessorised with tinsel, but she had attached hers to a clip which she had slid just above her ear.

"Come on Sal, me and Callum are friends ok? I can't be dealing with anything more than that right now, it just...it's too soon. Technically I'm still married to Dan anyway." Jess said bitterly.

"I was thinking about that. Couldn't you get an annulment?" Sally wondered.

"I looked into it. Our marriage doesn't meet the conditions, so we're just going to have to divorce the normal way. I'm going to start proceedings as soon as New Year is out of the way. I just want it over. I'm done with it all. I want to put our relationship and all the memories into a weighted box and throw it into the sea, where preferably it'll be swallowed by a shark." Jess mused.

"I can understand that. You're still wearing your rings though." Sally said gently. Jess looked at her hand as if surprised to see them there.

"Do you know what? I've never taken them off, not since the day we were married. I'm so used to wearing them that I've forgotten that I have them on. Go and get us some champagne Sal." Jess said. Sally nodded, returning after a minute with the remnants in the bottle and two champagne flutes. Sally poured them a generous amount each, passing Jess a flute. "Right, let's toast new beginnings and hopefully that better things will come."

"To new beginnings!" Sally cheered, smiling encouragingly at her best friend as she slid off first her wedding band, and then her engagement ring, and placed them on the table. "How do you feel?"

"Lighter." Jess said with a small smile, "Free."

* * *

><p>All the guests started to arrive at midday. Jess had the food situation under control and Sally had taken charge of setting the table and making sure there were enough nibbles to get people through until lunch was ready. Nate and Will were the first to arrive, bearing a small bag of presents as well as a large bottle of champagne which was gladly accepted. After them came Kirsty and Leon. Their arrival was met with many smirks from the guys and knowing smiles from the women. They too had bought a small bag of goodies as well as a box of chocolates for the hostesses. Beth arrived not long after Kirsty and Leon with a box full of wine and a pile of packages in her arms which she nearly dropped as she came in the door. Finally, the last two guests, the two Sergeants, arrived. Smithy had bought a bottle of port with him, while Callum had bought a box of beers for the men and some wine for the women. Each also had some small gifts with them. Once everyone was settled in to the living room, Sally and Jess could finally start to relax. They entered the living room and sat with their friends, talking and laughing.<p>

"Jess? Quick question." Will said, coming to sit next to his friend.

"Yes Will?" Jess said expectantly.

"Where've you been these past three weeks? Gold said you were on holiday, but you don't look tanned, or relaxed to be fair!" Will said with a laugh.

"Oh, I had to go home to see my parents; my dad's had a few health problems so I wanted to be with them. I just asked the Inspector to say that I was on holiday." Jess explained with a tight smile.

"Oh right, is he ok?" Will asked in concern.

"Yeah he's getting there. I'm going home again for New Year, but then I should be back at work not long after that." she said, faux cheerily.

"So is Dan still down there then? Is that why he isn't here today?" Will asked innocently, completely oblivious. Of course. Out of all their guests today, Nate, Will and Beth were the only ones oblivious to the rape. Jess was speechless for a moment, before deciding to tell him something vaguely similar to the truth.

"Er no he's not. We've split up." she said carefully, wringing her hands.

"Jess I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I didn't mean to be a nosey prick." Will said, immediately apologetic.

"It's fine, you weren't to know. Things just weren't right between us for a while, so he's moved out. Well, I better go and check on the turkey." she said, plastering a carefully maintained smile on her face. As soon as she left the room Sally smacked him on the arm.

"What was that for?" Will asked indignantly.

"For being an insensitive idiot, that's what for!" Sally huffed, rolling her eyes. In amongst the whispers of Jess' new marital status, Callum snuck out the room, intent on finding Jess.

* * *

><p>He walked into the kitchen and shivered; the patio doors were open. He went over to shut them, but saw Jess stood outside with no coat on.<p>

"Jess?" he called. She didn't turn round. He walked into the garden, shutting the doors behind him. He stood next to her, peeking a look at her face. She was crying.

"I didn't think it'd be so hard to tell people, and I didn't even really tell them anything. Just lies." Jess whispered after a few minutes of silence, staring straight ahead at her frosty garden.

"You didn't lie Jess, not really." he said.

"I did though. I just can't deal with it anymore. I just want to forget it all. Forget the rape, forget him, forget our life together. I want to start again. I don't want to remember who Daniel Waite is. I want to be Jessica Hunter again." Jess said, swiping at her eyes.

"Don't say that. You've come so far, you're doing so well." Callum said comfortingly.

"It's not enough." she said back sadly.

"Jess come on, it's Christmas day. Let's go in and celebrate it with our friends. You must be freezing." Callum pointed out.

"I am pretty cold." she conceded.

"I don't know if I said earlier, so I'll say it now. You look beautiful." he said sincerely. The tone of his voice made Jess turn to look at him.

"Why're you doing this?" Jess asked.

"Because I want to. And...I got you something, just to say thanks for inviting me for Christmas." he said quickly, getting a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to Jess, who looked at him strangely before opening it. Nestled in the velvet lining was a simple silver necklace chain, on which hung a delicate silver star. "If you don't like it I can take it back, it's just I was shopping for my mum and saw it and thought of you for some reason..."

"Callum stop babbling." she said with a small laugh. She handed him the box back; his face dropped, "Will you put it on for me?"

His face immediately lit up, "You like it then?"

"It's gorgeous." she said quietly. She felt his fingers on the back of her neck, and goose bumps rose on her arms. He fastened the chain, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders.

"Come on, we better get in, you're freezing." he said softly. Jess turned slowly so she was facing him. One hand rested on the necklace, the other reaching up to gently touch Callum's face.

"Thank you." she whispered softly, kissing him on his cheek. She stepped back, pausing. Callum closed the gap, lowering his head slightly until his warm lips met her cold ones. And as the snow softly fell around them, they shared the tenderest of kisses, lasting less than three seconds, but impacting them in ways they didn't even realise yet.


	7. New Year, All Change

**Hurrah, next chapter done! Now, I leave for uni this Saturday coming up, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update, especially cause my course is a full on five days a week 9am til 4pm one. I'm going to try and finish the Lightning Strike this week so I don't have to worry about that one, but I'll apologise in advance now if these updates become more few and far between. But anyway, thank you to Hollie, Em and littlebit 100. Enjoy!**

For Jessica Hunter, it was a New Year New Start. She had filed the motion for divorce with her lawyer a few days after Christmas, and was dearly hoping that the whole thing would be over by February. Jess had invited all her friends over to the house for New Year, and had also taken the opportunity to invite her parents and little brother Andrew. They knew that she had split with Dan, but had no idea why. So the day before New Year's Eve, once they were settled in the house, she sat them down and told them everything. To say her parents were horrified was an understatement. Her mum held her for what seemed like an hour, telling her over and over again that she should have called them before. Her brother and dad wore twin masks of fury and anger, both desperate to meet Dan just one more time, to make him pay for what he had done to Jess. But once they realised that she was doing ok, and slowly feeling better about life, they decided to put it behind them, as Jess had, and just celebrate New Year with her and her friends. On New Year's Eve, Robert and Andy manned the barbeque, serving up hot dogs and hamburgers by the dozen. Michelle had made a punch, as well as buying a few crates of wine, and Jess had started putting a bonfire together. As her friends filled the house, and the sounds of laughter and celebration enveloped her little house, she smiled, a true smile, for the first time in weeks. This was what her life was about; being surrounded by her caring family and her supportive friends, celebrating bringing in a New Year, a fresh year, one that hadn't yet been tarred by tragedy. So as the clock struck midnight, as everyone filed into the garden, the bonfire was lit, the fireworks set off, and resolutions were made.

* * *

><p>Jess and Sally were sat relaxing on the afternoon on New Year's Day, back at Sally's flat. Jess' family had decided to travel back to Cornwall, hoping that the traffic would be quiet. She was sad to see her family go, hating how much distance was between them, but she had promised the she'd visit them soon. The two women were finishing off a bottle of wine when Jess suddenly blurted out, "I've put my house on the market."<p>

Sally looked round, surprised, "I thought you were going to wait until the divorce was finalised?"

"God knows how long that's going to take. The only reason I didn't do it earlier was because I wanted to use it for New Years. I can't live there Sal, not on my own. It wouldn't feel right." Jess explained.

"So are you going to split the money fifty fifty?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I rang the solicitor, who had spoken to Dan's solicitor, and he agreed that the house could be sold as long as the money we got for it was split between us. I was surprised that he didn't put up more of an argument to be quite honest. In fact, I'm surprised he's going through with the divorce at all. I would have thought he would have done everything in his power to stop this happening." Jess mused, sipping her wine.

"Well just be grateful that he is going through with it. Hopefully it'll go quicker, seeing as he's co-operating." Sally said with a nod.

"Spose so. I go back to work on Tuesday, so I wanted to clear the house of my last few belongings on the Monday." Jess said, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Right, well I'm working Monday so I can't help you. How much more stuff have you got?" Sally asked.

"Just books and little things like that really. Once the house has sold I'm going to look for a flat for myself. I can't keep sponging off you forever." she said with a small laugh.

"Don't be silly, I like having you living with me." Sally said sincerely.

"Yeah I know, I like being here, and it'll be a while before the house sells anyway." Jess said with a smile.

"Good, and I'll look forward to a massive house party when you find somewhere. But seriously, stay here as long as you like." Sally said.

"Thanks Sal. Now, a toast, to a New Year!" Jess said happily, clinking glasses with Sally.

* * *

><p>The following Monday, Jess parked her Mini in front of her house for the last time. She opened the boot, hauling out the pile of collapses boxes she had, ready to fill them with the last of her belongings. She walked up the icy steps, her keys ready in her hand. The door swung open, and she dumped the boxes in the hall before stepping in. She turned to shut the door, eyes widening in fear as a masked man bounded up the steps to her house, pushing her to the floor before slamming the door shut behind him.<p>

"Are you Jessica Waite?" the man asked menacingly.

"N...no I'm not." she stammered, which was truthful in part.

"You sure bout that? See you look a lot like the woman in this photo, who happens to be Jessica Waite." the man said, showing Jess one of the photos of her and Dan on their wedding day.

"I'm not Jessica Waite." Jess said more confidentially, scooting back on the hardwood floor until her back pressed against the bottom stair.

"Stop lying to me or this will be a lot worse than it has to be. Now, to business. Do you know what, for a police officer you sure are dumb. Have you not noticed me tailing you for the past few weeks?" the man asked mockingly. Jess blood went cold in her veins. "I would have liked an invite to that nice New Year's party you threw, but no, I was stuck out in the cold."

"Who are you?" Jess asked.

"We've spoken before, or don't you recognise my voice?" the man jeered. It was him, the man who had threatened her, who knew that she was staying with Sally.

"But they arrested you!" Jess cried.

"They did yes, but the evidence didn't hold. Now, the reason I'm here. Dan isn't happy with the fact you're selling your marital home, nor is he happy that you've filed for divorce. He also suspects that you're seeing a new fella." the man said.

"You're crazy! Dan agreed that the house should be sold, and you're surely not stupid enough to think I'd stay married to the bastard who raped me do you?" Jess exclaimed.

"Don't call me stupid you whore." the man growled, leaning down so he was right in front of her.

"Don't act it then." Jess retorted, hoping to rile the man up enough that he would lose control...she didn't have a plan besides that.

The man laughed bitterly, "Dan said you liked to answer back. That you just wouldn't listen to what he told you. That's why he had to put you in your place."

Jess laughed at him, "No, that just shows he was weak enough to let a woman talk to him like that in the first place. His trial is in a month's time; he has to stay banged up, at the mercy of men who are murderers. He can't hurt me." It was the wrong thing to say, for the man smiled at her.

"No, but I can." he said, lunging for her. She dodged, turning and scrambling up the stairs. She had nearly reached the top step when the man grabbed her ankle, dragging her down the stairs. She was winded, unable to move out the way quick enough. "This is from your husband." The masked man raised a foot before stamping on Jess' face. She howled in pain, rolling onto her side, covering her face with her hands. They immediately became slick with blood, and she could feel her nose and mouth swelling. She didn't know how, adrenaline perhaps, but she managed to kick up at the man, catching him in the stomach, winding him. As he was bent over she kicked him again, this time in the groin. He yelped like a wounded dog. She managed to get to her feet, her bloodied hand slipping on the wooden floor. She snatched the phone from its cradle, hurriedly dialling 999.

"Police, I need the police, quickly! I've been attacked, the intruder is still in my home." she cried, willing the operator to be quick in dispatching help.

"Ok sweetheart, what's your address?" the operator asked. It was at that point her attacker straightened up, knocking the phone from her hand. It skidded under the sideboard. He knocked her to the floor again; she desperately tried to reach under the sideboard to get to the phone. But she knew they would come for her. The operator would be able to triangulate where the call had come from, and help would be coming.

"You think they're gonna help you? They didn't help you before did they; they didn't notice that you were a poor battered wife. They did nothing to help you!" the man snarled, pulling her by her hair so he could shout in her ear. Jess thought of Callum, of how he had noticed.

"They did notice! They tried to help me, but I stupidly thought Dan would change! More fool me! But now you can go and tell Dan that, in fact, tell him I said hi!" Jess screamed, because she had heard what her attacker had not; sirens. The next minute her door had been kicked open, the attacker tackled to the ground by Smithy with Will rushing to her side.

* * *

><p>Will and Smithy had escorted the masked intruder back to the station, handing Jess over to the capable hands of Sally and Callum. She was sat in the kitchen when they came in, mopping the blood off her face.<p>

"JESS!" Sally cried, her eyes widening in horror as she took in the bruised and battered mess that used to be Jess' face.

"Looks worse than it is." Jess said, weakly trying to make a joke.

"Who was he?" Callum demanded, his mouth set in a tight line.

"The same bloke who rang me on Dan's behalf. I thought he had been caught?" Jess asked, turning to Callum.

"We had him in custody but the evidence wasn't conclusive so we had to let him go." Callum admitted.

"And you didn't tell me that because...?" Jess demanded, suddenly angry.

"I was under the impression that Terry had told you. He's the one heading up your case, not me." Callum snapped, immediately regretting it as he saw Jess' face close up.

"Come sit down. Let me sort your face out." Sally said gently, forcing Jess into a chair, "Have you got a first aid kit?"

"There should be one in the bathroom cabinet." Jess spat, still glaring at Callum. Sally left the room in search of the first aid kit. Callum slowly came closer to Jess, crouching down in front of her. He took in her bloodied, but not broken, nose, her split lip that was steadily swelling up, to the bruising beneath her eyes. He got up and dampened a flannel, moving back to Jess.

"This might hurt a bit, so I apologise in advance." he said slowly. She nodded minutely, her lips slightly parted as Callum gently dabbed them with the flannel. She hissed in pain, squeezing her eyes shut, fisting her hands until he had finished. "I've got most of the blood off, but it's still bleeding a little bit."

"Thanks." she said, still not meeting his eye.

"We're gonna take you back to Sally's once she's sorted your face out." Callum said, standing up again.

"Great." she said dully.

"Jess I'm sorry ok? I honestly thought Terry had told you that we'd had to release Okufi." Callum said.

"Who?" Jess asked, finally looking at him.

"Okufi. Lloyd Okufi, the man who attacked you." Callum told her. She nodded, looking up as Sally came back in.

"Don't think there's much in here that'll be of use to be honest." Sally said, emptying the contents of the first aid box on the table.

"It's fine, I'll just get some ice on the worst of it. It should heal in a few days." Jess said, getting to her feet.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to hospital?" Sally asked for the fifth time.

"I'm positive. Can we just go back to the flat?" Jess pleaded, sick of this God-forsaken house.

"Course. Let's go." Sally said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Sally opened the flat, letting Callum and Jess go in ahead of her. She had just shut the door behind her when she heard Jess swear loudly from her bedroom. Both Callum and Sally ran to her bedroom, stopping when they saw the state of it. She turned to them, her face a mask of fury.<p>

"The bastards been in my room!" she cried, sinking onto her bed, which had been strewn with her clothes. All her belongings had been upended and scattered everywhere; it looked like a hurricane had hit. Callum stepped into the room, stooping to pick up a piece of paper.

"Don't get too comfy, I'll be back for you, and maybe for your pretty little friend too." Callum read aloud from the piece of paper. He slipped it into an evidence bag.

"Oh my God, why can't he just leave me alone?" Jess said, defeated.

"Jess don't worry, we'll sort it out." Sally said, putting an arm round her friends shaking shoulders.

"Sal I can't stay here anymore, I can't put you in danger. Jesus." Jess muttered, her head in her hands.

"Don't be stupid! Where are you going to go? And anyway, Okufi's been arrested." Sally said.

"He might not have been the only one! I'm not gonna put you in danger, no way." Jess said, getting to her feet and stretching up to yank her suitcase of the wardrobe, grimacing as the action made her ribs ache.

"Don't be such a bloody hero!" Sally moaned.

"You can stay with me." Callum said quietly, but both women heard him. They turned and looked at him with identical disbelieving faces.

"Did I just hear you right?" Jess asked.

"Well if you're going to be a hero and refuse to stay here, I've got a spare room in my flat. There's loads of security so no need to worry about that, and if anyone unexpected comes knocking I'd be more than happy to sort them out." Callum said deadpan. Jess contemplated the idea. The pros were that she'd be keeping Sally safe; the cons were that it was Callum. And things...well she didn't know what was happening with them. It was complicated, and staying with him, even for a few days, could make it even more complicated.

"If I stay with you, no-one knows, except for the Inspector. Can you imagine the rumours that would be spread?" Jess said with a small smile.

"Deal." Callum said with a nod.

"Well then, thanks I suppose." Jess said gratefully.

"Sally, get your locks changed." Callum said, looking once more around the trashed room.

"I'll do it when I get home from work tonight." she said.

"I'm giving you the rest of the day off. You can help Jess move her things to mine, and then sort out security on the flat. I'll inform Gold of what's going on." Callum ordered.

"Right, thanks sarge." Sally said gratefully.

"S'alright. I'll be back in about an hour to take you to mine." Callum said, leaving the two women alone in the flat.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God." was all Sally could say before bursting into laughter, "I know it's not really funny and I don't even really know why I'm laughing." she said apologetically.<p>

"I would laugh if it didn't hurt my face and make my lip bleed." Jess said, laughter in her voice. Both women sobered up quickly though as the reason as to why Jess was moving out kicked in. "Sal I'm so sorry."

"If you say sorry once more I'll give you a black eye!" she said, before realising too late that Jess already had two black eyes. "Erm I meant..."

Jess held her stomach, trying to stop herself from laughing, "Gee Sal, you sure know the right thing to say to a gal don't you."

"I'm sorry! Right, let's stop apologising to each other and get your stuff all packed up." Sal said.

"Agreed. I may as well start living out of my suitcase." Jess said jokingly.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door an hour later indicated that Callum was back. Jess let him in, her suitcase stood up next to the door.<p>

"I've explained to the Inspector what's happened, and I gave her the note that was left as well. They're going to go over it for prints, but I think we all know that it was Okufi." Callum said.

"Yeah well apparently you all knew it Okufi who rang me but he still got let out didn't he." Jess said pointedly.

"Well that won't happen this time. I promise." he said sincerely.

"I hope not. I'm going to go and say goodbye to Sally, I won't be a minute." Jess said.

"Right, I'll take this down to the car. I'll wait there for you." Callum said, lifting her suitcase.

"Thank you." Jess said quietly, "For everything I mean. Especially for giving me somewhere to stay until I'm sorted."

"I don't mind." Callum said gruffly, turning away. Jess smiled, turning to go and find Sally. She was in the kitchen, the Yellow pages in front of her.

"Locksmiths are so expensive!" she moaned.

"I'll pay for it, don't worry." Jess said.

"Don't be silly!" Sally argued.

"Sally, it was my fault, I'll pay, no arguments. Ok?" Jess pushed.

"Ok fine." Sally conceded, knowing when she was beaten.

"Right then. Well, I'm off. I'll be in work tomorrow, so I'll see you then. I'll put in a word with Callum, get us paired together." Jess said with a smile.

"Aw Jess I'm gonna miss having you here with me. It's gonna be empty without you." Sally said sadly.

"Also be a lot quieter. Thank you so much Sal, for letting me stay here and helping me through everything. I couldn't wish for a better best friend." Jess said sincerely.

"I've loved having you here. Come round anytime you want ok? And when you find a new place let me know and I'll help you move in and christen the place." Sally said, pulling Jess into a close hug. Both women had tears in their eyes.

"You'd think I was emigrating with all this drama." Jess said with a hiccup.

"Well you are, to the other side of London." Sally said with a laugh.

"I'll text you later ok? Bye Sal, missing you already!" Jess called as she walked down the hall and out the flat, the door slamming behind her.

* * *

><p>Callum walked ahead into the flat, Jess slowly following behind her. It was a smallish flat, a bit smaller than Sally's. The living room was open plan with the kitchen, with a small dining set pushed against a wall. The two bedrooms were on the left with the bathroom in between them. It was very sleek and modern, and very sparse. There were no photos on the walls, only generic prints. No little personal touches, nothing to tell her about the man who lived here. Callum came out of the first bedroom on the left.<p>

"That's your room there, I put your case on the bed." he said looking around at his flat as if seeing it for the first time, "Erm it's not much, but it does what it needs to."

"It's fine...a bit sparse though." she said, looking round.

"I don't spend that much time here. I don't really like clutter and stuff like that. Not my thing." he said.

"That's fair enough. Is it alright if I go and have a bath?" she asked, turning to him.

He smiled sheepishly, "I don't have a bath, but I do have a walk-in shower."

She looked at him out the corner of her eyes, smiling slightly, "Right then, can I use the shower then?"

"Course you can. You don't need to ask." Callum said with a smile.

"Thank you. Have you got to go back to work?" Jess asked.

"Yeah but I'll be back about sevenish. I can pick up a takeaway on my way back?" Callum offered.

"No, I'll cook for you as a thank you. Lasagne ok?" she asked.

"Lasagne sounds good. One problem." Callum said slowly.

"I think I can guess." Jess said suspiciously, walking into the modern kitchen and opening the fridge. The only items in there were beer, butter and milk. She looked at him silently before opening the cupboards. Bread, baked beans, jar of marmite. Freezer next. This was rammed with ready meals. "Not a big fan of cooking then?"

"I can't cook very well. And most the time I eat at work." Callum admitted.

"So what I'll do is I'll have a shower, try and make myself look a bit more presentable, then go online to order some food shopping. By the time you get back tonight hopefully there will be a nice hot lasagne waiting for you with garlic bread." Jess said with a smile.

"My mouths salivating already. Will you be ok til I get back?" Callum asked, shrugging on his coat.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." she said.

"If you need me just call me. I'll see you later." Callum said, smiling at her as he left.

"Bye!" she called after him resisting the urge to shout "Have a good day honey!" after him. Laughing at herself, she walked into what was now her temporary bedroom, pulling out her laptop to order the groceries. Once that was done she pulled some clean clothes out her case, walking through into the bathroom, ready for a nice hot shower.

* * *

><p>Callum walked through the door just as Jess was getting the lasagne out the over. He sniffed the air appreciatively.<p>

"God that smells so good! I might have to start calling you Nigella!" he said jokingly, hanging his coat up and stripping off his scarf and gloves.

"Delia if you please." she said back, cutting the lasagne up and putting a generous portion on Callum's plate. He leaned against the counter, watching her put some salad on the plates. He scrutinised her face, noting that the swelling seemed to have gone down a little bit, but her whole face was bruised.

"How's your face?" he asked.

"Aching. I took some painkillers earlier to try and ease it a bit, seems to have worked. I got some wine as well; I didn't know what you liked so I got red wine. Is that ok?" she asked, eating a piece of cucumber.

"More than ok. Do you need a hand?" he asked.

"No go and sit down, I'll bring it right over." she said with a small smile. He took a seat at the small two person dining table, pouring the wine out. Jess placed the plate of lasagne and salad in front of him before sitting down with her own.

"I appreciate this." Callum said with a smile, taking a sip of wine.

"I enjoy cooking, and it's my way of thanking you." Jess said.

"Do you know, this is the first time that this dining set has been used?" Callum said with a chuckle, taking a bite of lasagne.

"Doesn't surprise me at all after seeing the contents of your fridge and cupboards." Jess replied with a small smile.

"Can I just say, this lasagne is heaven." Callum said appreciatively.

"Thanks. I was going to go into the restaurant business before I found my calling as a cop. Oh and by the way, I took the liberty of binning every single ready meal in your freezer. Homemade meals for you from now on." she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am. Was the shower ok?" he asked.

"Lovely. I've got to make sure my new flat has one of them walk in showers." she said.

"Good. No-ones slept on that bed in your room yet, so I have no idea if it's comfy or not. If it's not just let me know and we can do a swap." Callum offered.

"It's fine, honest. It's better than what my alternative would have been, which was the car!" she said.

"True." he agreed. They finished the rest of the meal in silence, Jess washing up while Callum dried. "I've never felt so domesticated before."

Jess chuckled, mindful of her face and ribs, "Well get used to it, this is how it'll be for as long as I'm here." she said jokily.

"I like having you here." he said softly. "I liked opening the door knowing you'd be here, and the fact that you'd cooked me dinner. After a long day of chasing criminals and doing paperwork, that was the highlight of my day."

"It's not surprising that was your highlight if you were doing paperwork all day." she said, trying to joke.

"That's true. I want you to stay here for as long as you need. I mean that. Don't feel like you have to find a new place straight away." he said seriously.

"Thank you Callum. And anyway, it'd be cruel to leave you now that I've just emptied your food supply from the freezer." she said with a small smile.

Callum smiled before frowning, "Your lip, it's bleeding again." She immediately covered her mouth with her hand, searching for kitchen roll or anything to wipe her mouth with. Callum wet some kitchen roll, gently pushing Jess' hand away. He wiped the blood away as carefully as he could, trying hard not to cause her pain. She stood there mutely while he mopped her up, looking anywhere but his face. "There, all done." She pressed a finger to the cut, wincing at the pain. "You were so brave earlier. Weren't you scared?"

She shook her head, "I was at first, but then I realised he's just like Dan. He does enough damage to make you bend to his will, but he won't really hurt you, not in a life threatening way."

"They should lock him up and throw away the key." Callum said bitterly.

"They should, but I have a bad feeling they won't. He knows the system; he'll find something he can use to get him off the hook. That's what scares me." she admitted.

"You don't have to be scared." Callum whispered. Jess finally looked up at him through her puffy eyes.

"I don't?" she whispered. Callum shook his head, gently pulling Jess into his arms. She fit perfectly against him, like two pieces of a jigsaw. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she shut her eyes and finally felt a bit better.


	8. Scare the Birds From the Trees

**I'm so very sorry that this has taken so long to update. I've just started uni and literally have no time to breathe let alone write! I was in the mood to write this tonight though, so I made some time. I really want to thank my reviewers, Hollie, littlebit100 and Em for sticking by this. I hope you can forgive the slowness of updates. Enjoy!**

Before either Jess or Callum had realised a week had flown by, and they had a routine between them. Jess had returned to work a few days after her move to Callum's. The team had welcomed her back loudly from her "holiday", with only key members of the team, such as the Sergeants and the Inspector, knowing the truth of why she was away. To say she was glad to be back was an understatement; before she had been a wife as well as a police officer, now she was just a police officer, but that was fine by her. She relished being back and being stimulated in the job again, rather than being just sat at home. Her first day back had been hard for her, especially why she had walked past Dan's office. His name had been taken off the door; she wondered who had done it. The situation between Callum and herself was one she wasn't quite sure of yet. There was definitely chemistry between them, that she couldn't deny, and there had been small but perfect incidences between them. But she didn't think the timing was right, and more importantly she didn't know if she was ready. So for now, they seemed to be functioning as just friends, and that seemed to be working out for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Her first day back at work, she was called into the Inspector's office. She entered the office, slightly surprised to see the Superintendant stood there as well.<p>

"Ma'am, Sir." Jess said politely, standing in front of the desk.

"Sit down PC Hunter." Gina indicated the seat in front of her. Jess sat down, looking at the Inspector to continue.

"How are you?" the Superintendant asked.

"I'm good thank you Sir. I'm glad to be back at work; I just want some normality back in my life." she answered.

"I'm not sure if you've been told or not, but Dan's had another charge added to his extensive list." Gina said.

"Oh?" Jess enquired.

"It's to do with his involvement with Lloyd Okufi and what happened at the house regarding that. Dan wasn't happy." Gina said with a small smile.

"He deserves everything he gets now." Jess answered simply.

The Super nodded, "Indeed. We just wanted to formally welcome you back, and just to let you know that when you feel like you can't cope or need some time out, you can come and see either Inspector Gold or myself."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it, but it'll be a case of _if_ I feel I can't cope, not when." she said with a small smile.

"That's what we like to hear." the Super said warmly. He turned to Gina and said, "I have to get back now, I've got a meeting with the Commander. Can I leave you to deal with everything here?"

"Of course sir." Gina said with a nod, watching as the Super took his leave.

"Was that everything ma'am? It's just that I don't want to miss briefing." Jess asked.

"One more thing. We've just been told the date of Dan's court case." she said slowly.

Jess froze for a minute before nodding, "When is it?"

"Two weeks. No doubt you'll hear about it soon from your own solicitor anyway. I hear that you're testifying?" Gina asked gently.

"Yes I am. I don't want him to get off on a technicality; I want the jury to know what he's done to me." Jess said.

"Good. It'll help you as well I think. Now, you've been given that day off, obviously, and myself and the Superintendant will go with you to the court house for support, only if you want us to of course." Gina offered.

"Thank you ma'am, I appreciate that." Jess said with a smile, pausing before asking, "Do you think they'll let him off?"

"Not if they know what's good for them." she replied immediately. "If you need anything Jess, seriously, come and see either me or Sergeants Smith and Stone. We're all looking out for you." Gina said soberly.

"Thanks ma'am. Can I go back now?" Jess asked politely.

"Of course." Gina said with a dismissive nod. Jess smiled, got up and left the room. She stood outside the office for a minute before deciding what to do. She wanted to go in Dan's office, see if there was anything of hers in there before shutting him out of her life once and for all.

* * *

><p>As she was walking along the top corridor, she ran into Smithy who beamed at her when he saw her. He hurried up to her, slinging an arm round her shoulder.<p>

"Good to have you back Jess." he said with a smile.

"It's good to be back, surprisingly." she said.

"What you doing up here?" he asked her.

"Just decided now would be a good time to sort through Dan's office. I take it you heard the trial has been set a date?" Jess asked.

"Yeah I did. Are you ready for it?" he asked.

"Not really. I think I'm most worried about seeing him again. But I know that I have to do this for me, and also for any other woman that has been raped and has been too scared to testify." she admitted.

"You're gonna be fine Jess, we're all right behind you. If you need anything, you know where I am ok? Briefing in ten minutes alright?" he said kindly, patting her shoulder before walking away.

* * *

><p>She pushed open the door to Dan's office, peering round it. She checked down the corridor before slipping in and shutting the door behind her. It looked exactly the same as it had the night Dan had raped her. There was the wedding photo of them on the desk next to his computer, alongside his Newton's cradle. She picked the wedding photo up, rubbing the dust off it before gently dropping it in the bin. She sat on his desk chair, rifling through each of the drawers, coming across nothing but paperwork and boring looking bits of paper. She bent down slightly to open the bottom drawer, noticing something stuck to the underside of the desk. Jess got on the floor, looking closely. It looked like some sort of photo. She peeled it from the underside, her eyes widening in shock as she realised what the photo was, of who it was. It was a photo of her, but it wasn't just some holiday snap, it was one she didn't know he'd taken. She was naked in it, except for her pale pink French knickers. She tried to think when he had taken it, and one thought came to her. She had just got out of the bath, going into the bedroom to change, with the towel wrapped round her. Dan had come in, asking her to let go of the towel so he could take a photo. She had laughed at him, telling him not to be stupid. She had watched him leave the room and pulled her knickers on. Obviously he had waited for her to turn round so he could take the photo. She felt her cheeks flame; who had he shown this to? Had he showed all his mates? Had they all had a good laugh at her expense? Why had he done it? The questions ran on loop round her head. She couldn't believe him. She was so focused on why he had done it that she didn't even notice someone had entered the room. It was only as Callum bent down to look at her curiously that Jess noticed he was there. She squealed in shock, her hand flying to her chest, dropping the photo on to the floor.<p>

"God, way to give me a heart attack!" she said trying to get her heart back to normal.

"Sorry, never was one to make a quiet entrance." he said with a smile, holding out his hand to pull her up. "I was tracking you down for briefing and Smithy said you'd be in here. What're you doing in here?"

"Just clearing some things out." Jess answered, only then realising the photo was on the floor, face up.

"What were you doing on the floor?" he asked, looking down. His eyes found the photo. He froze, his jaw set in a hard line. He bent down and picked it up, turning it so the photo was facing Jess, "What the hell is this?"

"Erm, well it looks like a half naked photo of me." she said, trying to make light of the situation, a blush creeping onto her face.

"I can see that, but why have you got it? Where did it come from?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I was just sorting through Dan's stuff, like I said, and I saw it stuck to the underside of the desk." she admitted.

"Did you know that he had taken this?" Callum asked. Jess shook her head slowly, "Right, well we can add another charge to his rapidly growing list and use this photo as evidence."

Jess looked at him incredulously, "Are you kidding me? Do you really think I want the whole court room seeing that? No Callum."

"But Jess..." Callum began.

"No, I said no. Now give it here." she demanded, holding her hand out. He shook his head, but gave her the photo back. She ripped it up until it resembled confetti in her hand, tipping it into the bin where it settled over her wedding photo. "Right, briefing?" Callum just nodded, following her as she left the room.

* * *

><p>That evening, Callum was waiting outside the female changing rooms. Jess finally emerged, an apologetic look on her face.<p>

"Sorry! I got talking to Beth, and then Millie came in, then Sally was talking about something and I couldn't get away. I'm ready now though." she said, following him down the corridor. No one at work had yet found out about their living arrangements, and that was how it was going to stay.

"It's fine, don't worry. Am I cooking dinner tonight?" he asked, holding the door open for her.

"Thanks, and if you like." Jess said with a smile. The smile dropped from her face as she turned to him and said, "I do need to talk to you about something important tonight though."

"Sounds ominous." he said with a frown, "Is there something wrong?"

"Can we wait until we're at yours?" she asked, following him down the road to their cars.

"Sure. I'll pick some food up at the supermarket. See you back at the flat soon." Callum said, raising a hand in farewell as Jess got into her Mini. She was not looking forward to telling him about the trial tonight.

* * *

><p>Jess was sat on the sofa with a glass of wine when Callum finally got in. She twisted on the sofa to look at him.<p>

"Did you kill the animals yourself?" she asked with a laugh.

"No, but I may as well have done. Every man and his dog were out tonight for some reason." he huffed, dumping the bags on the counter. Jess placed her wine glass on the glass coffee table, walking into the kitchen and getting another glass down. She filled Callum a glass, placing it on the counter.

"Want some help?" she asked, reaching into the bags to retrieve the food.

"Just shove everything away for me?" he asked her. She nodded, and they unpacked the shopping in silence.

"What's for dinner then?" she asked.

"Stir fry sound good?" he suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." she smiled. They worked in silence, preparing their dinner. Once it was cooked and dished up, they went and sat at the small table with their glasses of wine. They ate in companionable silence for a bit before Callum finally cracked.

"What is it?" he asked. Jess looked up, confused.

"What's what?" she asked.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about? It sounded serious." he prodded.

She finished her mouthful, taking a sip of wine before answering him, "Dan's trial has been given a date." Callum paused in the act of shovelling more stir fry in his mouth.

"When is it?" he asked stonily.

"Two weeks today. Gold and the Super are coming with me. They reckon I stand a good chance." she said quietly, suddenly not quite as hungry. She pushed her unfinished meal away.

"I'm coming as well." Callum said firmly.

"What? No, don't be silly, we don't all need to go. I'll be fine." she said with a nod.

"Jess come on. I want to be there." he insisted.

"You might not even be able to get it off." she argued weakly.

"I'll get it off, don't worry. Please, let me come." he asked, his eyes searing her.

"Ok." she said simply.

* * *

><p>A week and a half flew by; it was only four days until the trial, and Jess' stress levels were building daily. She'd had many meetings with her lawyer, making sure that she was informed of everything that was happening and what she should expect from the trial. Being well informed didn't really ease the strain, and she realised she was making mistakes at work because of it. It was nearing lunch on Thursday and she was sat in a dark room, the only light coming from the computer monitor in front of her. The Inspector had given her paperwork to do for the day, something which she normally would have argued against but was actually glad about for today. She was kneading her head with the heels of her hands, a headache building between her eyes. She was slumped on the desk when the door swung open, the room illuminated with sudden light. She bolted up, pretending that she was working.<p>

"Slacking off huh?" Callum said gently. She looked round guiltily.

"Don't tell?" she said jokingly, leaning back in her chair. Callum noticed the bags under her eyes and the pale tone of her skin. He had heard her crying in the night, and had desperately wanted to comfort her, but he didn't think she would appreciate that.

"I won't tell if you don't. I bought you something." he said, setting down some paracetemol and a bottle of water down in front of her.

"Lifesaver, thank you." she said gratefully, swallowing the two pills in quick succession.

"What you doing for lunch today?" he asked her, leaning against the desk.

"Sleeping?" she joked.

"How bout we go for lunch, get some food in you?" he suggested.

"I would but..." she began to protest.

"Come on Jess. It'll do you good to get some fresh air and get out of the station, even if it's just for an hour." he said.

She looked up at him before nodding, "Ok, but you're paying."

"Fine." he said with a smile, "I'll meet you out front in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>The day was overcast, but relatively warm, so Jess and Callum decided to sit outside in the park, an impromptu picnic. The bought some sandwiches and drinks at the supermarket, with some other little bits before heading to the park. They picked a spot by the small play park where ten rowdy children were running around and bouncing off things. They were silent as they ate, before Callum tentatively said, "I heard you crying last night."<p>

Jess froze, avoiding his gaze, "Yeah, bad dream that's all."

"Don't lie to me Jess." he said gently.

"Well what do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that I've been having flashbacks again? That every time I close my eyes all I can see is Dan looming over me and smiling as he rapes me? That all I can smell is his aftershave on my skin, and no matter how hard I scrub I can't get it off me? Is that what you want to hear Callum?" she said angrily.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, scrutinising her.

"Because I finally thought that I was slowly getting over it. And now it's all coming back to me. I'm sick and tired of being a victim. I'm done with it. And telling you all that would have made me into a victim again. And I'm not having it Callum, no way." she said, her voice shaking.

"I wouldn't have thought you were a victim. I would have thought you were scared and that you needed some comfort." he said gently, using a tone used to coax animals out of their cages.

"I am scared. I'm constantly scared that he'll be let off and he'll come for me." she admitted tearfully.

"He's not going to get near you. He doesn't know where you are." Callum said, moving closer so he was sat next to her.

"He'll find me; he always does." she said simply.

"Not this time. I promise you he won't find you. And if he does? Then he'll have to come through me, and you and I both know who'll win that fight." he said strongly.

"But I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." she cried.

"I want to protect you Jess, of course I do. I won't get hurt; I'm made of stronger stuff." Callum said gently, wiping away the tears.

"I don't think I can stand up in court." she said tearfully.

"Yes you can, of course you can. You, Jessica Hunter, are a woman who is tougher than most of the men at work. You're kinder than anyone I've ever met. And you're strong Jess, stronger than you think. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about." Callum said softly. Jess looked at him closely, green eyes meeting grey. She gently placed her head on his shoulder, relaxing as he wrapped an around her, pulling her close. "You don't have to be scared anymore."

* * *

><p>Their lunch break was nearly finished. Callum gathered up all their rubbish, dumping it in some bins as they began the walk back to work. They walked closely side by side, their bodies brushing against each other. Jess was feeling uncomfortable though, but it wasn't because of Callum's proximity to her. She felt like someone was looking at her. She looked over her shoulder, doing a double take at the man walking behind her. She turned back around, looking at Callum.<p>

"I know that man." she whispered.

"What?" Callum asked, confused.

"The man who's following us. I know him from somewhere." she said, trying to rack her brains. Callum looked over his shoulder frowning.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"I can't think. Come on, let's go down this path; if we cut through the trees we'll get to the other side of the park quicker." she said, mainly to see if the man would follow them. As they deviated from the concrete path, she looked over her shoulder again. The man was still following them, "Callum this doesn't feel right."

"Agreed. Come on, the quicker we get through here the better." Callum said, taking Jess' hand and pulling her faster through the trees. They were nearly on the other side when Callum happened to glance over his shoulder, his eyes widening at what he saw. Jess suddenly felt herself shoved to the side, falling heavily to the ground as a crack sounded, forcing the birds to flee the trees. She looked to the side, panicked, seeing Callum slumped on his side, a bloom of blood on his chest.


	9. Murder and Misdeameanour

**Oh God I know this has been a long time coming, and believe me I know, and I bet half of you don't even remember me or this story and I'm so sorry! Uni was hectic and then it wasn't and now I'm on placement as a student community midwife and I'm doing ten hour days and I'm tired and don't have time to breathe or eat let alone write as much as I like so I know I'm babbling but please accept my apologies and accept this feeble chapter. Much love to Hollie, Em and littlebit100. Enjoy!**

Time froze as she looked from Callum to the gunman. She saw him grin before he turned on his heel and ran. Jess scrambled over to Callum, turning him so he was lying flat on his back. His eyes were fluttering, his hand feebly trying to cover the wound.

"Callum? Can you hear me? Please!" she begged, leaning close to him. She ripped off her shirt revealing a long sleeved top which she promptly yanked off and balled up, pressing it to Callum's bleeding chest. With one hand pressing on the wound, she used to the other to grab Callum's phone off of the overgrown grass, rapidly dialling the number of the station.

"Sun Hill Police Station. Reception, how can I help?" the familiar voice of Mel sounded.

"Mel Mel! It's Jess; I need to talk to Gold now! It's urgent!" Jess said quickly.

"Are you alright? What's happened?" Mel asked, instantly alert.

"Just put me onto Gold. And ring an ambulance; send it to Sherbourne Park, in the wooded area between the main field and the play park. There's been a shooting. Please hurry Mel!" Jess begged.

"Right, I'll ring the ambulance now. I'm just patching you through." Mel said efficiently. Jess briefly heard a dial tone before Inspector Gold picked up.

"PC Hunter what's so urgent that you felt the need to interrupt my lunch break? And talking of lunch breaks, yours finished five minutes ago. I believe Sergeant Stone is with you?" Gina asked.

"Please ma'am, someone followed us, he shot him!" Jess said, desperately trying to hold it together.

"Slow down. Say that again, slowly." Gina commanded calmly.

"A man followed us through the wooded area, the one between the play park and the open field. I thought he was following us but I wasn't sure, and then Callum turned around and next thing I know we're both on the ground, but Callum's been shot." Jess cried, balancing the phone between her shoulder and cheek and using both hands to push down on the gunshot wound.

"Sergeant Stone's been shot?" Gold asked in confirmation.

"YES! How many times do I have to say it?" she sobbed.

"Mel's called an ambulance yes?" Gina demanded.

"Yeah, she was doing it while she patched me through to you." Jess said quietly.

"Is the gunshot wound bad?" Gina asked, already pulling on her stab proof vest and coat. She rapped on the window as Will walked past, signalling him to come into her office.

"Ma'am?" he said.

"Go and get Smithy now, tell him it's urgent. And then I want you to go the Super's office and tell him to call me as soon as possible. If he argues with you or looks like he isn't listening, tell him it's a matter of life and death." Gina ordered.

"Has someone been hurt?" Will asked, his face confused.

"I don't want to say anymore PC Fletcher. Please just do as I've asked." Gina said, nodding as Will ran from the office. "Jess? You still there?"

"Yeah I'm here. He's gone really pale ma'am." Jess panicked.

"Come on Jess, you know basic first aid. Keep him warm and keep pressure on the wound until the paramedics arrive. I'm coming now ok? I'm leaving the station and coming to you. Is the gunman still there?" Gina asked, spying Smithy running down the corridor, already togged up. She signalled him to follow her out to the yard, pointing to the area car. He got in, starting the engine. "Sherbourne Park Smithy, fast as you can."

"No, as soon as he'd shot Callum he turned and ran. He smiled when he did it." Jess cried sadly.

"You listen to me. We're two minutes away from you. I want you to stay on the phone with me until either the paramedics or myself arrives ok?" Gina demanded. There was silence on the other end, "PC Hunter? Jess?"

"Yeah ok. I can hear sirens...is that you?" Jess asked, looking wildly around her.

"No, must be the paramedics. Can you see them yet?" Gina asked, but suddenly the sound went muffled, "Jess?"

* * *

><p>She felt it suddenly under her hands, a sudden stilling of Callum's chest. She dropped the phone immediately, bending her face over his ear, looking down the line of his broad chest that had held her tight. There was no movement. She let out an almost inhuman wail as she placed her hands over his chest, over his heart and began compressions.<p>

"Callum please don't do this please!" she pleaded, her tears dripping onto his shirt. She finished the round of compressions, tilted his head back and gave two rescue breaths. Still nothing. "Please! You've gotta wake up so I can slap you for being such a heroic moron." Jess could hear running footsteps behind her; she turned to see two paramedics running towards her, "Hurry! Hurry up!" They skidded to a stop beside her, one of them signalling for the other to drive the ambulance as close to them as possible.

"What's his name? What happened?" the older paramedic asked, setting his kit down.

"Callum Stone. He's was shot in he chest, he was fine...and then..." Jess said quickly.

"Hi Callum can you hear me?" he said, shaking Callum's prone shoulders.

"He was breathing a minute ago and then he just stopped." Jess explained.

"What's your name sweetheart?" she was asked.

"Jess, I'm his...friend." she answered.

"Right Jess you've done a fantastic job so far but I need you to listen to me." he ordered. Jess looked at him and nodded, "I need you to stop compressions and move your hands so I can see what's going on."

"But he'll die!" she protested.

"He won't, I'll be as quick as I can. If I can't assess the damage I won't know how best to treat him." the paramedic said. Jess nodded before moving her hands and her balled up bloodied shirt away from Callum's chest. His skin was slick with blood. "Good girl. Now cover his chest again with that top and keep it there until I tell you."

"What about compressions?" Jess asked.

"Keep going with them." the paramedic directed. By this point his colleague had joined them.

"What've we got Josh?" the other younger man asked.

"Callum Stone, gunshot wound to the chest, no exit wound. Stopped breathing a few minutes ago." Josh informed him.

"Hi there, I'm Luke. I need you to move your hands so I can take over for you ok?" Luke said gently. Jess just nodded, unable to speak, and watched as Luke took over. Josh sat at Callum's head and placed a resusci bag over his mouth. Jess moved out the way, letting them do their work. Her whole body was shaking; there was blood covering her open shirt and hands. Just as she felt like she was going to fall, someone grabbed her. She turned quickly, scared, but seeing that it was Smithy with the Inspector close behind him made her knees buckle.

"Whoa I've got you Jess. Come on; sit down over here, out of the way." Smithy said gently.

"No no no, I'm not leaving him." Jess pleaded, stretching round him, trying to see.

"I've got a pulse." Josh said with a smile. Both men stopped what they were doing; Luke placed an oxygen mask over Callum's head while Josh padded and bandaged up the wound.

"Is he ok?" Gina asked, approaching Josh.

"The wound is pretty severe and the bullet appears to still be in there so he'll have to have surgery to remove that. He's very lucky, I'd say the bullet missed his heart by about a centimetre, but obviously the doctors can tell you more once he's at the hospital. We need to get him in to A&E now so they can assess him further before he has surgery. Do you want to come with him?" Josh asked as he helped Luke slide Callum onto a board and up onto a trolley, placing all their bags between Callum's legs as they wheeled him quickly to the waiting ambulance.

"I want to go with him, if that's ok?" Jess asked, make up streaked down her face and a scratch on her cheek.

"That's fine. You'll need to be checked over too when we get there." Josh said, helping her into the back of the ambulance where she immediately sat down, clutching Callum's limp hand to hers.

"Jess we'll meet you there." Gina said comfortingly. Jess didn't appear to hear; she was too wrapped up in the man in front of her.

* * *

><p>She was pacing outside of theatre. Callum had been in there over an hour already and still no-one had been out to tell her what was happening. She sat down on a hard plastic seat, her head in her hands. She couldn't believe what had just happened; it didn't feel real. The lunch had been lovely, and then...then it had been ruined. She was wracking her brains, desperately trying to think where she knew the gunman from. She had a terrible feeling it was something to do with Dan, and she wouldn't rest until she had put him behind bars for a long, long time. Just as she was about to start her pacing again, the doors at the end of the corridor opened, admitting Gina and Smithy. She looked at them briefly before resuming her pacing.<p>

"Any news yet?" Gina asked, handing Jess a tea, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you." she said, pausing before continuing, "No-one has said anything to me. I can't stop myself from thinking that the reason no-one is talking to me is because something terrible has happened."

Smithy took the tea from her trembling hands before she spilled it all over herself, "Jess have you been checked over yet?"

"No I'm fine, I'm absolutely fine. And I'm not leaving him." she said stubbornly, sitting down again.

"Jess you've still got blood on you. Why don't you go and clean yourself up, I'll stay with Callum." Gina suggested.

"I don't want to." Jess snapped.

"Come on Jess, you're scaring everyone." Smithy joked lightly.

"Go on. I'll call you right away if anything changes. It'll take you five minutes tops." Gina pushed.

"Ok, but if anything changes, and I mean anything, you ring me right away." she said with a forceful look at her Inspector.

"I promise. Now go." Gina said with a nod. Jess took one last look at the swinging doors that led through to surgery before slowly making her way down the hall.

"We need to get a statement off her later." Smithy said, sitting beside his superior.

"Let's wait until Callum's out of surgery. She's in no state right now to tell us anything." Gina said.

* * *

><p>Jess leant against the sink, looking in horror at the amount of blood on her. All that was going through her mind was, if she had this much on her, how much had Callum lost? She began to scrub vigorously at her hands and arms, watching as the hot water turned bright red. The soap burned her skin as she scrubbed, but still she couldn't get it all off.<p>

Jess returned to where Gina and Smithy were sat. She took a seat near them, dropping her head to her hands.

"Jess? I know this probably isn't a good time, but I need to get a statement of what happened." Gina said softly.

"Ok." she said quietly. Gina pulled out her pad and pen, getting poised to write.

"When you're ready." Gina said with a nod.

"Ok, so me and Callum had gone out to get some lunch, and we were just sat in the park..."

"Sherbourne Park?" Gina interrupted.

"Yeah. It was getting near to the end of our lunch break so we began to walk back. I remember that I felt like someone was following us, so I looked round and there was a man staring at us as he walked." Jess said, remembering.

"Can you tell me what he looked like?" Gina asked.

"IC4, about 6 feet, quite muscled. He had dark hair and I think he was wearing a grey hoody, dark jeans and white trainers. He was walking with his hands in the front pocket of the hoody; that must have been where the gun was..." Jess said trailing off.

"You're doing really well Jess. What happened next?" Gina said encouragingly.

"Erm, I told Callum that he was following us and I thought I recognised him. I know that I know him somehow, it's driving me insane because I can't think where from!" Jess said exasperatedly.

"Maybe you've seen him around Sun Hill?" Smithy suggested.

"No, I wouldn't have remembered him if I'd just casually seen him. I feel like I've actually seen him and spoken to him before." Jess said, getting frustrated.

"Perhaps an acquaintance of Dan's?" Gina said slowly. Jess froze, racking her brains back. There had been a function that one of Dan's friends had thrown, a Christmas party. He had introduced her to all his lawyer friends and associates...and he was one of them! Callum's shooter had been there! But who was he? Surely not a lawyer? "Jess?"

"I remember." Jess said quietly, retelling what she had just remembered.

"So can you remember a name? Or who threw the party maybe? We can ask them if they can remember who he is." Gina asked.

"The man who held the party was called Marcus Donovan I think. He's a defence lawyer back home." Jess said, watching as Gina scribbled the name down.

"Smithy can you ring back to the station, get Will and Sally on this please." Gina instructed. Smithy nodded, walking a short distance away to make the call.

"What happened next?" Gina asked.

"We cut through the wooded path to get to the field on the other side, just to see if he was following us, and he did. Callum was pulling me along, and we were nearly there and he just glanced over his shoulder and then...and then...I was shoved to the floor and he was lying there, not moving or talking. The gunman, he smiled at me, and then he ran." Jess said, tailing off at the end, flashes of Callum bleeding on the floor, of her hands desperately trying to make his heart beat again...of him holding her in his arms, making her feel so safe. She jumped as Gina gently covered her hand with her own.

"You did so well Jess. Hopefully with all this information we can make some headway on the gunman. Why don't you come back to the station and we can see if we can get a photo fit of the man?" Gina suggested, putting her pad away.

"No, I can't leave until I know Callum will be alright." Jess said vehemently.

"Ok, ok. How about I get someone to come here and you can do it here?" Gina asked. Jess paused before nodding. "Right, I'll get back to the station and inform everyone what's happened and start the investigation rolling, unless you want me to stay here with you?"

"No I'll be fine. Please, just get everyone on it." Jess asked, eyes wide.

"Of course I will, no doubt everyone will rally together to catch the smug bastard. You ring me if anything changes, or if you need me." Gina said kindly, standing up and patting Jess on the shoulder as she walked past. Smithy was about to follow but stopped, coming back and giving Jess a brief hug.

"You know where I am if you need me." he said.

"Thanks Smithy." she said softly, watching her colleagues and friends leave.

* * *

><p>"Miss Hunter?" came a voice. Jess jerked awake, immediately standing up. A doctor had just walked out of the operating theatre and was coming towards Jess.<p>

"Is he ok? Did you get the bullet out? Was there any lasting damage?" Jess rattled off.

"Take a seat and I'll explain what happened and what will happen now." the doctor said, leading Jess back to the seats and sitting next to her. "Firstly I'm Doctor Jones. The operation was a success. We managed to retrieve the bullet and fix any damage that was caused by the bullet. Mr Stone will be moved to the ICU to be monitored for a few hours. That's nothing to worry about; it's just a precaution due to how close the bullet came to his heart. Once we're satisfied he's completely stable and once he's awake, he'll be moved to the recovery ward where he'll stay overnight and possibly tomorrow night as well. He's going to be constantly assessed and monitored."

"So he's going to be ok?" Jess confirmed, not yet wanting to feel any relief.

"We think so. He should wake up from the anaesthetic in about an hour or two, but when he does he's likely to be groggy and confused, so you just have to be patient with him." the doctor said.

"Am I allowed to see him?" she asked hopefully.

"Not straight away. You'll have to wait until he's been settled into the ICU, but then you can see him. But it'll take maybe twenty minutes for us to get him in there and hooked up to everything, so now might be a good time for you to pop home and eat and grab a shower while you can." the doctor advised, looking at her bloodied top.

"Ok. Thank you doctor, thank you so much." Jess cried, embarrassed by the tears in her eyes. The doctor smiled at her kindly.

"You're very welcome. Go on, go and get some food, you look like you need it." the doctor said kindly. Jess nodded and slowly stood up, grabbing her jacket before hurrying out of the hospital and back to the flat she shared with the man who was currently unconscious, because of her.

* * *

><p>She stepped foot into the quiet flat, rushing to the kitchen and hurriedly heating a tin of soup while she grabbed a shower. Once she was clean and freshly dressed she gulped down the soup, not caring that it was burning her throat. It was only as she was about to leave that she realised that she should take some clean clothes and other bits for Callum. She stood tentatively outside his bedroom door; she had never been in there before, and felt like she was intruding. She gripped the handle and slowly entered. She was assaulted by the smell of him and shut her eyes, just inhaling him. She shut the door behind her and crossed the room, looking for a small overnight bag. She found one under the bed and placed it on a chair. She shoved in some clean boxers, a pair of pyjama pants, a thick jumper, some tops and a pair of jeans. She packed the book that was on his bedside table, and his iPod that was in the drawer. Once the bag was full she just sat on the bed. Callum's room was as bare as the rest of the flat; there were no photos of any loved ones, no personal effects, nothing. It looked like a show room. The thought saddened her; her room was filled with photos of her with her family, and ones of her and Sally and her other friends. All her personal trinkets were lying around on various surfaces, such as the key her parents gave her for her 21st. She desperately wanted Callum's room to be filled with photos of him and his loved ones, not bare and cold and empty. So that was what she was going to do. She was sure she'd seen photos of him with friends from work, all on a social networking site. Before he came home from the hospital she would make sure he had photos of his friends around him, to remind him that he didn't have to act the tough guy and that there were actually people who cared about him.<p>

* * *

><p>Jess arrived back at the hospital half an hour later, Callum's bag under her arm. She hesitantly approached the desk of ITU.<p>

"Scuse me?" she said to the receptionist.

"Hi there. How can I help?" the man asked.

"I'm here to see Callum Stone please." she said.

"He's in room five, just down this corridor on the left, ok?" the man said kindly.

"Yeah thank you. Has he woken up yet?" she asked.

"Not that I know of. Your best bet is to ask one of the nurses." he replied. She nodded and slowly headed down the hall, reading off the door numbers as she passed them. She finally reached Callum's room and quietly pushed the door open. Her whole demeanour crumpled as she saw him. He was deathly pale, almost as pale as the white sheets, his hair a stark contrast against the whiteness. There was a large bandage wrapped all the way around his upper torso and dark purple bags under his eyes. She dropped the bag she had packed for him onto the floor and slowly crept forward. Her hand stretched out of its own accord, gripping his lax hand tightly. She almost collapsed into the chair as a sob hit her. Someone had actively come after her, in broad daylight, in a park full of children and innocent bystanders. And to top it all off, Callum had taken a bullet, an actual bullet, to the chest for her. She was getting in way too deep and she didn't know how to cope with it. She rested her head on top of her arms which were folded on the bed, her hand still lightly holding Callum's. She didn't know what to think about the whole situation; she couldn't help but feel Callum had some kind of ulterior motive in letting her stay with him and generally looking after her. She cursed herself for thinking it, determined to castrate Daniel Waite for making her think that of every man she saw, even if she knew them and liked them well. Instead of castrating him, which would be messy and would get her in the crap with the police, she would give the most airtight statement she could about the events leading up to, and including, Dan's rape of her. That she would do. Thinking about the court case made her abruptly realise that it was three days again. At first she had been scared, but now there was a grim determination about her that was gunning for Daniel Waite.

* * *

><p>She jolted awake at the twitch of Callum's hand in her own. She quickly wiped her eyes, her gaze snapping to Callum's face. His eyes were slowly fluttering open. She smiled despite herself, running to the door to grab a passing nurse. The nurse followed her in, checking Callum's vitals and writing stuff down on his chart. She stood next to Callum, asking him questions about where he was and if he remembered what had happened. Callum nodded, his eyes training on Jess' face. She smiled encouragingly, gripping his hand again. The nurse excused herself, going to consult a doctor to see if Callum could be moved to recovery. As soon as she left Jess pressed a soft kiss to the back of Callum's hand. His free hand came up to his face, pulling down the oxygen mask.<p>

"No put that back on, you need it." Jess chided quietly, so happy that he was awake and alert.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Callum managed to rasp.

"No, thanks to you. You're stupid, you know that right? Why on Earth did you injure yourself? Even if the bullet had got me it wouldn't have been as half as bad as you were. You're too heroic for your own good Stone!" Jess said angrily, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings. Callum sensed this and gently stroked a thumb across her cheek.

"Why would I let you get hurt? You've been hurt too much already." he said gently. "And anyway, there's no use being angry at me cause I'm angry at you."

"Why? What have I done?" Jess asked in surprise.

"You should have gotten away, as soon as we realised that bastard was following us, you should have just gone. Don't worry about me." Callum said with a small smile.

"Callum Stone you shut up right now. How could I have left you? Do you know what it felt like for me to see you on the ground covered in blood? And then to have your heart stop beating under my hands? I thought you had died Callum. I thought you were dead." she cried, her eyes wet.

"My heart stopped?" Callum asked with a frown. Jess nodded. "I didn't realise..."

"That's why I'm telling you now how much that upset me. Please, please don't be a hero again. Next time just let me get shot!" Jess said.

"Don't you dare say that Jessica Hunter. I won't allow it. And anyway," he said, his voice softening, "There won't be a next time."

"I really thought you were dead." Jess admitted, eyes cast down to the bed.

"Look at me." Callum commanded, his voice sounding stronger by the minute. "Jess look at me." Jess raised her eyes hesitantly. "I'm not dead. I'm alive, so alive. I would take a bullet for you again and again to keep you safe. Understand?"

"But why?" Jess asked.

"Because I..." Callum began, getting cut off as the doctor strode into the room.

"So Mr Stone, now that you're awake and alert we can start removing some of these wires and get you moved to recovery. How do you feel about that?" the doctor asked, scribbling some illegible notes down.

"Fantastic." Callum said.

"That's what we like to hear. We'll get you moved as soon as. I'll just sort the paperwork out and then the porters will be moving you down." the doctor said.

"Good, thank you very much. When will I be able to go home?" he asked.

"Hard to say. Perhaps two or three days minimum, a week maximum." the doctor informed him.

"Right, well could I discharge myself though couldn't I?" Callum asked.

"Well yes you could but it's not advised." the doctor warned.

"Why would you want to discharge yourself? Just wait until you're well enough." Jess frowned.

"I need to be out of here before Dan's court case." Callum said, glancing at her.

"Don't be stupid Callum, you've been shot, I don't expect you to be there." Jess scowled.

"Jess I said I'd be there, so I'll be there. No more arguments from you." he said pointedly. Jess sat back down in a huff.

"Fine, be stupid and discharge yourself, see if I care." she sulked. The doctor and nurse watched with amusement.

"Right then, if you're happy and don't have any more questions then I'll push through that paperwork." he said with a smile at the pair in front of him.

"Thank you doctor." Callum said gratefully.

* * *

><p>As night time fell, Callum was settled into the recovery ward, reading a book Jess had bought him from the flat. She was dozing in the chair next to him, a magazine slack in her hands. He tried to stretch across to set it down on the bedside cabinet but stretched too far, nearly toppling out of bed. He grunted in pain as the action pulled at his stitches on his chest. Jess' eyes snapped open and she immediately lunged forward, catching Callum's arm and pushing him back on to the bed.<p>

"What are you doing? You'll rip your stitches!" she scorned.

"I was trying to stop your trashy magazine from falling onto the floor and waking you." he scowled.

"Well thanks for the thought but I doubt it would have woken me. Pull your top up so I can check you're not bleeding." she ordered, watching as he tugged at his top. She checked the bandage, gently laying a hand on his chest, relieved to see no new blood stains on the bandage. "You're fine, no damage done." Callum looked at her with a smile, taking her hand that was on his chest and pulling so she toppled onto the bed. "Callum I'll hurt you!"

"No you won't. Come on, lie here, that chair didn't look too comfy." Callum said, shifting over. Jess paused before hesitantly lying down on her back next to him, noting his hand warm over hers. There was a moments uncertainty and then, at the same time, Jess and Callum turned to each other, Callum gently folding his arms around Jess as she leant against his thankfully healing chest. And as night fully descended, the two fell asleep, a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	10. Amnesia

**The only reason this has been written so quickly (well comparatively quickly) is because of the fantastic reviews I've been receiving recently. thank you so much to Megan, littlebit100, Em and Hollie! Enjoy!**

Jess woke just after ten later that evening, Callum's arm over her waist. She gently disentangled herself, checking that he wasn't waking up. He snored softly before turning to the side. She slipped off of the hospital bed and started packing her things away. Once she was done she took one last look at Callum. He was already looking better, no longer was he pale and drawn looking, there was colour back in his face and he looked a lot more relaxed. She bent down, pressing a brief kiss to his cheek before turning and leaving the hospital. Once she got outside she turned her phone on, which immediately started beeping with messages and missed calls. Most of them seemed to be from Sally, so she rang her as she walked back to the car.

"Hey! How's Stone?" Sally asked as soon as she picked up.

"He's going to be fine. They've moved him onto a ward, he was in the ICU earlier just for monitoring after the surgery but the doctor says he'll get better." Jess said, slipping into the car.

"And how're you?" Sally asked.

"I'm fine, I can't complain really, not after what Callum went through. I'm just on my way back to his flat now and I'll go back to the hospital tomorrow morning before work." Jess answered.

"God when Smithy told us what had happened I couldn't believe it! Seriously though Jess, Stone pretty much jumped in front of a bullet for you." Sally said, her tone a mix of shocked and impressed.

Jess' stomach squirmed in guilt, "Honestly Sal, I can't believe he did it. And I don't really understand fully why he did it. I mean, I said to him that even if the bullet had got me, it would have been a flesh wound, nothing serious. He said that he'd take as many bullets as it would need to keep me safe. I did ask him why, but the doctor came in and he didn't tell me. I just...I don't know what to think or what to do Sal."

"Jess it's obvious to me how much he cares you and his need to keep you safe seems to be his priority. I think I know why." Sally said hesitantly.

"Go on?" Jess pushed.

"Remember I was telling you about Emma? Who died in the bombings? Well her and Stone, there was something between them. Nothing happened, but I think he was attracted to her, probably because she was so defiant of him." Sal said with a sad laugh, remembering her dead friend.

"What happened?" Jess asked curiously.

"Well I told you that me and Stone were the first ones to get to Emma after the bomb exploded, and we couldn't save her. He tried so hard, he wouldn't stop, not even after the paramedics told him that she was gone. I think you remind him of her, and he wants to save you and keep you safe, sort of to make up for not getting to Emma in time." Sally said. Jess felt her heart drop a little; it seemed the only reason Callum was doing all this was because he couldn't save Emma, so he was going to save her instead. "Jess you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. Er listen Sal, I'm gonna drive back to Callum's now, I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Hang on a mo, the other reason I was calling was cause a bunch of us are going to the that new club in town that's opened, I think its called Amnesia. Do you want to come? Maybe take your mind of things?" Sally asked.

Jess paused; as much as she wanted to forget the events of the day, she didn't think it was sensible going to a club. And besides, she wasn't sure if she could cope with all those men in there looking to get laid, touching girls when they wanted. She wasn't ready. "No, I don't think so Sal. I just need to shower and go to bed. Have a good time though."

"Alright then, I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Sally asked.

"Yep, don't be too hungover please!" Jess said with a gentle laugh.

"Yes mum!" was Sally's retort before she hung up.

* * *

><p>Jess got into the empty flat and switched all the lights on and shut all the curtains. She sat on the sofa just staring at the blank telly, the events of the day swimming around her head. Her life this past year seemed as if it had been scripted for a tragic drama to be aired on TV, which when people watched it, would make them feel better about their lives. She thought she believed in karma, but there was no way she did anymore; what had she done to deserve the amount of sadness and hurt in her life this past year? She moved into the kitchen, warming up some left over jacket potatoes that had been in the fridge. She ate them in silence, missing the solid company that was Callum. As she thought of him, she thought of what Sally had said about her being similar to this Emma Keane; she would have liked to meet Emma, see if it was true, but obviously that wouldn't be happening. She dumped her bag in her bedroom before getting undressed and heading for the shower. She turned it up as hot as it would go, really needing to feel the heat in her bones. Before she knew it she was shivering violently, even though the water was boiling. Shock, she thought, shock of what had happened. She stood under the spray until the shakes had subsided, before getting out and drying herself off. She was about to get into bed when her phone rang. It was nearly midnight, who would be ringing her? Her heart started to pound when the thought that it could be the hospital with bad news. She scrambled out of bed and rummaged in her bag until she found her phone. The screen said it was Sally who was calling.<p>

"Sal? Everything ok?" she said, pulling the phone away from her ear slightly as the loud noises of the nightclub pounded.

"Jess? Can you hear me?" Sally shouted.

"Yeah I can, what's the matter? Has something happened?" Jess asked, worried now.

"There's been a fight. Will and Nate both have bruised knuckles and I think I've done something to my leg." she said tearfully.

"Were Nate and Will fighting each other?" Jess asked, confused, but already pulling on her clothes.

"No no no, some guy started to come onto me and wouldn't leave me alone. He grabbed at me and I pushed him, and then he got mad and shoved me and I fell over a chair and landed on my foot funny. Obviously when Nate and Will saw me on the floor with the guy swearing at me they saw red. So now Smithy and some of the others are here talking to them and the guy is sat in cuffs and my foot is really hurting." Sally said, really crying now.

"Ok listen, I'll be there in ten minutes to take you to the hospital. Don't go anywhere!" Jess ordered.

"Ok. Thank you Jess." Sally sniffed gratefully.

"It's ok silly, just hold tight, I won't be long." Jess promised, hanging up and throwing her phone back into her bag while she finished getting dressed and pulled her hair up. She grabbed her car keys and left the flat.

* * *

><p>There was a huge crowd outside of Amnesia when she pulled up to the front of it. It was a low black building with a neon pink sign spelling out the name of the club, and stairs leading down into the bowels of the club were cordoned off with gold rope. A man approached her as she got out of the car, telling her she couldn't park there. She flashed her badge at him, pleased she had thought to grab it, and headed down the slippery steps into the belly of the club. She immediately saw Sally, sat on a plush pink sofa in a booth by the wall.<p>

"You alright?" Jess asked in concern, sitting next to Sally and giving her a hug.

"Sorry Jess, I didn't mean for you to rush out, I just wanted to cry to someone I think. God he was so violent! And then Nate and Will, even though they were trying to help, probably did more damage than good. They've got to go to the station, the Inspector wants to see them apparently." Sally said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. She'll just bollock them for about two minutes then congratulate them for protecting one of our own. Don't worry about them. How's your foot?" Jess asked, looking down at Sally's swollen ankle.

"Sore. I think I've just twisted it, but Smithy said I need to get it checked out just in case." Sally answered.

"Ok listen, I'm just gonna talk to Smithy then we'll get you to A&E. Wait here." Jess said, standing up.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." Sally said with a small laugh.

* * *

><p>"Jess? You're not on duty tonight are ya? Not after today surely?" Smithy asked in confusion.<p>

"No, Sal called me, I'm gonna take her to hospital in a mo. What happened anyway?" Jess asked, looking at the two sorry looking faces of Will and Nate.

"Well from what I can gather some guy started on Sal, she pushed him away and he got lairy with her and shoved her back. Of course dumb and dumber here happened to look up at that point to see her being shoved over a table so thought they'd help her out by knocking Rocky over there out, but not before being hit a couple of times themselves. So now they're being looked over before being carted to the station, and Rocky's being taken to hospital to have his jaw x-rayed before he's released back into our care. Is Sally alright?" Smithy asked, glancing over at Sally.

"Yeah she'll be fine, just need to get her foot and ankle checked over. Once she's been seen I'll ring the station and let whoever's on know how she is. See you later Smithy." Jess said with a half wave at all her colleagues before heading back to Sally, "Come on then, let's go. The car's right outside the door ok?"

"Thanks for doing this Jess, I do appreciate it." Sally said sheepishly.

"Don't be silly, it's what best friends do, right?" she said with a sideways smile as she helped Sally up the stairs back out to the street.

* * *

><p>"Jess you can go now, we're going to be here for hours and you've got work tomorrow." Sally said.<p>

"It's fine, honest, I don't have work until the afternoon anyway, so don't worry. Do you want a hot drink? I'm dying for a cup of tea." Jess said, looking around for a vending machine.

"Yes that'd be brilliant. Here you go, it's on me seeing as you're being such a good friend and staying with me." Sally said with a grin, dropping some coins into Jess' hand.

"Right I'll be back in a mo, if you get called in just text me where you are ok?" Jess said, standing up.

"Yep, see you in a minute." Sally said, massaging her swollen ankle.

* * *

><p>Jess walked up and down the corridors, unable to find a damn vending machine. She was about to walk to the canteen at the front of the hospital when she caught someone's eye. Her heart stopped. It was Dan...or at least, he looked like Dan. He was staring at her and he started to walk towards her. Jess looked around her desperately, needing to find somewhere to escape from this Dan look-a-like. She could feel her heart squeezing tightly, her breathing speeding up with fear; she thought she was going to faint. She ran down a corridor she had just walked up, remembering there were some toilets down there. She flung herself into the ladies toilets, running to the end and locking herself into the cubicle. She slammed the seat shut, sitting down and bringing her knees up under her chin. Her hands were grasped together, but they were shaking violently. She felt like she couldn't catch her breaths as her mind assaulted her with images of the rape, of Dan's words as he forced himself on her, and now of this look-a-like. Her chest tightened painfully at the thought of having to see the real Dan in just two days. She wasn't ready; her reaction at seeing a man who vaguely looked like Dan had proved that. Once she felt like her breathing had returned to vaguely normal, she went about composing herself before leaving her little sanctuary. She stepped out of the cubicle over to the sinks, splashing cool water on her face. She looked at herself, really looked at herself, noting how pale she's gone, how there were bags under her eyes that hadn't been there before, how her face generally seemed a lot dimmer than it had mere weeks ago. She scrubbed off the little make-up she had on, quickly ran her fingers through her hair and left the toilet. She looked left and right, checking that the man had gone. When she was sure he wasn't there anymore, she headed back to A&amp;E to find Sally. Seeing her seat empty, she asked at the desk and was directed through to some cubicles. She eventually found Sally's, peeling back the curtain and entering.<p>

"Where the hell did you get to? Did you go and farm the tea leaves yourself? And talking of tea, where is it?" Sally asked.

"Erm I couldn't find the machine, sorry." Jess apologised.

Sally looked closer at her best friend and frowned, "Has something happened? Is it Stone?"

"What? No, nothing, I'm fine, just a bit faint that's all, probably need a drink. What's the verdict on your foot anyway?" Jess asked, trying to change the subject.

"Er well I'm having an x-ray soon just to be safe, but the doctor thinks it's just

a bad sprain on my ankle. Why don't you go get some fresh air?" Sally said kindly.

"Yeah I think I will. Are you going to be ok for a few minutes?" Jess asked.

"Course I will. I'll text you to summon you back if I need you. And try and find somewhere to get a drink as well, and if you happen to find one, bring me one as well." Sally said as Jess started to walk away.

* * *

><p>Instead of going outside, Jess headed up to the ward where Callum was currently staying. She snuck past the receptionist and over to where Callum's bed was. Gently pulling back the curtain, she entered the cubicle, being sure to shut the curtain behind her. He was still sleeping peacefully; Jess immediately felt relaxed. She placed her bag on the chair and got on the bed with him. He shifted over, as if he knew she was there. She curled herself against him, facing him, just needing to feel safe for five minutes.<p>

"Hey you, back so soon?" Callum said hoarsely, shifting back a bit so he could see her better.

"How are you feeling?" Jess whispered.

"Like I've just been shot in the chest." Callum said with a laugh.

"Seriously, you feeling any better?" Jess asked, needing to know that he was still ok.

"Yeah I am, just need sleep and more painkillers I think. How come you're back?" he asked curiously.

"Sally called me a couple of hours ago; she'd been assaulted at a club and needed me I think. So I drove her here to get her ankle checked out, she's just waiting to have an x-ray." Jess explained.

"Is she alright? Did they get the bloke?" Callum asked.

"Yeah, Nate and Will had a punch up with him and managed to keep him there til Smithy and some of the others could take him back to the station." Jess answered.

"So tell me, not that I'm complaining, but why are you up here instead of with Sally?" Callum asked. Jess paused, not knowing whether to explain what had just happened. On the one hand, she wanted Callum's reassurance that it couldn't possibly have been Dan, but on the other hand she didn't want Callum to worry when he needed to concentrate on getting better. "Come on Jess, there must be a reason, apart from the fact that you enjoy my company."

"Well, I saw someone who I thought was someone else and it just made me a bit ugh and I just wanted to come see you and make sure you were ok." Jess babbled.

"Who did you think you saw?" Callum asked frowning.

"Dan." Jess whispered, looking down at her hands. Callum didn't say a thing, just took Jess' hands in his and held them gently. When she finally looked hesitantly up at him, he stroked her cheek.

"What happened?" he asked her softly.

"I freaked out. He was staring at me, and then he started to walk towards me, and I just couldn't breathe. My chest felt tight...and then I just kept seeing what he had done to me, and hearing his excuses. I couldn't make it go away. I just had to sit through it and wait. I didn't know what to do, or how to make it stop." Jess sobbed, "How am I supposed to face him at the trial if I overreacted when I saw someone who looked like him?"

"I'll be with you." Callum said gently.

"But you can't. You need to stay here and recover and get better." Jess cried.

"No. What I need is to look after you and support you through the trial and whatever the outcome. Ok?" Callum said, his voice insistent but gentle.

"Callum please, I need you whole and well. Just stay in here until you get discharged, I'll be fine at the trial, I'll have to be fine." Jess maintained.

"Jessica Hunter I will at the trial and I will help you through it, no arguments. I feel better already and tomorrow evening I will discharge myself so I can be with you the night before the trial and every night that you need me after that. I won't take no for an answer." he said firmly.

"But Callum..." Jess began to protest, before Callum pulled her flush against him.

"No, I'm not having any buts, ok? I'll be there and thats final. Now be quiet so we can sleep." Callum said.

"I need to get back to Sally." Jess said weakly.

"Just text her, tell her something happened with me and you're staying here." Callum suggested, a smile on his face.

"Callum what is this?" Jess asked suddenly.

"What's what?" Callum asked, confused.

"This!" she said indicating the two of them.

"It's whatever you need it to be right now." Callum answered honestly.

"Right. I really need to get back to Sally though, otherwise she can't get home. I'll come back in the morning. Is there anything you need from the flat?" she asked, gently moving away from Callum.

"No, I'm good." he said with a sleepy smile. Jess leant over, brushing her lips against his cheek. Callum's eyes fixed on hers before he leant up, his lips gently meeting hers.

"Night Callum." she said, almost shyly. He smiled in return before his eyes drifted shut and he was asleep once more.


	11. Missed Shots

**A filler chapter of sorts, filling in loose information and what not before the big trial. Big thanks to Hollie, Em and Megan for the lovely, amazing reviews that you continue to leave for me. I hope this chapter isn't too boring! Enjoy!**

Jess stretched hesitantly, waiting for the edges of the nightmare that had woken her to blur out. When she was sure it had gone, and when she had stopped shaking, she finally opened her eyes, praying it was a decent time to get up. Eight fifteen. Not bad at all. She swung herself up and out of bed and walked through the living room to the kitchen, shivering in the cold flat. As the kettle was boiling she flicked the thermostat on, tugging her dressing gown tighter around herself. She was leant on the counter, her mind wandering, when it drifted on the damn nightmare. Dan again. He was always there, like a menacing presence in the back of her mind that just wouldn't leave. She'd had enough. Tomorrow was the trial, and that would be the end. She was determined that she would cast away all her fears and nightmares and worries tomorrow, and that would be the last time she would have to see him. Ever. She had spoken to her lawyer just before Callum's shooting, and it seemed that the divorce was nearly through, which was another weight lifted. Jess had thought it was quick compared to the horror divorce stories she was constantly hearing, but the lawyer explained that due to Dan being incarcerated and due to be on trial, and with the sale of the house already agreed and done, there was nothing really on his side to be sorted out. She was thankful for that. The kettle boiled and Jess poured herself a steaming cup of tea, ready to curl up on the sofa for a blessed half hour with a book. She had just taken that first glorious sip when someone knocked at the door. She huffed and set the book and tea down on the glass coffee table, wondering who was calling at this early hour. She tightened her robe around her before opening the door, aware of her messy birds nest hair and oily face. Her sour glare was replaced by a luminous smile at the person on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here? Why are you so early? Why didn't you wait for me to come and get you! Are you feeling ok? Was the doctor ok discharging you?" Jess babbled, her words rolling into one in her excitement at seeing Callum. He dropped his case on the floor and hugged Jess to him.

"Do you know how good it was to see you open that door and welcome me home?" he murmured, kicking the case inside the door.

"Sit down! I'll make you a drink. Don't move or strain or anything, understood!" Jess ordered. Callum nodded meekly, collapsing onto the sofa where Jess had been a minute before. She hurriedly dumped his bag in his room before flicking the kettle on again and then rushing to her room. She stood in front of the mirror, groaned, and then grabbed a brush. The brush snagged through her mashed together curls, but she finally pulled it through and made her hair a lot more presentable. She scrubbed at her face with her miracle cream, praying that her face looked like it was glowing with health rather than grease. She heard Callum calling her and rushed back out. "What's happened? What's hurting?"

Callum laughed, "Nothing has happened and nothing is hurting. Have you just dolled yourself up?"

"Erm, nope. I always look this fresh when I get up, it's a genetic thing." she lied, filling up his big mug with sweet tea.

"I could have sworn that you looked a bit more...slept in...when I knocked on the door." he said, confused.

"It must be the pain meds making you confused. Now, drink this, relax, tell me what the doctor said." Jess said, handing him the steaming mug. She picked her own mug back up and sat at the opposite end of the sofa, her feet tucked under herself.

"Well, he said that I've improved more than he could have hoped, and all my tests came back fine except for my iron levels, so he's given me some iron tablets and dietary advice for that, and also some antibiotics just in case. The wound looks clean and dry, and the nurse showed me how to change it, but you might have to help me with that. The doc only released me on the condition I go back in a few days to have it all checked and to have another lot of blood tests done so that he can be absolutely sure that I'm healing well. But apart from the big old hole in my chest, I'm doing fine. I'm just so glad to be home, I hate being in hospital. I hate being weak actually." Callum said with a pained look on his face.

"Come on now, you're back where you belong, even if I do frown upon you leaving before the doctors advice." Jess said with a slight frown.

"You can't blame me for wanting to be in my own bed, and to want to have nice homemade meals rather than the crap they serve up as food in hospital. Honestly, have you seen what they pass off as meat?" Callum said with a look of disgust.

"I don't want to see it thank you very much. So what would you like for dinner tonight then? I have to go to work for a few hours, but I'll be home in time to cook dinner." Jess said, finishing off her tea and taking both Callum's cup and hers to the dishwasher.

"Up to you. Surprise me." Callum said, stifling a yawn, trying to cover it.

Jess gave him the beady eye, "Right come on, bed."

"But I've only just got out of bed." Callum whined.

"Callum Stone do not whine at me. You're a grown man. I'm not strong enough to carry you to your bed, but I'm pretty sure I can drag you...you might get a few bruises, but that's what you get when you don't co-operate." she said in a huffy tone, hands on hips, her curly hair seeming to crackle with authority. Callum couldn't help the small smile that came to his face.

"Ok, help me up then." he conceded, holding an arm out. She grasped it firmly and helped him to his feet. He wavered for a second, her face immediately one of concern.

"Too quick?" she asked.

"No no, it's fine." he assured her, taking slow but measured steps towards his bedroom. Jess leant him against the doorframe while she moved his case off the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Do you need a hand getting changed?" she asked, sitting him on the bed.

"If you wouldn't mind." Callum said, a bit gruff. Jess' eyes flickered to his face, noting the change in his tone. Obviously this was the bit he was moaning about; feeling weak.

"Accepting help is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, a sort of wise man told me that." Jess said quietly, taking his shoes and socks off.

Callum's lips quirked at the corner, "Only sort of wise?"

"Sort of big headed as well." Jess added, going to unbuckle his belt then pausing, "Er maybe you should do that." He nodded in agreement, quickly undoing it as well as the button and zip on his jeans. "Lie down and I can pull them off." It was sign of how tired he was that he didn't fight her on that. He lay flat on his back while Jess divulged him of his trousers. "Right, last bit and then you can go to sleep ok?" Jess said, looking up to his face to see that he was already asleep. She smiled softly before undoing his shirt buttons so that he could just pull it off himself later. She ran her hand over his chest, settling over his heart. She closed her eyes as she felt the strong steady thumping beneath her hand. Bliss.

* * *

><p>Jess sat in briefing with her friends and colleagues, hearing the latest on Callum's shooter. Marcus Donovan, Dan's old law acquaintance back home, had been very helpful surprisingly, giving the cops the name of the man he thought they were after. Omar Shah had been arrested age fifteen for theft; Donovan had represented him and managed to get him released with community service. Some of that community service was carried out at Donovan's numerous parties, acting as a waiter of sorts. She remembered now, because Donovan had paraded him around, saying that Omar was reformed and would become a pillar of the community. Jess hadn't been convinced then, and it turned out she had been right. She hated being right sometimes.<p>

"Has Shah been found yet? Donovan said he had moved here didn't he?" Will asked.

"We have an address, and a raid has been planned for 1200hours today. We need as many of you involved as possible, we need to catch this little shit who thinks he can potentially murder some of our own and get away with it." Smithy replied.

"What about the weapon?" Jess called out.

"No such luck yet. Eddie thinks he's identified what we need to look for from the bullet they pulled out of Stone and the casing. It's all here on this handy information sheet I spent hours slogging over for you lot." Smithy said, indicating the stash of papers in his hands. He passed them to the people in the front row to pass around as he continued talking, "Now, before I give you your orders for the day, you'll also be pleased to know that Rocky has been identified as Jacob Renson. For those of you who have no idea who I'm talking about, Rocky was the idiot who tried to pull Sally Armstrong and get done in by Will and Nate in the process. However, as well as common assault and assaulting a police officer, it's also been found, through Renson's DNA, that he's the perp we've been after in the rape case on the girl in the Casinos club. She was brought in this morning to try face recognition and picked him out as a match. So now we have more than enough evidence to take him to court and hopefully score a conviction."

"See, I wasn't just thinking with my fists like the Dragon said." Will said sulkily.

"At least she didn't say you were like a bull in a china shop." Nate countered, crossing his arms.

"Guys, how old are you?" Beth said with raised eyebrows, earning a laugh from Millie and Ben.

"Something funny back there?" Smithy asked expectantly.

"No sarge." Beth said innocently.

"Good. Right then, the order for today is..."

* * *

><p>Everyone was geared up for the raid on Omar Shah's address. They were all buzzing with adrenaline, determined to get the asshole who had dared kill one of their officers. As the leading officers went over their different teams instructions, Jess' thoughts were running to relieve the shooting. All she could see was red blood; on the ground, on the leaves, on Callum's chest, on her hands.<p>

"Jess? You with us?" Smithy asked, peering closely at her. She nodded quickly. "Right, Gold's team is going in first, and then at the signal we go. Understood?" Everyone nodded, "Whoever see's Shah first, get him...as long as it's safe obviously." They all nodded again, clambering out the van and into their positions. Shah lived on the fifth floor of a fairly well off multi-storey. Jess wondered how he had managed to afford that considering his past. The thought was pushed out of her mind when Gold's voice came over the radio. Their team ran, blowing through the door that had been knocked off its hinges and into the well maintained flat. Jess' eyes scanned the area; she desperately hoped to be the one to find Shah.

"Ma'am!" Beth shouted from upstairs. There was a cacophony of footfalls as members of the team ran to her assistance. Jess heard some banging and swearing before finally silence, and then Beth reading Shah his rights. She watched as Beth led him down the stairs, willing him to meet her eyes. And he did. He looked straight at her, his mouth curling into the same cold grin as when he had shot Callum.

"I missed once, but not again." he said clearly. Jess growled and took a step forward before someone grabbed her arm. Omar laughed at her before being shoved out the door by Beth.

"It wouldn't do for you to assault our main suspect." Smithy warned in her ear. She pulled her arm free and set about looking for any evidence.

* * *

><p>"Smithy I think I've got something." Jess said, leafing through some bank statements.<p>

"What is it?" he asked, kneeling on the floor next to where she was sat with paper surrounding her.

"Well Omar was arrested at fifteen for theft. That was what, three or four years ago? So at most he's nineteen. What nineteen year old can afford this place and keep it as well as it is. So I figured someone had to be helping him out, whether it be family or someone else. One person who's been giving him money is Donovan, a monthly salary of sorts by the looks of it." Jess pointed out.

"He certainly didn't tell us that." Smithy mused.

"Didn't think so. Also, see this account here?" Jess said, pointing out another set of numbers that appeared frequently. Smithy nodded and Jess continued, "That's Dan's personal account. He must have been paying for all this while Omar did his dirty work for him. Look here; the day of the shooting, money went from Dan's account to Omar, and a lot of it. I thought Dan's account had been frozen?" Jess asked, placing the bank statements in some evidence bags.

"Apparently not. Good find, I'll get these back to the station, Mickey and Kezia can check them out." Smithy praised, taking the bag from her.

"Has the gun been found yet?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"Not as of yet, but we haven't looked everywhere thoroughly yet. Don't worry; we'll find it. Now aren't you supposed to be heading back? We don't need you here anymore." Smithy said.

"Oh gee sarge; you sure know how to make a girl feel wanted." Jess joked, picking her way over the now upturned living room and to the front door.

"You know what I meant. Fill in the paperwork before you go though, ok?" Smithy checked. She nodded and waved as she left.

* * *

><p>Jess struggled through the front door with shopping bags. She dumped them in the kitchen and caught her breath as she stripped off her warm clothing. She unpacked the groceries, ready to make a chicken korma with poppadoms. She looked around the living room, not seeing Callum anywhere. She knocked gently on his door; when there was no answer she opened the door. The room was empty. It was then that she realised she could hear the shower on. Some detective she'd make! She smiled at her stupidity before heading back into the kitchen and starting on dinner. When Callum finally emerged, she was just stirring the sauce into the chicken. She was pleased to see that he was looked better than this morning, a lot more alert and with it.<p>

"Hi. Sorry about completely zonking out on you this morning. God knows why I'm so tired, I've done nothing but sleep these past few days." Callum said, collapsing heavily at the small dining table, two glasses already set out.

"That's obviously what you need. I hope you've been taking it easy today." Jess asked.

"Yes I have. I watched TV, did the crossword, watched some more TV, did some Sudoku, had about five naps, and then had a shower. I've never been so bored before. Please tell me some interesting stories from work." Callum begged. Jess served up the meal and bought it over to the table, along with a bottle of non alcoholic wine. "Where's the good stuff?"

Jess shot him a Medusa like stare, "You can't drink while on antibiotics! Don't you ever read the sticker on the front of pills?" Callum looked non plussed as he shook his head. "Well thank God I'm here."

"I do, every day." he said with a grin, "So anyway, what happened at work?"

"We've got the guy who shot you." Jess said with a massive smile. Callum's fork paused on the way to his mouth.

"Who is he?" he asked stonily.

"Omar Shah. Nineteen, I think. I found bank statements with transactions from both Donovan and Dan's accounts. They hadn't found the weapon while I was there, but Smithy was hopeful." Jess informed.

"Were you the one to find him?" Callum asked.

Jess' face clouded over, "No but I wish I was. The little shit smiled at me and told me that even though he had missed once, he wouldn't miss again. As if he's going to get the chance."

"Cocky shit. He only got me by luck." Callum scowled.

"Well anyway, he's locked up at the minute, and if CID have worked extra hard, we can link Dan firmly to Shah and have something else added as a nice surprise for Dan's trial tomorrow." Jess said, her stomach feeling like it had dropped when she mentioned the trial. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore, something that Callum notices.

"Come on Jess, you need to eat. Cause we both know you're not going to tomorrow." Callum bossed.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I ate at work." Jess lied, staring at her plate.

"Don't you lie to me. Listen to me, I know you're worried Dan's going to get let off, but no jury in their right mind would look at Dan and listen to all the accounts, yours especially, and let that son of a bitch off. It's just not going to happen." Callum said.

Jess' green eyes met his, "But what if it does?"

"Then we'll get through it. But you're not going to be on your own, especially not now that I'm laid up like an old man, you simply have to stay with me for my own good. So you see, whatever happens, you are going to be absolutely fine." Callum said vehemently.

"I wish I could see things the way you do." Jess said with a small smile.

"No you don't. I see the darker side of life. You don't want to see what I see, trust me." Callum said, shaking his head, almost like he was trying to shake the horrors that he had seen out of his head.

* * *

><p>That night, as Callum got up to use the toilet, he heard faint whimpering and moaning coming from Jess' room. He hesitated before gently opening the door. She was sprawled across the bed, the sheets tangled in her legs, her hair an electric mess around her sweating face. She was flailing as if her life depended on it, but she was just getting herself even more tangled. Callum stepped into the room, the light from his room casting a triangle of light into Jess' room, illuminating her on the bed. He paused at the edge of the bed before grabbing one of Jess' legs. She immediately shot up out of bed, screaming.<p>

"NO DAN NO! Not again, please not again, I can't do it anymore." she cried, still trapped in the dream. She was huddled in the corner of the room, her hands covering her eyes.

"Jess?" Callum said gently, approaching her cautiously.

"No, please, leave me alone, just for one night." Jess begged, and it broke Callum's heart to hear it. He walked away from her, back to her bed, making it up neatly and turning the cover before going over to her. He quickly scooped her into his arms, anticipating her blows.

"Jess! Jess it's me Callum! Come on darlin', I have enough bruises without you adding more." Callum said to her, desperately trying to wake her from her nightmares. It seemed to do the trick, she almost jarred awake just as Callum set her down. She looked at him, totally disorientated.

"Callum? What are you doing in here?" she asked faintly, falling back against the pillows. Callum walked to the other side of the room, turning on the fan that was on top of the wardrobe.

"I could hear you, you were having a bad dream." Callum explained, turning to face her.

"Oh God. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to hear that." Jess said, face down, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Don't be sorry, please don't be sorry for that. Do you want a glass of water?" he asked her quietly. She nodded silently and he left the room for a minute, returning with two glasses, one for her, one for him. He sat on the other side of the bed, watching as she drank and slowly came back to herself.

"Callum I'm..." Jess began again.

"Don't even say it ok? I might have to cause bodily harm if you utter the word sorry again." Callum warned, setting his glass down. He got up, as if to leave.

"Are you going?" Jess asked quickly, a brief spasm of fear crossing her face.

"I was going to the toilet, but I'll be back, don't worry." he said with a nod. She sat in the silence for a few minutes, her knees pulled up to her chest when he came back in. He sat down again. "I've had nightmares as well."

Jess looked at him in surprise, "Really? But you're so..."

"Gruff? Obnoxious? Conceited? Egotistical?" Callum filled in with a slight smile.

"Not that words I was going to say, but they can be applied I suppose." she said laughing.

"I'm not who everyone thinks I am. Everyone seems to think I'm this dickhead of a sergeant, and although I come across like that, it's for the best. People need to be scared of me and wary of me, otherwise they won't do what I say and they'll get themselves hurt." Callum said, his eyes seemingly darting to the past. Jess understood immediately.

"Emma?"

"How do you know about Emma?" he asked, eyes snapping back to the present.

"Sally told me. She said you were...close, sort of." Jess said, not knowing how to relay what she had been told.

"We weren't close, not really. But we could have been, if she had wanted it. You know what happened then? In the bombings?" Callum guessed. Jess nodded hesitantly. "Well that's what my nightmares were about. The bombings. Of course no-one knew that I was having them, because I didn't let anyone know what I was thinking or feeling. And now I'm having new nightmares of guns and cold parks. So in a long winded way, don't apologise for having bad dreams."

"I'm sorry about Emma, Callum." Jess said cautiously, not sure if it would be accepted.

"It's ok; she got herself killed by not following orders. Of course it should never have happened, but it did, and here we are." Callum was lying down at this point, facing Jess.

"Stay with me tonight? I don't want to sleep alone, not tonight." Jess asked in a small voice, not quite meeting Callum's eyes.

"Of course I will." he said bringing one of Jess' hands to his lips, pressing the most gently kiss on her knuckles. "I'll keep you safe."


	12. She Will Be Loved

**For some reason fanfic wouldn't let me reply to your reviews! So a big thank you to Hollie, Em and Megan for the lovely words, and I hope this chapter is a lot better than the original trial chapter. I was really excited to write this one, hence the speed of it. I hope you like it. Enjoy. **

Jess woke up early, long before Callum had even stirred. She crept out of bed, hesitant of waking him, before grabbing her dressing gown and heading for the shower. She didn't know what had happened last night, all she knew was that Callum's presence had been the only thing that she had wanted and needed. It turned out he had needed her as well, if his explanation had been anything to go by. She placed her dressing gown over the heated towel rack, mindful of the cold February day. She had glanced out the living room window on the way to the bathroom; the day was dark, overcast, cold and drizzling. Perfect weather to watch her husband hopefully get sent to jail. She turned the hot tap on, watching the shower spurt to life. She stepped into the glass cubicle, shutting the door behind her and slowly washing sleep and nightmares away. She stepped out of the hot shower feeling calmer and refreshed. She wrapped the warm robe tight around her, keeping the heat in, and left the bathroom to walk through to the kitchen. She filled the kettle up, putting two mugs out and filling both with coffee granules and sugar. As the kettle began to boil she heard movement come from her room, and a few seconds later Callum emerged, looking dishevelled but well rested.

"What time is it?" he murmured, collapsing into the dining chair, rubbing at his eyes.

"Half seven. Did I wake you? I didn't mean to." she apologised, placing a mug of coffee in front of him.

"No don't worry, it was my alarm that went off." he said, slurping the coffee as if it was the liquid of life itself.

"Why did you set an alarm? You don't need to be up so early." she asked with a frown.

"So I can get ready in plenty of time to take you to the courthouse." he replied.

"Callum come on, you can't be serious. Look how weak you were yesterday. You really want to sit through a full day in the courtroom?" Jess asked exasperatedly.

"Jess, I couldn't be more serious if I tried. There is no way in hell I am letting you face him on your own. Last night proved how much support you need, so please don't insult me by arguing with me that you don't need me, because you do." he said bluntly, having enough of the pussy footing around the subject. Jess didn't say anything, and they finished their coffee in silence before she retreated to her room to change. Callum sighed, washing out the two cups. She did need him, he kept telling himself, she just doesn't realise it yet.

* * *

><p>She pulled out her pale pink shirt and grey trousers. She lay them out on the bed while she dried her hair and brushed it up into a bun, making sure any loose strands were tucked away. She sat down in front of her mirror, concealer stick in hand, dabbing concealer and foundation under her eyes, trying to mask the dark marks. She kept her make up simple, respectable, looking like a woman who wanted justice. Just as she was finished with her make up, the full situation of the day hit her; she scrambled to her feet, throwing open her door and running to the bathroom. She had just reached the toilet when she threw up the morning's coffee, sobbing.<p>

"Jess?" she heard Callum say from the door, concern evident in his voice. She turned away from him, holding a hand out.

"Please, I don't want you to see me like this. Just go away, I'll be fine in a minute." she begged, using some toilet paper to wipe her eyes and round her mouth. She flushed the toilet, still sat on the cold floor, shaking. Before she knew what was happening, strong arms were pulling her up and sitting her down on the edge of a cabinet. Callum filled a glass with water, silently handing it to her. She took it with a murmured thanks, gulping it to try and get out of there, to get away from Callum. "Please Callum, I just want to be alone." He nodded before leaving, pulling the bathroom door shut behind him. Jess wiped under her eyes, finished the water off and then brushed her teeth. When she was satisfied she wasn't going to throw up again she retreated back to her bedroom, redoing her make up before getting dressed. She smoothed down her shirt and trousers before slipping her feet into simple black court shoes. One last look in the mirror. She wound her pink scarf around her neck, shrugged on her coat, grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. Callum was stood patiently waiting by the door, dressed in a pale blue shirt and black trousers.

"Ready?" he asked her, face etched with worry for her. She nodded and took a slow step forward, then another, and another until she reached Callum. He reached up, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. He saw the fear and apprehension in her eyes, and he reacted the way he knew she needed. He pulled her flush against him so she was tucked under his chin, his arms holding her together. "You are going to be just fine, I promise. He's going to be sent to jail for a long time, and you'll be free of him. You'll be able to carry on with your life and know that he can't harm you anymore. You will be ok." He kissed the top of her head before slipping her arm through his and leaving the flat.

* * *

><p>The trial was due to start at ten o'clock sharp. Jess and Callum reached the courthouse at half past nine, being met by the Superintendent and Terry at the top of the courthouse steps. They both wished the two officers a good morning, both offering their support of the day. As they walked inside, Jess' lawyer for the divorce approached. Jenna Jacobs was in her early thirties with deep brown hair cut into a professional bob. She had been Jess' lifeline throughout the build up to the trial, making sure that she was constantly involved. Due to it being a rape trial, Jess wouldn't have a lawyer, but Jenna had been a friend through work, and as soon as Jenna had heard what had happened, she had become Jess' lifeline. She had helped Jess find a lawyer to sort out the sale of the house and was generally a huge support. Jenna herself was raped in her mid twenties so she understood exactly what Jess was going through and the process which would be happening next. She had coached Jess, helping her and telling her what would happen at the trial and what she would need to say. She had been amazing. She smiled at Jess and Callum as she approached, pulling Jess into a close hug.<p>

"Morning. You feeling ok? Have you eaten this morning?" Jenna asked, walking with the two into the courthouse.

"I'm feeling as good as ever I suppose. And no, I couldn't face food today." she said.

"I knew you were going to say that. Here, eat this, you're going to need the energy." Jenna advised, handing Jess a banana and a muesli bar. Jess obediently ate them as they neared the small room where Jenna would brief Jess. They stopped outside the door, Jenna looking apologetically to Callum. "I'm sorry but you can't come in here. You can wait in the courtroom though."

"Ok." he said with a nod, turning to Jess, "I'll be sat right behind you. If you feel like you're going to throw up or whatever, I'm right there. Don't forget that."

"Thank you, for this morning and for now, and for everything. Thanks." Jess said sincerely.

"Don't thank me, I'm doing it because I..." Callum was cut off as Jenna indicated that they really needed to get started.

"I know. I'll see you in there. Bye." she said with a small wave, watching as Callum walked down the marbled hall before entering the court room.

* * *

><p>Jess walked into the courtroom, taking her designated seat. Callum, the Super and Terry all gave her supportive glances and Jenna squeezed her hand supportively before taking her seat with Callum. Jess was wringing her hands in her lap, looking up at the slightest noise. Finally, a door opened and Dan was bought in. He was dressed in a dark navy suit with a white shirt and black tie. He took his seat and looked straight at Jess, a small smile tilting the corners of his mouth. Jess' heart froze, and it felt like her heart was in her mouth. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. It seemed like a lifetime before the judge came in and everyone had to rise. When they were all sat, the judge spoke to everyone, stipulating his rules of the courtroom and the various jobs of all the different court room personnel as well as the jury. Jess glanced at the twelve men and women who would decide if Dan was guilty of rape. She sincerely hoped they voted the right way. The prosecution opened proceedings, explaining the rape and how it had impacted on Jess, and then the defence came back at them, stating that it wasn't rape, it was consensual sex between a husband and wife. Evidence was put forward and argued over, but all the while Jess was watching Dan's reactions to everything. He didn't flinch when photos of Jess' injuries were put up, or when the results of the rape kit came back, or even when photos of their destroyed room were shown. He didn't flinch when CSE came in and gave their evidence. He didn't seem to care. Jess snapped back to attention when the prosecution lawyer called her up to the stand to give her victim personal statement. It was on shaky legs that she stood and held her statement in her hands, ready to read. The prosecutor smiled at her encouragingly, and Jess took a deep breath before reading. Her voice started off shaky, but soon she gathered momentum and her voice became strong, resounding around the silent courtroom.<p>

"As a police officer, I have seen plenty of rapes. I have seen how broken the victims become, and how their lives change drastically after. I have seen how scared they become of strangers, and how they have to learn to trust their friends and people they love again. As a police officer, you would expect me to know the signs of abuse and rape, but I didn't see it coming. I was completely blind to it. I didn't expect my husband, who is a Crown Prosecution Service lawyer himself, to be so controlling and to rape me and then brush it off completely. This rape nearly destroyed me. I became a broken victim, so much like the victims I routinely dealt with in my job. I became so desperate to get away from it that I tried to kill myself. Luckily I failed in my attempt thanks to a special friend, but the fact is I desperately wanted it just to stop. I didn't want to hurt anymore, of be scared every time a shadow moved. I wanted to be me again. Daniel Waite, my husband of three years, raped me because he could. I want to see justice done, not for myself, but for all those other victims who were too scared to put the bastards who did this to them where they belong. Thank you." She was breathless as she sat down. She could feel Dan staring at her, eyes wide. She knew she'd finally got to him.

* * *

><p>The occupants of the courtroom were released as the jury began to make its decision. As soon as she got out the courtroom, Jess felt herself go faint. She became hot and flustered, and she felt like she was listening to people from underwater. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Callum coming towards her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey there sleeping beauty." she heard someone whisper. Jess felt her head being raised before a bottle was pressed against her lip and water trickled into her dry mouth. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling very groggy. All she could see were Callum's concerned blue eyes looking down at her.<p>

"What happened?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"You fainted, right in front of the jury who were being herded out. Did you plan that?" he asked with a small smile. He helped her to sit up, leaning her against the wall of the small room she'd been in earlier with Jenna.

"How did I get here?" she asked in confusion.

"I carried you; I wasn't going to leave you in the hall to be trodden on. Do you feel any better now? Did you hit your head?" he asked, handing her the bottle of water.

"I feel shaky still, but not like before." Jess answered, feeling along her head for bumps, "Ergh, I've got a lump on my head."

"Thought you might have, you hit the floor pretty hard. Here, eat some of this." Callum said, handing Jess a chocolate bar.

"How long have the jury been gone?" she asked through a mouth full of chocolate.

"Ten minutes, if that." Callum answered, sipping his own water, absentmindedly rubbing his chest where his wound was.

"Is it hurting?" she asked, indicting the wound.

"A little bit, nothing I can't handle." he replied with a small smile. They sat in silence for a bit before Callum said, "You were amazing. The jury were completely captivated by your statement. There's no way they'll be able to find Dan not guilty, especially with the pile of evidence against him as well. I was so proud of you when you were speaking." Jess leaned to the side until her head was resting on Callum's shoulder.

"I'm proud of myself." she said quietly.

* * *

><p>Four long hours later the jury were ready to give their verdict. Everyone took their seats back in the courtroom, but this time there was a heavy air of suspense. Jess felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned her head to see Callum nod at her. The judge entered and took his seat before turning to the jury.<p>

"Members of the jury, have you come to a verdict?" the judge asked, his voice gravelly. The foreman stood up and nodded.

"We have come to a verdict." the foreman answered.

"How do you find the defendant?" he asked, his voice carrying around the room, which was completely silent. It seemed as if everyone had held their breath.

"We find the defendant guilty of rape." he said clearly, nodding towards Jess. The courtroom erupted into noise; Jess felt her heart lift and swell at the words.

"Silence in the courtroom! Daniel Waite, you have been found guilty of the rape of Jessica Waite. You will be sentenced to eight years in prison." the judge said, his voice ringing out loud and clear. Jess could hardly believe it. It was done. He was finally out of her life. At the same time though, she thought he would have been put away for longer than eight years. But it was a result, and a good one for a rape case. She felt like someone had been watching over her to help her out. As Dan was led away, shouting obscenities at her, Callum was suddenly stood next to her.

"You did it! I told you didn't I!" he said happily, his face lit up with joy for her.

"He's gone. He's gone and I won and I did it!" she cried, tears of happiness and relief streaming down her face. Callum gently took her face in his, kissing the tears away.

"You brave, wonderful woman. Come on, let's get you home." he said with a smile, taking her slim hand in his and leading her out of the courthouse and to his car, ready to take her back to where she belonged.

* * *

><p>A surprise awaited Jess when she got back to the flat with Callum. A big brown official looking envelope was sitting on the doormat, and as she opened it a big smile crossed her face.<p>

"What's that?" Callum asked, opening a bottle of champagne they had picked up on the way back from the courthouse.

"It's my Decree Absolute for the divorce. My God, its official. I'm finally free of him, both matrimonially and physically. I'm finally free again. I'm me again, Jessica Hunter! Today is a blessed, beautiful day." Jess laughed, spinning round. She tugged her hair out of its constricting bun, letting the blond curls bounce around her face, kicked off her shoes and accepted the champagne from Callum's outstretched hand.

"To you, Miss Hunter." Callum toasted.

"And to you, for being my rock throughout this whole sorry ordeal." Jess toasted back. They clinked glasses and drank deeply.

* * *

><p>That evening, Jess and Callum were sat on the sofa, the remains of a Chinese take away littered on the coffee table in front of them, along with two empty bottles of wine. They had spoken about the trial and Dan's reaction throughout, and how the jury were clearly in Jess' favour from the beginning. They spoke about what Jess would do now, and what it felt like to finally be free of him. They spoke about the divorce, and what Jess would do with the money from the sale of her house.<p>

"I think I'm going to start looking for my own place. I've been poaching off your generosity for too long now. I bet you'll be glad to have the flat back to yourself." Jess said with a small laugh, sitting upright on the sofa.

"You don't need to look yet. There's absolutely no rush for you to leave. I like having you here Jess. I mean that." Callum said sincerely, "Why not save your money up for a bit longer?"

"Do you really not mind having me here?" she asked.

"No, I like coming home from work and having you here with dinner made and stories to tell me, and I like that this cold, empty flat has a sparkle of life in it." Callum admitted.

"Well I suppose I can stay a bit longer, until my finances from the house have been released properly. As long as you don't mind." Jess said. Callum shook his head, a smile on his face. They were sat listening to the radio when "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 came on. Callum smiled at Jess again, holding his hand out to her.

"Care for a dance?" he said in a faux posh voice. Jess laughed as he pulled her up, stumbling slightly over the coffee table. He led her to the small area between the living room and the doors to the bedroom, one hand on the base of her back and the other clasped around her own hand. They swayed in time to the music, both with carefree smiles on their faces, slowly getting closer and closer to each other. As the chorus played, Callum dipped his face to meet Jess', their lips meeting in a feeling of electricity. Both pulled away in shock, sobering up, Jess gingerly touching her lips. She looked up at Callum, her green eyes wide as he bent down again. This time she leant up on tip toes meeting his lips half way. Eyes shut, senses electrified, they shared the deepest and most meaningful of kisses. His kisses moved down her neck until they reached her chest, right above her heart. He brushed a feather light kiss there before straightening up. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"I'm glad you did. Stay with me tonight?" she asked, looking up at him. "I just want to be with someone tonight, I feel like I need to share my victory. I don't want to...sleep together, not yet, I just want to be held." Jess said, almost shyly.

"I understand, and I don't want us to do that yet, I want it to be special. Thank you Jess, for not pushing me away, for letting me in." Callum whispered, his head leaning on top of hers, which was leaning against his chest.

"Thank you for breaking down the walls." she said, kissing the place where she knew his bandage was. Slowly he led her into his room, turning his back as she changed, allowing her to get comfy before he himself changed and got into bed. They were facing each other, faint moonlight casting a slice of light onto the bed, illuminating her face. Callum held his arms open and Jess moved into them, one hand resting on his chest, the other holding his hand. And with their hearts beating in a matched rhythm, Jess and Callum finally fell into a truly peaceful sleep.


	13. Underwater World

**In the original, this chapter came before the trial. But I've re-jigged things a bit and was going to leave this chapter out entirely, but I started writing and my hands obviously decided this was what I would be writing about. Thanks as always to the reviewers who keep me going: Hollie, Em and littlebit100. For some reason Fanfic wouldn't let me reply to your reviews, but rest assured I did see them and did appreciate them, as always. Enjoy!**

A month after Dan's trial, Jess and Callum were still taking things slow. Neither wanted to rush things, especially not with Jess' history, and each were content to savour the small but special moments they did share. They were slowly working their way up to being a proper "couple" and things were feeling good. Jess was feeling better at work, and the knowledge that Dan could no longer come anywhere near her had greatly improved her outlook. People were commenting to her that she was like her old self, like the Jess they had first met and befriended. It was bliss for Jess not to be scared every time she was on her own and the nightmares were slowly coming to a stop. Everything seemed to be falling back into place, and she could safely say that her life was once more her own. No more Dan skulking in the background waiting to make his move. At last.

* * *

><p>Jess was sat in briefing on a chilly Saturday in March, huddling with Sally and Beth trying to keep warm in the freezing room.<p>

"Are we that skint that we can't even turn the heating on?" Will mumbled, tucking his hands under his armpits trying to keep warm.

"Alright old man! It's not that cold." Nate responded, although his chattering teeth belied him. The girls laughed and were talking among themselves about what they were doing with their days off that week when the Inspector walked in followed by the two sergeants. Jess smiled at Callum, something which was noticed by Beth who looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" Jess said with a shrug.

"You're hiding something from us." Beth said, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Am not. Now be quiet, I can't hear what the Dragon is saying." Jess said, diverting attention from herself.

"Right boys and girls, the agenda of the day is to find and arrest a man called Glyn Hopkins who's in his mid thirties. He's wanted for a number of drugs related offenses and has also been linked to a sexual assault. He's linked to Jose Salgado and as you all know, we had a big raid last week on Salgado's club where we got everyone we were after except for Hopkins, who for all intents and purposes is Salgado's right hand man in the UK. We've had a few tip off's of his location and sightings, but we really need to bring this all together and catch him." Gina said, handing out briefing sheets.

"How come CID are letting us do their donkey work?" Ben asked.

"Because, PC Gayle, I've been informed by DS Carter that they have better things to do then arrest Hopkins." Gina said, her face stony.

"But if Hopkins is that important, surely CID wouldn't trust us mere police officers to catch him. They'd be after all the glory as usual." Tony huffed from the front.

"Yeah and if we don't catch him Carter will call us incompetent...again." Millie complained.

"All of you quiet. DS Carter and the other members of CID who are currently twiddling their thumbs upstairs are apparently pulling the whole case together, which is why we've been entrusted to arrest Hopkins and bring him in. I can't stress how important this is. I don't want DS Carter accusing my officers of being incompetent when I know perfectly well how competent you are. Don't let me down ok? Now, Sergeants Stone and Smith will be dishing out your jobs today. Half of you will be involved with the case; the other half will be on patrol mainly. Have a good day!" Gina said, nodding at her troops before leaving the room.

"Right, pairings. PC Fletcher and PC Hunter, and PC Armstong and PC Roberts, go and change into plain clothes and get yourselves keys for two of the unmarked cars. I want you posted down at the docks where we have intelligence that Hopkins will be meeting one of Salgado's henchmen to try and rectify the damage we've done to his empire. PC's Gayle and Brown, DS Carter has requested you to help them upstairs. PC's Stamp and Valentine take the area car round the Jasmine Allen. Everyone else, Sergeant Stone will give you your jobs. Behave!" Smithy said with a grin before exiting after his Inspector. Those who had been given their jobs for the day quickly exited the briefing room. Jess and Sally waved goodbye to Millie and Ben as they headed up the stairs, both with unimpressed faces at having to work for Max for the day. The girls headed for the changing rooms, telling the guys that they would meet them at the cars.

* * *

><p>"So are you still staying with Stone?" Sally asked curiously as she began to change.<p>

Jess was brushing her hair up into a no nonsense bun as she answered. "Yeah, I'm going to get a bit more money behind me, maybe get a small house rather than a flat."

"How much longer do you reckon you'll be there? Because now that Dan and his idiot cronies are banged up you can come live back with me, permanently if you want." Sally offered.

"Thanks so much Sal, but as much as I appreciate your offer I notice that you and a certain Nate Roberts getting increasingly closer lately. I wouldn't want to be the annoying flatmate always intruding on sexy time." Jess said with a laugh.

Sally blushed, turning away, "Nothing is going on between us so don't you worry about that. But the offer is there. I loved having you living with me." Sally said honestly.

"I know, and I loved living with you, but maybe it's time for me to gain back some independence. I went straight from living at home to living with Dan; I've never lived on my own. It's probably about time I did!" Jess said. They finished changing, filling the silence with idle chit chat before meeting their partners for the day at the cars.

* * *

><p>An hour later and two cups of coffee, Will and Jess were playing i-Spy in their car. They were parked facing the docks, waiting to see if Salgado's boat docked or to see if it sailed down the river at all. Nate and Sally's car were parked at the entrance to the car park that led down the docks, across from where Jess and Will were, ready to see if Hopkins car came in. Nothing had happened so far. Nate and Sally had thought they had seen Hopkins car but it had been a false alarm. Will was winning at i-Spy when his eyes narrowed as he looked across at the river.<p>

"Pass us the binoculars." he said, holding his hand out. Jess passed them over, trying to look where he was looking. She squinted her eyes, thinking that she could make out Salgado's boat.

"Is that his?" she asked Will, who was peering through the binoculars.

"Yep, that's his. It's called the Magdalena right?" Will asked. Jess flicked through the information pack they had been given until it came upon Salgado's boat.

"Yeah, it is. I'll radio the Inspector if you radio Sally and Nate to be on the lookout." Jess said, reaching for her radio. Will swung the binoculars around to the direction where Nate and Sally's car was and pulled a face. "What is it?" Jess asked. Will silently handed her the binoculars and pointed at Sally and Nate's car. She looked over to see Nate and Sally getting increasingly close, apparently deep in conversation and completely oblivious as to what was happening around them. "Right you radio Gold and I'll radio Sally. Sierra Oscar 134 to 686, over."

"Go ahead Jess, over." Sally's reply crackled.

"When you and Nate are finished having deep talks about the universe it might interest you to know that we've just spotted Salgado's boat, so likelihood is Hopkins is nearby. Be on the lookout, over." Jess relayed.

"Ok, keep us informed, over." Sally confirmed.

* * *

><p>Five minutes after the Magdalena had been spotted, Jess and Will watched as it was tied to the docks. Not long after that Nate radioed them saying that Hopkins car had entered the car park and was coming towards them. The plan was to get evidence of him talking to Salgado, if he was on the boat, or to whoever Salgado had sent, to provide CID with further evidence, then to go in, get Hopkins and get whoever was on the boat. Now that it was confirmed that Hopkins was there, armed back up was on the way just to be sure. Jess and Will tightened their stab vests and double checked that they had their batons as they watched Hopkins get out of his car and start to walk down the docks. A knock on their window indicated that Sally and Nate were there. They got out the car and started to tail Hopkins down to the Magdalena, maintaining radio contact with the Inspector as they went. She had confirmed that herself and Sergeant Stone were on their way, and back up would be five minutes. Will took some quick shots of Hopkins and Salgado shaking hands as Hopkins went aboard the boat, and then they disappeared. The foursome moved as close as they dared, tense and ready for action. And that was when the crack of a gunshot split the cold air in two. The officers instantly ducked; Nate hurriedly radioed that a gunshot had been fired, it was unknown who had fired it or who was hurt. They were ordered not to proceed, to head back to the cars and to lock the main gate into the car park and wait for armed back up.<p>

* * *

><p>They were crouched down back next to their cars when they saw Hopkins running towards them, flinging a gun into the river as he ran. There was blood on his grey t-shirt, and he seemed to be sweating despite the chill in the air. It took all of the officers' control not to grapple him and secure him. They watched as he got into his car, visibly shaking. He rested his head on the steering wheel, eyes shut, before switching on the engine. He reversed out of his space, heading towards the main exit, which Sally and Nate had shut off per the Inspectors instructions. Hopkins realised that his main exit was blocked. He froze, looking around him in a panic. He opened his car window, head out, wide eyes searching for the officers he now knew were there.<p>

"Come on you bastards, where are you?" he shouted, his voice shaking.

"What do we do?" Jess asked Will.

"We can't do anything. Back up should be here in two minutes." Will replied, his eyes never leaving Hopkins. There was heavy silence in the car park until the far off whine of sirens echoed in the air. Hopkins appeared to swear again before seemingly making up his mind. He shoved his car in reverse, swinging it back around to face the docks once again. With a look of determination on his face he started to drive forwards.

"What the hell is he doing?" Nate hissed, watching from round the back of Jess and Will's car.

"There's no other exit that way. The other exit is back round there. Surely he knows that?" Sally whispered.

"He must have heard the sirens and panicked." Will replied, grabbing for his radio and informing the Inspector. She told him that they were round the corner, about to enter the car park.

"NO! He's driving into the water! We've got to stop him! We can't let him take the easy way out." Jess yelled, springing up from behind the car and sprinting towards the direction Hopkins car was taking, rapidly gathering speed. It drove past the Magdalena which bobbed on the river in eerie silence, past the other mooring boats and shot off the end of the docks into the steel grey water. Jess paused at the end of the docks, listening to Will frantically radioing for assistance. She heard the Inspector and Callum's car arrive, but she couldn't stop herself. She tugged off her coat and her stab vest, goose bumps suddenly prickling her skin. She could hear the Inspector shouting at her, she could hear Callum shouting at her, but all she could think of was that this bastard had just killed or seriously injured someone and was wanted for sexual assault and there was no way he was going to get away with it. With one last, quick look at her colleagues and boss she dived off the end of the dock into icy water.

* * *

><p>The coldness engulfed her, attacking her from all angles and seeping into her bones. It clung to her clothes, weighing her down. She kicked her legs, shooting up and breaking the surface of the water. She gulped in the frigid air, filling her lungs and wiping at her eyes before looking around her. The car was slowly starting to sink in front of her. She swam the short distance to it when she heard a splash behind her. She turned round, seeing Will's head bob back up above the water. When he arrived beside her the car had sunk just below the surface of the water, a stream of bubbles issuing out. They glanced at each other before swallowing a big lungful of air and diving under.<p>

* * *

><p>It was murky and creepy in the underwater world. Jess forced her eyes open and squinted into the grey and green landscape. The car was right in front of her but Will had got there first and was tugging at the driver's door handle, trying to open it. But the water had created a suction around the door, it wouldn't budge. They could see Hopkins inside, desperately banging on the window, slowly running out of air. The officers were running out of air themselves; they spiked back to the surface.<p>

"What the hell are you two doing? You'll get yourselves killed! Get out of the water right now!" the Inspector shouted from the edge.

"Ma'am I think we can get him out!" Will shouted back.

"What have I just said? Get out right now!" she shouted. The two sodden officers ignored her, turning back to where the car was slowly sinking.

"I'm going to bang my baton against the water, see if we can smash it. If I can do that you need to drag him out, ok?" Will said, teeth chattering in the frozen water. Jess nodded mutely, inhaling another lungful of air. They both descended into the water once more, Will ready with his baton out. He swung as hard as possible at Hopkin's window, trying to get enough momentum to smash it. It took five strong hits but the window finally caved in before splintering and smashing apart, chunks of glass floating in the water. Will swam back to the surface to get some air while Jess leaned in, trying to undo Hopkin's seatbelt before she could drag him out. After using some force the belt came undone and Jess managed to drag him through the empty window pane. She pulled his arms, trying to get him to the surface but he was a dead weight. Will was beside her once more, swimming further down to push Hopkin's up while Jess pulled. They were nearly at the surface when Jess felt a jolt. She looked down to see Will sinking, having been kicked in the head by Hopkins. She started desperately swimming upwards, needing more air before she could get Will. She had just broken the surface and was about to shout to Nate to throw the life ring when she felt herself being pulled down.

* * *

><p>Hopkins was pulling her with all his strength, and because he weighed more than her and was stronger he was succeeding. She managed a mouthful of air before she was pulled under. There was a tussle in the water; Hopkins had managed to get his fingers around Jess' throat and was proceeding to squeeze the little air she had out. She lashed out, refusing to let this low life take her down with him. She kicked out at him, colliding with his stomach which forced the air out of him. He started to choke, and Jess took the opportunity to reach for Will's arm. He was lying on top of the car, eyes closed, limbs floating like a ragdoll about him. Jess forced herself down, even though her eyes and lungs were burning. She grasped Will's hand and pulled with all her might, kicking as if her life depended on it. She finally broke the surface, choking on the blessed air. She managed to shout out that she needed the life ring, which was quickly dispatched by Nate. She was relieved to see the ambulance was already there, ready to take Will. She managed to drape his arms over the edge of the life ring and positioned herself behind him to stop him from falling off while Nate pulled them in. When they got to the stairs, Callum and Nate were ready to heave him up. Jess helped them as much as she could, but her arms were weak. Once Will was safely in the paramedics care, Nate and Callum helped her up onto the dock. Jess collapsed onto her back, her whole body aching and her throat and lungs feeling like they were on fire. She managed a glance to the ambulance and was relieved to see Will coughing up water, conscious thankfully. One of the paramedics came over to treat Jess, wrapping a foil blanket around her before she pushed them away, telling them to take care of Will and to get him seen to. The paramedic nodded and shut the ambulance up, climbing into the front and speeding off to get Will to St Hugh's. The Inspector ordered Nate and Sally to follow to make sure he was alright and to keep her updated. And then she rounded on Jess, who was now sat up.<p>

"PC Hunter what the hell were you thinking?" she hissed, and Jess could easily see why she was called the Dragon.

"I wasn't thinking if I'm honest. All I knew was he had just murdered someone and he's a drug dealer and he's ruined countless lives through his actions. Why should he take the easy way out?" Jess said tiredly, resting her head on her knees.

"You not only put yourself in extreme danger, but also dragged PC Fletcher into it as well who is now going to hospital on account of trying to be your shining knight. Its one thing to put yourself in harm's way, but completely another when you get a colleague in danger. Not to mention you nearly gave myself and your fellow colleagues heart attacks!" Gina yelled, clearly working herself up.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Jess said simply.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it young lady! The whole sorry act was pointless wasn't it, because I don't see Glyn Hopkins anywhere! I'm going to assume he's met a watery grave, so all the grief and trouble you've just put yourself and others through has been for nothing. You're a stupid girl." Gina reprimanded.

"I am not stupid." Jess glared.

"I should be asking for your badge for this!" Gina shouted.

"Why aren't you then?" Jess demanded, not in the mood to be bollocked, even though she knew she was in the wrong.

"Because I'm not going to lose a good officer over a stupid mistake. So instead you're suspended for a week without pay. Don't you ever think about disobeying my orders again otherwise I will be having your badge, and don't you forget it. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind." she ordered. Jess slowly got to her feet, her legs feeling like Bambi's as they nearly buckled. She was stopped form falling back onto the dock by a strong hand round her upper arm. She glanced up to see Callum holding onto her. He did not look happy. In fact, Jess thought he looked pissed off. He half dragged half carried her back to the car, driving her back to the station. He didn't say a word to her for the whole journey nor when they got back to the station. He left her outside the women's changing room, walking off without saying a word. She slammed open the door to the changing room, hot tears pricking her eyes. She didn't understand why he was so angry with her. She'd done nothing wrong! Well, not really anyway. She changed out of the soaking clothes, placing them in a carrier bag before taking a hot shower and changing into fresh clothes. She packed her bag with anything she might have needed for the week before leaving and going to her car. She didn't see Callum once.

* * *

><p>That night, after another hot shower, Jess was curled on the sofa with a big mug of tea watching bad telly. Her eyes had nearly drifted shut when the door to the flat opened and Callum walked in. She opened her eyes, wiping the sleep from them before turning to look at him. He glanced once at the faint hand marks around her neck before turning away from her. He avoided her gaze as he stripped off all his outside clothes. He walked to the kitchen and turned the kettle on, at no point acknowledging her. She had been upset earlier, but now she was pissed off.<p>

"What have I done?" she asked his back. No reply, "Callum enough of the silent treatment. Why are you so pissed at me? I'm going to assume it's because of what happened at the docks?" Still nothing. Now Jess was getting really pissed off. "Answer me!"

"I'm pissed off at you because you acted like a complete idiot today. Hopkins is a low life who deserved to die, but you go charging in trying to save his worthless life for what? Why bother?" Callum snarled, turning to face her, a look of pure anger on his face. Jess took a step back.

"No-one deserves to die Callum. He should pay for what he's done and not take the cowards way out. I'm not sorry that I tried to save him." she hissed at him.

"No-one deserves to die? Really? I'm sure you can think of a few people." Callum hinted, and Jess went pale at what he was implying.

"I sincerely hope you're not thinking of Dan, because I won't have it. I'm trying to get him out of my life once and for all, and you saying things like that won't help. What's this really about Callum, hmmm? Did I beat you to the idiotic and dangerous act? I've heard that you're normally the one to throw yourself into stupid situations like that. Is that what's pissing you off? The fact that I got there first?" Jess shouted.

"Who's said that? Sally? And I don't throw myself into situations like that." Callum retorted.

"What about when the bombings hit then? When you rescued that baby from the car that blew up as you were just getting out of the way. Surely that counts as an idiotic and dangerous act?" Jess said, and Callum froze.

"Of course I did it! It was a baby Jess! Anyone would have done it!" Callum yelled.

"Exactly! That's why I did what I did today. No-one deserves to die, no matter what they've done. Let justice get them, don't take it into your own hands." Jess said, suddenly defeated. She just wanted him to understand. She shook her head sadly, gathered her book and tea, turned the TV off and walked towards her room.

"Where are you going?" Callum demanded.

"To sleep. I don't really want to listen to you shout at me much longer. I only stayed up to make sure you got home ok. Obviously you did." she said over her shoulder. She walked into her dark bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. She placed her tea and book on the bedside table, drawing the curtains and turning on the lights. She stripped off her dressing gown and got into bed, picking up her book and attempting to read. It was when she had tried and failed to read the same line five times that she gave up and put it down. She rubbed at her eyes, her heart feeling heavy after the fight with Callum. She was about to turn her light off when there was a knock on the door and it slowly opened.

"Can I come in?" Callum asked. Jess nodded yes, sitting up in bed. He sat down on the empty side of the bed, not saying anything for a while. "You asked me what that fight was really about. I'll tell you. It was about the fact that I thought my heart was going to stop when I saw you jump in that river. It was about the fact that as soon as I decided that I was going to jump in and drag you out Will had jumped in and helped you. It's about the fact that I watched as you got dragged under and I was frozen. It's about that fact that I was so scared my chest was killing me. That's what it was about. My fear for your safety turned to anger at you doing that to me, which is why I came home and fought with you. I apologise." Callum said slowly, making sure Jess heard every single word he said. He didn't look at her though.

"Why didn't you just say that instead of ignoring me and then yelling at me? You really upset me Callum." Jess said sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry Jess. It's just what I do. I get angry and yell when I'm scared. And I was scared, I was scared for you." he said honestly.

"I'm sorry too. I don't know why I did it. I just got carried away and before I knew it I was in the water. I was going to ask earlier, before we started fighting, have you heard anything about Will?" Jess asked.

"They're keeping him in overnight for observations because his core temperature was a bit low. But besides that he seems to be doing fine." Callum told her. She nodded in relief, relaxing back into the pillows. "Jess, please, don't scare me like that again. I don't think I can take it." His hand slid across the covers, taking hers gently in his.

"I can't promise anything but I'll try." she said quietly. Callum kicked off his shoes and his pulled off his clothes, bare except for his boxers, before peeling back the covers and getting into bed with her.

"Come here, I'll bet you're still cold." he whispered, pulling her over to him. They lay in the middle of the bed, Callum wrapped around Jess' slightly cooler body, where they fell into dreams of murky, watery underworlds and things hiding in the shadows.


	14. Demolition Derby

**I hope all my readers had a fantastic Christmas and are looking forward to a good new year. Next chapter is here, perhaps my last of 2011! Thanks to Hollie, Em, littlebit100 and Megan. Enjoy!**

Jess felt like her week of suspension was perhaps the longest week of her life. She had not long returned to work after the rape and now she had been suspended. She wasn't one to sit around and watch TV all day, she felt like she had to constantly be doing something. So she decided to take up running, and baking, and swimming, and knitting, anything to keep her occupied. She cleaned Callum's flat from top to bottom. She rearranged her room and had a clear out of all her stuff. But still she was bored stiff. Every time Callum came in from work, no matter what time it was, she would jump at him, eager for any information about what he had been doing. He could see how crazy she was getting and thought that the sooner she was back at work the better.

* * *

><p>It was finally over. The long week of suspension was finished and Jess was getting ready for work. She smiled happily at Callum as she pulled on her jacket as they left the flat. A quick drive to work and Jess nearly sprinted into the station, so eager was she to get back into the swing of it. She had just changed into her uniform and was on her way to briefing when Smithy grabbed her.<p>

"Alright Jess, nice to see you back. Gold wants a word with you, a welcome back of sorts." Smithy said with a smirk, noting Jess' smile fall from her face.

"Brilliant. Right, well I'll see you in briefing once Gold is done with me...not sure if I'm going to make it out alive though." she said with a small grin.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. She's not that bad." Smithy reasoned.

"Smithy, you two are as thick as thieves, she treats you like the son she never had! I, however, am treated like a naughty child." Jess said, not realising that the reason Smithy was looking at her funny was because Gina Gold was stood right behind her.

"I wouldn't have to treat you like a naughty child if you just did what I said instead of disobeying orders, would I now PC Hunter." Gina's icy voice came from behind her. Jess froze and sighed.

"No ma'am." she said defeatedly.

"Come with me, let's get this over with." Gina said, indicating Jess to follow her to her office.

* * *

><p>Jess sank into a seat besides Sally. Sally took one look at Jess' slightly pale face and had to stifle a laugh.<p>

"Smithy warned us that you might need some cheering up later. Go well with Gold then?" Sally asked, handing Jess a chocolate bar.

"Well, I got bollocked again for disobeying her, and then I got bollocked for what she overheard me saying, which wasn't even that bad actually. And then she basically told me that she'd be watching my performance at work closely and any more problems and she'd have my badge." Jess whispered as Smithy started briefing.

"So you're on the naughty step basically. Once she's calmed down it'll be fine." Sally reassured her.

"Not likely. I have a feeling I'm going to get all the crap jobs for a few weeks. But oh well, anything's better than sitting around in that tiny flat any longer." Jess said.

"When are you finding your own place?" Sally asked curiously.

"Soon. I've started looking, not properly, but just skimming, and there are some nice flats within my price range." Jess replied.

"Oh good, because even though it's good you living with Stone and all..." Sally began before being interrupted by Smithy.

"PC's Armstrong and Hunter, care to share your conversation with the rest of us?" Smithy asked, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Yes sarge, we were just saying what a nice day it is and how we noticed that you've had your hair cut." Jess said with a sweet smile to some sniggers.

Smithy's lips involuntarily curled into a grin, "Indeed. Well seeing as you think it's such a nice day, yourself and PC Armstrong can get out on foot patrol." Sally cast a glance to the window; it was beginning to rain...heavily. She smacked Jess on the leg.

"Nice one!" she said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>An hour later Jess and Sally were soaked through and shivering in the March weather. They had been on foot patrol for five minutes when Smithy had reassigned them to crowd control on the Farmeade. The two old tower blocks that were rife with drugs and gang related troubles were due to be demolished that day and Smithy needed more bodies to cover the crowd control. As they arrived at the barriers they smiled at their colleagues who were spread along the line. There was a big crowd chattering, all of them the previous residents of the flats. They had been reassigned temporary housing while their new flats were being built.<p>

"So carry on about the flats. Where are they?" Sally asked.

"Well, there's one right near you, one a road across from where my house used to be, and one in Callum's block actually. I've called the letting agent, just to get more information about them, and I'll probably arrange to look around them all at some point." Jess replied.

"Do you like living at Stone's?" Sally asked, aware of something going on between her best friend and her boss.

"Surprisingly yes. You've seen what he's like at work, but at home it's a completely different story. I'll miss not having him there." Jess mused. Sally smiled knowingly.

"Are you falling for Sergeant Stone?" Sally asked teasingly.

Jess blushed, "No, course not. He's a close friend." Jess blustered.

"Sure thing Jess, whatever you say." Sally said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The demolition crew had showed up and were starting the process of readying the buildings for demolition. They would be carrying out a controlled explosion, but the fire service were on standby just in case. Jess and Sally had just been handed teas by someone in the crowd when a woman shoved her way through up to the barrier. She had a frantic look about her and seemed to be crying.<p>

"Are you alright?" Sally asked, indicating to Jess the woman.

"No, no, you can't demolish it! Please, just wait five minutes, I need to get in there!" the woman begged, not meeting the officer's eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but the demolition crew are about to start. No-one is going in there." Jess explained.

"But, no, I have to get in there!" the woman said, finally meeting the officers eyes. She paused for a minute, before saying, "My daughter is in there!"

"What did you just say?" Sally asked quickly.

"Um, my daughter, she's in there, we had a fight and she ran there, to our old flat. Please you can't demolish it!" the woman pleaded. Sally began to ring it in to the Inspector, frantically trying to beat the demolition.

"Look, what's your name?" Jess asked, trying to calm the woman down slightly.

"Moira, Moira O'Donnel." Moira replied, her eyes flicking to the flats.

"And what's your daughter's name?" Jess asked. There was a long pause, Moira looking Jess directly in the eye, floundering for an answer. "You don't have a daughter do you. Did you make this up? You need to tell me the truth right now Moira."

"I...I, her name is...no, no I don't have a daughter ok, but there's something in there that I need to get!" Moira begged. Jess tapped Sally on the shoulder, turning for a millisecond, but that was all Moira needed to leap the barrier.

"Jess! Jess look!" Sally shouted, pointing at the sprinting figure of Moira.

"Call it in, I'll grab her." Jess shouted over her shoulder, already tailing Moira.

* * *

><p>Jess had just rounded a corner and was about to grab Moira when she felt a rumbling underfoot. She risked a glance up to see the top floor of the flat collapse, and then the next, and the next and the next. She burst forward, grabbing Moira by the collar and thrusting her back the way they had just came. Moira was fighting against her, kicking and punching and hitting every inch of Jess she could get, trying to get Jess to release her. One punch landed on her face and Jess grunted, shoving Moira round the corner when the dust cloud enveloped them, bits of stone flying through the air. Jess and Moira miraculously managed to evade the debris, but both inhaled a lot of the dust. As soon as it had settled enough to see where they were going, Jess started to push Moira forward back towards the barrier. Ahead she could Sally, and groaned as she realised the Inspector was stood next to her, her face stony.<p>

"Jess are you ok?" Sally asked immediately. Jess nodded, indicating Sally to take Moira.

"She'll probably need checking over by the paramedics. I don't think she got hit by any debris." Jess relayed, coughing violently. She turned to her Inspector, "Ma'am I'm so sorry, but I ran to get Moira before I even thought what was happening."

"That's your problem PC Hunter," Gina spat, "You don't seem to use that intelligent brain of yours very often!"

"I know ma'am, I'm so sorry. Moira said her daughter was in there, and then she told me she was lying and I literally turned for a second and she was gone. She would have been crushed ma'am, I couldn't let her die when I knew I could get her." Jess explained, trying her best to hand onto her job.

"Do you have a hero complex? You're as bad as both the Sergeants for God sake. I want you to get yourself checked over by the paramedics and return to the station with Moira in your custody. Understood?" Gina demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Jess said with a nod. Gina glared at her one last time before heading back to her patrol car. Jess let out a sigh of relief and made her way over to the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Jess was given oxygen and a bottle of water by the paramedics but she was still coughing. She eventually waved them away.<p>

"Its fine, the coughing will go soon. Thanks." Jess said in appreciation, climbing out the ambulance once the paramedics recommended drinking a lot of water.

"What did they say? And more importantly what did Gold say?" Sally asked, leaning against a patrol car.

"I'm fine, just need to drink plenty of water. Well she sort of had a half hearted go at me, didn't really put much effort into it actually. Oh but she did say that I had a hero complex...I found that to be a compliment if I'm honest." Jess said with a grin.

"So she didn't ask you to hand over your badge then?" Sally asked, a look of mock surprise on her face.

"No, not yet, but there's still a very good chance she will. Right, is Moira sorted? She wants us to take her into custody." Jess said.

"Yep, she's in the back of the car, paramedics gave her a clean bill of health, said she's probably going to have a bad cough and to go to the GP if it hadn't cleared in a few days." Sally relayed the info.

"Marvellous. Let's get back then before Gold changes her mind and takes my badge." Jess said in a surprisingly cheery mood as they drove off.

* * *

><p>Sally was depositing Moira in custody to give Jess the opportunity to use the shower and get all the grime off of her. She could feel a bruise swelling on her cheekbone, but apart from that she was fine. She had just walked past the Sergeants office when Callum poked his head out, calling her back. She turned and rolled her eyes; the last thing she wanted Callum to see was her like this.<p>

"Sarge?" Jess asked, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Come in here a minute please." Callum said, indicating her to shut the door behind her. She stood in front of his desk, hands behind her back. "Care to explain why you're covered in dust and debris? And why is there a red mark on your face?"

"I have no doubt that you've already heard about what's happened. But in case you haven't, I have a hero complex, according to Gold, which made me save the life of a disturbed young woman who would have otherwise been crushed. While trying to save her she was very combative and swung at me, one of her fists happening to catch my face." Jess said monotonously.

"Gold's right, you do seem to have a hero complex." Callum said with a shake of his head.

"Callum please don't start on me. Any anyway, you can't say anything about hero complexes! I was doing what was right, you and I both know it, hell, Gold even knows it. Now if you don't mind I really need to shower and change." Jess said, desperate to get all the dirt off of her skin.

"Ok." Callum said softly, standing up. He walked round to the front of his desk so he was stood in front of her. He cupped her face in his hand, turning it so the light was on the mark on her face. He gently rubbed the dust of the area with his thumb, noting the small cut. Jess' heart had kicked up a gear; this was new territory for them. They had been increasingly intimate recently, but nowhere as public like this, their workplace of all places.

"Callum what if someone sees us?" Jess whispered.

"If anyone does see us I'll simply tell them I'm taking care of one of my officers." he replied, his breath tickling Jess' cheek. Callum slowly leaned forward and kissed her bruised cheekbone. Jess thought her heart might stop. Callum took a step back, smiling at her before his expression turned serious. "I have a question for you."

"Sure, go ahead." Jess said, still slightly dazed.

"Are you really looking for a flat? You want to move out?" Callum asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"How do you know that?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"I'm a police officer Jess." he said simply.

Jess sighed before nodding, "Yes I am looking. But that's all I'm doing at the moment, looking."

"What would you say if I told you that I don't want you to leave?" Callum asked.

"I'd ask you why and to give me a good reason to stay." Jess said her tone joking.

"I want you to stay because I feel something for you Jess." Callum said honestly, meeting her eyes. "I'm not sure what it is yet, although I could probably guess. And I have a gut feeling that you feel similarly for me. I like having you in my flat. I like the fact that it's more than just my flat that looks as if it came out of a show home. It feels lived in now. I also like the fact that I don't have to survive on ready meals." Jess was silent, unsure of what to say. In past relationships she had always been the instigator, she had always been very forward with her feelings, but with Callum she hung back, and she wasn't sure why. "You don't need to say anything now, but I thought I'd tell you that before you found a flat that you loved and decided to move out. I want you to stay with me." Jess reached forward across the small gap separating them, loosely taking his hand in hers. She simply nodded and smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>She was rinsing her hair out, finally pleased to see the water running clear rather than brown, and contemplating everything Callum had just said to her. It was rare for him to be so open about his feelings like that, and Jess appreciated how hard that would have been for him to say. And Jess knew that all he had said was true. And she felt it too. She desperately wanted to stay with him, to not move out, but she also felt like she needed some independence, a chance to fend for herself. There was a war going on in her head and she didn't know who would win.<p>

* * *

><p>Jess was finally clean and had just put on a clean set of uniform when Beth walked into the changing rooms. She made a face at the bruise on Jess' face.<p>

"That looks painful." she noted.

"It's fine. You going home?" Jess asked.

"Yep, thank God. I can't take anymore of Nate going on about Sally. They just need to get together and get it over with." Beth said with a sigh, sitting down to undo her boots.

"Tell me about it. But both are stubborn and neither will admit to the other what they feel. I vote we just wait for a night out and let the alcohol work its magic." she said sagely. Beth just laughed. Kirsty popped her head round the door.

"Jess there you are, I've been looking everywhere!" she said.

"What's up?" Jess asked, putting her tie back on and straightening up.

"Gold wants to see you in her office." Kirsty said with a small smile.

"Brilliant. Thanks Kirsty for that excellent news. Couldn't you just go and tell her that I'm missing in action or something?" Jess pleaded. Kirsty laughed and shook her head.

"No can do. Although she doesn't seem to be in that much of a mood so you might be lucky." Kirsty reasoned.

"It doesn't matter that she's in a fairly stable mood now; as soon as she sees me she'll be reduced to a fire breathing mess." Jess moaned following Kirsty out the changing room, waving at Beth as she went.

"You'll be fine." Kirsty said, patting her on the shoulder as they reach Gold's office. Jess knocked on the door, steeling herself for the encounter.

* * *

><p>"Come in!" Gina called out. Jess walked in, standing at attention in front of the Inspector's desk.<p>

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Jess queried, not yet meeting the Dragon's eyes.

"I did. It took you a while to come, where were you?" Gina asked suspiciously.

"I was getting all the grime and dirt off me ma'am." Jess explained.

"Ah I see. Anyway, do take a seat, this won't take long." Gina said.

Jess sat down, not able to relax, "You want my badge don't you."

"No PC Hunter, not today. I've just spoken with Moira." Gina began, making sure she had Jess' full attention, "She explained to me why she was trying to get back into the block of flats. She was abused by her stepfather when she was a little girl, and she wrote a diary detailing all of the abuse. She hid that diary under the floorboards in the flat. She was finally building the confidence to come to us about the abuse when she saw that the flats were being demolished. Hence her frantic sprint to try and get in."

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible. Is she ok?" Jess asked in concern, forgetting for a minute that her job was on the line.

"She's fine; in fact she's more than fine. By some kind of miracle, a diary was found amongst the rubble, intact. It's Moira's diary, and like she said, it's got everything in it. Kirsty and Ben are on their way to arrest Moira's stepfather and bring him in for questioning." Gina informed Jess.

"Oh that's wonderful." Jess said.

"Yes it is. I'm sorry about earlier Jess, I was a bit harsh. You seem to bring out the school mistress in me. So no, I will not be asking for your badge, instead I'm congratulating you on saving that woman's life. Now, I believe PC Armstrong is on her break, I suggest you go and join her." Gina said with a small twinkle in her eye. Jess nodded, thanked the Inspector and left the room, walking slap bang into Sally who seemed to be eavesdropping.

"So? How did it go?" Sally asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

Jess senses a good opportunity here. She arranged her face into a sad one and shook her head, "She took my badge. Said I'm a liability to the team and I've gone too far this time. She can't trust me out in public." Sally's eyes widened and she pulled Jess into a tight hug, mistaking Jess' shaking for crying when instead Jess was actually laughing. Sally seemed to realise this and stood back to look at Jess' face.

"You bitch! I was really worried then! You're not fired then?" Sally said in a huff.

"No, course not. Apparently I actually did a good thing today, so I'm safe for now. I swear though, if we get job cuts, I'll be the first to go." Jess said worriedly.

Sally smiled at her, "I doubt it, you can tell how much Gold likes sparring with you. I think she likes the fact you disobey her."

"I'll just have to keep it up then." Jess said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Jess made her way home at seven in the evening. It was already dark and still raining, Jess was glad for the comfort of her car. She parked up and made her way up the lift to the flat. She entered the flat and immediately smelt something burning. She threw down her bag and coat and ran round the corner to the kitchen where there was smoke rapidly emptying out of the oven. She grabbed the oven gloves and yanked the door open, coughing at the smoke that engulfed her. She pulled out the roasting tin and shoved it into the sink, turning the cold tap onto it before slamming the oven door shut. She put the over gloves back on the side and turned round. It took a minute to see what was in front of her. Someone, Callum she assumed, had lit candles all around the living room and on the dining table, where she noticed he had set the table. Not only that, but there was a bunch of the palest pink tulips in a small vase on the table as well.<p>

"Callum?" she called, walking across the living room to his bedroom, knocking gently on the door. There was no answer so she opened it slowly, but he wasn't in there. Frowning, she was about to ring him when the front door opened and Callum stumbled in, Chinese take away in his hands. "What's going on?"

"Ah, you're home. You weren't mean to be home for half hour yet." Callum said, confused.

"No, I finished at seven, I did tell you that this morning." Jess said with a smile, taking the heavy bags of him and putting them on the counter. "Care telling me what this incinerated thing is?"

"Well, it was a piece of beef." Callum said sheepishly looking at the now sodden, charred piece of meat.

"You nearly burnt the flat down. I came in to find smoke billowing out the oven." Jess chided gently.

"Sorry. I realised that the dinner I made probably wasn't going to be edible so I decided to get Chinese and try and convince you that I had made it." Callum said, dishing it up onto their plates.

"Why are you going to all this trouble? Not that I don't appreciate it, because I do, I really do." Jess said quickly.

"It's all part of my plan to convince you to stay." he said with a smile, "Come on, let's eat this food that I so painstakingly prepared for you." Jess had to laugh at that one, following him to the small table.

"And how did you know that tulips were my favourite?" Jess asked, tucking into chicken chow mein.

"As I said to you earlier today, I'm a police officer, knowing things is my job." he said with a grin. Jess had relayed the story of her meeting with Gold to Callum who had laughed and said that Gina must have been in a good mood.

They were eating in companionable silence when Jess suddenly blurted out, "Yes I will stay with you." She looked surprised at herself. Callum's hand covered hers on the table.

"You mean that?" he asked her.

Jess thought about it carefully before nodding, a smile lighting up her face, "Yes, yes I do mean it. Coming home tonight to see all these candles and flowers, I don't know why, but it just made me realise."

"Realise what?" Callum asked.

"That I don't want to leave you." Jess said quietly. Callum leaned across the table, mindful of the candle, kissing Jess softly.

"I want this, I want us. I want it to be official." Callum said suddenly.

"What exactly do you want to be official?" Jess asked, knowing what he meant but just wanting him to say it.

"I want it to be official that we're together Jessica Hunter, and I don't care who knows it." Callum said with a smile. Jess' heart caught in her chest, she was smiling fit to burst. Callum stood up, taking her hand before leading her across the flat to his bedroom. What Jess hadn't noticed earlier were the petals on the bed. She looked at him kissing him gently. "Only if you're ready."

"I'm ready." Jess said, and she meant it. This was what her heart had been wanting but her head hadn't been ready for it. But now, the wall in her head was fully broken down and was ready to be with Callum, to be with him wholly and fully. And maybe even forever.


	15. Meet the Hunters

**Smush, smush and lots of smush in this chapter. You have been warned. Thanks massively to Hollie, littlebit100 and Em. Your comments are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

Time had flown by and March had quickly flown into April to May to June. Before any of the officers realised, spring had given way to summer, the rain had given way to sunshine, and the cold had been fought off by the warm sun. The day after Jess had agreed to move in completely with Callum, she had rung her parents to tell them that she was living with Callum indefinitely and that they were in the tentative stages of a relationship. Of course her mother had been over the moon that she had found someone whom she felt she could be comfortable with after the rape, whereas her father simply said that Callum better not hurt her or he would be hurting Callum. Jess smiled down the phone; she really couldn't have wished for better parents. Andy's reaction was much the same as his fathers, but he went further in saying that maybe he should just lay into Callum anyway as a preventative measure. Jess' parents had come up the visit her at the end of March, giving them the opportunity to meet Callum properly for the first time. They had all gone out to dinner at a posh Italian restaurant where it had all been very civilized until someone made the mistake of mugging a woman outside the restaurant where the two off duty police officers were dining. Safe to say Callum and Jess leapt to action, with Callum collaring the mugger around the corner. Michelle and Robert had been highly impressed at Jess' choice, something which they told her later with great delight.

* * *

><p>The milder weather meant new opportunities and places to go on dates. Even though Jess and Callum were living together, it was important to Jess that they still had their own rooms for a while and that they went out on dates seeing as they had pretty much skipped that step. So Callum took Jess to theme parks where he held her hand as she screamed on the rides that twisted and turned and made your stomach shrivel up and die. They went to National Parks armed with plenty of food and drink to help them while away the day as they lay on the grass. On a particularly clear, warm day when they were both lucky enough to have a day off, Callum drove them to the beach where he had thrown Jess over his shoulder and proceeded to run into the sea, promptly tripped and soaked them from head to toe in freezing salty water. They were discovering new things about each other all the time and it was exciting, exhilarating and scary all at once.<p>

* * *

><p>Jess was rapidly approaching her twenty fifth birthday, something which she had been trying to hide from her friends and especially Callum. She wasn't keen on being fussed over on a day which was the same as any other; more than anything she just felt embarrassed when people sang happy birthday to her. However, being the fine officers of Sun Hill, all her friends had found out when the big occasion was and were planning a BBQ in the park for people to come to. Jess was glad about it as it was an opportunity for all of them to get out in the sun and have a good time eating and drinking nice wine. The BBQ flowed well into the evening, and it wasn't until eleven o'clock that Jess and Callum packed up their things and went home.<p>

* * *

><p>June became July, bringing with it fierce heat and summer storms with a lot of road collisions. August was filled with shoplifting and theft. Finally September came. The heat has eased off somewhat and could actually be enjoyed by the population of London. Jess was due some annual leave mid-September and she had convinced Callum to book off the same week. They were sat in the living room at seven in the morning after both had returned from the night shift. They were about to go to bed when Jess raised the idea of him taking holiday with her.<p>

"I just thought maybe we could escape the city for a week, actually enjoy the sun on the beach." Jess said, handing Callum a cup of tea.

"And where do you suggest we go?" Callum asked.

"Newquay. Mum and dad have invited us down. They live a fifteen minute walk from the beach and because it's starting to go off-season it won't be filled with idiotic teens and stag and hen parties." Jess said.

"Would we be staying with your parents for the whole week?" Callum asked, and Jess thought she detected a hint of trepidation there.

She looked at him with a smile, "Are you scared of my parents?"

Callum glanced sideways at her before sipping his tea, "No course not."

"Then why're you acting like it then?" Jess asked.

"No reason. Just curious." he said.

"So will you?" Jess pushed.

"Will I what?" Callum asked.

"Come to Newquay with me!" Jess sighed, "I can show you my hometown and where I used to work."

Callum looked at her and sighed, "Go on then. I'll put my holiday in tomorrow."

Jess grinned at him before kissing him lightly, "Good, I'll ring mum and dad later. I'm off to bed, you coming?"

"Yep, be there in a minute." he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Callum had packed the car up and Jess had just finished putting some food in a cool bag for them for the journey. A quick text was sent to Jess' mum telling her that they had just left, and then they were on the road. The day was seasonably warm so the windows were rolled down. They exchanged idle chit chat until they hit the motorway, when Jess suddenly asked,<p>

"Callum? How come I haven't met your parents yet? I mean I know that we're only in the early stages of our relationship, but you've met mine. I don't think you've said anything at all to me about them." Jess said hesitantly. She'd been thinking about this for a while and had come up with loads of reasons as to why Callum may not have told her about his parents.

Callum paused for a moment before putting his sunglasses on, "I will tell you about them, but not right now. Wouldn't want to ruin the holiday before it's even begun."

Jess detected the bitterness in his voice, "Ok, that's fine. I just wondered, was all."

"I know it's kind of strange that I haven't said anything about them to you, but I will. Just not now, ok?" Callum said slowly, trying to make her understand.

"Yeah ok, don't worry Callum. Honest." Jess said with a smile as he gently rested his hand on her thigh.

* * *

><p>Callum pulled the car up outside Jess' childhood home just before ten o'clock in the evening. Jess was slumped over in her seat, asleep, her head leaning against the window with Callum's jacket draped over her. Callum turned the engine off before unbuckling himself and Jess, gently shaking her awake.<p>

"Jess? We're here. Come on darlin', wake up." Callum whispered, pressing a kiss to her flushed cheek. She opened her eyes slowly, pulling a face.

"But Callum I'm tired, let me sleep." she mumbled, turning her face away. Callum pulled his jacket off her and she moaned, rubbing her arms.

"I'm warning you Jess." he growled. He could see a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth, and he dragged her across the seat and onto his lap, kissing her neck and her closed eyes. She started to laugh, straining to get away from him as his lips tickled her neck and face.

"Callum stop, my parents might be watching!" she giggled, realising she sounded like a teenager being drive home after a date. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled at her, kissing her once more before opening the door to get out. He looked up at the Hunter household which was in darkness except for the porch light.

"Nice house." he commented, opening the boot to get their luggage out.

"Thanks. Dad built parts of it, like the porch and the conservatory at the back." Jess replied, helping him with the bags, "Right, ready to enter? My mum is likely to pounce on you in excitement."

"You make her sound like an excitable puppy!" Callum said with a snort. Jess shot him a warning look. "Sorry!" Callum followed her up the steps onto the front porch. Jess had raised her hand to ring the doorbell, but before she had a chance the door had swung open and Jess had been enveloped. Michelle Hunter had light brown hair and twinkling blue eyes and was built the same as Jess. A warm smile graced her face as she looked at Callum over Jess' shoulder. Behind Michelle stood Robert. He had thinning blonde hair and green eyes, the exact same as Jess'. He was beaming at his daughter as she walked through the door, taking her bag off her and depositing it on the floor so he could hug her tight. Callum got to Michelle, who kissed him on the cheek in welcome and shook Roberts hand before being ushered into the house. As they proceeded through the hall, Andrew, or Andy, Jess' younger brother by two years, came out to greet them. He laughed as his sister ran at him, and he swung her round. Andy resembled his mother more than his father, but there was no mistaking that he was Jess' brother. He stepped forward and grasped Callum's hand, smiling broadly. The family sat in the living room until midnight, talking and learning more about Callum, before Jess announced that she needed to go to bed before she fell asleep on the sofa. She bade her parents and her brother goodnight and led Callum up the stairs to what had been her childhood room, but which had been redecorated to the guest room when she had moved out. They dumped their bags in the corner of the room before changing and falling heavily into bed.

* * *

><p>Callum pulled Jess so she was flush against him, his head resting against hers.<p>

"Well, that was alright wasn't it? I know you met them before, but that was only for a few hours really." Jess mumbled sleepily. Callum tightened his arm around her before answering.

"It was absolutely fine. They seem like lovely people Jess. Not as lovely as you of course." Callum muttered with a laugh.

"Good answer. My dad was a bit over the top with his questions thought! I'm surprised he didn't demand to see your birth certificate and passport actually. He was never this bad with Dan." Jess said, her voice trailing off at the end. Callum kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I didn't mind Jess; your dad is just being protective of his daughter, which I can fully understand. And he probably didn't do it with Dan because he didn't think he needed to. He's just looking out for you, that's all." Callum answered.

"Well you'll be pleased to know you passed the test. I think even Andy is warming to you." Jess said with a smile.

"Good. Now come on, let's get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead tomorrow!" Callum whispered in her ear.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Jess asked curiously.

"Nothing." Callum replied quickly. Jess twisted so she was facing him.

"Callum Stone. What are you planning? Tell me now!" she said sternly, to which Callum just laughed at her.

"That look and tone may work with the gormless criminals in Sun Hill but I'm afraid it doesn't work on me." Callum laughed.

"Please Callum! If you don't tell me you won't get any sex!" she threatened. Callum's face fell at that before it returned to the smug smile it was sporting before.

"I'm not telling you! And no teasing me, that's not fair." he said, grabbing her hand before it could slink under the covers.

"Fine then. I'll just go to sleep. Night." she said in a huff, turning over so her back was flush against Callum's front again.

"Night darlin'. It'll be worth the wait, I promise." he whispered.

* * *

><p>They woke the next morning to the September sunshine streaming through the window. A quick glance at the clock told them that it was just after ten in the morning. Callum sat up, ruffling his messed up hair as Jess stretched. She laughed at the sight of his hair, her laughter increasing as Callum pinned her to the bed and growled.<p>

"Now now, what did I tell you last night!" Jess said with a smug smile.

"Jessica Hunter, it's not fair to look so damn good in the morning." he growled in her ear. She pushed him to the side and straddled him, her hair falling over his face.

"Now, enough of that. What's happening today? And when? I need to know what to wear." she said, trying to trick the information out of him.

"Dumb as I look, in actual fact I'm not as stupid as you may think. I know you're trying to use your feminine wiles to trick me into telling you the surprise, but it won't work! All I will tell you is we're not going out until later, about five o'clock." Callum said.

"Fine." she said with a pout, which was quickly removed by a kiss from Callum.

"Let's go and get some food, I'm starving!" he said, and as if on cue, his stomach grumbled.

* * *

><p>The Hunters took Jess and Callum to Truro, the city about a forty minute drive from their house. Jess and Michelle spent the morning shopping with Michelle being over the moon about having both her children back in the house, even if it was just for a week. They talked about Dan, Jess confessing things that she hadn't even told Callum. Michelle spoke about her like for Callum, secretly telling Jess that she thought that he was the one for her. Jess had blushed when her mother had said that; she had thought Dan had been the one, and look how that had turned out. While the women were shopping, Robert and Andy took the opportunity to get to know Callum better. While Andy was open and laughing with Callum, Rob was still a bit reserved. He felt guilty about not sensing what Dan was really like, and he sure as hell wasn't going to make that mistake again. No-one would be touching his daughter again, he was sure of it. As lunch time hit, the family met up at a cafe for lunch. Once lunch was finished, Michelle, Rob and Andy returned home, leaving Jess and Callum free to walk around Truro and have some time for themselves.<p>

* * *

><p>They finally returned home at five o'clock, and by now Jess was bursting with anticipation about what would be happening. Callum had been teasing her about it all day and it was all she could do not to beg him to tell her.<p>

"Well when are we going? Do I have time for a shower? What do I need to wear?" Jess asked as soon as they walked through the door, quickly shouting a greeting to her family.

"We're going in about an hour, so yes you have time for a shower, and I'll put something for you to wear in the bathroom. Anymore questions?" he asked with a grin.

"You've picked something for me? Should I be worried?" Jess asked curiously.

"Well your mum helped, so hopefully no. Come on, times ticking!" Callum said. Jess grinned and flew up the stairs, gathering all her toiletries before heading into the bathroom. She shut the door and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Hanging on the back of the door was a pale green dress, about knee length with cap sleeves and a scoop neck. It was beautiful in its simplicity. She emerged from the shower smelling of coconut from her shampoo and body rub. She dressed quickly before slipping her feet into embellished gladiator sandals. Her appearance was complete with some light make-up and tying her hair into a loose bun on top of her head. She walked downstairs to find Callum laughing with her brother. He was dressed casually in jeans and a navy jumper. She smiled at him, kissing him on the lips.

"The dress is beautiful Callum." she said.

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful woman." Callum said with a grin. Andy mimicked throwing up in the corner. Jess' parents walked in, smiling appraisingly at their daughter and Callum.

"Aren't you a good looking pair." Michelle said warmly, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"You've got your mother's looks that's for sure." Robert said, hugging his daughter before going to sit next to his wife.

"Thanks dad." Jess said with a smile.

"Right then, ready to go?" Callum asked.

"Yep, I've been waiting all day for this!" Jess said excitedly. They bade goodbye to her family and left the house.

* * *

><p>Callum parked the car up and led Jess down the path until they reached the steps that led down to Fistral beach, famed for its rip curls.<p>

"You've been getting me excited all day for a trip to the beach?" Jess asked in confusion.

"Partly. But there's more to it than this." Callum said slyly. He pulled something black and silky out of his pocket.

"Have you been raiding my underwear drawer again?" Jess asked cheekily.

"No, this is for you to wear. Turn round so I can put it on you." Callum ordered

"Is there some secret fetish liking side to you that I don't know about?" Jess asked, eyebrows quirked. Callum blushed slightly but shook his head. "Right I'm wearing this on the one condition that you don't let me fall down those steps."

"Yes ma'am." Callum agreed.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Callum had finally got Jess down to the beach. He led her over the sand and some small rocks before they reached their destination. They were stood in front of a small cove, but this cove was different to the others around it. This cove was decorated with candles and little lanterns, and there was a picnic blanket set up in the mouth of it, complete with food and a bottle of champagne.<p>

"Are we here?" Jess asked excitedly.

"Yep. Now I'm going to take your blindfold off, but I want you to keep your eyes shut for a minute, ok?" Callum asked. Jess nodded quickly. He pulled the blindfold off, throwing it onto the picnic blanket before coming to stand beside her. He took his hands in hers and smiled, anticipating her reaction. "You can open your eyes."

Jess opened them slowly, wanting to savour whatever sight would be meeting her. Her eyes popped open in shock, her mouth dropping. The little cove was lit up in jewel colours from the lanterns, and as she looked up, the sky cleared, the stars twinkling at her, reflected on the sea which was calmly pulsing.

"Callum?" was all she managed to say, turning to him in shock, her open mouth finally turning into a smile.

"Impressed?" he asked, and she could detect the slight hint of nerves there.

"Very. You did all this for me? It's amazing!" she gasped. She stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Come on, let's sit down and eat and drink champagne." he said, leading her to the blanket and pouring her a glass.

"Champagne? My word Callum! I think I'll keep you around." she said with a laugh.

"I'm glad to hear that." he replied, leaning over to kiss her before he lay down and she snuggled into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>An hour later they had finished the food and drunk half the bottle of champagne. Jess was laying flush against Callum, their limbs entwined on the blanket. He brushed a kiss to her head and she shivered.<p>

"Cold?" he asked.

"No, I think it's the magic of the night getting to me." she whispered, "I don't think it could get anymore perfect."

"I think it could." Callum said, and Jess could hear the smile in his voice. She turned and sat up slightly so she could look at him.

"How so?" she asked curiously. Callum sat up and pulled something out of his pocket, an envelope Jess realised. He handed it to her silently, and she looked at him in confusion before opening it. She pulled out the wedge of paper which was in it, slowly unfolding it, her eyes flicking across it, "A house?"

"For us. A house for us Jess." Callum said, watching her reactions intently.

"What's wrong with the flat?" Jess asked, finally looking at him.

"Well, I was the one who bought it and it was just somewhere for me to crash after work. I didn't pick it for anything other than its proximity to the station, pretty much. It's impersonal and cold, and although it's been better since you've been there, I felt that we should jointly get our own house and put both of our stamps on it. What do you think?" Callum asked unsurely.

"You haven't paid for it have you?" she asked him, beady eyed.

"No, why? Do you not like it? I mean I wasn't sure what you would like and what you would look for in a house, so I picked one that looked similar to your old one but different enough so that it wasn't a reminder about...well about what happened. It was a stupid idea; you're not ready for that yet." Callum said hastily, making to grab the papers out of her hands. She held them back slightly, her eyes twinkling.

"I do like to see you squirm." Jess teased, looking closely at the photos of the house. It was a Georgian townhouse with a beautiful red varnished door and set back windows. Iron railings surrounded the small front garden and the steps that led up to the house. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a split level open plan kitchen/diner and living room and a small study. But best of all was the garden, with its immaculate flowerbeds complete with a vegetable patch at the bottom of the garden.

"I've got a viewing on Saturday." Callum said hesitantly, still unsure of Jess' feelings about the house.

"You are unbelievable, in a good way. To think that when I first started I thought of you as nothing but a grumpy sergeant who had nothing better to do than bully his officers, who was arrogant and never listened to anyone, even if they were right. How you've changed." she said tenderly, cupping his cheek. Even in the dark she saw the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Don't tell anyone otherwise no-one will take me seriously anymore." he said gruffly.

"I want to see the house." she said with a nod. Callum's face transformed into a grin, and he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

"You're going to love it. And we can make it our home, Jess. If that's what you want of course." Callum said.

"Of course it is. I feel better about everything now. I feel like finally, I'm free of Dan and I can carry on without him as a constant shadow behind me. And that is thanks to you. So let's get the house. Let's look at it, and get it." Jess said with a nod. Callum stood up, picking Jess up with him and spun her round, plastering her face in kisses.


	16. Signed With Love

**This chapter has been a long time coming but I hope it's worth it. Thank you massively to Hollie, Em and littlebit100 for sticking by this story. I'm sorry about the huge gap between uploads! Enjoy!**

Jess looked up at the gorgeous Georgian townhouse in front of her. The varnished red door, gleaming windows, flowerpots on either side of the door brimming with late bloomers. It looked ten times better than in the photos. Callum took her hand as he unlocked the front door and led her in. Beautiful oak floors lined the hall and the kitchen/diner. Plush carpet the colour of sand covered the living room. The house was decorated in neutrals, but walking around it, Jess imagined what she would do with it. She'd paint the hall in a wine coloured paint with a nice hall runner. The living room would be duck egg blue, the windows would be fitted with natural wooden venetian blinds. The kitchen would be tiled with a crisp white backsplash and painted in an olive green, complete with light wood cabinets and a big stainless steel fridge freezer. The small dining area would have a matching dining set for six people. There would be photos everywhere, and flowers. Splashes of colour would adorn the walls. They made their way up the stairs, Jess' brain still in overload about all the possibilities. The small study would be painted a sunny yellow with a desk in the corner and a bookshelf next to it with an oversized printed armchair next to the window. One spare room would be neutral with brown fur throws and soft pillows. The other spare room would be the same but with accents of navy. And the main bedroom. It was at the back of the house, overlooking the garden. It would get the light in the evening as the sun set. Jess imagined pale green walls, soft carpet underfoot. White wood furniture. A four poster bed with organza drapes around it. She smiled widely at Callum.

"So?" he asked tentatively.

"When can we move in?" she asked excitedly.

"Really? You like it?" he checked.

"Callum it's beautiful. It's filled with potential. This is where we're going to start our life together, here in this house." Jess said, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That's that then. I'll get the flat valued and put up for sale and put a deposit down on this house." Callum said with a grin.

"Can we afford it?" Jess asked hesitantly.

"Of course we can. The flat will pay for the deposit no worries. Then we get a mortgage." Callum answered pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Don't worry, I wouldn't have shown it to you if I didn't think we could afford it."

"I can put the money I got from the sale of my house forward as part payment so that the mortgage won't be as big." Jess said.

"There we go then. It's final. Welcome, Jessica Hunter, to our new home." he said happily.

* * *

><p>The following Monday morning, Callum had arranged for the flat to be valued. He was surprised when the valuation was more than he expected and keenly put it on the market straight away. By the end of the week, six people had been around the view the flat, two of them showing interest in buying. Both were career minded business men who needed a place in London that fit in with their career and look. By the end of the following week the flat had been sold and a deposit put down on the Georgian townhouse which would shortly become the new home of Callum Stone and Jessica Hunter. The couple excitedly gave their new address to Gina, who raised her eyebrows in surprise.<p>

"So it's official then is it?" she asked. They glanced at each other, unable to contain their smiles.

"Yes ma'am, but obviously it's not appropriate nor is it necessary for everyone to know." Callum said, arranging his face into a more serious expression.

"Of course Sergeant Stone, I mean it would surely be seen as inappropriate for a Sergeant to date one of his officers, correct?" Gina asked, one eyebrow raised in query.

"Yes ma'am, potentially. But as long as it doesn't interfere in the work we do then it shouldn't be anyone's concern, not even yours." Callum said, kindly but firmly. Gina nodded, the hint of a smile around her eyes.

"Right then. I'll make sure that's changed on the system. And congratulations I suppose." she added, dismissing them.

* * *

><p>"How many people do you think actually realise that we're together?" Jess asked later that evening as they were sat in the flat for the last time.<p>

"Sally I'm going to assume?" Callum asked.

"Well, yeah, but she guessed from the beginning anyway. She is my best friend Callum, we tell each other everything." Jess replied.

"Everything?" he asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice. Jess laughed.

"Yes darling, we like to discuss and dissect my sex life in great detail seeing as we have nothing better to do." she said cheekily.

"I know what girls are like so it wouldn't surprise me!" Callum humphed.

Jess put down her food and cuddled up to him, "Would it really matter if people knew?"

"It would affect the way they work. They would start seeing favouritism everywhere and they wouldn't respect me as much. I just don't think it's a good idea." he said slowly.

"So we can't have a house warming party then?" Jess asked.

"Course we can, we can invite your folks and Andy, and Sal of course." he said quickly.

"Right, sounds like a brilliant party." she said sulkily.

"Come on Jess, don't be like that." Callum sighed.

Jess got up from the sofa, "I just feel like you're almost embarrassed to tell people we're together. Is it because I'm just a plain old constable? Would it be better if I was a sergeant as well?" Jess asked, washing up the plates and avoiding his eyes.

"If you think that then you obviously don't understand my reasoning. Of course I'm not embarrassed, I just don't think it's necessary for every man and his dog to know that we're together." Callum tried to explain.

"Ok then. I'm going over to Sally's for a bit, don't wait up." Jess said quietly, grabbing her coat and bag.

"Jess wait..." Callum called, but the front door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why he's being like that about it." Jess was crying half an hour later, tucked up on one end of Sally's sofa with a frothing hot chocolate in front of her.<p>

"I do understand some of his reasoning Jess." Sally said, quickly adding, "But of course I see it your way as well."

"Do you think I'm seeing too much into it? I just want to be a normal couple. I feel like we're hiding away by not telling people. I want to have a big housewarming party to celebrate the next stage of our lives, where we're together. Is that too much to ask?" Jess whined.

"Come on now, quit your whingeing and your whining. You've got to look at it from his point of view as well. Remember what he was like before you and him got together. He was moody and grumpy and snappy and no-one knew anything about him. He's a private person Jess, always has been, even since before you came. That's just what he's like." Sally said gently.

Jess sighed, wiping her eyes, "I know that he's a private person and that he thinks relationships etc should stay out of work. But it would be nice, you know?"

"I know." Sally said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Jess and Callum walked round the flat for the last time. Jess had only been there for a few months, but this place had meant so much, it had become her haven when Dan was torturing her from inside prison. This was where she had cemented her relationship with Callum. And now they were leaving. She was sad as the keys were handed over to the estate agent and the door locked behind them.<p>

"Are you ok?" she asked Callum, taking his hand, last nights cross words brushed under the carpet.

"Yeah course I am, why wouldn't I be?" he asked in surprise.

"Well because that was your home for a good five years!" Jess said.

"But it was only really a base Jess. It wasn't personal and I didn't "bond" with it. But that's what we're going to do in this house." he said with a smile, loading up the last of their boxes into Jess' car.

"I can't believe we have a house. A gorgeous house with a garden and full of so much potential." Jess said dreamily.

"And so many rooms to christen." Callum said with a wink as they got into the car. Jess laughed as they drove away from the flat for the last time.

* * *

><p>That evening they were laying on a blanket in the living room, the fire roaring merrily. A discarded bottle of wine and some Chinese were next to them. The house was bare of furniture, and because Callum sold the flat including the furniture, they had to do without until the furniture they bought arrived the following day. Jess lay flat on her back, her eyes half shut, the wine making her feel relaxed and the heat from the fire making her sleepy.<p>

"Can we just sleep in here tonight?" she asked drowsily. Callum lay back beside her, their hands just touching.

"Sounds good. I'll need to find the box with all the bedding and stuff in it though." he said quietly, shutting his eyes.

"Not now though. For now, let's just lie in our house and savor it." Jess whispered, shutting her eyes fully. So that's what they did.

* * *

><p>The following morning Jess got up and went to work, jealous that Callum go to lie in. Callum had the day off in order to get all the furniture in or to put it together when it arrived. So she kissed him goodbye and drove off, although it took her a minute to remember she was coming from a different side of town to the way she would go when they lived at the flat. It took her slightly longer to get to work as the traffic was horrific, so she wasn't in a very good mood. Karen, the new receptionist, called to her as she went past.<p>

"Jess, there's a letter here for you." she said, handing it out. Jess stopped and took the letter, stuffing it in her bag without looking at it.

"Thanks Karen." she said quickly, hurrying through the door and to the changing rooms. She had five minutes to change and sort herself out before briefing. She changed in record time and snuck into briefing only a couple of minutes late. She tried to blend in by quickly dropping into a chair at the back and looking as if she had been there since the beginning.

"Ah PC Hunter, nice of you to join us." Gina said with an expectant expression.

"Sorry ma'am, the traffic was terrible this morning." Jess said apologetically.

"Well you'll be pleased to know you're on foot patrol around the Jasmine Allen with Nate." Gina said with a smile. Jess' heart dropped some more; she was not in the mood for it today.

* * *

><p>Five hours later and not one arrest. No burglaries, no muggings, no gang crimes, nothing. Jess was bored and irritable while Nate was ever cheerful.<p>

"Come on Jess, it's a nice day and we're outside instead of being cooped up doing paperwork in the station." he said with a grin, nudging her.

"I could be decorating my nice new house right now." she grumbled.

"You've moved? Since when?" Nate asked in surprise.

"Oh since yesterday." Jess said, quickly changing the subject, "So, you and Sal. How's that going?"

Nate's smile dropped a bit, "You know what she's like. She's frightened of taking things further. I keep telling her that no-one cares about our relationship but she's convinced it's all anyone wants to talk about."

"Do you want me to have a word?" Jess offered.

"Nah, she'd be pissed if she knew we were discussing it." Nate said with a shrug.

"Ok, but if you need me to then I will." Jess said with a smile.

"Cheers Jess. Come on, lunch is on me." Nate said, indicating a grotty little cafe with a grin.

"Oh Nate, you're such a gentleman." she laughed, following him inside.

* * *

><p>Jess' shift was finally over and there was nothing more she wanted to do than drive back to her lovely house and admire Callum's handiwork with all the furniture. As she was rooting in her bag for her car keys she found the letter that Karen had given her earlier. She got it out and sat on the bench, flipping the envelope and opening it. She skipped to the end to see who it was from and her heart froze. She forced herself to go back to the beginning and read it through.<p>

_Jess,_

_Knowing you I'm sure you've skipped ahead to read who the letter is from before you spend the time reading the actual content. I beg you to please just read the whole letter, don't just discard it. My therapist here suggested that it might help my recovery to write to the person I wronged, so here's my attempt at recovery. _

_First I must apologise for everything I did to you. I can't make excuses for my actions because Jess, there are no excuses. I am a terrible, vile man. What I did to you was undeserved and was no way your fault. I now realise how much I truly hurt you, not only physically but emotionally as well. The fact that you tried to comfort me the first few times and blamed yourself really cut me up. I don't know why you did it or how you found the strength, but somehow you did._

_I keep looking back at what I did to you and trying to figure out why I was such a bastard to you, and what made me do it. I still don't know. My therapist thinks I have bi-polar and is trying to get me the support I need. Maybe thats why you stayed with me, because you knew that the one who was hurting you wasn't truly me. At least thats what I hope. Because if I don't have bi-polar then it was all me, wasn't it._

_You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I threw it all away. I could have had the life I dreamed of, with you, and we could have had beautiful intelligent kids who would take after you, not their cowardly father. But I've screwed that up for good, there's no way back. That is what I'm most sorry for, for the life that we could have had but won't get to share._

_I hope you're happy Jess, because no-one deserves it more than you. I know you won't appreciate it, but I still love you Jess, and I pray that one day you can forgive me._

_Love,_

_Dan_

* * *

><p>Jess read through the letter a few more times. She couldn't believe that he actually had the nerve to write to her and have the cheek to ask for her forgiveness. She felt the fear of seeing his name give way to pure, undiluted anger. She screwed the letter up and threw it back into her bag, picking up her car keys and leaving the station. She passed Smithy as she left, who saw the look on her face and called back to her, asking if she was alright. She ignored him and carried on. She got in the car, driving to the outskirts of town to a pub she used to frequent when she first moved to London, before Dan had joined her. She parked up and entered, ordering five vodka shots, pressing the "Ignore" button when Callum called her, no doubt wondering where she was. She downed them in quick succession, but still she could see Dan's weak words in her head, could feel the memories of the rape begin to surface. Callum called again, and once again she ignored it. Five more vodka shots down and blessedly her vision and mind began to swim and bend in front of her eyes, the rape memories disappeared into the steel trap she had created in her mind. She wasn't even aware of the tears until the barman asked if she was ok.<p>

"I'm fine, jus' gimme more vodka, it makes me feel good." she slurred, wobbling unsteadily on the bar stool.

"Sorry love, I'm not giving you anymore, you've had enough." he said gently.

"NO! I know when I've had enough and tha's not now. Gimme more!" she said, her voice getting more hysterical by the minute.

"I think it's time you went home." he said, more sternly.

"I'm a paying customer, now gimme my vodka!" she demanded.

"If you don't leave now I'm calling the police." he warned. Jess laughed hysterically.

"I am the police asshole! Whatever, I'm leaving and takin' my custom elsewhere." she said with a glare, nearly falling straight over as she toppled off the barstool. The barman was at her side in an instant, taking the car keys out of her hand.

"If you think I'm letting you drive you've got another thing coming. I'll call you a cab." the barman said, sitting her back down. It was then that her phone started ringing again. "Is that your fella?" he asked, but before Jess could hold it out of reach the barman had taken it from her hand and answered. She rested her head on the bar, tuning out of what the barman was saying.

* * *

><p>What felt like a second later, Jess felt herself being moved. She opened her eyes and looked up to Callum's face. He did not look happy. She started to giggle.<p>

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he snapped, carrying her out of the pub where the fresh air made her stomach roil. At his tone she stopped laughing and tried to fight him.

"Put me down!" she shouted. People around them stopped and stared.

"Stop fighting me before I drop you!" he hissed, opening her car and pushing her into the backseat, her bag next to her. "And don't you dare be sick."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Jess felt herself being moved again. She didn't fight it this time; she suddenly felt very ill and weak. She leant into Callum's hold, trying not to throw up. He carried her into the house, kicking the door shut behind him, the noise sounding like a thunderclap. She was suddenly falling, but as if in slow motion, and she realised that Callum had laid her in the tub.<p>

"Why am I in the bath?" she slurred in confusion, wincing as the bright bathroom light pierced her vision.

"Because I'm about to douse you in cold water to sober you up." he said angrily, not even looking at her.

"What are you so pissed off for?" she asked angrily, all the pent up feelings from reading Dan's letter coming out.

Callum snapped his gaze to hers, furious, and she shrunk away, "Why am I pissed off? Well first my girlfriend wasn't picking up her phone. I called her about ten times and left her numerous messages to call me but she never did. So I rang work, who told me that said girlfriend had left work two hours earlier. At this point I was more worried than anything. And then a strange man answers my girlfriends phone and said that he is with my girlfriend who is currently passed out drunk after causing a scene. He then tells me that he's going to call the police if I don't go and get my girlfriend. So I arrive to find my girlfriend drunk as a skunk in a pub. That's not even why I'm pissed off. I spent the whole of today putting together so much flat pack furniture and readying the house as much as possible so that when my girlfriend comes home she can sit on a sofa instead of the floor and sleep on an actual bed rather than just a mattress on the floor. And I even went to the trouble of making dinner for my girlfriend, nothing fancy, just a lasagne. But my girlfriend would make a big deal of that because she knows that I can't cook. So yeah, that's why I'm pissed off. Why the hell did you do it?" Jess was silent for a good five minutes, and then she promptly threw up over herself. Callum just shook his head and turned the shower on cold, spraying her up and down and rinsing the sick from her. She screamed as the cold water hit her and tried to hit Callum away. But he moved out of her reach and just watched as she finally settled down. He turned the water onto warm before finally turning it off and sitting down next to the tub. She was crying hysterically.

"Dan sent me a letter. He wants me to forgive him." she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. And suddenly it clicked for Callum; the reason she had got herself obliterated was because of Dan. As usual. And suddenly her felt like the biggest asshole ever. He stood up and got the warm fluffy towels off the radiator. Placing them next to him on the floor he gently leant over the tub and started to undress Jess, stripping away all the soaking wet clothes. She shivered violently, but he wrapped her up in the towels and lifted her out, carrying her into their bedroom. He set her down gently, sitting her up so he could dry her and dress her in her comfy pyjamas. Once she was dressed her tucked her in under the covers, stripping himself, and then joining her. She immediately clung to him. "Why has he done this Callum? I was finally getting through it and getting over it and then he does that. Who allowed him to write to me?"

"I am so sorry Jess. It's going to be ok, I'm going to ring the prison in the morning and sort this out. Why didn't you ring me?" he asked gently, stroking her hair.

"Because I was so afraid, and then I was just so angry. All the memories started coming back and I couldn't handle it. So I got rid of it the only way I could think of." she cried, slowly starting to calm down.

"Where's the letter?" he asked.

"In my bag." she answered, slipping further under the covers. "I'm sorry about the lasagne."

"Don't be silly, I can put it in the fridge and we can have it tomorrow." he said kissing her softly.

"What if they let him out? What if they think that because he's trying to make amends it means he's changed? I can't do it Callum. I won't feel safe if he's not behind bars." she murmured.

"Well you won't have to worry about it, I'll make sure of it. You are safe with me, I promise." he said.

"But we're not together all the time, what then?" she asked, and Callum could hear the fear in her voice.

"We'll always be together, all the time. Don't worry. I won't let him touch you again." he said stonily, his thoughts turning violent again Daniel Waite.


	17. Fan the Flames

**I don't even want to count how many months this is overdue! I am so very sorry but this is a ram-jammed bumper chapter to try and make it up to you! Thanks so much to Hollie and littlebit100! Enjoy!**

The following morning, true to his word, Callum rang the prison where Dan was serving his sentence. Jess was sat at the top of the stairs, watching him pace up and down the hall, listening to his voice escalating and his face getting more and more angry.

"You tell that scumbag that if he even thinks about sending Jess another letter or contacting her in any way I will personally make sure that he never leaves that jail!" Callum yelled, slamming the phone back into the cradle. He huffed for a minute before looking up and seeing Jess. "Morning darlin'." He sat on the step below her, his hand resting on her thigh.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"They said that the reason they allowed him to write the letter was because his therapist suggested it and thought it would help him. I told them to sack the therapist and to make sure Dan never writes to you again. They said they'd talk to his therapist about it but wouldn't guarantee anything." Callum said with a scowl.

"Well at least they're aware of it I guess." Jess said, her voice heavy.

"He's not going to write again." Callum promised. "Anyway, how're you feeling?"

"Not great." Jess admitted. "I just need some coffee and food and I'll be fine."

"Right well let's go and get some them." Callum said, heading downstairs into the kitchen. He turned the radio on, put the kettle on and started pulling food out of the fridge to make a fry up. Jess got herself a glass of water and drained it before making the coffee.

"Thanks for ringing the jail; I don't think I could of." Jess said gratefully, massaging her temples as she sat down.

"You shouldn't have had to do it. But anyway, it's done, let's forget about him and move on. Scrambled or fried eggs?" he asked looking at her pale, drawn face. He put down the spatula and walked over to her, kissing her softly. "It'll be ok."

* * *

><p>Jess's mood didn't improve over the following week. Sally and Beth tried to convince her to go out with them Saturday to celebrate Beth's success on a recent case but she turned them down. Nate and Will kept badgering her with jokes and pranks trying to make her laugh until she snapped at them and stormed off. It got so bad that Inspector Gold had to drag her into her office to talk to her. Jess sat opposite her, hands clasped tightly in her lap, looking at a spot just past Gina's head.<p>

"What's going on PC Hunter?" Gina asked.

"Nothing ma'am." Jess replied robotically.

"If there's nothing going on why have you been in a bitter mood this whole week?" Gina probed.

"I haven't ma'am. I can't be cheery twenty four hours a day seven days a week." Jess replied.

"Yes you can because normally you are. Whatever's going on you need to sort it out and do it soon before this starts affecting your work. Understood?" Gina ordered.

"Ma'am." Jess said with a nod before leaving. Gina watched her go, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Jess got home the following night from an awful day at work. She had been punched in the stomach by a suspect, spat at by a youth on the estates and pushed into some rubbish bags by an old battleaxe who thought the police were all bent and it was her mission to get them. Safe to say she stomped in through the door, hoping to find a nice cooked meal and maybe even a hot bath. But the house was in darkness. She dumped all her stuff and huffed.<p>

"Callum! Where are you? I had a shit day and I need sex to work it out." she yelled into the dark house. There was no reply, although she thought she heard some laughter. She walked into the living room and bent down to turn the light on, jumping out of her skin when the light revealed all her friends from work, and her parents and brother. Standing at the front, trying not to laugh, was Callum.

"Do you want us to leave so you can go and have angry sex?" Will asked casually, watching Jess' face turn red.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"Housewarming. Sarge here planned it a few days ago. Safe to say we were all gobsmacked when he told us who he was living with. Kept that one quiet didn't you Jess!" Nate joked.

"But I thought you said that..." Jess started, looking at Callum in confusion.

"I know what I said, but after the week you've had I thought it would make you feel better." he said softly so no-one else could hear. She smiled at him, the first smile anyone had seen from her in over a week, and hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head, handing her a glass of wine. "Go and enjoy your party. And by the way, your parents and Andy are staying for the weekend. I thought you'd like that."

"Oh Callum, thank you." she said sincerely, kissing him again before going to see her parents.

* * *

><p>As September rolled in October, and then to November and December, the couple spent their first Christmas together in their house. They bought a real tree so big it was a struggle getting it into the house, and so much glitter and tinsel the house looked like it had exploded. Jess' family came down and stayed with them for a week over Christmas, and when the snow started on Boxing Day they went to the nearby park for a snowball fight. Callum's birthday was in January and they celebrated by going to Brighton for the weekend, spending a freezing day eating fish and chips on the pebbled beaches. In February they took some holiday to go and housesit Jess' parent's house while they holidayed in the Caribbean. It was February the 10th and a clear day. Callum decided that they would go to the beach and make the most of the weather.<p>

"But it's freezing! Just cause the sky is blue doesn't mean it's warm." Jess moaned, burrowing under the covers.

"Come on Jess! We've got to make the most of it. It's meant to rain again tomorrow." Callum said.

"Fine, but I want an ice cream." Jess bargained.

"Deal." Callum grinned.

They got to the beach just after midday to find it empty except for a dog walker.

"We're the only ones stupid enough to be out here." Jess moaned.

"Anymore of that and you won't get an ice cream. Look, we can go and sit there for a bit." Callum said, pointing the little cove where he had asked her to move in with him, permanently.

"It seems like a lifetime." Jess mused, looking at the waves crashing onto the beach.

"What does?" Callum asked, sitting behind Jess, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned into him.

"That we've been together." she said.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked with a laugh.

"Course it is. I'm pretty sure you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." she said.

"Pretty sure?" Callum asked incredulously.

"Ok, very sure." she said with a laugh. They sat quietly for a few more minutes, watching a dog leap through the waves.

"I'll go and get you an ice cream now, seeing as you've been good. What do you want?" Callum asked, standing up and dusting sand off him.

"Surprise me." she said with a grin. He smiled knowingly before walking to the small ice cream van. She saw him talking to the man, rolling her eyes, before he finally made his way back. He handed her a strawberry ice cream with a flake on top. "Yum, thank you. If I'm good more often do I get rewards?"

"What kind of rewards?" he asked, eyebrow raised. She turned onto her knees facing him, kissing his jaw.

"The kind that I enjoy the most." she said with a wink.

"Sex?" he said with a laugh.

"Wrong. Chocolate." she said, sitting back down and blowing him a kiss.

"You are such a tease. Eat your ice cream before it melts." Callum chided, but his eyes were glowing with laughter.

"It's hardly going to melt in this weather! There's nothing better than eating ice cream at the beach, even if it is freezing!" she said, proceeding to eat the ice cream. She was about to pull the flake out to eat it when she noticed something. Callum watched her eyes widen with surprise and then she squinted, pulling the ice cream close so she could see it. She slipped the ring up and off the flake, holding it in her hand. "Callum?"

"Yes darlin'?" he asked with a grin.

"What's this?" she asked quietly, still staring at the ring.

"Well, it looks like a ring to me. A white gold ring with a peardrop diamond." Callum said nonchalantly, but his heart was beating like a train in his chest. He took the ring from her hand, gently turned her left hand over and slid the ring onto her finger. "So, Jessica Hunter, the woman that I love, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Are you joking? Of course I will you fool!" she squealed, throwing herself at him.

* * *

><p>They started back at work on Saturday night, walking into the station at six to get some dinner before briefing at seven fifteen. As they walked in Sally rushed over, grabbing Jess's left hand and inspecting the ring closely.<p>

"Hang on, how did you know?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"Because I helped Callum choose the ring that's why! Looks better on your finger than it did on mine." Sally nodded in approval. "Congratulations!" Sally enveloped Jess in a hug.

"Oi, what's going on here then?" Will asked from the other end of the corridor. He was with Beth, Nate and Ben.

"Callum proposed to Jess and I'm congratulating her." Sally said excitedly. Beth shrieked and hurried over, checking the ring out.

"Wow, congrats sarge, you're brave aren't you?" Will joked.

"Blimey, you moved quick! Next it'll be kids and a dog!" Ben joined in.

"Haha, not for a while yet!" Jess said quickly.

"We won't hold our breath." Will said with a wink.

"Alright come on ladies, haven't you got work to be doing?" Smithy called, striding over, "What's all this fuss about."

"Jess and Callum are engaged sarge!" Beth said, her eyes dreamy. Smithy patted Callum on the back, a grin on his face.

"Well then, congratulations!" Smithy said, taking a quick look at the ring, "Looks expensive!"

"It was, so she better not lose it." Callum joked.

"Right come on you lot, you've only got an hour left, surely you've got paperwork to be doing?" Smithy asked the group in front of him.

"We've done it all sarge." Will said with a nod.

"Come with me then, I've got something for you. I'll see you tomorrow." Smithy said, waving to the couple as he led the grumbling officers away.

* * *

><p>It was the last week in February and Callum had just left to go on a team building weekend away with some of the other Sergeants in the surrounding boroughs. He was not looking forward to it and was going to pretend to be sick until Jess had convinced him it might be fun. He didn't fall for it but went anyway, especially as it was paid, and they needed all the money they could get for the wedding. Sally was going to stay with Jess for the weekend and start looking at venues and cakes and dresses for the wedding. She was so excited and still couldn't quite believe that she was getting married. Again. She put her laptop on the sofa and walked upstairs into the study. There was a photo album at the bottom of the bookcase that she pulled out, sitting on the stuffed chair in the corner. She ran her finger over the embellished names on the front of the cover. Daniel Waite and Jessica Hunter. She bit her lip before opening it and flicking through the photos, letting the memories wash over her. She had thought that was the happiest day of her life, and that she would be with Dan forever. She had thought he loved her. She had been wrong. As much as she loved Callum and wanted to be Jessica Stone, she was scared. She knew Callum was nothing like Dan, but she hadn't thought Dan would turn out the way he did either. She slammed the photo album shut, immediately feeling guilty. She shoved the photo album back and started to get ready for work.<p>

* * *

><p>She was sat in briefing with Sally and Millie when she suddenly felt sick. She clutched her stomach, trying to settle it, but it didn't work. She got to her feet and quickly left the briefing, running full tilt until she reached the bathroom. She threw up her breakfast and possibly last night's dinner, feeling completely drained. She sat back on her heels once it was over and wiped her mouth. Getting to her feet she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out in the sink. She had recently been feeling so under the weather, although there was a sickness bug going around which Callum had suffered from last week. She returned back to the briefing, feeling embarrassed when all eyes were on her as she entered.<p>

"Are you alright? You're really pale." Millie asked in concern as she sat back down.

"Yeah, well no, but I think it's that bloody sickness bug that's been going round." Jess replied taking a deep breath.

"Well at least that only lasts twenty four hours." Millie said, patting Jess' hand, "Come on, we're in the car today. I said to Sal we'd meet her back here for lunch."

"Yeah ok good. You can drive." Jess said handing the squad car keys over.

* * *

><p>Jess pulled her Mini up outside the house, grabbing one of Sally's bags from the back before locking it.<p>

"You're only staying for the weekend right?" Jess asked Sally jokingly.

"Yeah I know I have a lot of stuff! But I'm just prepared, that's all!" Sally retaliated, following Jess into the living room, dumping her stuff in the hall on the way through.

"Prepared for a nuclear bomb to drop?" Jess queried.

"Haha, now come on, let's crack the wine open and get planning for this wedding!" Sally said excitedly, collapsing onto the squashy sofa.

"Ergh no thanks, don't think I should be drinking while I'm still not feeling 100%." Jess said with a grimace.

"Nate had that bug last week; it only lasted twenty four hours, so only another twelve to go before you'll be better." Sally said brightly.

"Yeah that's what Millie said. Right, I'll get you a wine and make myself a nice tea I think." Jess said walking through to the kitchen.

"What do you fancy for dinner? I was thinking some fried rice with broccoli and soy chicken." Sally suggested.

"Oh get you! You making it?" Jess asked, impressed.

Sally laughed, "No Jess, it's called a takeaway. I'll go get it now and you can start cracking out all the wedding magazines that I know you have hidden somewhere. And you may as well get out the scrapbook you've no doubt started."

Jess blushed but laughed, "How did you know that?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I know these things. Right, I'll be about twenty minutes." Sally said, pulling her coat on and leaving.

* * *

><p>The girls were halfway through their dinner when Jess felt sick again. She quickly placed her tray down and ran for the bathroom, reaching it just in time. As she emptied what she'd just eaten she couldn't help but think what a waste of money that had been. Had she know she was going to throw it up she would have chosen something cheaper. She rinsed her mouth out and returned to the living room, draining the glass of water on the table.<p>

"Feel better?" Sally asked in concern.

"Yeah a little bit." Jess said with a nod.

"Maybe you should just have some toast, that might have been a bit rich for your stomach." Sally suggested.

"Yeah maybe. Hey Sal?" Jess said.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you be my maid of honour?" she asked.

Sally's face cracked into a grin, "I thought you'd never ask! Course I will, I'd be honoured."

Jess' face mirrored Sally's, "Good, and I was going to ask Millie and Beth to be bridesmaids."

"I'm sure they'd love to, and you can ask them tomorrow night." Sally replied.

"What's happening tomorrow night?" Jess asked.

"We're all going out after work, a pre-hen party if you like." Sally answered.

"But I'm not getting married for ages yet, maybe a year or two!" Jess said with a laugh.

"Alright, we were going out before you announced the engagement but now we've got a better reason for it." Sally laughed. Jess just rolled her eyes and smiled at her best friend.

* * *

><p>"I heard you being sick again this morning, has it still not gone?" Sally asked as she plunked a plate of toast in front of Jess.<p>

"Nope and it doesn't show any sign of going soon. Twenty four hour sickness bug my ass." Jess complained, gingerly eating her toast for fear she might throw it back up again.

"Let's hope you don't throw up on any criminals today then." Sally teased.

"I'll just threaten to be sick on them if they don't co-operate, may as well use it to my advantage!" Jess grinned. She finished off her toast and her tea and was about to get changed when the now common feeling of nausea hit her.

"Really?" Sally said in disbelief as Jess legged it past her. A few seconds later the bathroom door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>"PC Hunter, are you feeling ok?" Smithy called out as Jess walked past his office.<p>

"Yes sarge, thanks. Why?" Jess asked, leaning round his door.

"You look as pale as a sheet!" he commented.

"Oh that, yeah I should pink up soon." Jess said with a smile.

"Are you ill?" he asked.

"Just a sickness bug, but I'm fine, honest." Jess said with a nod.

"Alright, but make sure you keep drinking lots." Smithy warned.

"Yes dad." Jess laughed as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Beth ran into the locker room in search of Jess. "Jess, we've just had a shout, arson at the secondary school."<p>

"What? Any other information?" Jess asked, zipping up her vest and running after Beth.

"Just that there's been an arson attack but no-one's been hurt. Fire service en route." Beth relayed.

"Chuck us the keys, I'll drive." Jess called, deftly catching the keys as Beth threw them. They sped out of the yard, arriving on scene five minutes later. It was clear to see where the fire was coming from; the headmaster's office. The officers grabbed their hats from the backseats and jogged over to the fire chief.

"What's happened?" Beth asked him.

"Looks like a bin fire. I reckon someone doused a bin full of paper with accelerant, probably alcohol, and lit it. We got here in time to confine the fire just to the one room, but the damage is extreme. My lads are still working on it now. It was lucky the Head wasn't in there otherwise he would have been toast." the chief said knowingly.

"Blimey, looks bad doesn't it." Beth commented as they walked over to the shaken head teacher.

"Thank God you're here." the Head said, spotting them.

"Are you the head teacher?" Jess asked, pulling her notebook out.

"Yes, Mr Riley. I want whoever did this caught!" he shrieked.

"Ok Mr Riley, we'll do our best. Who raised the alarm about the fire?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. Someone set the fire alarm outside the arts classroom off." he answered.

"Any CCTV?" Jess asked without hope.

"Yes yes, John will have them." he said.

"John?" Beth asked.

"My deputy, he's just gone to get them now." he answered shakily.

"Ok Mr Riley. Is there anyone, students or staff, who you think would have wanted to harm you?" Beth asked.

"Three possible students. None of the staff I don't think." Mr Riley said.

"And there names are?" Jess pushed.

"Erm Sean Jackson, Caleb Taylor and Josie Potter." he replied.

Jess finished noted down the names, scanning the children who were huddled on the school field, "Would you be able to point them out to us so we can question them?"

"Yes of course, follow me." the Head said, anxiously wringing his hands.

* * *

><p>Five hours later and the two officers had sold the case. Josie Potter and Caleb Taylor had worked together to set Mr Riley's office on fire due to the latter having expelled Caleb's best friend and Josie's boyfriend Aaron Stevenson. Josie had panicked once the fire had caught hold and set the alarm off, backed up by the CCTV outside Mr Riley's office and the arts classroom. Both children were in custody being charged while Mr Riley was despairing about the amount of money it would cost to redo his office.<p>

"Well that was an easy case." Beth said with a smile, picking apart the cake she had bought.

"How do you manage to eat so much and not put any weight on?" Jess marvelled.

"It's a natural talent." Beth joked, "Do you want some?"

"No thanks, I'll stick with water for now." Jess said. She noticed Beth was fidgeting, constantly checking her watch, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing, why?" Beth answered quickly, a blush rising on her face.

Jess narrowed her eyes and grinned, "Did he ask you out?"

"Who? What are you talking about?" Beth mumbled, growing redder by the second.

"He did didn't he! John Mead, the deputy head! I thought I saw him slip you a bit of paper and giving you the eye!" Jess laughed.

Beth grinned, "We're going out tonight, he's picking me up from here at half seven."

"Beth! How very unprofessional of you! Cavorting with a witness!" Jess said in a prim voice.

"Ha! Says you, the police officer engaged to her sergeant!" Beth shot back.

"Touche!" Jess laughed, "Hang on, I thought you were coming out with us tonight?"

"Sorry Jess but this is the first date I've had in ages! You wouldn't deprive me would you?" Beth begged, widening her blue eyes until Jess cracked.

"Course I wouldn't. Tell you the truth I really can't be bothered to go out tonight." Jess confessed.

"Well there you go then! Now come on, Smithy wants us to finish up the paperwork on this." Beth said getting to her feet.

"Joy." Jess said glumly, following her.

* * *

><p>It was eight in the evening and the girl's night out had fallen through. So instead, Sally and Jess were having a girl's night in with some films and plenty of chocolate.<p>

"Sal?" Jess said quietly.

"Yeah?" Sally replied, not taking her eyes of the screen.

"I need to tell you something, but you've got to promise to keep it to yourself." Jess warned. That got Sally's attention.

"Oooh some gossip! Go on!" Sally said, riveted now.

"Right, well, I think I'm pregnant." Jess said quickly.

Sally's face was one of shock, "What? Are you serious?"

"Very. At first I did put the sickness down to that bug, cause every other bugger had had it, but then the thought flashed through my mind and now I can't get it out." Jess said, her voice shaky.

"Wow. Well, have you been using protection?" Sally asked, suddenly becoming Miss Responsible.

"Yes and no." Jess admitted.

"What does that mean?" Sally asked, eyes narrowing.

"Well yes we have, but only when we remember." Jess said, biting her lip.

Sally rolled her eyes, "Absolute rookie. Ok, well next question is have you had a period?"

"Not since January the 10th." Jess confessed.

"Looks like we better get you some pregnancy tests then." Sally said with a small smile.


	18. Little Secret

**A quicker turnaround than normal because I felt guilty about the massive length between the previous chapters! Thanks as always to Hollie and Em for the reviews. You are both stars. Enjoy!**

Sally and Jess started Sunday morning before work by buying three different brand of pregnancy tests. Jess placed them in the bottom of her bag until they got to work where she shoved them into her locker.

"When do you want to do them?" Sally asked, changing into her uniform.

Jess sat down and started pulling her shoes off, "Don't know. I sort of want to do them now to get it over and done with, but then I want to wait because I'm scared." she admitted.

"When's Callum back?" she asked.

"Tonight. So I should do them before he's back." Jess said, stripping her clothes off.

"Or you could do them together?" Sally suggested.

Jess clipped her tie on and shook her head, "No, come on, let's do it now before I wimp out."

"So how late are you?" Sally asked.

"About six weeks." Jess replied.

"And will you tell Callum tonight? Even if its negative will you still tell him?" Sally asked, grabbing the three tests out Jess' locker and stuffing them in her pocket as they walked to the toilets.

"If it's positive then I'll tell him, of course, but if it isn't then I don't think so." Jess answered. They walked into the toilets, Sally handing the tests over. Jess locked herself in the cubicle in the corner and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Three minutes was a long time to wait. Sally was crammed in the cubicle with Jess, the tests lined up on top of the cistern in front of them. It felt like the longest wait of Jess' life. They watched as from left to right each of the tests showed a little blue plus in all of the windows. There were equal looks of shock on their faces until Sally squealed and jumped up and down.<p>

"Oh my God Jess! You're having a baby! You're going to be a mum!" she cried. She threw her arms around Jess, who was still frozen in shock. Her jaw dropped open as she inspected the three sticks closely.

"Sal, I'm going to be a mum." she finally got out.

"I've already said that! When will you tell Callum? Now or when he's home?" Sally asked excitedly.

"Oh God, when he's home I think. Better to do it face to face than over the phone." Jess said with a nod.

"Are you alright?" Sally asked, scrutinising Jess' face closely.

"Yeah I'm fine, just really shocked. My God, there's a baby in here." Jess said in wonder, placing her hands over her still flat stomach.

"I can't believe it! So much for you saying the other day that you were going to wait until you had kids! Now I'm going to be maid of honour and an auntie all in one year!" Sally laughed.

"Crap, the wedding! What am I gonna do? I won't be able to fit in my dress!" Jess moaned, covering her face with her hands.

"They do make such things such as maternity wedding dresses." Sally answered.

"Yeah but that looks so tacky. Everyone will think we're having a shotgun wedding." Jess complained.

Sally couldn't help but laugh, "No they won't. Don't worry. Now come on, briefing is in five."

* * *

><p>Jess was nervously pacing in the living room, waiting for Callum to come home. He had said he would be back by eight at the latest. She had dinner prepared which was being kept warm in the oven, and she had bought a bottle of wine and then remembered she wouldn't be able to drink it now. She had also found the box one of her bracelets had come in and placed one of the positive pregnancy tests inside and was going to give it to him over dinner. She was incredibly nervous, but over the day the thought of being a mum had really taken hold of her. She had sat down to watch TV when she heard the key in the lock. She jumped up, smoothed down her top and stood in the living room doorway, watching the door open and Callum walk in. He dumped his stuff when he saw her, smiling and walking over to her. He kissed her fiercely before hugging her tight.<p>

"I know it's not manly but I really missed you this weekend." he muttered, kissing her on the temple.

"I missed you too like you wouldn't know. Come on, dinner's in the oven. Take a seat and you can tell me all about your weekend." she said, leading him to the dining room and pouring him some wine.

"Are you not having any?" he asked as he sat down.

"No not yet, maybe in a minute. I'll just bring the food out." she said with a smile, carrying out the big bowl of thai green curry. The meal was filled with talk as Callum told her all about his weekend and how it had actually been quite fun. And then the meal was over. Jess got the box from the chair next to her and silently handed it to Callum.

"What's this?" he asked, an expectant smile on his face.

"Just open it." she said, her voice slightly shaking. He eyed her suspiciously but opened the box. She watched him as she saw confusion, then shock, then joy play out across his face. He looked up at her his eyes wide.

"You're not!" he said quietly. She nodded, her eyes starting to tear up. "When did you find out?"

"This morning." she replied, "I did three tests, they were all positive. We're having a baby."

Callum stood up, practically leaping across the table to get at her, pulling her up and swinging her round, kissing every inch of her he could get to, "I'm going to be a dad!" He set her down gently, sitting on the chair in front of her and slowly lifting her top up. He brushed a kiss on her stomach, just below her navel, then placed both his hands on her.

* * *

><p>Six weeks later the couple were getting ready to go to their first scan appointment. They had decided not to tell anyone at work yet, not even the Inspector, until they had the due date. On the morning of the scan, Callum was sat eating his toast when Jess rushed into the kitchen, nabbing his toast and dragging him out the door.<p>

"Hey what's the rush? We've got another hour yet!" Callum said, hastily locking the door behind them.

"No we haven't, the appointment before ours has been cancelled so we've got an earlier slot." Jess explained, getting into the car, quickly eating the toast. "I'm so nervous."

"Why? You should be excited! We'll be seeing our baby for the first time!" Callum said with a smile.

"I am excited but it's just, all I've ever wanted was to be a mum, more than I wanted to be a cop. So the fact that now I'm pregnant, I'm just scared. Really scared." Jess confessed, signalling to go onto the main road.

"You don't have to be scared. We're in this together, and I have a feeling the baby's a tough cookie." Callum laughed.

"How do you figure that out?" Jess asked gently rubbing her stomach.

"Because we're its parents that's how!" he replied.

* * *

><p>The couple took a seat in the scanning department, Jess nervously wringing her hands until Callum stilled them. They were waiting for ten minutes when the sonographer called them through. They walked into the darkened room, the sonographer indicating for Callum to sit on the stool next to the bed.<p>

"Miss Hunter is it?" the man asked her.

"Yes, it is." she said with a quick nod.

"Right if you'd like to lie down and we can start the scan. So your midwife should have explained what we're going to be looking at during the scan, and it has written here that you consented for the combined screening as well, is that correct?" the sonographer checked. Jess nodded and lay down, lifting up her top, gripping onto Callum's hand. "I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, it's a bit cold so I apologise. The scan's going to last about half an hour and then you need to have your blood test. We'll give you some print outs from this as well." He placed the transducer onto Jess' stomach just above her pelvis, swivelling it this way and that until finally a tiny baby appeared on the screen. He started pressing buttons and taking measurements.

"Is that the baby?" Callum asked in awe.

"It is yes. So far it all looks good and healthy." the sonographer said with a smile. "If you listen you'll be able to hear the heartbeat." The couple strained their ears, both of them riveted on the screen, looking at the baby wriggle. And then they heard the sound; it sounded like hooves and a train all at once. "So there's the head, the spine, the ribs, the legs and a hand waving at you. And if you look closely you can actually see the heart beating there."

"Oh my God, that's incredible." Jess said, her mouth open in wonder.

"Right, from these measurements I'd say your due date is the twenty first of October." the sonographer told them as he pressed some more buttons.

"That's what the midwife said as well." Jess confirmed with a nod.

"Right, I've done all the measurements and everything I need to do. You just need to go through to the day assessment unit and they can take your blood. Here you go." he said, handing Callum the three scan print outs. On one of them it looked like the baby was waving. Callum and Jess walked back out to the car hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Jess pulled up in the station car park, switching the engine off. She marvelled at the scan prints, not believing that this tiny baby was inside her.<p>

"Should we find out what the sex is at the next scan?" Callum asked, looking at her. He noticed that her eyes were wet, "What's wrong?"

"Callum, we've just seen our baby for the first time and heard the heartbeat. It's incredible." she cried, quickly wiping her eyes. Callum kissed her temple, gently wiping her cheeks.

"I can't wait for your hormones to settle down." he said with a laugh, putting the scan prints in the glove box.

"Me too. And no, I don't want to find out what we're having." she answered, composing herself.

* * *

><p>They walked through reception still smiling. Jess was called back by the receptionist.<p>

"Jess sorry, hate to pounce on you as you walk in, but there's a man here to see you." she said, indicating the middle aged man sat on the chairs. He smiled at her.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Jess asked politely, waving at Callum as he walked into the station.

"My name is Jack Green, I work at the prison that your husband is currently in." Jack said quietly.

Jess' smile dropped and her face turned stony, "Get out of here now and don't come back. Tell my _ex_-husband to leave me the hell alone." Jess made to follow Callum into the station when Jack grabbed her upper arm. The receptionist stood up, eyeing Jess and Jack and picking up the phone.

"But you need to listen to me. Dan has sent you numerous letters over the past few months, even a Christmas card, and you don't acknowledge it. It's severely affecting his therapy and his progress. I just wanted to come and meet you to try and understand why you won't reply to him." Jack said quietly, letting go of her arm.

"I only got one letter and that sent me to the pub and drinking until I couldn't move. So I'm glad I didn't get the other letters. Now leave, and if you grab me like that again I will arrest you, understand?" Jess said, eyes glinting with anger. Callum chose that moment to storm into reception.

"Who the hell do you think you are grabbing her like that?" Callum demanded. Jess stepped behind him.

"I have no business with you, only with Jess." Jack said.

"You do have business with me. Now who are you and why are you here?" Callum yelled.

"I'm Jack Green, Dan Waite's therapist in the prison. I thought it would be beneficial to him if I came to find out why Jess hasn't replied to any of his letters." Jack said.

"She hasn't received them because I didn't give them to her. The first one upset her so much that I didn't think it was worth it putting her through all the fear and pain again. Tell the scumbag to stay out of her life. If I have to go to the prison and speak to the chief there then I will." Callum threatened.

"He's been diagnosed with bi-polar. He needs Jess' forgiveness to try and help his recovery." Jack explained.

"How dare you." Callum growled, pushing Jack up against the wall, "He doesn't need anything and how dare you come in here and demand her to do that! He's scum and would never be released if it was up to me."

"Callum let go of him." Jess cried, pulling Callum away. Jack scrambled back. "Leave now." Jack nodded and scurried away.

* * *

><p>"I want to file a complaint about that prick and get an injunction against Dan banning him from any contact with Jess which includes writing letters and sending his therapist to irritate Jess." Callum fumed as he paced in front of the Inspectors desk.<p>

"Yes of course I will do that Sergeant Stone but what didn't help was you reacting towards him like that in reception in front of cameras and the public." Gina said calmly.

"I wasn't gonna stand there and let him grab Jess and talk shit to her!" Callum roared.

"Callum calm down, I'm fine and he's gone now. Please, sit." Jess begged. Callum looked at her, all his anger seeping out as he took a seat next to her.

"Now, I'll ring the prison now and see what the heck was going on when they thought it would be a good idea to send Mr Green here, but in the meantime get to work and I'll inform you about what is said and done." Gina ordered.

"Yes ma'am, thanks." Jess said gratefully, taking Callum out the office with her. "Are you calmer now?"

"Yeah." he said with a nod, the pair walking towards the changing rooms, "It's just when Marie called me and said he was grabbing you I just saw red. And then I find out he's connected to Dan and it was like I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry."

"Wow. The old you would never apologise for going after a guy." Jess said with the hint of a smile.

"Yeah well, I can't just think about myself anymore, I've got to think how my behaviour will affect you and our baby." Callum said quietly as some officers walked by.

"You've changed. You're a lot softer than you used to be. But there's still that fire there, although now it's aimed in a protective way rather than destructive." Jess said, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later ok?" Callum nodded, heading into the male changing rooms.

* * *

><p>"Have you told the Inspector yet?" Sally asked as they were sat eating lunch.<p>

"Nope. I don't have to tell her straight away, but I'm thinking it might be a good idea. I just don't want the whole station to know until I'm a few more weeks gone. I don't want to jinx anything." Jess said.

"Now that you've had the 12 week scan you should be ok though, right? I mean the risk of miscarriage goes down doesn't it?" Sally wondered.

"Yeah it does, but I'd like it to be just mine and Callum's little secret for now. And you obviously." Jess grinned.

"I'm honoured! Have you told your parents yet?" Sally asked, taking a bit of sandwich.

"No, I'm going to send them an email with a copy of the scan photo on it tonight. I look forward to an excitable phone call a few minutes after." Jess said fondly, thinking of what her parent's reaction was going to be.

* * *

><p>Callum found Jess in one of the small darkened rooms which lined the main corridor, watching through CCTV from an earlier carjacking.<p>

"Having fun?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Oh yes, highlight of my day so far." she said dryly.

"Listen Gold wants to see us, I'm going to assume it's about Dan." Callum said.

"Right, brilliant." Jess muttered, taking the video out the player and sealing it in a bag.

"I also think we should inform the Inspector about the baby. I won't feel comfortable having you working and potentially being sent out on dangerous shouts with no-one knowing you're pregnant." Callum said slowly.

"Callum I don't want anyone here to know yet." Jess said quietly.

"Why not? It's for your safety, and for the baby's! All I keep thinking of is what if something happens and it could have been avoided if Gold knew." Callum pushed.

Jess sighed, "Ok. We'll tell her, but that's it, no-one else. And I'm only doing this for your peace of mind!"

Callum smiled, "Thank you. Come on then. We can drop that back into evidence on the way."

* * *

><p>Callum knocked on the door, allowing Jess in before him, shutting the door quietly behind him<p>

"Right, take a seat. I've spoken to the prison warden who said he had no idea that Dan had sent Jack Green to see you. He has assured me that Mr Green will be spoken to and disciplinary measures will be taken against him." Gina informed them.

"And what about Dan? What are they doing about him?" Callum pushed.

"They're going to talk to him and reiterate that he musn't make contact with Jess in any way." Gina said with a nod.

"Is that it?" Jess asked.

"Yes it is." Gina confirmed.

"So he's just going to be given a talking to as if he's a naughty boy? Can't they put him in isolation or take away his privileges?" Jess asked, anger in her voice.

"I said to the warden that isolation would be a good idea but he said it would breach Dan's human rights and would affect his therapy and could send him in a downward spiral." Gina said drily, her mouth tight.

"You have got to be kidding me! I want to speak to a lawyer about this." Callum said, shaking his head in anger.

"And that's your right. I just don't think you'll get anywhere." Gina said honestly.

"Well I'm still going to bloody well try." Callum huffed.

"Aren't you two due off shift now?" Gina asked.

"In an hour." Jess nodded, still angry.

"Well why don't you go home now. I think we'll be ok." Gina offered.

"Thanks ma'am. Oh, before we go we just thought we'd tell you that we're having a baby. Jess is three months gone. We just wanted you to be aware." Callum said shortly as Jess showed Gina the scan pictures.

Gina smiled at the pictures, "Well congratulations. I'll be sure to keep you on lighter duties."

"Thanks ma'am, and we don't want anyone else knowing, not yet." Jess said. Just as Gina was passing the scan picture back to Jess, Smithy knocked and entered, his eyes widening.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were in here." Smithy apologised, "But was that what I think it was?"

"I know you just said you didn't want to tell anyone, but it's probably best that Smithy knows." Gina said with a nod.

Jess sighed. There were already too many people that knew. "Yes Smithy, if you think you saw an ultrasound picture then you did. Me and Callum are expecting a baby." Jess showed Smithy the picture who beamed at the couple and pulled Jess into a hug before patting Callum on the back.

"Congratulations! Thats fantastic news! How far gone are you?" he asked.

"About three months, but no-one else can know. I mean it this time." Jess said seriously, but she couldn't help a smiling, "I feel like the more we try to find it the more people are going to find out!"

"I won't tell a soul. Lighter duties for you from now on." Smithy said with a nod.

"Yes she knows, and no more heroics under any circumstances." Callum warned as they bade farewell and left, taking advantage of the early finish.


	19. Clash of Personality

**A shortish chapter for you today...but it was a quicker update than before! Big thanks to Hollie for sticking with this for so long, have a gold star! Enjoy!**

April arrived with showers and Sally and Beth excitedly planning an engagement party for Jess and Callum. Jess had refused to let them at first, not wanting everyone to make a big fuss of it, but she had slowly caved as the girls convinced her it would just be like a normal night out clubbing. Except Jess wouldn't be able to drink. Sally convinced her that she could have one glass of champagne, although it wasn't all about the drink. She just felt like she wouldn't be enjoying herself as much because she had to be so much more careful now. She felt like a china doll sometimes, and it was frustrating her. She was so used to going into situations and doing things without a second thought, often hurting herself most of the time, but now she had to think about this baby as well. She felt restricted at work, not that she would tell that to Callum as he would just rub her stomach and remind her why she was so restricted.

* * *

><p>It was midday and Jess was nearly half way through a shift when Smithy rounded a handful of officers up for a briefing.<p>

"Sarge what's this about?" Will asked as they traipsed into briefing and sat down.

"You'll find out in a minute young William, patience!" Smithy said. Jess sat in-between Nate and Will, knowing that at least she'd stay awake what with them constantly cracking jokes. There were about ten officers in the room when the Inspector walked in and finally began the briefing.

"Right I don't know how many of you have heard, but we have two missing children. The children are twelve year old Lauren Harper and her seven year old brother Adam. They've been missing since this morning. Their mother, Abbey Harper, called it in an hour ago. She went to wake the children up to take them to their grandmothers and found their beds empty and their bags gone, along with some clothes and toys. Mrs Harper also told us that £200 had been taken from the pot in the kitchen. As you can understand Mrs Harper is besides herself with worry and can't think where, how or why the children have gone. PC Hunter, I want you to act as FLO to the Harpers, go through their statements again in case they've remembered anything that could help us. PC's Fletcher and Roberts I want you in an area car. Go to the bus stations and taxi ranks as well, and try and amass as much CCTV as possible. PC Ryder and PC Brown, and PC Stamp and PC Valentine I want you in area cars covering a ten mile radius around the Harper household. We need to find these children. Any problems report to myself or DI Manson." Gina reported, dismissing them.

"I'll see you guys later. Keep me informed so I can pass any info we get onto the parents." Jess said, waving as she went to change into civilian clothing.

* * *

><p>She pulled up in front of an ordinary looking house on Burma Road. She gathered her bag and got out the car, slowly approaching the house. She had barely pressed the doorbell when the door was yanked open and a harried looking older woman stared at her expectantly. Jess realised it must be the children's grandmother who they were supposed to be visiting. She noticed her face drop as she realised it wasn't her grandchildren.<p>

"Can I help you?" she said tiredly, pushing strands of white hair off her face.

"I'm PC Hunter, the family liaison officer assigned to the Harpers. My colleagues should have informed you I was coming." Jess said, showing her warrant badge.

"Right, they did tell us, but I didn't realise you'd be so young." the older woman said with a frown.

"I'm old enough and more than qualified for the job otherwise I wouldn't be stood here right now. May I come in?" Jess asked steadily. The woman looked her up and down very carefully before nodding. She grudgingly stood aside and let Jess past, indicating her to go down the hall. Jess walked into the kitchen and found Mr and Mrs Harper sat in the conservatory, his arms around her as she sobbed. The older woman had followed her down the hall and took a seat across from Mrs Harper.

"Abbey, Luke, this is PC Hunter. She's the officer the sergeant was talking about earlier. The family liaison." the woman informed, "I'm Ruth by the way, the children's gran."

"Hi Ruth. Abbey, Luke, I've been updated about the children and we've got officers out right now looking for them. As your mum said, I'm the liaison officer so I'll be your link to the police and vice versa. I understand how hard this must be for you, but I just need to ask if there's anything else you can think of that would help us find your children." Jess said slowly, sitting down.

Abbey looked up at Jess, her face red and eyes swollen. "My children are missing and all you're doing is asking me more fucking questions? YOU SHOULD BE OUT THERE LOOKING FOR MY CHILDREN!" Abbey yelled at Jess, standing right in front of her. Jess shrunk back, her hand automatically going to her stomach.

"Abbey sit down for God sake, the officer needs to know everything that could be relevant! She's here to help us." Luke said, pulling his wife down, giving her a warning look that Jess picked up on. Abbey collapsed back onto the sofa, rubbing her eyes.

"You're right, I'm sorry, it's just my kids are everything to me, _everything_. I've told your officers everything I could think of and they have the latest school photos so they know what they look like." Abbey said quietly.

"It's ok, don't apologise. I can only imagine the pain you're in right now. Do you know if the children have been unhappy at all lately?" Jess asked, pulling her notepad out.

"No they've both been fine. Adam's doing really well in school and he's looking forward to his birthday next week. Lauren's the one who's maybe not as happy as usual, but that's normal for her at the minute." Luke answered.

"And how's Lauren doing at school?" Jess asked.

"She was doing well and all of a sudden she's started being disruptive in lessons and not doing any work. We just figured she was acting out now that she's getting to her teenage years." Luke explained, holding Abbey's hand tight.

"Disruptive in what way?" Jess pushed.

"You know, the usual, being lippy to teachers, walking out of lessons, not paying any attention." Abbey explained.

"Was she punished in any way?" Jess asked.

"She was put in detention, and then put in insolation at break and lunch and she was suspended last week. Nothing seems to affect her though. I have no idea whats wrong with her." Abbey replied, suddenly breaking down into Luke's arms. Ruth got up, a pained look on her face.

"I'm sorry officer but I think you should go. I know you're supposed to stay here but please just go. We'll call you if we need you. Goodbye." Ruth said, ushering Jess out the house. Jess managed to hand her card with her number on it to Ruth before the door was promptly shut in her face.

"Charming." Jess muttered as she headed back to her car. Jess thought back to how the parents had reacted, how Abbey had violently reacted towards her and the warning Luke aimed at his wife, and wondered if they acted the same way towards the children. She knew it was a big accusation but her gut was telling her that something had been happening in that house, she just didn't know what.

* * *

><p>When Jess returned to the station she headed up to the CID briefing room where the information boards were set up. The Inspector and DI turned to look at her as she walked in.<p>

"Back so soon? Why aren't you with the family?" Gina asked.

"To put it bluntly I was basically tossed out." Jess said, taking a seat.

"Why?" Smithy asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Well to start off with, the grandmother questioned whether I was old enough to be doing the job. The mother flipped at me when I asked if there was anything else that might help us in the search for the kids, she was in my face shouting at me and her fists were balled, so a little bit intimidating. The husband seemed to be warning her as he pulled her back. And then they told me that Lauren had been having trouble at school which resulted in suspension last week. Then Ruth chucked me out more of less." Jess relayed. "I know this is going to sound presumptive, but I think there's something going on with those parents. I don't know if it's abuse or something else, but something didn't feel right."

"Why do you think that?" Manson asked her.

"The way that Abbey reacted in the blink of an eye, and how Luke acted towards her, and the look that passed between them. I'm probably wrong, but there's just a feeling I can't shake." Jess tried to explain.

"We need more than a feeling thought I'm afraid." Manson said.

"I know that sir. Has anyone had any luck so far?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were seen on CCTV down Mellard Road where they went into the little convenience store, then they headed to Sherbourne park but when we sent units down there they had disappeared. We're trying to piece together their movements, and we think they exited the park on the West side where the CCTV camera is out of action, surprise surprise." Smithy said.

* * *

><p>An hour later, as Jess was getting her lunch with Will and Nate, a call went out over the radio. A teenage girl and a young boy had been caught trying to steal food from a supermarket not far from Sherbourne park. Jess dropped her fork and headed out to the patrol car with Nate and Will.<p>

"I bet that's them. Nate, Will, go down there. Jess, come with me." the Inspector commanded as she appeared in the door to the canteen.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later both patrol cars pulled up in front of the Supermarket. Jess headed in first, closely followed by the other officers. They located the manager and spied the two children with them. It was Lauren and Adam. Jess breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe.<p>

"Jess, talk to Lauren, Nate, talk to Adam. Will and I will talk to the manager." Gold ordered. The officers walked over to the children, watching as Adam gripped his sister tightly. Lauren looked at them defiantly. Adam began crying.

"Hi. You're Lauren and Adam right?" Jess asked, squatting down and smiling at the children. Lauren looked away but Adam nodded slowly. "I'm Jess and this is my friend Nate. We just want to talk to you ok? Adam, do you want to go and talk to Nate? If you're lucky he might let you put his hat on and sit in the police car! What do you think?" Jess asked, smiling at the little boy and wiping his tears. He nodded shyly and was about to walk towards Nate when Lauren grabbed him back.

"NO! He's not leaving me. He stays with me." she snapped fiercely. But Adam wriggled free and ran to Nate, taking the officers hand. Nate lead him away from Lauren and towards the police car.

"No bring him back! Adam come back!" Lauren yelled. Jess moved in front of her.

"Lauren please, sit down, I want to talk to you." Jess said authoritatively. Lauren glared at Jess but did as she was told. "Your family are worried about you and Adam. So we're going to take you to the station and call your family and let them know you're ok. We'll ask you a few questions, nothing serious, and then you can go home, ok?"

"You're not arresting me are you?" Lauren asked in a scared voice, and for a minute she looked like the child she was.

"Not as long as the shopkeeper is happy to let you come with us without any charges." Jess answered. Lauren quickly looked away before springing up and sprinting for the door. Jess managed to grab her before she made it, pulling her back towards her.

"Ow get off you're hurting me!" Lauren screamed. The Inspector hurried over, looking from Lauren to Jess.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing." Lauren cried, rubbing her arms.

"It must have been something otherwise you wouldn't be crying. Did I really hurt you?" Jess asked, feeling terrible. Lauren shook her head slowly. "Show me your arms sweetheart." Lauren shook her head again, but when Jess began to take Lauren's jacket off she didn't resist. As Jess pulled the sleeves off, marks began to appear visible. Bruising. Her mouth opened in horror as the full extent of the bruising became apparent.

"Lauren, who did this to you?" Gold asked, slowly squatting to Lauren's level.

"My...my mum and dad. They started doing it to Adam, thats why I took him. I don't want to be beaten up anymore." Lauren cried, breaking down in fresh tears.

"Oh sweetheart come here." Jess said, hugging the girl, mindful of her bruising. Will walked a short distance away, putting a call out for the arrest of Abbey and Luke Harper.

* * *

><p>Once back at the station Jess and Nate led the children to the soft interview room while the Inspector formed the special team on the case that they had been found safe and sound. As Jess bought drinks in for the children Lauren started to cry.<p>

"Oh Lauren, I know you're scared. But it's going to be ok. We won't let them do anything to you or your brother again. Ok?" Jess said softly, sweeping Lauren's dark hair behind her ears. "Now listen, you have something to eat and drink, and then soon me and one of my colleagues are going to talk you ok? There'll be a camera in the room as well but you don't need to worry about that."

"You're not leaving are you?" Lauren asked quietly, watching her brother playing with Nate.

"No sweetheart, I'll stay with you, don't you worry." Jess promised with a nod, sitting next to Lauren on the sofa.

* * *

><p>Three hours later and the parents had been pulled in for questioning by DI Manson and Sergeant Smith. They were vehemently denying that they had been abusing their children, and were acting oblivious and shocked to how their children ended up with those kinds of injuries. It was Luke Harper that cracked first, admitting that it had happened by accident just once, but then it had escalated and he just snapped and couldn't stop himself. He explained how he had always had a fiery relationship with Abbey that had just spilled over onto his children. He claimed to be deeply regretful, even crying during the interview, but the officers weren't buying it. Abbey did herself no favours by getting angry during the interview and attempting to launch herself across the table at Stevie. The children had both been examined by the FME and interviewed. From what the FME had found, both children had injuries consistent with prolonged repeated abuse. It was also found that Lauren had two badly healed cracked ribs which had first been broken, according to the FME, about a year ago. With the FME's statement as well as what the children themselves had been saying, coupled with Jess' statement about Abbey and Luke, the officers charged the parents with negligence, GBH and abuse. A social worker was contacted who spoke to the children and the officers, trying to figure out a plan for the children. It was decided, after much consideration and heavy duty checks, that the children could be released into the care of Ruth, their grandmother. When told what had happened to her grandchildren Ruth had broken down. She had been angry at herself at not figuring out what had happened and not getting the children away. Jess had tried to help her see that there was nothing that she could have done, but she simply thanked Jess and took the children. DI Manson congratulated the team on their hard work, with the Inspector looking especially proud of her officers.<p>

* * *

><p>Jess arrived home that evening feeling good that they had finally managed to get those children away from their monster parents but at the same time feeling sick to death. For some reason she wasn't completely convinced that Ruth was an innocent party, but there was nothing to indicate that she wasn't, so there was nothing Jess could do. She sat down with Callum, telling him everything that had happened, explaining her fears and hurt at what those children had suffered through. She could empathise with them, after what had happened with Dan, and she was so angry and upset about how long it would take those children to work through what had happened. As she had curled up with Callum to sleep that night, a hand protectively over her stomach, she vowed that nothing and no-one would ever harm her child. Otherwise there would be hell to pay.<p> 


	20. Coming Down to Earth with a Bump

**What's this? A quick chapter turnaround! No way! Littlebit100 and Hollie may be shocked about how quick I cranked this chapter out, but I've been in the writing mood lately which is so good! So here we go. Thank you massively to the aforementioned for the lovely reviews. They are so appreciated! Enjoy!**

Two weeks had passed since Lauren and Adam Harper had been released into the care of their grandmother. Jess was still in contact with their social worker, making sure they were getting the right kind of support that they needed. The Inspector had also informed the team who had been working on the case that Abbey and Luke Harper's case was being taken up by the CPS and they would be going to trial within a month. It was a huge bonus for the team, one which would be celebrated at Callum and Jess' engagement party. There was going to be a meal at The Eagle, a local gastropub, followed by drinking and dancing at Ocean Deep, one of the clubs not far from the couple's house. Jess dressed in black skinny jeans, a pale pink embellished top complete with flat gold glitter pumps while Callum dressed in a simple pair of dark jeans and navy jumper. The couple met everyone at the pub where they enjoyed a gorgeous meal filled with laughter and teasing, as well as plenty of champagne which Jess had to keep fobbing off on Sally or Smithy. Some people left after the meal, but the majority headed on to the club.

* * *

><p>It was ten thirty by the time everyone got into the club and Beth immediately came over to hand Jess and Callum a glass of champagne each.<p>

"Thanks Beth." Jess said with a grin, sipping the champagne.

"Everyone, to Callum and Jess! May you love and live happily ever after!" Beth shouted as everyone raised their glass in unison to their good friends. Much clapping ensued and finally everyone had bought more drinks and began dancing. It didn't take long for most of the younger PC's to drink enough alcohol to knock out a giant, but the members of CID were soon catching up.

Will clambered up on a stool, sloshing his pint everywhere while shouting "Uniform versus CID, boat race! Winners get a round bought by the losers!" There was a load roar of agreement as the teams scrambled to assemble themselves. Will, Ben, Nate and Mel ended up representing uniform while Stevie, Jo, Kezia and Mickey represented CID. Four shots of vodka were placed in front of each team; Gina counted them in and they started, with many faces of wincing and disgust as the shots slid down throats. CID was ahead, but uniform caught up, with CID overtaking, and then Mel and Mickey were neck and neck on the last shot but Mel just pipped him to the post. Gina declared uniform the winners and ordered CID to pay up, who did so while mumbling. More drinks were bought and lots more dancing.

* * *

><p>At one in the morning Beth was feeling slightly worse for wear. She'd already been sick once and her face was pale underneath all her make-up. The boys had offered to take her home, but most were in a worse state than she was. As they were bickering amongst themselves on who would be the best person to take her home, Jess stepped in and offered to do it. She hadn't been drinking so it made sense, and she wanted to make sure Beth actually got home in one piece. Callum tried to object but Jess was adamant, so she gathered Beth's coat and bag, kissed Callum goodbye and helped Beth down the stairs and onto the pavement outside the club. Jess pulled her coat close while she supported Beth down the road and kept her upright. They had to stop for Beth to throw up, and once she had wiped her mouth she turned to Jess, "I am so sorry Jess for being such a state and making you leave your own party. I'm such a shit friend. You should be back in there enjoying yourself, not dragging me home."<p>

"Don't worry Beth, I'd rather take you home myself and make sure you get home safe than have one of those drunks in there take you home and not know whether you got in or not." Jess said, helping Beth back up off the floor.

"Thanks Jess, you're such a good friend! My keys are in my bag, and you'll need the big one for the door." Beth slurred, her eyes drooping. Jess propped Beth up against a wall while she fished in the bag for the keys. Coming up triumphant she carefully helped Beth up the stairs to the main door of the block of flats Beth lived in. Luckily for them Beth lived on the first floor, so a quick ride in the lift and they were there. Jess managed to unlock the door while gripping onto Beth to stop her falling over, and finally they were in the flat. Jess locked the door behind her as Beth stumbled across the living room and into her bedroom, collapsing onto the bed fully clothed.

"I'll just get you some water and then I'll leave. Will you be ok?" Jess asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks. Can you get me some aspirin as well? I'm gonna have a killer headache tomorrow." Beth mumbled.

"Yeah course I can. Where do you keep it?" Jess asked.

"In the cupboard above the kettle." Beth replied, manoeuvring herself under the covers. She could hear Jess in the kitchen before she finally returned with a jug of water, a glass and a big pack of aspirin. Jess set it down on the bedside table and quietly backed out the room. Beth was already fast asleep. She locked Beth's door and posted the keys back through the letterbox. It was nearly two and all Jess wanted was to get into bed with Callum. She left Beth's block and hailed a cab from outside. Within twenty minutes she was at home in bed, Callum snoring quietly beside her.

* * *

><p>At ten thirty in the morning Jess' phone went off. She groaned; she wasn't working until seven that evening and had wanted to stay in bed as long as possible. She groped around for the phone and blearily looked at who was calling her. It was Gina Gold.<p>

"Ma'am?" she mumbled.

"Jess? I'm really sorry to wake you but I've just had a frantic call from Ruth Grant." Gina said apologetically, "She's rung in and said that the kids have locked themselves in their room and won't come out. She's tried getting them to come out for over an hour but there's no answer. I told her we'd send a squad car straight away but she asked for you specifically. I did tell her you weren't on duty but she was quite stubborn about it. If you came in now you wouldn't have to work tonight."

Jess was surprised that Ruth had asked for her personally; they hadn't exactly bonded, "Has she tried getting in the room at all?"

"She said it's been jammed or there's something in front of the door. It won't budge at all and she sounded quiet panicked." the Inspector said.

"Ok, I'll be in as soon as I can. I should only be about half an hour." Jess said, getting out of bed.

"Thank you Jess, it's very much appreciated. Smithy will go with you." the Inspector said, saying goodbye and ringing off. Jess put the phone on the nightstand and began to quickly get dressed.

"What's going on? Who was that?" Callum asked sleepily, rolling onto his back and propping himself up.

"You remember those kids who ran away because their parents were beating them? Well the gran, who has custody, has just rung the station saying they're locked in their room and won't come out and she can't get in. She said she wants me specifically to go." Jess said, tugging on some jeans.

"Well I'll come in with you." Callum said, beginning to get up.

"No don't be silly, I'll be fine. I'll see you later ok? I love you." she said, leaning over to kiss him, laughing as he tugged her down and kissed her properly, rubbing his hand over her stomach.

"Bye darlin', text me when you're on your way back." he said.

* * *

><p>She was at the station and ready twenty minutes later, waiting for Smithy outside of the male changing rooms. He finally emerged and looked sheepishly at Jess who had her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.<p>

"What were you doing in there?" she asked suspiciously.

"Getting ready! It takes effort to look this good." he joked with a sly smile. Jess rolled her eyes and followed him out to the yard and to the patrol car. Once they were in the car and on their way he said, "Now you listen to me closely PC Waite. If, for any reason, we have to give chase or exert ourselves in any way, you'll leave it to me ok? I don't want you straining yourself. Understand?"

"Yes sarge. Seriously though, I'm not ill, just pregnant." Jess huffed moodily.

"I don't care, you're not risking it. Gina and Callum would have my head if anything happened!" Smithy warned.

* * *

><p>They pulled up outside the house five minutes later, Jess heading into the house while Smithy got the big red enforcer out of the car.<p>

"Ruth? It's PC Waite and Sergeant Smith. Where are you?" Jess called, pushing the unlocked door open and peering around.

"I'm upstairs! Thank God you're here! I still can't get in!" she cried desperately. Jess took the stairs two at a time, Smithy closely behind her. Ruth got out of the way as Jess pressed her ear against the door. She couldn't hear anything, but that didn't mean they weren't in there. She knocked three times and began to speak through the door.

"Lauren? Adam? Are you in there? It's Jess, the police officer from a few weeks ago, do you remember me? If you're in there could you open the door for me please?" Jess paused. No answer. "If you don't open the door we're going to have to break it in. We just want to make sure you're safe ok? You're not in trouble." There was still no answer.

"Do something!" Ruth hissed, biting her nails.

"Last chance Lauren, please open the door." Jess said calmly. She shook her head at Smithy who moved forward, taking Jess' place.

"Lauren, if you're in there you need to move yourself and your brother out the way of the door because I'm breaking it in on the count of three. One. Two. Three." Smithy grunted as he threw his weight behind the enforcer, the door flying open with a loud crack. As Jess ran into the room she saw the top of Lauren's head outside the window. It dropped out of sight as she ran across the room, watching Lauren sprint down the road. Ruth hurried into the room, gathering a crying Adam up in her arms and smothering him to her, holding him close.

"Ruth stay with Adam, we'll get Lauren." Jess said to the woman, who nodded. Jess ran down the stairs, Smithy shouting after her as he followed her out the house.

* * *

><p>Lauren wasn't much further ahead and Jess was slowly catching up. Smithy was hot on her heels, but they wouldn't be able to get Lauren unless they sped up some more. Jess remembered Smithy's warning, but there was no way she was stopping now otherwise they'd lose Lauren. She was so close it'd be idiotic to give up now. Lauren got to a main road, pausing for the slightest second before pelting across it. Jess quickly followed, checking both sides before following, but she didn't see the car coming from across the intersection. There was no time to react or move. Just as the car was about to hit her, she felt herself get knocked to the ground. All the wind was pushed out of her and a heavy weight lay on top of her. She could hear screaming and shouting, someone shouting for an ambulance. She felt the weight lift off of her, but she couldn't breathe. She was gasping for breath as she was rolled onto her back, Smithy's worried face swimming in and out of her vision. She could hear Lauren somewhere nearby, screaming and crying. Smithy bent down closer, his eyes wide with worry.<p>

"Jess can you hear me?" he asked quickly. She couldn't talk so simply nodded. She placed a hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. She could feel a stinging sensation down the left side of her face and arm and knew that she had scraped them across the road. And then there was a dull pain in her stomach and she suddenly remembered and couldn't believe that she had ever forgotten; the baby. Tears slid down her face as her hands cupped her stomach. "What is it? Where are you hurting?"

"The baby." Jess managed to choke out. Smithy looked to her stomach back to her face as a civilian ran over.

"I've called an ambulance and the police, I told them it was some of their own involved." the man said to Smithy.

"Thank you. If you could give us some room please, ask people to move back out of my officers space." Smithy ordered. Jess tried to sit herself up but Smithy stopped her. "Don't move, you might be hurt somewhere that you don't know yet."

"Where's Lauren? She must be so scared." Jess asked suddenly, her breath slowly coming back to her.

"She's fine Jess, she's sat with a lady, don't worry about her, just think of yourself and that baby." Smithy urged.

Five minutes later and Jess heard sirens echoing around the corner, tyres screeching not far from where she was still laying.

"Smithy? What the hell happened? Are you hurt?" the Inspector asked frantically.

"No ma'am, I'm fine, it's Jess. We were pursuing Lauren and a car was coming from across the intersection. I don't think Jess saw, I had to push her out the way." Smithy explained.

"The ambulance was just behind me, they're unloading now. Is she ok?" Gold asked, hurrying over to Jess.

"When I pushed her out the way...she landed on her stomach." Smithy said quietly. Gina looked at him and nodded, kneeling down next to Jess.

"Jess? The paramedics are here, they're just coming now. How're you doing?" Gina asked her.

"I landed on my stomach ma'am. What if my baby..." Jess couldn't continue that sentence.

"You and the baby are going to be fine." Gina said strongly.

"Call Callum, please?" Jess asked.

"Of course. Smithy, contact Callum, tell him to meet us at the hospital." Gina ordered.

* * *

><p>The two paramedics ran over, lugging their big bags with them and a trolley. They got down next to Jess, moving into the spot Gina had just vacated.<p>

"Hi there sweetheart, what's your name?" one of the paramedics, Josh, asked her.

"Jess, I'm Jess." she answered slowly.

"Can you tell me what happened Jess?" he asked her as his colleague began checking her arm and cheek.

"I was pursuing a girl and as I crossed the road I didn't see the car coming from over the intersection. My sergeant pushed me out the way, but I landed on my stomach, and I'm pregnant and my stomach's hurting." Jess cried, sobbing.

"Alright love, we'll get you to the hospital as soon as we've assessed your injuries. How many weeks pregnant are you?" the female paramedic, Nina, asked her.

"Sixteen weeks and a day." Jess said quickly, "Will you be able to listen and see if my baby is ok?"

"We'll have to wait until we get to the hospital, but at the minute baby is quite small and still down in the pelvis so he should be nice and safe." Josh comforted her.

"Ok Jess, we're going to put this collar around your neck and then place you onto the trolley and get you to the hospital ok?" Nina said as they got to work, "And when we're in the ambulance I'll dress these nasty grazes for you." They got Jess onto the board and wheeled her to the ambulance.

"Is either of you coming with her?" Josh asked before shutting the doors.

"I'll follow you to the hospital." Gina said with a nod. Just before Josh shut the doors Smithy jogged over.

"Jess? Callum's going to meet you at the hospital. And I'm so sorry Jess. I should have thought." Smithy said, feeling immense guilt.

"Don't be stupid Smithy. I would have gone over the car and been in worse shape if you hadn't pushed me out the way. Thank you." she said sincerely. Smithy just nodded before getting out of the way. The ambulance doors were shut and in a screeching of sirens it made its way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Callum jumped up from the hard plastic seat as he saw the paramedics come through the doors of A&amp;E with Jess. He rushed to her side, gripping her hands as she was wheeled into a resus. Jess hated how pale he looked. He stayed with her as the doctors checked her over from top to toe, and the couple waited with baited breath as the doctor got the ultrasound.<p>

"Now Jess, it can sometimes be hard to hear the heartbeat simply because of the size of the baby at this stage, so don't panic if you can't hear it straight away. You'll be able to see the heart beating on the screen before you hear it." the doctor said with a kind smile. Jess crushed Callum's hand as they watched the blurry photo of the baby flicker onto the screen. The doctor moved the transducer around a few times until he got a good fix on the baby. Jess held her breath, waiting for him to say something. "There, see that? Baby's heart is beating away. He's fine. Let me see if I can turn it up so you can hear it as well." Jess hand relaxed from Callum's and she sobbed with relief. Callum brushed her hair back and kissed her cheek. A sounds like a train slowly filled the room; the baby's heartbeat. "All fine. Now we're going to move you to cubicles to be monitored for a few hours but you should be able to go home later this evening ok?"

"Thank you so much doctor." Callum said gratefully, shaking the doctor's hand. He just smiled at the couple and left. Callum pulled a stool next to the bed and sat down heavily. He held Jess' hand up to his face, his eyes closed.

"Callum?" Jess said softly.

"What were you doing?" he asked her, looking at her.

"I was running after Lauren. I didn't see the car coming from across the intersection. Smithy pushed me out the way. It could have been a lot worse." Jess said slowly, feeling more and more guilty about the way she had recklessly chased after Lauren without a thought about her unborn baby.

"Smithy told you not to! What were you thinking?" he accused before shaking his head and apologising, "I have never known fear Jess, not like that, not until I got the call from Smithy."

"I'm so sorry Callum. I didn't even think about the baby, not until after the accident. How terrible is that? I'm going to be a terrible mother, this baby deserves better." she cried. Callum's face softened as he wiped the tears away.

"When are you going to learn that you're not indestructible, pregnant or not? And you're not going to be a terrible mother. You're not capable of that. And I knew deep down that the baby would be fine." he said with a small smile.

"How?" Jess asked.

"Because it has two tough parents who love it already." Callum said honestly.

"True. I guess I'm actually going to have to start taking it easy." Jess said quietly.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Don't you ever scare me like that again." Callum warned.

"I won't. I promise." she smiled, reaching up to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Jess was put on leave for a week while her arm healed and face healed. The Inspector had rung her the day after the accident, telling her the Ruth had been behind the children running away. Ruth had found out about the abuse accidentally after seeing the children's bruises when they were in the bath. She had warned Abbey and Luke to stop it otherwise she would get the authorities involved, and for a while they had stopped, but then it started again worse than before. So she started planning to get the children away instead. She arranged with Lauren a place to meet where she would pick them up at a certain time when she knew that Abbey and Luke would be out. But it had gone wrong and Abbey and Luke hadn't gone ou; Ruth panicked and thought that they would be reunited back with their parents. She was going to tell the police everything about the abuse so was surprised but pleased beyond belief when Lauren herself told them. Now she had her grandchildren and they were safe. They found out that Lauren had run away because she was scared; the court case against her parents was coming up and the lawyer wanted her to testify. So she had tried to run away so she wouldn't have to do it. Ruth thanked the officers immensely for all their help and left the station with her grandchildren, both hanging on tight to her hand.<p> 


	21. Cat Out of the Bag

**Another quick turnaround by me! I don't know whats wrong with me! Thanks as always to Hollie and littlebit100, I love reading your reviews. Enjoy!**

May arrived in London bringing warm sunshine and sunny days. Jess' arm and face were healed perfectly with no scars or permanent marks. The weather was slowly warming up meaning Jess and Callum could finally start to enjoy their garden and sit outside for meals. They were enjoying breakfast outside when the doorbell rang. Callum went to get it while Jess finished her decaffeinated coffee, closing her eyes as rays of sun warmed her skin. Callum returned with a pile of post and a big package. He sat down next to her, sorting through the mail.

"Bills, bills, rubbish, bills, oh looks like a postcard from your brother. And this lumpy package is yours." Callum said, handing it over and starting on the bills.

Jess turned it over in her hands, noting the return address was her parents. She undid the string around the package and slid the envelope out. She placed the package on the table and opened the envelope.

_Jess,_

_Do not, I repeat, do not open this anywhere near Callum. Wait until he's out the house or go to a friends house to open this. _

_Mum_

Jess frowned at the cryptic message.

"What did it say?" Callum asked, looking at her confused face.

"Erm just told me not to open it near you." Jess said, her brow furrowed.

"Any idea what it is?" Callum wondered, finishing his breakfast.

"None at all. I'll wait until you've gone to work and get Sally over to investigate." Jess said with a smile.

"Alright then. Talking of work, I better make a move if I want to be on time. You going to be ok?" he asked her, standing up and gathering their plates.

"Course I will be. Have a good day, I'll call you later. Love you." she called after him as he headed back into the house. Jess picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Sally, requesting her presence. Sally responded, telling her she'd be over in an hour. Jess grabbed the package off the table and went inside to get dressed.

The doorbell rang just after an hour. Jess opened the door and ushered Sally inside and up the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p>"So what's this about a mysterious package?" Sally asked immediately, sitting on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Mum sent me this package and here's the note attached." Jess replied, handing Sally the note and sitting beside her. Sally scanned it quickly and grinned.

"How exciting! And you have no idea what it is?" Sally asked, turning.

"None at all. Right, shall I open it?" Jess asked excitedly.

"Nah I think you should just sit and stare at it." Sally said sarcastically.

"Alright alright! Ok here we go." Jess said, pulling the package to her. She undid the string and ripped off the brown paper, revealing another layer of paper and another envelope. She handed Sally the envelope and slowly pulled off the other layer of paper. Out of the paper tumbled a load of cream silk. Jess picked it up and patted it down, holding it this way and that trying to figure out what it was. She finally got it the right way and gasped in surprise, her eyes widening in shock.

"What is it? Let me see!" Sally begged. Jess turned it and held it out to Sally. "Oh my God it's beautiful!" Jess was holding a cream silk dress with a lace overlay; a wedding dress.

"What does it say on the letter?" Jess asked, hugging the dress to herself as Sally opened the envelope.

_Darling Jess,_

_This was the dress I wore when I married your dad. It was all the rage those days and hopefully it's classic enough to still look lovely. I've been to see a seamstress who said it shouldn't be too hard to take it out to accommodate the baby bump. I hope you like it. When you married Dan I knew he wasn't the right one, not like Callum is, which is why it's only now I'm giving you the dress. Callum is the piece of your soul that you didn't even know was missing, never forget that._

_I love you darling,_

_Mum_

"Wow! This was your mums? Its gorgeous! Try it on!" Sally urged, putting the note on the bed.

"What if it doesn't fit over my belly?" Jess whined.

"Just try it! Your mum said it can be taken out!" Sally said. Jess hung the dress on the back of her door so she could look at it properly before she put it on. It was a cream empire line dress with a V neckline made with lace. Sequins lined under the bust and across the neckline and straps, with a scattering of sequins around the hem area of the dress and the small train. Jess brushed her fingers over the silk, remembering all the times she had looked at her parents wedding album and commented to her mum on the dress. She remembered once when she was about seven telling her mother that she would get married to her prince in that dress, and here she was, with the dress. She unzipped her dress and slowly unzipped the back of the wedding dress, stepping into it and pulling it on. It just about covered her bump; it would definitely need taking out.

"Sal can you zip me up?" she asked quietly. Sally zipped her in and smiled widely at her. "How do I look?"

"You look...I can't even think of a word to describe it! Have a look in the mirror." Sally urged with a smile. Jess walked carefully over to the mirror, not wanting to stand on the hem of the dress. Her mouth made an "O" shape and her eyes were disbelieving as she looked at herself. She didn't look like herself. She looked like a radiant bride who was shortly going to marry the man of her dreams. The dress fitted her perfectly. She could feel herself tearing up. "I told you."

"I just can't believe it Sal! It's beautiful, perfect for the wedding. I can't believe it." Jess said, shaking her head.

"Callum won't be able to tear his eyes off of you." Sally laughed.

"Well thats good then! Could I ask you a big favour?" Jess asked, turning to face Sally. Sally nodded, "Can you keep the dress at yours?"

"Of course I can. I'll put it in the wardrobe in your old room. I won't let Nate see it either." Sally replied.

"Thank you. And how is that going? With Nate I mean?" Jess asked, turning so Sally could unzip the dress.

"Really good. He's been staying at mine a lot lately, I think it's coming up to the right time to move in together. I didn't think I was ready, but I am Jess, I definitely am." Sally said dreamily.

* * *

><p>As Jess headed towards her eighteenth week of pregnancy it was getting harder and harder to conceal her bump. She was wearing the extra large male shirt and it was just about hiding her bump. Her and Callum had agreed that it was now time to tell everyone about the baby. She was changing into her uniform when Beth and Millie bustled in. Jess had her back to them and hadn't realised they were there until she heard them gasp. She draped the shirt over the front of her to try and hide her stomach and turned to face them.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked innocently.

"Move that shirt out the way." Beth ordered.

"What? Beth no! I'm trying to change, get lost!" Jess said, shooing them.

"Since when we you so shy about changing in front of us?" Millie asked suspiciously.

"If you don't move the shirt I will tickle you." Beth warned.

"Oh come on Beth! I don't know what you think you saw but..." Jess began to say but was cut off by Millie.

"It looked to us like you had a big belly. Like you'd had too many kebabs." Millie said with nod, looking at Beth.

"Yeah or like maybe you were pregnant, I don't know?" Beth said, raising her eyebrows at Jess. Jess sighed. Today was the day she would be telling everyone anyway, so she didn't see what harm it would do by telling them now. She slowly moved the shirt out of the way and couldn't help laughing when she saw Millie and Beth take in her bump. They squealed and ran to hug her tight.

"Why didn't you tell us? You look massive!" Millie said, stepping back.

"We're telling everyone today. I didn't want everyone knowing straight away just in case we jinxed it, and then we just wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible." Jess said, doing her shirt buttons up.

"How many weeks are you?" Beth asked.

"Nearly eighteen. Now listen, we're announcing it at briefing so I don't want anyone coming up to congratulate me before then otherwise I know where it's come from! Understand?" Jess warned. Millie and Beth nodded happily and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Jess come in, take a seat." Gold said with a smile.<p>

"Ma'am you wanted to see me?" Jess asked expectantly.

"I did. How many weeks are you now?" she asked.

"Eighteen nearly. We're telling everyone at briefing today if that's ok?" Jess asked.

"Thats perfect, I was about to suggest that it might be wise. Those shirts aren't doing very much to conceal you anymore." Gina said with a smile, "And you can't keep using the antibiotics lie about why you're not drinking!"

Jess laughed, "That is true. Thanks ma'am, for not telling anyone."

"I've never been one for gossip PC Hunter. Off you go, briefing is in ten." Gina said dismissing Jess from the office. Jess thanked her boss and left the room.

* * *

><p>Jess knocked on the door of the Sergeants office, going in and perching on Callum's desk.<p>

"Millie and Beth happened to walk in and spy my bump when I was changing, so it's lucky we're telling everyone today." Jess said.

"Is that what Gold wanted to see you about?" Callum wondered, finishing his typing.

Jess nodded, "She said the shirts weren't doing much anymore and I couldn't keep using antibiotics as my excuse for not drinking."

"Well she's right; the excuse was good for the first two times but it became more and more unbelievable by the tenth time!" Callum joked.

"I know I know! But what else was I supposed to say?" Jess asked.

"Maybe that you were pregnant?" Smithy piped up.

"Hush you! I've got the scan pictures with me as well to show people." Jess said, absently rubbing her bump.

"Why do you have them?" Callum asked in confusion.

"I always have them in my diary. It's just like having a school photo of our child in there, just a bit premature." Jess explained.

Callum laughed and shook his head, "Right then. Come on, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Jess sat at the back of the briefing room with the girls, all of them trying to concentrate on their jobs for the shift but distracting each other with Jess' scan pictures. Gina finally got to the end of the jobs for the day and made to wrap up the briefing. Everyone started to get up, stopping when she held her hand up.<p>

"Er hold on, I haven't said you could go yet! Sergeant Stone just has something to add. Sit." she commanded, perching on the edge of the desk. Callum stepped forward and smiled at Jess.

"I have a picture I would like you all the look at very closely. Jess, if you could do the honours." he said, smiling. Everyone turned to look at Jess expectantly. She held up the scan photo towards everyone. There was silence at first and then people began to realise what she was holding. "Jess and I are expecting a baby for those of you who hadn't figured that out yet." Everyone started to laugh and congratulate the couple.

"And there was me thinking your glow was due to good make-up!" Nate shouted from across the room.

"So you're going to be having a shotgun wedding then?" Will asked loudly, getting up and hugging Jess.

"Watch it Will!" Callum warned, but he was smiling.

"How many months are you? And where's the bump?" Mel asked. Jess stood up, pulling up her shirt. "Ah, there it is!"

"Four and a half months Mel. It's been hard keeping this under wraps!" she said with a laugh.

"So you haven't been on antibiotics all this time then?" Ben asked, grinning.

"Nope, it was the only excuse I could think of." Jess replied, tucking her shirt back in.

"Seriously, is the wedding happening before baby is born?" Will asked.

"Yeah that's the plan! We're thinking of having it at the end of August which will be when I'm about eight months." Jess answered.

"You better get planning then!" Nate joked.

"I know! Tell me about it! Will, can I have a quick word?" she said to Will before he walked off.

"Course, what's up?" Will asked.

"I wondered, and you can say no if you want, but would you be a best man of sorts for me?" Jess asked, knowing that it wasn't exactly conventional.

"Are you serious?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Sally's my maid of honour, but you're like my brother, in fact you're more like my brother than my real brother most the time." Jess said honestly.

"Does that mean I can't cop off with any of the bridesmaids though?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Well you can, but besides Sally, Beth is my other bridesmaid. But sure, go ahead. And one other thing before you go." Jess continued.

"Go on?" Will said.

"How would you like to be godfather?" she asked slowly.

"I'd be honoured! I can teach him or her the finest mischief making in Sun Hill, and how to get away with it!" Will said with a grin, dodging as Jess tried to hit him.

"Thanks Will, it means a lot to me and Callum." Jess said, hugging him tightly.

* * *

><p>The next month flew by in a whirlwind of wedding plans. Aided by Sally and Beth, Jess had managed to plan and organise most of the wedding. The bridesmaids dresses had been ordered; the girls would be wearing strapless, knee length pale yellow silk dressed with a chiffon overlay. The invited had been ordered and due to be sent out any day now. Callum and Jess had selected the flowers which would be yellow tulips mixed in with white roses. Michelle would be making the cakes which would consist of thirty chocolate cupcakes and thirty plain sponge cupcakes, all topped with lemon icing and yellow sugar petals. Jess' parents would be arriving two weeks before the wedding and staying at the Stone's house until the big day so that Michelle would be able to make the cakes at Jess' and not have to worry about transporting them. Andy would arrive a few days before the wedding to help with any finishing touches. The local Church had been booked which was a gorgeous grey stoned church with a small bell tower and loads of flowers surrounding it. If you didn't know it was in London you never would have guessed. Jess was exhausted by the time most of the planning was done, but she realised how blessed she was having her friends and family rally round to help her organise it. Unlike when she was planning her wedding to Dan, this felt right and a lot less stressful. Maybe it was because she had already done it once so knew what to expect, or maybe it was because this time she was marrying the right man.<p> 


	22. Redemption

**An action packed long chapter as a reward to Hollie and littlebit100 for sticking with this for so long! Enjoy!**

It was a gorgeous summer's evening in June and Jess was stuck working the night shift while Callum got to relax at home. He had just text Jess to tell her that him and Mickey were having an impromptu barbeque and he hoped her shift was good. She scowled and slipped the phone into her pocket. She was paired with Nate for the shift and seeing as there was nothing going on, Gold had assigned them to a patrol car around the Farmeade Estate. They were chatting about the wedding and the baby and then the conversation got onto Sally.

"So, how serious is it? She says you're practically living together now." Jess said looking at him closely.

"I honestly don't know. I know that I love her and I want to be with her as long as she'll have me. I'm in it for the long haul you know, marriage and kids and grey hair and all that. But she's seemed more and more hesitant lately and I don't know why. It's since I suggested moving in together officially that she first started acting more distant." Nate sighed. Jess was shocked at how honest he was being; Nate was one of the least likely guys to talk about serious stuff like this.

"That's strange because she said to me the other day how much she loved you. She didn't mention anything about you living together though." Jess replied.

"See that's what I mean! Why didn't she tell you that I want us to move in? You're her best friend, you tell each other everything." Nate exclaimed. Jess did agree that it was strange.

"Do you want me to try and talk to her about it? I don't know how forthcoming she'd be because she'd hate the fact that we'd been talking, but I could try." Jess offered.

"Well maybe just gently use your investigative charm on her." Nate said with a grin, quickly snapping back to his cheery self, ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>They had been driving around for three hours, giving one caution and moving a group of rowdy men along from the pub, but that was it. It was coming up to half past midnight and they were driving around the main block of flats which dominated the Farmeade. They drove through a small tunnel and as Jess glanced to out her window she spotted what she thought was a person down a small alley.<p>

"Nate stop the car!" Jess shouted, causing Nate to slam on the brakes. The screeching of the tyres echoed around the tunnel. As soon as the car had stopped Jess jumped out and grabbed the torch from the boot, running to where she had seen the shape.

"Jess what are you doing?" Nate shouted after her, getting out the car.

"Nate come here, quick! There's someone down here!" Jess shouted back. She shone the torch down the alley to where she could make out a figure. She slowly aimed the torch at the figure, not realising what she was seeing at first. When her eyes finally focused enough she realised it was a girl of about sixteen, huddled over against the wall, eyes shut. Jess moved closer and spotted the needle beside the girl's hand, the tourniquet still tied around the arm. "Call an ambulance, we've got an OD." Jess crouched next to the girl, gently touching her arm. "Hello sweetheart can you hear me?" The girl opened her eyes, eyes which were unfocused and bloodshot. They quickly shut again as she moaned in pain. "My name's Jess, I'm a police officer. Can you tell me your name and age? And what you've taken?"

"Katie." the girl managed to huff, looking like she was going to throw up, "Fifteen. I haven't taken anything."

"Katie I can see the syringe next to you and the tourniquet round your arm. There's track marks all up your arms. Come on sweetheart, just tell me what you've taken." Jess said gently.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to take anything, I just wanted the pain to go away..." she tailed off and rubbed a hand over her stomach, tears dripping down her dirty face, "Please help me."

"Er Jess...is she...look at her stomach." Nate said quietly. Jess looked at him in confusion then looked back to Katie.

"Listen Katie, I'm just going to undo your coat ok?" Jess asked. Katie nodded and groaned in pain again, balling her hands up into fists. Jess peeled apart the grotty coat and sighed sadly. "Oh Katie what have you got yourself into?"

"What should we do?" Nate asked.

"Call the ambulance again and update them, tell them I think she's in labour, but I can't be sure." Jess said quietly. "Then bring the car as close as you can and put the backseats down, because I don't know a lot about labour but from the sounds she's making and how often, she must be near to delivering. Better to be safe than sorry." Nate nodded and walked the short distance back to the car, radioing in the situation.

He backed the car up as close as he could and sorted the seats out before returning to Jess.

"Do you think the ambulance will get here in time?" Nate asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I pray that they do. But at least the car is warm and dry and vaguely clean." she said, turning her attention back to the girl in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Please help me! It hurts so much! I need more smack, it took the pain away. Please!" Katie cried, doubled over in pain.<p>

"I know it hurts sweetie but the smack will make it worse. You listen to me, I think your baby might be here soon and we need to be prepared." Jess said to Katie, gently rubbing her arm.

"We're going to get you to the car ok? Can you walk?" Nate asked, crouching down beside Jess. Katie looked to where the car was and nodded before standing up, using Nate as support. Jess moved to her other side and supported her other arm, and between them they slowly but surely made their way to the car, stopping every few seconds as Katie became doubled up with pain. "Katie I'm going to lift you into the car, ok?" Katie simply nodded as Nate kindly lifted her up and into the back of the car, carefully setting her down. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her, noticing her thin arms shivering harshly. He stepped back, walking over to Jess who was massaging her temples. "What are we going to do? We can't deliver a baby! We haven't got the right equipment!"

"I've just got an ETA on the ambulance and they won't be here for another half an hour at least. We're going to have to do the best we can." Jess said firmly, "I think you should get in the car with her and hold her hands, support her, do anything to try and make her more comfortable. I'm going to see if I can see the head yet. Just don't panic ok?"

"Ok. Right. Yes." Nate stuttered, walking back over to the car and sitting next to Katie.

"It feels funny down there." Katie whimpered, writing in pain beside Nate.

"I know sweetheart, it's because the baby is nearly here. I'm going to get ready in case we have to deliver the baby. You understand that its coming now don't you Katie?" Jess asked, grabbing the first aid kit and quickly rifling through its contents, looking for anything that might help them. She grabbed the scissors to cut the cord but that was all that was in there. "Nate give her your hands to hold."

"Oh God I feel like I need to push!" Katie screamed through gritted teeth.

"Squeeze my hands as hard as you need ok Katie, you just keep going, you're doing fantastic." Nate said encouragingly as Jess pulled on some gloves.

"Katie, I need to see if baby's head is there, so if it's ok with you I'm going to pull your underwear down." Jess asked.

"Do it just do it, please get it out! It hurts!" Katie cried. She widened her legs as Jess pulled the grimy underwear down. Jess gasped as she saw part of the baby's head visible, dark thick hair covering the head.

"Oh my god I can see the baby's head!" Jess said in shock, laughing in surprise, "You've done so well to get this far Katie, not much longer I promise. When you get the contraction you push as hard as you like."

"You can see the head?" Katie exclaimed as another contraction ripped through her. She pushed down as hard as she could, feeling like she was being ripped apart by razors.

"Keep going like that, I can see the head moving down when you push." Jess said supportively, adrenaline running through her veins. She was stood with her hands poised, ready to deliver baby up into Katie's arms. Katie had two more contractions and as she pushed down hard, baby's head delivered in a small gush of waters. Jess moved back, smiling in amazement. "Brilliant Katie well done! Listen, take deep breaths and just breathe slowly. Let's get rest of baby out." Katie rested for a minute, waiting for the next contraction to come. It hit her slowly and built to full force, and at the height of the contraction she pushed with the last reserve of energy. The baby delivered into Jess' waiting hands, who placed baby up onto Katie's chest to keep warm while she stripped off her shirt to wipe the baby down. Jess grabbed the blanket from next to Nate's feet and wrapped it snugly around the wailing baby. Katie leaned back in exhaustion, legs flopping to the side as she looked at the baby in her arms.

"What did I have?" she asked tiredly.

"I didn't even look! Nate, do you want to check?" Jess asked. Nate peeled the blanket away from the baby and glimpsed between baby's legs.

"It's a boy!" he said, grinning from ear to ear, slowly getting out from the boot. "Congratulations Katie, you were brilliant!"

"Yeah Katie you were so strong and brave, you should be proud of yourself." Jess said, gently rubbing Katie's shaking leg.

"I shouldn't be proud, I'm a disgrace, hitting up while I was pregnant. This baby deserves a better mum than a druggie." she said angrily, her arms tight around her son.

"Don't say that. You were scared and didn't know what to do. You're not a bad mum and that baby needs you, not a stranger." Nate said kindly.

"I just want a minute." Katie said quietly. The officers nodded and walked a few feet away from the car.

"Well done you for doing that. I think I would have fainted." Nate said jokingly, keeping an eye on Katie over Jess' shoulder. "How did it feel?"

"It was incredible. Absolutely incredible. I just hope the paramedics get here soon because I'm not delivering the afterbirth." Jess said, scrunching up her nose.

"I seriously will faint if I see that." Nate said in disgust, going pale. His eyes widened as he saw something in the distance, "Oh thank God, paramedics are here. I'll go flag them down and fill them in." As he ran off Jess walked back to the car.

"Katie? Are you ok?" Jess asked softly, sitting on the edge of the boot.

"I am now. I just, I wasn't expecting to have a baby, I knew I couldn't be a good mum, not while I was on the smack. But I just couldn't stop. I tried as hard as I could. I went cold turkey. But my dealer...he just wouldn't take no for an answer after a while. He didn't care that I was pregnant. And once I started again I couldn't stop. If my son has anything wrong with him I will punish myself." Katie said quietly, gazing at the newborn.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't have any support or help. But I'm going to help you. I promise." Jess said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Luke and Josh, the paramedics, jogged over with their bags, setting them down next to the police car.<p>

"Congratulations mum." Josh said kindly.

"Thanks." she said tiredly.

"And well done you! You could always pursue a career in midwifery if policing gets too boring." Luke said with a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jess grinned, "Just to let you know I haven't tied off the cord or delivered the placenta, I thought I'd leave that to you so you didn't feel left out."

"Well thank you very much." Josh said with a chuckle. "Ok Katie, I'm going to put a clip over the baby's cord and then cut it. Once we've done that, Luke's going to check baby over and I'll check you. Does that sound ok?" Katie nodded.

Half an hour later both mum and baby had been checked and given the all clear. The placenta was delivered and they were preparing to take the new mum and her baby to hospital to have a more thorough check. They had just got her into the wheelchair and were about to take her to the ambulance when she asked them to stop.

"It's Jess, isn't it?" she asked. Jess nodded and smiled, walking over. "I just wanted to thank you for everything. Who knows what state I'd be in right now if you two hadn't found me. I'm sorry about your shirt. I hope your birth is nicer than mine. Oh and thank Nate for his support, and also tell him that I've named the baby Nathan."

"You're so welcome. And I will get you the support I promised. Nate will be thrilled when I tell him! And once you're released from hospital and you feel up to it, come to Sun Hill police station and ask for PC Hunter or PC Roberts and we'll come and say hi. When I get back I'll start ringing around and organising support for you and Nathan." Jess said with a smile and a wave as the paramedics took Katie and baby Nathan away.

* * *

><p>Jess walked over to Nate who was sat on the edge of the boot. He laughed when he saw the state of her plain white vest.<p>

"What's so funny?" she asked, sitting beside him

"I think I'm delirious. You look horrific, the car looks horrific, and a baby was just named after me." Nate said with a chuckle. "And Stone will have a fit when he sees what you look like."

"Well he won't see me cause he's at home probably snug in bed. I guess we better head back and start on the paperwork and get the car in for a clean. I told Katie to come by the station with the baby when she's ready to come and see us. I said I'd sort some help out for her as well, I think she needs it." Jess said, watching the ambulance pull away. They got up and Nate shoved everything back into the boot, slamming it shut and walking back to the drivers seat. They strapped themselves in and began the drive back to the station.

"Has it scared you?" he asked her suddenly.

"Has what scared me?" Jess asked, looking at him curiously.

"Seeing what childbirth is like firsthand." he replied.

"Yeah, it's scared the hell out of me. But I'm glad I won't be able to see what's going on, and there's no way Callum is going to be anywhere near that end." Jess joked.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the station fifteen minutes later. As Jess got out of the car and into the light of the courtyard she gasped at the state of her shirt.<p>

"What's up?" Nate asked, following her up the ramp.

She plucked her bloodied shirt, "Why didn't you say how bad it was? I thought it was just a little bit of blood, but it looks like I'm the victim of a frenzied stabbing!"

"I did warn you!" Nate laughed.

"God its lucky Callum won't see me like this!" she said, rubbing her bump. They walked through to custody and were about to go and change when Smithy walked over to them.

"What happened? Have you been hurt?" Smithy asked them quickly, looking them both up and down, noting the blood on Jess' top and on Nate's hands and chest.

"No sarge." they both said, shaking their heads.

"Well why are you covered in blood?" he asked them, confused. "And where's your shirt Jess? And your stab vest Nate?"

"I'm covered in blood because I delivered a baby. My shirt is wrapped around said baby. Nate's stab vest is in the boot of our car which presently looks like a murder was committed in it, so we need to book it in for cleaning." Jess answered.

"Any my hands have blood on from where the expectant mother's bloodied hands were gripping mine." Nate added.

"You two just delivered a baby?" Smithy checked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, well Jess delivered it, I helped the mum." Nate replied, "And then she named the baby after me!"

"Right stop there. Start from the beginning please." Smithy said, holding his hands up.

"Ok, but please can I get a sweet tea and a shower?" Jess requested.

"Yes but then come to my office and fill me in." Smithy said with a nod.

* * *

><p>The officers walked into Smithy's office twenty minutes later to find not only Smithy, but also the Inspector, sat down and waiting.<p>

"So you two delivered a baby?" Gina asked.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Nate retorted.

"Nate I know what you're like around blood, so yes it is." Gina said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm ok with blood, just not certain kinds of blood." Nate replied, going pale just at the mention.

"Well tell us what happened then." Gina requested. So the officers sat down and retold the evenings events, with Jess adding in the bits that Nate missed. When they were finished Gina beamed at her officers, "I'm very proud of you both. You did a wonderful thing tonight and I'm sure Katie is very grateful."

"Thanks ma'am. Katie is going to see us once she's released with the baby, so I'm sure you can see the gorgeous baby we bought into the world. Also, can me and Nate get support for her? She doesn't have anyone there for her and I'm pretty sure she's either homeless or living in a hostel." Jess asked.

"Of course you can. Well done again." Gina said as she left the office.

"I'm going to grab some breakfast, coming?" Nate asked Jess.

"I'll be there in a minute." Jess replied. "Smithy? Got any plans for breakfast this morning?"

"No why?" Smithy asked.

"Well Callum's supposed to be putting the crib up soon but all the pieces are downstairs and he can't lift them all upstairs by himself. Would you be able to give him a hand? I'll make you breakfast as thanks." Jess asked sweetly.

"Of course, I don't have anything better to do. Only if you make pancakes though." Smithy bargained with a grin.

"Of course, with syrup and strawberries." Jess laughed.

"I'll meet you outside at seven then." Smithy said with a nod.

* * *

><p>At six thirty Jess headed into the female changing rooms absolutely knackered. She had just pulled her top off when Sally walked in, ready for the day shift. She hurried over and planted her hands on either side of Jess' bump.<p>

"And hello to you to." she said with a tired laugh, stifling a yawn.

"Good morning. I swear you've grown over night." Sally remarked, standing back to look at her closely. "Good shift?" Jess gave Sally a cliff notes version of what happened. "Oh wow thats amazing Jess! And she named the baby after Nate? I'm so proud! And at least you have a better idea of what to expect when mini-Sally comes."

"I'm not naming the baby Sally, how many times do I have to tell you! You're enough trouble on your own, let alone having a mini you!" Jess joked.

"Aw I'm gutted! Are you off back home now?" Sally asked.

"Yep. Smithy's helping Callum get the crib upstairs so he can put it together so I'm making him breakfast as thanks. I better get going, have a good day!" Jess called as she left the changing room.

* * *

><p>Smithy followed Jess back to her house in his car. They pulled up just after seven thirty. As Jess got out the car a wave of tiredness hit her, followed by dizziness as she straightened up. She gripped the edge of the car for support until it had passed. Smithy quickly grabbed her arms, supporting her to the house.<p>

"You ok?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah fine thanks. Just tired and I haven't eaten since we got back to the station after being with Katie." Jess said, opening the front door. Callum was waiting in the living room, a steaming cup of tea ready and waiting for her. He noticed her pale face straight away.

"Morning darlin'. You alright? You look a bit pale?" he asked in concern, pushing her hair off of her face, "Morning Smithy."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired and got an empty stomach. Smithy's helping you with the crib and I'll make you both breakfast." she said, sitting down and sipping her tea.

"I'll tell you what, you stay there and relax. I'll make breakfast." he said, kissing the top of her head. Jess nodded gratefully, leaning back into the plush sofa and shutting her eyes.

* * *

><p>Smithy and Callum started on breakfast, and as they cooked Smithy told Callum about the events of the night.<p>

"How did she seem after it all?" Callum asked as he poured batter into the pan.

"Fine, quite excited actually." Smithy answered, making a big pot of tea.

"She didn't seem scared after seeing what it'd be like?" he asked.

"She didn't say anything, and she didn't seem like she was scared or worried." Smithy replied. They were quiet for a minute, Smithy looking at all the photos of Jess and Callum and her family stuck to the fridge and hung up on the walls. Callum saw him looking and smiled.

"That was the happiest day of my life." he said, pointing with the spatula at the photo of Jess and Callum on Fistral beach, "That's when she agreed to marry me."

"I bet you felt like the luckiest man in the world. Do you remember what you were like when you first started at the station? You knocked a guy out with a cricket bat and that pretty much set the tone. You were a grumpy bastard and horrible to all the newbies. Now look at you. The change in you is all down to Jess." Smithy said with a grin.

"Well she's something else isn't she. I've never met anyone quite like her, she's perfect for me. The funny thing is, I always told myself never to fall for a colleague because it would mess up things at work, but look at me now, engaged and having a baby with one of my officers. I wouldn't change it for the world though. Now, lemon pancakes or plain?" Callum asked, expertly flipping them.

"Who knew you were such a Delia Smith." Smithy said, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh no, I'm more of a Gordon Ramsay." Callum joked, getting the plates out.

Smithy walked into the living room with the tray of tea and set it gently on the coffee table. Jess was slouched to the side on the sofa, her hands resting on her stomach. He noticed the bags under her eyes and the weary look on her face; she had been working hard lately and it seemed to be taking its toll. He walked back through to the kitchen and leaned against the counter as Callum started to plate up.

"Jess was asleep so I've just left everything in there. I wasn't sure if you wanted to wake her or not." Smithy said.

"I'll leave her for a minute. I'll make her eat before she goes to bed though." Callum said, flipping the pancakes onto the plates and getting the syrup, sugar and lemon juice out.

"Have you noticed how tired she looks lately?" Smithy asked slowly.

"Yes I have, I've tried to tell her to take some time off work but she's refused. She says she's fine and that she's pregnant, not ill. I don't know whether to talk to Gina and get her to put Jess on leave for a while." Callum sighed.

"I think that might be an idea. Maybe not even put her on leave, just put her up in CID . Just so long as she's not on her feet all day." Smithy countered.

"But she hates being cooped up in the station. In fact, after the first scan she warned me that if I tried to keep her in the station I wouldn't be having any more kids." Callum said with a pained look.

"Then maybe you should make her see that it'd be in the baby's best interests if she took it easy." Smithy suggested.

* * *

><p>Callum set the plates of pancakes on the coffee table next to the pot of tea. Smithy plated up and squirted some lemon juice on his pancakes, topped with sugar. Callum sat next to Jess, gently shaking her shoulder. He whispered her name softly, pressing a kiss to her flushed cheek.<p>

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily, opening her eyes slowly.

"Time for breakfast then bed." Callum replied, passing her the pancakes.

"Callum, I was thinking. I might ask Gold if I can cut down on some shifts for a little bit, just until my energy levels are back to normal. It can't be good for baby if I'm constantly tired." she said with a yawn, taking a bit of pancake.

"Well I'm glad you said that because me and Smithy have just been thinking of ways to make you lighten your load." Callum laughed.

"Thanks for breakfast." Jess said with a smile.

"No problem. Listen, finish that and your tea then go to be. Me and Smithy will sort the crib out." Callum said to her. Jess finished off her food then got up to take the plates into the kitchen.

"I'll just get myself some hot water and lemon then I'll go to bed. Do you two want anything else to eat?" Jess asked, pausing in the doorway.

"No thanks Jess." Smithy said, shaking his head. "Well that was easy! And thanks for the pancakes, they were tasty!"

"You're welcome!" They were discussing the best way to get the crib upstairs when they heard a smash and a groan of pain coming from the kitchen. Callum pelted from the living room into the kitchen. Jess was stood, frozen, with broken glass and boiling water around her. There was a damp patch across her abdomen. "Jess pull your top off." Jess did as she was told and Smithy wet a tea towel and draped it over the reddening skin. She flinched in pain as the cool towel hit the hot mark.

"What happened?" Smithy asked.

"I was making my drink and it just slipped out of my hands." Jess said, tears of pain and tiredness making their way down her face.

"Alright darlin', come here, mind the glass." Callum said, holding his hand out, "Do you want an ambulance? Maybe we should take you in just in case."

Jess shook her head quickly, "No I'll be fine. I'll see the GP. It's not too bad. I just need to keep a cold towel or something on it." Jess sat down on the chair, Callum squatting in front of her. He wiped the tears away, gently cradling her face. She took his hand and placed it on the non-burnt side of her stomach. His eyes widened as he felt the baby kick for the first time.

"Is that the baby?" he asked in awe.

"Yep. Kicking away like a trooper. It's the first time I've properly felt it." Jess said with a tired smile. She motioned Smithy over who also placed his hand on her stomach, grinning as he felt the baby.

"That has to be a boy with a kick like that!" he joked.

* * *

><p>Jess slept until just after two in the afternoon. She would have slept longer had Callum not woken her up to go to her GP appointment.<p>

"How's it feel now?" he asked her, helping her up.

"Tight and sore." she grimaced as he pulled her up.

"Let me put another cold towel on it before we go." Callum said, leaving her to dress as he got the towel. They went to the GP who said the burn was only superficial and wrote Jess a prescription for some special creams to put on the burn. She returned home and went straight back to sleep after Callum had covered her stomach in creams. Once he was satisfied she was asleep, he went downstairs and rang Smithy.

"Is she ok? What did the doctor say?" Smithy asked once pleasantries were out of the way.

"She's sleeping now. The doctor said the burn was superficial and gave her some creams that should promote healing." Callum answered.

"Well that's a relief. She's a magnet for injuries I swear!" Smithy joked.

"Honestly I've never known someone to be so accident prone! She's in hospital at least once a month, people must think I'm abusing her." Callum paused as his brain caught up with what his mouth had just said, "Oh God I didn't mean that, didn't even think...well you know what I mean."

"I know mate. Have you thought of any baby names yet?" Smithy asked, changing the subject.

"We had a quick chat about it, and it seems like for a girl it'll be Lexi or Evie, with Grace as the middle name after Jess' gran. And for a boy, Archie or Max." Callum said.

"They're all nice! And how's wedding preparations going? You on top of it all?" Smithy asked.

"Well I'm ready, it's Jess who isn't. She's panicking about it which doesn't help with her energy and stress levels at the minute. I've told her countless times there's nothing to worry about. But she did say the other day that as long as we become man and wife by the end of the day she's not that fussed. Smithy I got a favour to ask." Callum began.

"Sure go ahead." Smithy answered.

"How would you feel about being my best man?" he asked quickly, holding his breath as he waited for a reply.

"Really? I'd be absolutely honoured!" he said happily, "Oh hang on, does that mean I have to write a speech and look after the rings?"

"Yes it does but I'm sure you'll manage!" he laughed, "If you can manage keeping our lot under control then I'm more than satisfied that you can look after two small rings."

"Well if I do lose them it's not my fault!" Smithy joked.


	23. Secret History

**Another long-ish chapter for you to enjoy. Thanks so much to Hollie and littlebit100, I appreciate all your kind words massively. Enjoy!**

As Jess's pregnancy progressed to twenty six weeks, all her energy reserves had nearly returned to normal. She had been to see her GP for a follow up after the accident with the hot water; the GP took her bloods and told Jess that he thought she might have low iron levels. He assured her it was common in pregnancy and had promised to ring her with the results as soon as they were in. A week after she had seen him he rang and confirmed it was low iron levels and had prescribed her iron tablets and lots of iron rich foods to help boost her levels. Nearly two weeks after taking them she felt fantastic. She was no longer tired or groggy, her headaches had gone and she felt a lot fresher. Her stomach had healed as much as was possible, although healing wasn't helped by the fact that her stomach had had a growth spurt. Inspector Gold was still insistent on keeping her on light duties no matter how much Jess protested that she was fine and was quite capable of going on patrol; Gina was having none of it. Jess wasn't as bothered as she might have been simply due to the fact that with her track record it was probably best for everyone involved for her to just stay safely in the station.

* * *

><p>Jess' family were due to arrive to stay for a little while as they hadn't seen Jess and Callum since she was newly pregnant. She couldn't wait to see her parents, her mum especially. She hated living so far from them and not being able just to pop round whenever she wanted. When she had worked for the Devon and Cornwall police she used to have lunch with her mum at least once a week and would often go out clubbing with Andy and out to the gannel with her dad. She missed it a lot and hated the fact that her baby wouldn't grow up with its grandparents just around the corner like she had. On the Tuesday afternoon before her family arrived, Jess and Callum were sorting through some boxes that had been stuffed into the spare rooms when they had first moved in. Jess couldn't remember what was in half of them but knew that they needed sorting and clearing out of the rooms. Jess was moving a pile of sleep suits for the baby into the drawers of the wardrobe, getting them off the bed so Callum could put stuff from the boxes on there. They hadn't bought a lot for the baby, deciding that it'd be better to just wait and get the basics and leave everything else until the baby was born.<p>

* * *

><p>"Andy can have this room as the other one is slightly bigger so mum and dad should have it." Jess said, standing back and putting her hands on her hips, "So that's all those boxes done. Now for the other room. We should have done this when we first moved in."<p>

"Well we're doing it now. We can always move things up into the attic if we need to and then sort it out after your parents leave. There's no rush." Callum said, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he moved past her.

Jess pointed at her growing stomach, "Um excuse me, have you missed the fact that there's a time bomb in here?" she said, eyebrows raised at him.

He shook his head at her and laughed, "Course I haven't! But this stuff isn't crucial for the baby, that's what I meant."

"Whatever Stone. Now then, do you want a cup of tea or coffee before we tackle the other room?" Jess asked.

"I'll go and get the tea, you can start sorting the other room." he said cheekily, dodging past her and down the stairs.

"I see how it is!" she yelled after him, laughing as she walked into the room next door, groaning when she saw the three full boxes tucked into the corner. She looked at each of them, wondering which one to start with. They were big boxes so she decided to just sit on the bed and drag them over so she could sort them easier. She opened the top of the first one, peering down to see what was in there. She frowned; she hadn't seen any of this stuff before. She guessed it was all Callum's. She reached into it regardless and pulled a photo frame out. She flipped it over, her face dropping along with her heart. She was shocked. She stared at it closely, tracing her finger across the man in the photo, a person who she thought she knew but clearly didn't if this photo was anything to judge by. She placed the frame next to her on the bed and reached in and pulled a photo album out. Opening it, a feeling of trepidation in her heart, she flipped through it. Photo after photo of Callum and a mysterious woman, a beautiful mysterious woman. The woman had hair that was as dark as the night sky and clear blue eyes. Her caramel skin glowed healthily in all the pictures. But the thing that drew Jess' eye wasn't her model looks or the fact that she had once seemed to be intimate with Callum, no, it was the fact that this woman had a sparkling engagement ring on. If Jess had only seen that first picture she might have thought it was a friend of Callum's, but looking through the album it was clear that she was Callum's fiancée. Ex-fiancée she hoped. Her breath hitched painfully in her chest. Who was this woman? How long ago were these photos taken? Why hadn't Callum told her? She felt like a knife was stabbing her in the heart; Callum knew everything there was to know about her, all the good, the bad and the very ugly. He had seen her at her very worst moment and supported her through to the other side. She didn't realise she was crying until the first tear splashed onto one of the photos she was holding. She startled when she felt a hand on her arm. Callum. He gently prised the photo album out of her hands and dropped it back into the box along with the other photos strewn across the bed. He looked at her hurt face and sighed, gently wiping her tears away. He sat down heavily on the bed next to her.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." he said quietly, looking at the floor, his hands clasped in his lap.

"You don't owe me anything, clearly." Jess said, trying desperately to stop her voice shaking. She made to get up, stopped by Callum putting his hand out.

"Please Jess, sit down and listen to me." Callum asked.

"Oh so now you want to tell me about your ex? Tell me Callum, would you have ever told me if I hadn't found the photos?" Jess demanded, anger flashing in her green eyes.

"I know you're hurt and angry and probably confused but please, listen." he pleaded, looking at her. She sighed but sat down, keeping some space in between them. "Thank you."

"Just explain." she said tiredly.

"Ok. But don't interrupt me until I'm finished. So nine years ago when I was a constable working at Bexnorth station I had just applied to take my Sergeants exams and my Inspector had given my application his approval. Me and my mates went to a Tapas bar in town to celebrate with the idea of going into town in the evening drinking. It was my round so up to the bar I went and was met by the woman in the photo, Catherine Mirza. She was gorgeous. She served my drinks and left her number on a cocktail napkin. I gave the drinks to my mates and went back to the bar and talked to her for an hour, eventually asking her out on a date before we left. A week later we went on our first date to restaurant and then to a club. We got on really well and seemed to have loads in common. After that we saw each other every week, going to new places where neither of us had been before. She took me to salsa class once, which was interesting to say the least. In the eight months we were together I never once went to her flat. She always came to mine and when I picked her up it was always from the Tapas bar. I thought I was in love with her so didn't ask any questions. After I'd taken my Sergeants exams I asked her to marry me. She said yes. About a week later I wanted to surprise her so bought some flowers and went to the Tapas bar, thinking I'd ask her to move in with me as well. The guy behind the bar asked if I was a client when I asked to see her. I said yes. I followed him through the Staff area and up some stairs into what looked like a waiting room. He asked if it was my first time, so I said yes, just curious as to what was going on. He led me through the waiting room and to a corridor with doors coming off, each door with a girl's name on. The last door on the left had Catherine's name on." Callum broke off at this point, pain and betrayal clearly etched onto his face. "The guy sat me on the chair and told me to wait as Catherine was with someone else. So I sat and waited, and five minutes later an overweight balding man came out the room doing his zip up. He smiled at me, looking like a cat who'd got the cream. Thats when I finally let myself believe what was happening. I stormed into the room and saw Catherine, my Catherine, wiping herself up. I threw the flowers at her and left. She wasn't wearing my ring. She ran after me begging and screaming. As soon as I got out the building I rang my Inspector and told him there was an illegal brother on the premises of the Tapas bar. A raid was arranged for that night. It took all my strength not to take her away from the place and forget what I had seen, but I walked away. I heard her screaming in Spanish behind me. She shouted my name and ran over, taking the engagement ring out of her pocket. She tried putting it back on her finger but I took it from her. The raid was done that night and everyone, including Catherine, who was found on premises was arrested and questioned. After that I couldn't stay at that station, not when everyone knew that Catherine was my fiancée. So the hard, asshole cop came into play and I left, going to a few stations before settling on Sun Hill. And then you know the rest."

The room was silent for ten minutes while Jess absorbed everything Callum had just told her. It was no wonder he had relationship issues and was such an asshole at first. He was just trying to protect himself. She risked a glance at Callum, and his slumped over figure nearly broke her. She wanted nothing more than to hold him tight. She stood up and walked in front of him, her heart nearly breaking again at the look in his eyes.

"If you want me to leave then I understand. I should have told you when we first started getting serious." Callum said, his voice heavy with regret. Jess caressed his face before taking his hands and placing them on her stomach where their baby kicked, oblivious to what was happening with its parents.

"You're not going anywhere. I jumped to conclusions, I should have just asked you rather than getting defensive. I'm so sorry that happened to you, but I hope you know that I am not Catherine Mirza. I am Jessica Hunter and I'm in love with you so much that it hurts me sometimes. I hope you know that I will never leave you or purposefully hurt you. And...you did the right thing, calling the police on her I mean."

Callum absently rubbed her bump, "At the time it felt wrong, ratting her out. But it was my job and I was angry at her. She was the reason I was such a grumpy ass and that I had a wall around me. But you broke through the wall with a sledgehammer and made me better again. I tried so hard to keep away from you at first, but it was like there was elastic between us. What we have I now know is love, whereas what I had with Catherine was like a silly playground crush. I'm sorry I never told you before Jess, I was just scared of what you'd think, scared that you'd leave me." he said slowly.

"I'd never leave you. You could have ditched me after all the stuff with Dan, but you didn't. And now look at us, engaged with a baby on the way. Understand now that I will never leave you. We will grow old together with lots of children and grandkids a testament to our love. Now come on, let's put these boxes in the attic. We can leave them for now." Jess said, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Callum smiled despite himself and got up, packing the box up tight. He pulled Jess to him, holding her close so she was tucked in under his chin. "I know I've told you this a lot, but I'm going to say it again. I'm in love with you and that will never change. I can't think what my life would be like without you in it, and I don't want to know. That's all."

* * *

><p>That evening the couple were having a BBQ as it had been a while since all the officers had been together at one time. Callum and Smithy were manning the BBQ, cooking burgers and sausages and bits of chicken while Jess played the hostess, getting people drinks and making sure they were ok. The sky was just starting to turn pink at the edges, but it was still warm out. Jess noticed that Sally and Nate seemed to be all loved up, and hoped that it would last. Sally was scared of getting hurt, Jess understood that, but what she didn't understand was how Sally could think that Nate would ever hurt her. She smiled to herself thinking it wouldn't be long until they were engaged as well. She had just got herself another hot dog when Will sidled over to her, beer in hand.<p>

"So Miss Hunter, only a month until you're a married woman. Nervous yet?" he asked, snatching the last bit of hot dog on her plate. She tried to smack his hand away but wasn't quick enough.

"Excuse me I wasn't finished!" she chastised, but grinned at him, "And yes I'm bloody nervous. My main problem is that I really hope the baby doesn't suddenly have a growth spurt because I'm running out of fabric to take out my dress with."

"Well make sure your bouquet is big enough to cover up any off patches that don't match the rest of the dress. Or you could just cut a hole in the middle for your bump to go through." Will said with a laugh, "And just to let you know my best man's speech is all done...I think you'll like it."

Jess looked at him through narrowed eyes, "It better not be embarrassing or take the piss."

"I can't say anymore. But I can guarantee that everyone else will like it." he said, smiling at her.

"I'm warning you Will, if you mess this us I will never forgive you." she replied, smiling sweetly as she threatened him. He bowed his head down to her with his hands up in defeat as he walked off laughing.

* * *

><p>Jess spotted Sally on her own so took the chance to go and quiz her. She sat down next to her.<p>

"You alright?" she asked Sally.

Sally turned and nodded, "Yes thanks! How are you and bump? You look like you've doubled since I saw you a few days ago!"

"Tell me about it. If I end up having a massive baby I might cry!" Jess moaned, "Anyway, how's things with you and Nate going?"

"Well he's officially moved in as of today. We finished moving the last of his stuff this morning and he gave his keys to the state agent." she said with a smile.

"Oh brilliant Sal! So now more calling him round every time there's a spider that needs killing as he'll always be there!" Jess laughed, thinking back to the incident with Sally and the spider in the shower.

"Yeah it's good." Sally said, but Jess heard hesitation.

"What's going on? Talk to me." Jess offered.

"I don't know. I know that I love him and that he's my future, but I think this whole thing has moved faster than I expected. I think I'm just overwhelmed by it. I keep thinking about how in love with him I am, but what if we love each other too much and we just burn out? I don't want that to happen so I thought maybe if I backed off slightly it wouldn't happen and our relationship would last." Sally explained, "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does. But it's wrong. You can't love someone too much, thats not how it works. You won't burn out, I promise. You'll last. Why didn't you talk to Nate about this? He thinks he's done something wrong." Jess said, realising too late that she'd just dropped Nate in it.

"How do you know he thinks that? Have you two been talking about me?" Sally accused, anger coming through her voice.

"Sal, calm down, not like that. He was worried that he'd done something and he didn't know how to talk to you about it. He sort of mentioned it to me, that's all." Jess promised, "And anyway you can't be angry at me because you're my best friend and my maid of honour and my baby's Godmother, so you see, you just can't be angry."

A small smile twitched at the corners of Sally's mouth. She rolled her eyes at Jess and put an arm round her shoulder, "Sorry. I know it's not your fault, or Nate's. It's mine. I should have just spoken to him. I'll go now; thanks Jess. I do appreciate your meddling...most of the time."

* * *

><p>It was half past ten and Jess was knackered. The gathering was still in full swing, with many empty beer bottles lying around the garden. Jess bade goodnight to her friends, hugging many of them before going into the kitchen to make herself a hot water with lemon before bed. She heard someone follow her into the house and turned, a smile on her face as she smelled the familiar scent of Callum. She leant up on tiptoes and brushed a kiss on his lips.<p>

"Where you sneaking off to?" he asked her, absently rubbing her bump.

"Just to bed. I'm so tired and I want to be nice and alert for when mum and dad are here tomorrow. Plus baby is really active today, I think she needs to sleep and chill as well." Jess replied with a tired smile.

"She? Is there something you found out at the scan which you didn't tell me about?" Callum asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No course not, I want it to be a surprise. But I just feel like it's a girl. I don't know why! Anyway, don't be too long ok?" Jess said, kissing him again before heading up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jess woke up abruptly at seven the next morning, sitting forward, her heart hammering in her chest. She had just experienced the most vivid dream ever. She had dreamt of her and Callum, well, she thought it had been her, but as the dream progressed she realised it was the beautiful smiling face of Catherine relaxing in Callum's arms and not hers. She looked over to check Callum was still sleeping, dropping a kiss on his shoulder blade before quietly getting out of bed. She grabbed a lightweight maxi dress from her wardrobe along with her underwear and padded quietly through the house to the bathroom, running herself a bath. She sunk into the hot, bubbly water, her mind flitting back to the time she had tried killing herself. A sense of shame filled her as she rubbed her bump; she hadn't thought of anyone but herself at the time. She had been selfish, and not realised how much her death would hurt those who cared for her, especially Callum. She knew that if anything happened to Callum she wouldn't be able to function anymore and she prayed that it would never happen. He was her missing piece and she would never let him go.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time Jess had emerged from the bath an hour later and started making breakfast, Callum had stumbled down the stairs and slumped onto a chair. He rubbed his eyes as he patted the table, looking for his cup of coffee. When he found it he slurped it down as if it was the elixir of life itself before finally opening his eyes. He drained the cup and placed it into the sink, wrapping an arm around Jess' waist and brushing a kiss against her temple.<p>

"Morning gorgeous." he mumbled.

"Morning. Sleep alright?" she asked, slipping two fried eggs onto a plate next to three rashers of bacon and toast.

"Like a bloody baby. Everyone left about an hour after you went to bed, and no-one was particularly drunk which must be a first!" Callum chuckled. Jess turned around to face him, laughing.

"Wow, that is a first!" she joked. She ran her hands up his bare chest, "Guess what?"

"What darlin'?" he asked, cocking his head.

"A month until we get married and just over three months until we meet baby!" she whispered excitedly.

A smile spilled over his face, "I cannot wait until you are Mrs Stone and until our baby is safe in our arms." He kissed her and carried their plates to the table, "What were you doing up so early?"

Jess' dream flashed before her eyes, Catherine's beautiful face sneering at her. She pushed it away before answering. "Oh just a bad dream, thats all. And then missy here decided she'd wake me up with some strong kicks. Oh and mum text me about eight saying they'd left so they should be here around lunch time."

"Oh ok, I'll give the garden a quick once over then. What was the dream about?" he asked, eating his breakfast.

"Um nothing, well I can't really remember. It just wasn't very nice." Jess said quickly.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Callum had nearly finished giving the house a quick once over and Jess had just pulled a cake out of the oven for dessert that night. Callum walked in and laughed as he watched Jess concentrating on icing the cake, with her tongue stuck out her mouth.<p>

"And what are you laughing about? Haven't you got some cleaning to do?" Jess asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I was laughing at your concentrating face. And it's all done I'll have you know!" he retorted, leaning against the counter next to her, "I can't believe how much of a housewife you've turned in to. Who would have thought that tough girl Jess Hunter would be content in the kitchen making a cake with a flowery apron on and flour on her nose." Callum gently rubbed the flour off her face before kissing her nose.

"I'll have you know I've always liked baking, I used to do it a lot when I lived at home with mum and dad. If you like I'll stop making you dinner and dessert." Jess challenged.

"Oh no don't stop on my account!" he joked. Jess rotated her shoulders, sighing. Callum stood behind her, kneading out the kinks. She relaxed into him, zoning out for a few minutes with her eyes closed.

"I do love you." she said quietly. She felt the rumble of laughter in his chest.

"I think I'll do this more often." he quipped.

Jess' mouth curled into a smile as she turned to face him, "Maybe you should, you never know what your reward will be! I'm gonna sit down for a bit, the cake's done now."

"I'll bring you a drink in." Callum said, putting the kettle on.

"Thank you." she said with a crooked smile, his favourite smile, as she walked out of the room.


	24. Quiet Birthday

**A filler chapter for you full of fluff and all that mushy goodness. Thanks as always to Hollie and littlebit100 for your continuing reviews. Enjoy!**

Wedding plans would be the death of Jess had her mother not been there. All she wanted to do was relax and not worry about anything but her and Callum and the baby. And thanks to her mum, that was possible. Her mum had offered to make the wedding cake and she'd roped Andy and Robert into helping as well. Michelle discussed what the cake would be like with Jess, and they had decided on sixty cupcakes, half chocolate and half plain sponge topped with lemon icing and pale yellow sugar petals. Michelle would be using some of the wedding flowers to wrap around the bottom of the cake stand, and a special figurine had been crafted for the top cupcake, with the bride figuring having a pregnant belly in Jess' honour. Michelle had given Andy the task of sorting out all the alcohol and posting the invitations, although Jess was sceptical about his role as alcohol buyer. As for Robert, his role was making sure the Church was set up correctly on the day and that there would be enough seats and the flowers arrived correctly and all the otherwise small details that Jess would have forgotten about. She thanked her mum a million times over, but her mum just smiled, glad she could be of help.

* * *

><p>It was Callum's birthday on Tuesday, so the night before while he was working Jess sat cross legged on their bed and wrapping his presents. She had bought him his favourite cologne, the one that was embedded in all his clothes and was so very "him", so very rugged and strong. She had also bought him a small simple photo frame with an engraving on the back. It read "Under your skin feels like home", a line from one of her favourite Snow Patrol songs. She wasn't sure exactly what made her choose it, but she knew the minute she heard it that it described her feelings for Callum perfectly. And in the photo frame she had found one of their first photos as a couple which she had enhanced and enlarged. She ran a finger across the glass, smiling at the look on their faces. She couldn't wait to see his face as he unwrapped it. She was sure that he would love it. As an extra surprise she had booked them a table for just the two of them at a small Italian restaurant in town that he had mentioned in passing a few weeks ago. She had looked up some reviews online which had mentioned the rustic charm and the small band that played. It sounded perfect. Just Jess and Callum. As lovely as it was having her family there, it made her acutely aware of Callum's lack of family support. She knew that he would never say it to her, but he hated the fact that his family weren't close at all, not like Jess'. But as he repeatedly told her, she was his family now, and that's all he needed.<p>

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning was bright and sunny, not a cloud in the glorious blue sky. Jess woke first, checking the clock, enjoying the fact that it was nine o'clock and they were still in bed. They had both booked the day off to spend it together, and Jess was relishing still being in bed. Callum was laying on his side, his back to her. Jess slowly inched closer, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade. He stirred slightly before rolling over, smiling sleepily at her. His hand rested on her bump, slowly stroking as he woke up.<p>

"Good morning beautiful." he murmured, his eyes still shut. Jess leaned forward, brushing her lips against his.

"Happy birthday Mr Stone." she whispered, resting her head against his.

"And what a lovely way to wake up on my birthday." he said with a small laugh. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine." she replied.

Callum opened his eyes, giving Jess a full on view of his eyes, eyes that had captured her heart, "Wow, and we're still in bed? That's a gift in itself!"

"I know! And, if the smell wafting in the room is anything to go by, mum has made blueberry muffins." Jess said, closing her eyes and sniffing appreciatively.

"Mmm, I do enjoy your mum cooking for us." he said with a smile.

"Is my cooking not good enough for you now?" Jess said in mock outrage.

"Don't get me wrong, it's good, really good, but your mum does have the edge I'm afraid!" he laughed.

"No more nice home cooked meals for you then sir! You can go back to eating crap ready meals." Jess huffed. Callum leaned over and kissed her pouting mouth, unable to stop the laugh that erupted.

"Come on, less of the pouting. Now, shall we go and show our faces and sample the muffins?" Callum asked.

"We could, or we could just lay here and enjoy the sun coming in the window and the fact we're still in bed." Jess said happily, shutting her eyes.

"Or we could do something else in bed..." Callum said suggestively, his hand running up her thigh, a smirk on his face.

"Mr Stone! Well, it is your birthday, so I suppose we should really." Jess said with a laugh.

"You're so romantic future Mrs Stone." Callum replied, echoing her laugh.

* * *

><p>Jess and Callum eventually made their way downstairs an hour later, dressing gowns on and hair tidied up. Jess contained her blush as they walked into the kitchen and found her parents and Andy sat there, reading the paper and enjoying their breakfast.<p>

"Morning everyone. Muffins smell delicious mum, thanks." Jess said, kissing Michelle on the cheek as she went past. She placed a muffin on her plate and one on Callum's, setting them on the table before making tea and coffee for everyone.

"Good morning sweetheart." Michelle got up, clearing the dirty plates away and retrieving an envelope and small package which was on the counter. She sat back down and handed them to Callum. "Happy birthday Callum. We got you a small something, we hope you like it."

Callum looked genuinely surprised, he didn't expect anything from them, and to receive a gift as well as a card was a lovely feeling, "Thank you much, you didn't have to." He opened the card first, the message inside reading

_To our future Son-in-law_

_Happy birthday, enjoy yourself, you deserve it_

_Lots of love,_

_Michelle and Robert_

_Your future family_

Callum smiled, thanking his future in laws again. He placed the card on the table before reaching for his gift. He carefully removed the wrapping, revealing a navy box. He opened it slowly, a sleek silver watch with a navy face nestled inside.

"We weren't sure if you'd like it so I've kept the receipt just in case you want to change it or it's the wrong size. Andy picked it out and thought you'd like it." Michelle explained quickly, looking at Callum's expression. Callum took off his old watch and immediately slipped the new one on. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you so much all of you. Its brilliant." he said with a genuine smile.

"Ah you're welcome lad." Robert said gruffly from behind his newspaper.

"Good choice Andy." Jess said approvingly, setting the teapot on the table before taking her seat next to Callum. "My presents now." Jess handed him a card and two medium sized packages.

"Thanks darlin'." Callum said, opening the card first, laughing at the front of it. Inside the message read,

_For my own personal Knight in Shining Armour_

_Happy birthday old man, I hope you enjoy it. Relish the peace, it'll be the last quiet birthday you celebrate before our baby is here._

_I love you forever and always,_

_Jess_

"Old man huh?" Callum asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She grinned sheepishly at him, eating her muffin.

"Yes darling, you're an old man, get over it. Now open your presents! I admit that one's for my benefit as much as yours." she said with an innocent smile.

He looked at her curiously before opening the first package, revealing his statement cologne. He laughed in understanding and kissed her, "I was running out of this, so thanks. I understand what you meant now."

"Yes I know, that's why I bought it. I didn't want you buying another one that I didn't like." she chuckled. "Now this next one is a lot more personal and is breakable, so please be careful when you open it."

"Yes mum!" he said, rolling his eyes, earning a swat on the arm from Jess. He turned it over in his hands, peeling off the tape and gently removing it. Callum was intrigued as to what it was. His face softened and his mouth curled into a smile. It was one of the first photos of them together, taken not long before he had been shot. They looked relaxed and at ease in each other's company, peaceful. It was only then when he carefully turned the frame over that he noticed the engraved lyrics on the back. He looked at Jess', his heart and soul full of love for her.

"It was the perfect description of my feelings." she said shyly.

Callum placed the frame gently on the table and got up, kneeling in front of Jess. He grasped her face lightly between his hands, leaning up to kiss her. The one kiss conveyed more emotion than words ever could. "What did I do to deserve you, eh? I love it Jess. It will sit on my desk in the office so that when I'm stuck doing paperwork I can look at your gorgeous face."

Andy mimed being sick into his coffee, earning a cuff around the head from Robert. Michelle looked across at her husband dreamily, "Remember when we were young and so in love."

"Aye I do. As soon as I saw you I knew you'd be my wife. I said that to my brother the first time I saw you. He laughed, but now I'm the one laughing at him." Robert said with a smile to his wife.

Andy pushed away from the table, gathering plates and cups, "If you lot are quite done I'm going to go and throw up followed by going for a run." he said in mock disgust. Jess laughed as she watched him go.

* * *

><p>The day was spent with Michelle and Robert with a walk in the park followed by some shopping for the baby. Michelle and Robert treated them to coffee, decaf for Jess, where they ate chocolate éclairs fresh from the bakery. The afternoon was spent in the garden, Callum and Robert planting some flowers while Michelle and Jess supervised them, sipping fruit juices and laughing when Callum nearly had a heart attack due to the sudden appearance of a slow work in the flower bed where he was digging. As the time approached six Jess called Callum over.<p>

"Time to go and have a shower." she said, brushing soil off his cheek.

"We're not done yet though! And I thought we could have a BBQ out here seeing as the weather is good." Callum said, rubbing his earthy hands on his jeans.

"That is a nice idea but I'm taking you out for dinner tonight." Jess said with a smile, allowing Callum to pull her up out of the sun lounger.

"Really? And where are we going?" Callum asked.

"Ah it's a surprise! Now go on, we need to leave at seven." Jess chided, chivvying him towards the house.

"Are you crazy? You've only left yourself an hour to get ready? Is that long enough? Normally it takes you double that!" Callum joked as she followed him up the stairs.

"Mr Stone you're skating on dangerous territory here! It's lucky it's your birthday." she said.

"Well I do like to live life on the edge. Now, do you fancy joining me for a shower?" Callum asked, holding his hand out to her.

"How very eco-friendly of you!" Jess giggled, following him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Half hour later Callum was sat on the bed, ready, waiting for Jess to come out the bathroom where she'd been doing her make-up. She finally came in the room and Callum had to do a double take. She laughed at his expression before hunting around in the wardrobe for her shoes.<p>

"Have I got something on my face?" she joked, slowly straightening up and dropping her shoes on the floor.

"Wow. You look like a goddess! A perfect, glowing goddess of my very own." he said, admiring the view. She was dressed in a simple sleeveless chiffon swing dress in slate grey that bought out the flecks of grey in her eyes. The dress tied above her bump, flattering her figure. Her hair was lightly tousled around her shoulders and her make-up was minimal, just a hint of mascara and some pale pink lipstick. The dress fell to just above her knees, and she completed her outfit with some forest green pumps and small pearl earrings.

"A goddess huh? That's some compliment there. Are you fishing for something? Just cause it's your birthday doesn't mean you get sex on tap." she said with a smile.

"Seriously? Damn I thought I was doing so well as well. Never mind, I'll just have to make do with staring at you all night and imagining you naked." he said with a cheeky smile. She had the grace to blush.

"Settle down Mr otherwise we'll never make it out." she chided, sitting next to him on the bed. "And is that my favourite cologne I can smell?"

"It certainly is, I'm bringing out the big guns tonight." he smirked, leaving a trail of soft kisses down her neck.

She leant into him, a content smile on her face, "We're going to miss our reservation if you're not careful." she warned him again.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" he said, eyebrows raised until Jess laughed at him.

"No," she admitted, "But I'm really hungry. We can carry on with this conversation when we get home."

"I cannot wait." he said, helping her up and leading her downstairs, "Now let's go get the obligatory picture done."

* * *

><p>They had just stepped into the hallway when Michelle came rushing out the kitchen, camera swinging wildly on her arm.<p>

"Robert, Andy, come look at this handsome couple!" Michelle shouted, beaming at her daughter and future son-in-law. "Jessica Hunter you are glowing."

"Thanks mum. I scrub up well when I put the effort in." she joked.

"Well don't you two make a fine pair." Robert said, standing next to his wife.

"Robert take a picture, I can never work this bloody thing." Michelle said, handing the camera to her husband. Robert took a couple of pictures before Andy finally came in to the hallway.

"Jeez dad that's enough! Let my poor sister and brother-in-law go and eat!" Andy sighed, shaking his head but winking at Jess.

"Aye, sorry Jess, got a bit carried away. You two go, enjoy yourselves. Last quiet birthday for a good few years." Robert said, indicating Jess' bump.

"Last quiet birthday for a good few decades I'd say." Andy added with a laugh.

"You're probably right there. Come on then darlin', let's get going." Callum said, holding Jess' jacket open for her to slip on. "See you later."

"Have fun!" Michelle called after them as they left the house.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were in the cab Jess told Callum to keep his eyes shut until they reached their destination. The cab made its way down the main road before turning off to the smaller side roads before cruising along a small street full of vintage shops and patisseries. Nestled between a chic cafe and a second hand bookshop lay the restaurant. Dotted outside were tables covered with chequered tablecloths surrounded by benches, each table illuminated with candles stuck into old wine bottles. The hedge in front of the restaurant had small fairy lights draped over it, giving the whole area an ethereal glow. Jess smiled as she saw it, checking to make sure Callum's eyes were still shut. She paid the cab driver and thanked him before leading Callum out of the cab.<p>

"Right careful, there's a kerb here. Ok, stop, just stand there. I want you to keep your eyes shut and listen to my instructions. Just take my hand and follow me ok?" Jess said quietly. Callum nodded, and Jess slipped her hand into his. His thumb rubbed small circles on the back of her hand as she led him through the restaurant, following the host who led them to a small table near the back that as next to the French doors that opened onto a small courtyard. The sound of trickling water came from a small fountain situated in the middle of the courtyard, and the edges were surrounded by flowering bushes with roses intermingled with them, casting a fragrant smell in the restaurant. "Callum, here, put your hand on the back of the chair."

"Can I open my eyes yet?" he asked, an expectant smile on his face.

"Yes go on." she said, smiling nervously. He opened his eyes slowly; Jess watched them widen as he took in where they were and the atmosphere of the place. He looked back at Jess, smiling.

"You are full of surprises Miss Hunter. Here, let me get your seat." he walked round and pulled her chair out for her, pushing her in. Once he was seated a waiter appeared with a bottle of champagne, pouring them both glasses before leaving them. Callum reached across the table for Jess' hand, raising it so his lips brushed her engagement ring. "I think this could be my best birthday yet."

Jess beamed at him, "Really? I'm glad, really glad. You've been working so hard lately and we haven't really spent much time together as just us, so I wanted to give you that. We've not got long left as just you and me, so we need to make the most of it."

"Agreed. And this is the perfect end to a wonderful day." Callum said honestly.

Jess raised her champagne flute, "Happy birthday sweetheart. To many more!"

Callum raised his flute, chinking it against hers before taking a sip.

* * *

><p>After three hours of delicious food, soft music and good conversation the couple were nearly ready to go home. Callum paid for the bill and signalled the band over. Jess looked at him questioningly, watching as Callum whispered something in the singer's ears and handed some money over. The singer straightened up, smiling at the couple before instructing his band as to what they would be playing as they headed to the corner of the courtyard. Callum got up, brushing himself down before bowing and holding his hand out to Jess.<p>

"Care to dance Miss Hunter?" he said in a pompous voice, causing Jess to laugh.

"Why Mr Stone, I thought you'd never ask!" she said, taking his hand and following him into the courtyard. He led her to the middle of the courtyard next to the fountain and twirled her round before bringing her close against his chest. His hands rested on the small of her back, while hers were entwined around his neck. They swayed gently to the soft music, letting the fragrant smells wash over them. Callum spun Jess slowly round the courtyard as the stars glimmered above them, a testament to their love.


	25. My Brother's Keeper

**Shortish chapter here, but the fact that is was a quick update should make up for that, right? Thank you so much Hollie for your continued support, its much appreciated. Enjoy!**

The Saturday after Callum's birthday was his mini stag do, which the guys at the station seemed more excited about than Callum himself was. He was looking forward to going out and drinking without feeling guilty though. Now that Jess was pregnant he didn't like to drink when they were out as he felt bad for her, even though she assured him time and time again that she didn't mind. So he allowed himself to be slightly excited for that, but not much. It was eight o'clock on the Saturday evening of his stag do when Callum came through the door, back from a shift at work. He called hello to his in-laws who were in the living room while dumping his rucksack by the door. He kicked off his shoes and made his way up the stairs, searching for Jess, finding her in their bedroom. She was walking around the room with clothes in her arms, folding them and neatly packing them into a small overnight bag on their bed. For a horrible split second Callum feared that she was leaving him, that maybe his secret past with Catherine had affected her more than she had let on and she couldn't love him anymore.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" he blurted out as he walked to the opposite side of the bed. Jess looked up, startled, before smiling at him.

"I'm packing my bag, isn't it obvious?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I can see that, but what's it for?" he pressed, flopping onto the bed and watching as she packed a few books.

"It's my labour bag. It says in one of the baby books that packing a bag ready for when you go into labour is advisable from about thirty weeks. So now that I'm past that I thought I may as well do it." Jess explained, "Why did you think I was packing?"

Callum let out a laugh as he realised how stupid he'd been, "Don't worry, my brain is tired and came up with the idea that you'd had enough of me and after the whole Catherine revelation you were going to leave me."

Jess laughed, and laughed and laughed, at the stupidity of it before walking round the bed and sitting down next to him. "Oh Callum, you are stupid sometimes, do you know that? But I love you anyway. And anyway, this big old belly would prevent me from getting far, wouldn't it." He smiled at that, rubbing his hand in a circular motion over her stomach, leaning up so he could kiss her. She leant into him, her hands balanced on his chest. Things were beginning to get heated when she broke off abruptly, a look of shock combined with pain on her face. Her hands flew to her stomach as she bent forward, a small cry escaping her lips. Callum sat up, hands fluttering over her, not knowing what was going on. He leaned forward, peering at her face, fear and worry creasing his face.

"Jess? Jess what's wrong? Is it the baby? Where does it hurt?" he said urgently, one hand settling on her back, the other on her stomach, above hers.

"Oh jeez, it feels like the worst goddamn period pain cramp thing I have ever experienced. Ever." she spat out, groaning as the pain grew again, before slowly receding.

"You don't think...you don't think you're in labour do you? Should I shout for your mum, what should I do Jess?" Callum asked, begged her even.

"No just wait, its easing off. Ah God, that hurt. Help me stand up a minute." Jess requested, rubbing her stomach slowly. Callum got up, holding his hands out to help her to her feet. As soon as she was standing she started to walk round the room, stopping every now and then to rock her hips. The look of pain on her face slowly vanished, and she turned to Callum with a scared smile on her face.

"So? Do we need to go to hospital? What do we do?" Callum asked, panicking.

"Ok, no, we don't. I'm good. I'm all fine." Jess said, exhaling slowly and coming back over to sit on the bed.

"So you're not in labour?" Callum asked cautiously.

"No, let's call that a pre-game show." she said with a small smile. Callum looked at her in confusion, not understanding. "Braxton-Hicks. That's what I just had."

"What are they?" he asked, sitting next to her, watching her face intently for any other signs of pain.

"Sort of like practice contractions. And I tell you what, it bloody hurt." she said, laughing.

"How do you know? What if you are in labour? There's no way I'm going out now, not after that." Callum said vehemently.

"Callum, I promise you I'm not in labour. If I was in labour, walking around the room wouldn't have helped stop them. Trust me, I'm fine. And yes you are going out tonight." Jess said sternly.

Callum ignored the last part of her sentence, instead saying, "As long as you're sure you're not in labour? Don't do that again ok? You had me worried! I was ready to call an ambulance!"

"Hey! Don't tell me off, tell the little monkey in my belly!" Jess said, patting her bump.

Callum placed his hands on either side of her stomach and leant down, "Now you listen bubba, don't do that again ok? Not until its really time for us to meet you. We were worried! Well, I think I was more worried than your mum."

Jess laughed at him, kissing him as he straightened up. She got back up, aiming to finish the rest of her packing, "Now come on, you need to go have a shower and get ready."

"What? No Jess. I already said I'm not going, not after that." Callum said, shaking his head at her. She paused and gave him a good impression of a Dragon stare.

"Callum I am fine! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't let this get in the way of you going out and enjoying yourself. I won't have it." she said stubbornly.

Callum handed her some sleepsuits and nappies that were on the bed. "But what if it happens again? And it's really it this time? What then?"

"Sweetheart, we both have mobiles, I'll ring you if anything happens! If it's that bad I'll get mum to take me to hospital ok?" Jess said, trying to placate him.

"You promise?" Callum asked sternly.

"Yes you big worrier, I promise. Now go! Go and shower! Oh, and I've left you a new shirt on the back of the bathroom door that I want you to wear. You'll look especially sexy in it." she said with a sly smile.

"Well we could always have a sexy night in and I'll wear this new shirt for you, and you can wear that..." Callum started to say before Jess cut him off, pressing a finger against his mouth, quietening him.

"No. As much as that sounds delightful, no. You need to go out, get away from me and bubba for a while. Just be you, act like your age, not like a father to be who also happens to be a pretty grumpy police sergeant." she laughed, winking at him.

"That's going to be hard! But I'll try, if it'll make you happy." he sighed, pressing a kiss to her nose.

She smiled up at him, "Try hard. And listen, don't tell mum and dad about this ok? They'll only worry and overreact like you did. So go and have fun, and look after dad please?"

"Of course. I better go and shower then if I want to be on time." he said, walking down the hall to shower.

* * *

><p>Callum, Robert and Andy had met up with Smithy, Nate, Will, Ben, Leon, Mickey and some others from the station at one of the favourite haunts of the coppers, a clubbar called *X-R*. It wasn't like the rest of the nightlife in the area that was full of underage kids; it consisted mainly of over 21's having innocent fun. The atmosphere was always good and so far everyone was really enjoying themselves. At some point over the course of the evening Callum had ended up with a pink sparkly sash around him reading "Bride-to-be". He'd also had a few pints and a few shots, but he wasn't in the mood to go all out and get plastered, not like he used, when he tried to forget himself in the bottom of a bottle. He didn't need to do that anymore. Andy, however, seemed to have other ideas. For every shot Callum had, he had five extra, and it wasn't long before he was legless and making out with half the girls there. The guys were taking bets on how long it would take Andy to chunder. Will leant over to Callum and shouted, "Cor, your future brother-in-law certainly knows how to drink, doesn't he?!" Callum just nodded, keeping a close eye on Andy as he made his way across the bar to find Robert, who was sat with Mickey chatting. Callum waited for them to finish talking before sitting down next to Robert.

"Are you alright?" he asked Robert, passing him a pint.

"Aye, good thanks Callum. I see my son is enjoying himself." Robert said, shaking his head at the state his son was in.

"Don't worry about him, I'm keeping an eye on him." Callum assured him.

"Good thanks son. Now, you don't mind if I make a move in a minute do you? I don't quite have the stamina I used to." he said with a smile.

"No course not, thanks for coming. Do you want me to order you a cab?" he offered.

"If you wouldn't mind. I'll just go for a leak and then I'll be ready." he said with a nod, turning to Mickey and saying, "And I look forward to talking to you more at the wedding Mickey."

As Robert walked off Mickey said, "Nice guy, you're lucky to have him as your father-in-law. He was telling me about when he used to be a RAF copper. Sounds pretty interesting."

"I never knew that." Callum said, looking over at Robert as he meandered his way round the bar.

"Yeah, you should ask him about it. Right, another pint I think. Want one?" Mickey offered.

"Go on then, why not." Callum followed Mickey up to the bar.

* * *

><p>Robert left half an hour later after Callum gave the cabbie the address and paid him in advance. He waved to Robert as the cab pulled away from the kerb, heading back in to find Andy. He hadn't seen him in a while and wanted to make sure he was ok. Callum joined the others at the bar to buy more drinks when an ear piercing scream came from the back of the bar by the toilets. The officers all went on alert right away, scanning the club for where the scream had come from. A second after the scream, Leon spotted a woman just outside the toilets, her hands and white top bloodied, her face white beneath all the make-up.<p>

"HELP PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" she screamed again, the whole of the bar staring at her and panicking as they took in the blood. The woman appeared to be hyperventilating and fell to the floor, clutching her chest and gasping for air. The officers rushed over to her, Callum and Smithy getting on their knees next to the woman as Mickey rang in for support.

"You're alright love, we're police officers. Are you injured? Is this your blood?" Smithy asked her urgently. She managed to shake her head and point behind her to the toilets.

"Leon, come here and keep her calm, wait for back up." Callum ordered, standing up and turning to his friends, "Will, Nate, with me, we'll check the toilets. Ben, call an ambulance."

* * *

><p>Callum stepped forward, slowly pushing the door that led to the toilets open. He looked around the corner, his gaze drawn to the prone figure of a man surrounded by blood. The officers hurried over, getting down on the floor beside him, trying to figure out where he was injured.<p>

"Sarge his leg, look." Nate said, pulling off his jacket and balling it up to press on the man's leg where a big slash had cut across his thigh, blood pumping out at alarming speed. "It looks like he was trying to stop the bleeding before he passed out."

"Will go and get a first aid kit and get Ben to update the paramedics. Nate keep pressure on that." Callum ordered, standing up so he could pull his belt off. He knelt back on the floor, trying to avoid the puddle of blood, and secured the belt above the wound, making a makeshift tourniquet. The bleeding slowed down but didn't stop. "Shit. He's gonna bleed to death before the paramedics get here. Here, let me keep pressure on. Check to see if he has a pulse."

Nate moved his hands, now covered in blood, off of the jumper, moving to feel the unknown man's wrist, searching for a pulse. He slowly started nodding, a grim smile appearing on his face, "I've got a pulse but its weak sarge, really weak."

* * *

><p>Will skidded back into the toilets, first aid kit in hand, "Ambulance has an ETA of five minutes. How's he doing?"<p>

"I don't think he's still going to be alive in five minutes." Callum said honestly. Will scrambled next to Callum, opening the first aid kit and pulling gauze, bandages, gloves and other equipment out. Callum simply shook his head, "I don't think any of that's going to be really helpful to be honest."

"Sarge his pulse is getting weaker." Nate said, looking from Callum to Will, to the dying man in front of them.

"Will check his pockets, see if we can ID him." Callum said, staring intently at the man's face.

Will fumbled through the blood soaked pockets of Mr John Doe, searching for a wallet or anything to help identify him, "I've got a wallet." Will flipped it open, pulling out the drivers license, "Joe Gardiner, 23, lives not far from here."

"Keep hold of that so we can give it to the paramedics and they can get a next of kin. Will, take over from Nate. Nate check these cubicles, see if we can find a weapon." Callum said, wiping his face on his sleeve.

There were three cubicles in the toilets and a block or urinals at the end. Nate pulled on the gloves from the first aid pack and searched around the urinals first, but there was no weapon there. He moved onto the first two cubicles which were empty, but on reaching the third, the one next to the wall, he found it to be locked. He signalled to Will and Callum. Callum nodded at him, mouthing "Be careful". Nate confirmed with a nod before going back into the second cubicle, standing on top of the toilet so he could look over the top of the locked one. Collapsed on the floor next to the toilet, vomit down him, was Andy. And by his bloodied hands was a knife.


	26. Mistaken Identity

**Nice speedy update for you! Thank you Hollie you lovely lady! Enjoy!**

Paramedics skidded into the toilets, hastily getting out all the equipment they needed to try and save Joe's life. As they began their assessment and treatment Will filled them in on the history and what they knew so far. The paramedics thanked them and took over.

"Nate, who's in there? Is the weapon in there?" Callum asked, getting to his feet, not seeing the hesitant look on Nate's face.

"Yeah the weapon's in there. But...it's Andy sarge. Andy is in there. He doesn't look too good either." Nate said. Callum's face dropped, disbelief settling in his stomach. Nate jumped off of the toilet, coming to stand beside Callum.

"Is he out of the way of the door?" Callum asked. Nate nodded. Callum strode forward, kicking the cubicle door open. At the sound of the big bang Andy jolted awake, mumbling incoherently. "Andy?"

Andy turned at the sound of his name, looking up at Callum through narrowed eyes, "Callum, is that you? I don't feel so good." he groaned, his voice sounding like sandpaper scratching on wood. It was then that Andy looked down, spying the knife and the blood on his hands. His eyes widened, his jaw going slack. "What the hell? Have I been stabbed? Oh Jesus."

Callum, Nate and Will all looked at each other, "No Andy, you haven't been stabbed, we don't think. Just sit there a minute alright? Some of our officers are on the way and they'll take you to the station to sort you out and ask you some questions." Will explained.

"But who's blood is that? Why am I going to the station? Callum?" Andy babbled, looking at his sisters fiancée in fear.

"Just calm down, it won't be long now." Nate assured him.

"Nate, ring the station again, check where that squad car is. Will stay here, I need to ring Jess." Callum said stonily.

* * *

><p>Callum walked outside the club, slumping down onto the pavement and pulling his phone out. He dialled Jess' mobile number, waiting for her to pick up.<p>

"Callum? Hello?" she mumbled sleepily down the phone.

"Alright darlin'? Had any more of those pains?" he asked.

"No, none. It's midnight Callum, why're you calling? You're not drunk are you?" she asked with a light laugh.

"No, I'm not. Listen to me, something's happened. Don't panic, and don't say anything until I'm finished talking ok?" Callum said.

There was a pause on the end of the line before Jess finally answered, her heart tightening, "What's happened? Is it Andy?"

"Shh, listen. Some girl at the bar found a guy stabbed in the toilets. We went in, called the paramedics, and tried to stop the bleeding. Nate was checking the toilets for the weapon and he found a knife. But the knife was on the floor of the cubicle, next to Andy. And his hands were covered in blood. A patrol car's been sent out to come and get him and we'll get him down the station to question him. It might have to wait a while thought because he's slaughtered. So I just want to let you know what's happening ok?" Callum informed her.

There was a heavy silence on the end of the line before Jess choked out, "Is he ok? The guy who was stabbed?"

"The paramedics say it's not looking good." Callum said truthfully. Jess let out a sob.

"Jesus Callum. Right, I'm leaving the house now, I'll be at the station in about half an hour." she said, a determined note coming into her voice.

"No, stay at home. It could be hours until anything is done." Callum insisted, getting to his feet as he saw the squad car approach.

"Callum I am not staying at home while my little brother is potentially becoming a suspect for a crime he may not have committed. Look after him until I get there." she said sadly, hanging up. Callum shook his head, putting his phone back in his pocket as he walked to where the squad car was pulling up. Kirsty and Millie got out, meeting him at the entrance to the bar.

* * *

><p>"Hi Andy, I'm Kirsty and this is Millie. We're gonna take you down the station, clean you up and ask you a few questions ok?" Kirsty said gently, squatting in front of Andy who was huddled in the corner of the cubicle.<p>

"Am I under arrest?" he asked fearfully.

Kirsty looked back to Callum who nodded grimly. Kirsty sighed as Andy broke down into loud sobs. "Andrew Hunter you're under arrest for the stabbing of Joe Gardiner. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" He nodded mutely as Millie cuffed him, leading him out to the car while Kirsty bagged the knife.

"Get him checked in and checked out by FME just in case ok?" Callum instructed. Kirsty nodded before following Millie out.

"Did you tell Jess?" Nate asked.

"I did. She's not happy at all and of course she's coming down to the station." Callum said, rubbing his temples. "Right, I'm getting a cab to the station. Thanks for coming out tonight, I was enjoying myself up until an hour ago."

* * *

><p>The whole cab ride to the station was spent with Callum trying to figure out what Andy's role in the stabbing had been. He didn't think that Andy would be capable of such a thing, but all the evidence so far was pointing towards him. Callum paid the cabbie and made his way through to the custody office. As the outside door allowed him entrance, the first thing he saw was Jess sat on a bench, her face drawn, her expression grave. He had never seen her looking so angry and desolate. Jess' heard turned, as if she knew he was coming, and as soon as her eyes met his, her lip trembled and she started to cry. Callum hurried to her, sitting next to her and pulling her close, smoothing her hair down and kissing her temple.<p>

"Come on darlin', it's alright." he whispered.

Jess' tears finally stopped and she swiped them away angrily, "Did he do it?"

"Jess we don't know. Everything is pointing at him so far, but I just can't see him doing something like that. And he's absolutely slaughtered, I'd be amazed if he had the co-ordination to do it!" Callum said honestly.

"Maybe he was trying to help and got stitched up?" Jess suggested hopefully.

"Did you tell your mum and dad?" he asked.

"Yeah. Mum's in pieces and dad is really angry. I said I'd ring them when I knew something. They don't believe he did it, neither do I. He wouldn't do something like that!" Jess said vehemently, taking deep breaths, "I want to see him."

"Jess I don't think that's a good idea. Not after what happened earlier. I don't want that happening again." Callum said, holding her hands lightly.

"Callum I need to see him, to see if he's ok. I need to ask him if he did it." Jess said, her face despairing.

Callum sighed, knowing that Jess wouldn't take no for an answer, "Ok, but ten minutes." They walked up to the desk where Smithy was talking to the night custody sergeant.

"I want to see Andy." Jess stated.

"Jess that's not advisable." Smithy said apologetically.

"Smithy just get the damn keys and take me to my brother." she said, her voice rising. Smithy looked at Callum who just nodded. The night sergeant gave Smithy the keys, who then led Jess to the cell with Andy's name on it.

"I'll wait here ok Jess? Call me if you need me." Callum said, sitting back down on the bench.

"I'll wait outside. Ten minutes." Smithy said with a nod. Jess nodded, waiting for Smithy to unlock the door so she could go in.

* * *

><p>Jess gasped as she saw him, and tears filled her eyes again. Andy was dressed in a prison issue grey tracksuit and his face was pale and drawn. He was shaking, huddles up in the corner of the cot, his face pressed to his knees. There were dark marks under his eyes, and a bruise was starting develop on his cheek.<p>

"Andy?" she said tentatively. He looked up at her, tears falling down his cheek, his lip trembling like it used to when he was little.

"I didn't do it Jess. I didn't." he cried. Jess went to him immediately, pulling him tight to her, holding him as his body shook with tears.

"Do you promise me that it wasn't you?" she asked him, stroking down his hair.

"I promise Jess, you know me! I wouldn't ever do anything like that. You do believe me don't you?" he asked, looking up at her.

She hesitated before nodding, "If it wasn't you then who did it Andy?"

"I don't know Jess! All I remember was going into the toilets and see him on the floor and there was so much blood I didn't know what to do. I tried to help him, to stop the bleeding, but I felt sick, really sick. This woman came in and I told her to get help. And that's all I remember before Callum came in. I didn't even see the knife in there until they brought me here. I swear Jess. I swear it wasn't me." Andy said.

"Have you been questioned yet? You need to tell them everything you just told me, because so far it's not looking good for you." she said to him.

"Do you think I did it? Jess I didn't! How many times do I have to say it! I'm your brother Jess!" Andy said, begging her to believe him.

"If this was the other way round you'd be doubting me!" Jess argued, anger building.

"What? No I wouldn't! Come on, you're a cop, help me out! Tell them I didn't do it!" Andy pleaded.

"I can't Andy! That's not the way this works." Jess said, shaking her head at him.

"Well what use are you then?" Andy shouted at her suddenly. Jess stood up, moving back away from him.

"Andy..." Jess began.

"Just GO!" Andy shouted again.

Jess looked at him sadly, "You haven't even asked if the man is ok. Do you even care? Do you care that mum and dad are in pieces over this. All you care about is saving your own skin, like normal. But this time I can't help you." Jess shouted back. Andy glared at her sullenly. Jess clutched her stomach, the pain she had experienced in the evening returning. "Shit that hurts."

"Hey, help me! Jess is in pain or something!" Andy shouted through the door, banging on it with his fists. The door was unlocked, Smithy hurrying in and helping Jess to sit down on the cot, next to Andy. She had her eyes shut and was taking deep breaths, the crease above her eyes deepening as another pain hit.

"Jess are you ok? Do you want me to get Callum?" Smithy asked, crouching in front of her.

"No I'm fine, it's easing now. Just get me out of her." she asked, taking the hand he offered her.

"Jess I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad." Andy cried as Jess left the cell. She could hear him crying as Smithy relocked the cell, and it broke her heart, but she knew she couldn't do anything for him now. He had to do it.

* * *

><p>Callum stood as he saw her come out of the cell, saw how she was cradling her stomach and how her face bore a look of pain. He strode over, taking her arm and leading her back to the bench, wiping a stray tear from her face.<p>

"Ok?" he asked her.

"No. I don't know what to think. He says he's innocent, and I do believe him, but all the evidence says otherwise. And then he got mad at me and I got mad at him and I had a Braxton Hicks again." she said with a grim smile, leaning back against the wall.

"This has happened before?" Smithy asked after he'd handed the cell keys back to the custody sergeant.

"Yeah last night before I left the house. Jess maybe you should go to hospital, get checked out." Callum suggested.

"No I don't need to. I'm fine. It was just because I was stressed and angry, thats all. Stop worrying." Jess said tiredly.

"Jess go home, go to bed. They'll call you when things start progressing." Smithy said.

"I'm not leaving him here! He's scared and doesn't know what's happening. I can't abandon him." Jess snapped at Smithy. Callum and Smithy looked taken a back, as did the Inspector and Terry who had just entered. "I'm sorry Smithy, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's ok. You can stay, but as soon as you start getting the hint of a pain again, you go home. Understand?" Smithy ordered.

Jess nodded and smiled gratefully at him, feeling bad about her earlier outbursts.

* * *

><p>"What's happening then?" Jess asked Gold and Terry, "Please just be honest."<p>

"All the evidence points to Andy except for one thing." Terry began.

"And that is?" Callum probed.

"The knife. It's covered in the victim's blood but the prints on it aren't Andy's. We're running it through the database now seeing if whoever's prints they are are known to us. Stevie and Jo are going through CCTV now and there are a few potential suspects that we're trying to tie in, so once the prints have come back we can get a concrete suspect." Terry explained.

"So it's likely that Andy didn't do it?" Jess asked, feeling bad for the flicker of doubt that she had.

"Obviously we can't rule him out, and we still need to interview him, but from where I'm standing it's unlikely that he's our suspect." Terry said carefully.

"Oh God, and I've just been doubting him and I got mad at him." Jess said, rubbing her forehead where she could feel a headache building.

"He understands Jess, honestly. Now come on, we'll go in the observation room while they interview him." Callum said, leading Jess down the short corridor to the room.

* * *

><p>Andy entered the room with his solicitor Karen Marshall. They sat down at the desk and waited for the officers to enter. Jess went up to the glass, pressing her palm against it. Terry and Sam entered the room, sitting opposite Andy and Karen and commencing the interview. Terry turned on the tape recorder and began to speak.<p>

"Interview commencing at two thirty three am. Present are DC Terry Perkins, DI Nixon, suspect Andrew Hunter and his solicitor Ms Karen Marshall. Right Andy, can you tell us where you were last night at eleven pm?"

Andy took a deep breath and nodded, "I was at a club in town. It was called something funny, like X-R, but it had stars and stuff. I'm not entirely sure, sorry."

"That's ok. Can you tell us why you were there?" Sam asked as Terry and Karen jotted notes.

"I was celebrating my sisters fiancee's birthday and stag do." Andy answered, turning towards the glass as if he knew Jess was behind it.

"And how did you meet the victim, Joe Gardiner?" Terry asked.

"I needed to go to the toilet, I was feeling really rough. So I said to one of the guys that I was going and I went off. As I went into the toilet he was just lying on the floor, and I just remember blood everywhere. I tried to help him, I tried to put pressure on his leg, but I felt so sick. I shouted at a woman who was walking past to get help, and then I had to throw up. So I made him push on the wound and the next thing I remember is Callum kicking the cubicle door open. And I had blood on my hands and there was a knife next to me." Andy said, his face taking on a haunted look.

"Callum who?" Sam asked, knowing very well who he meant.

"Sorry, Callum Stone, he's my future brother-in-law." Andy qualified.

"Do you remember seeing anyone else in the toilets as you went in? Or did anyone leave as you went in?" Sam questioned.

Andy frowned, thinking hard, "Now that you say it, there was some guy who was walking out as I got to the toilets. "

"Did you recognise the man?" Terry pushed.

"I'm not sure, although I think I saw him outside the club just before I went in. He was quiet well built, with short light hair, and he had a light coloured top on. Oh God, when he came out the toilets, his top, it had a dark stain on it. Jesus, blood!" Andy exclaimed.

"Ok Andy, can you tell us if this is the man you've just described." Terry said, pushing a photo of a man forward for Andy to look at.

Andy nodded, slowly at first, "Yeah yeah that's him!"

"Are you sure?" Sam checked.

"Yeah, definitely. That's him, that's the guy." Andy said. "Oh, I remembered something else. When your officers were taking me out, I saw him again, but he didn't have that top on. He had a darker one on, and it was long sleeved, not short like before.

"Was he still in the club at that point?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he was stood next to the bar, by the back by an office I think." Andy answered.

"Ok Andy, that's it. You're free to go." Terry said with a smile. Jess let out a sigh of relief behind the glass.

"You mean I'm not going to jail?" Andy asked in disbelief.

"No, not today. What you've told us corroborates with our evidence so far. So you're free to go." Sam said, gathering all her papers and finishing the interview on the tape. "Jess and Callum can take you home. I think Jess wanted to say something to you."

"I think she said enough to me earlier." Andy said sadly.

"Andy just hear her out ok? She's a good person, you know that, but she's a cop, she's trained to look at the evidence and fit it together. All the evidence pointed at you, that's why she was being cautious with you." Terry explained.

* * *

><p>Andy left the room and sat on the bench outside of it, waiting for Sam and Terry to sort out his release. Jess exited the observation room, smiling shyly at Andy. She sat next to him on the bench, both silent for a minute. She slowly took his hand, holding it tightly.<p>

"I'm sorry Andy. I honestly didn't think it was you. I know you. You wouldn't do something like that. It was just, the evidence was confusing, it was pointing at you, don't you see?" Jess said, trying hard to make him see her side, "You're my little brother and I'll love you no matter what."

Andy's anger faded and he turned to his sister, grasping her and hugging her tight, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just upset and so scared Jess. And I'm sorry I made you have that pain thing. Hey, wow, what was that? Was that the baby?"

Jess grinned, putting Andy's hand over the spot where baby was kicking hard, "Yep, that's your little niece or nephew."

Callum walked over to the siblings and smiled at Andy, "Right come on, your release has been done. Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>The following day Jess received a call from Terry saying that they had pulled in the bouncer, Tommy Jones, for murder. His prints were on the knife, he was on CCTV leaving the toilets at the time Joe was stabbed and his bloodied shirt had been found stuffed behind a filing cabinet in the main office. He also told Jess that Joe had died not long after his arrival at hospital due to a shock induced heart attack bought on from rapid blood loss. Jess thanked him and hung up the phone.<p>

"Who was that?" Callum asked.

"Terry. They've arrested the guy and he told me that the victim died in hospital not long after arrival." she said sadly.

"Oh no. I did think it was looking bad as soon as we got in there though. At least they got the right guy though, and Andy is safe." Callum said, handing her a cup of tea.

"I guess so. I just feel terrible Callum, I doubted my own brother." she said, voicing what had been plaguing her that whole day.

"Jess you're a cop, like you said the evidence was pointing to him. I thought exactly the same as you, as did everyone else. Now come on, stop beating yourself up. The main thing is you stayed with him and refused to leave, even when you did doubt him. That is what counts, ok?" Callum

Jess nodded and smiled at him, relief that her brother was ok washing over her.


	27. The Night Before

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I've moved into my uni house and been on placement for the past seven weeks, so not much time for writing. I hope everyone still remembers this story! Anyway thank you to the diamonds that are Hollie and littlebit100. Enjoy!**

August sped by, and before the couple knew it, September was upon them. The first of September marked the twelve day countdown to the wedding, something which was exciting Jess beyond belief. Everything was near enough ready to go. Michelle just had to make the cakes closer to the date, but the dresses had all been altered, all the reception decorations had arrived, the cars had been booked and Callum's suit had arrived.

* * *

><p>The second of September found mother and daughter at Sally's flat along with Beth for the final trying on of the dresses before the wedding. Michelle brought a bottle of champagne to toast during the evening and handed each of the girls a glass before they went into Sally's room to change. Jess shook her head as Michelle held out a glass.<p>

"Come on darling, it's only one glass, it won't hurt. I used to drink all the time when I was pregnant with you and Andy, and you two didn't end up with mutations!" Michelle said, pressing the glass into Jess' hand.

"Alright ok, thanks mum. Come on girls, let's get changed." Jess said, smiling at her bridesmaids. As soon as Sally shut the door behind them, Jess poured her champagne into their glasses. "Don't tell her." The girls laughed as they began to strip before unzipping their dresses from the bags. Jess slowly pulled the dress up her body, praying that it would fit over her bump. It had been altered for the last time only a week ago, but the way the baby was growing, it wouldn't have surprised Jess if it didn't fit. Mercifully she got it up and over her bump, holding it against her bust while she waited for the other two to zip each other up. While she was waiting she admired the way the fabric felt over her skin; lightweight and silky, it swished around as she slowly turned. The colour of it was like that of a cream rose, and it made the glow of her skin almost ethereal.

"Do you want me to zip you up?" Beth offered. Jess nodded gratefully, turning so Beth could zip her. "There. Let's have a look then."

"Hang on; let me get my heels on." Jess answered, slipping her feet into her cream heels. She undid her hair, letting the blonde locks skim her bust. "There, how does that look?"

"It's lucky you're the bride, cause you're gonna outshine us that's for sure." Beth said with a grin.

"You look beautiful. I don't think you need your hair and make-up done professionally!" Sally joked, bending to do up her silver strappy heels. She stood up, smoothed her pale lemon coloured dress down and stood next to Beth. "Aw bless, you're still diddy even in heels."

"Shove off, we can't all have legs like a giraffe." Beth shot back.

"Stop it you two and come here. I haven't looked in the mirror yet. Come stand next to me." Jess ordered. They walked over, each standing next to her as they slowly turned to face Sally's full length mirror. All of them grinned at their reflections.

"If you weren't already knocked up, Callum would definitely have done the job on your wedding night." Sally laughed. Jess pushed her playfully, laughing with her.

"Come on, let's go and show my mum before she finishes all the champagne." Jess grinned, scooping up the hem of her dress so she didn't step on it and walked through into the living room. As Michelle caught sight of them she set her glass on the table and stood, walking over to her daughter, a soft smile on her face.

"Oh Jess darling, you look positively beautiful. That dress fits you perfectly." Michelle whispered, swiping at her eyes, determined not to cry.

"Aw mum, come here you soppy woman." she said with a small laugh, pulling her mum in for a hug. "Thank you for the dress, I don't think I could have found a more perfect one."

"I always hoped I'd have a daughter who I could one day give it to. And look at you, a beautiful bride and soon to be mother. My baby is all grown up, having a baby of her own! I'm so proud of how you've turned out sweetheart." Michelle kissed her daughter on the cheek before releasing her and inspecting Sally and Beth, "And as for you two, the colour compliments you both wonderfully."

"Thanks Mrs Hunter! They're not bad for bridesmaid dresses. You should have seen the ones Jess was threatening to get us. The puffball skirts are still giving me nightmares." Beth laughed, handing out champagne glasses, before making a toast to the bride to be.

* * *

><p>The next week passed in a flurry of last minute amendments and problems which the couple managed to sort, and finally it was three days to go until the wedding. The couple were sat in the living room, waiting for Michelle to bring out wedding cake tasters. Callum was absent mindedly drawing swirls on Jess' bump with his fingers when she said, "Guess what?"<p>

"What?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Three months left until bubba makes an appearance." Jess said with a smile.

"God, where has that time gone. The wedding is in three days and the baby in three months. Its flown by." he said, shaking his head.

Michelle came bustling into the room, a plate in either hand with a selection of cupcakes on them, decorated in various styles. She set them on the coffee table in front of Jess and Callum.

"Okay, I know you told me what you wanted Jess, but I thought I'd try some things out. Have a taste and tell me what you think." Michelle said nervously. Robert came into the room, saw Michelle hovering and wringing her hands and led her to the sofa.

"Sit still woman!" he said to her as she sat fidgeting.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Mum those are delicious. The lemon is just perfect. I would have thought these were professionally made." Jess professed, picking up another one.

"Mmmm, I'd have to agree. Although the chocolate one is damn good as well." Callum said, savouring the last bit.

"Marvellous. I know what I'm doing now then. Finish those!" Michelle said with a nod, bustling back out to the kitchen.

"Wait mum, come back here a minute." Jess called, waiting for Michelle to come back in. She came in and sat back next to Robert, looking at her daughter expectantly. "Callum and I want to give you and dad something. It's not much, but it's just a small token of our thanks for all the help you've both given with the wedding." From behind the sofa Callum pulled out a big bunch of wildflowers and a six pack of beer, handing them to Michelle and Robert while Jess gave them a card.

"There's something in the card for you both as well. I know Jess has already said it, but seriously, thank you so much. We couldn't have done this without you both." Callum said sincerely, sitting back down.

"Thanks lad." Robert said with a smile.

"Thank you both for having us and letting us get so involved." Michelle said gratefully, opening the envelope and finding a thank you card. She opened it up and out fluttered two tickets. Robert picked them up, frowning as he saw where they were too.

"Oh come on now, you didn't have to do that." Robert said, shaking his head at the couple.

"What is it?" Michelle asked, taking a ticket from Roberts hand. She saw the destination and her eyes widened, "Venice? Oh love; I don't know what to say! Thank you!"

"We thought you'd appreciate a small holiday after the stress of the wedding, and Venice is supposed to be beautiful at this time of year." Callum explained.

"This is where you two should be going for your honeymoon, not us! But thank you anyway, it means a lot." Robert said gratefully.

* * *

><p>The morning before the wedding Jess awoke to Callum pressing kisses down her neck and shoulder. She squirmed and laughed, turning over so she was facing him, smiling at the mischievous grin on his face.<p>

"That was a nice wake up call. You should do that every morning." she mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"If I did we wouldn't get out of bed until at least midday." he laughed, stroking hair off of her face. Jess rested her hand on Callum's chest, her palm above the puckered pink scar from the gun shot.

"Some days I can't help but think how lucky we are to have got here." she whispered, "I could have easily lost you. I don't know what I would have done if..."

"Hey now, don't think about it. I won't leave you, not ever." he promised, kissing her gently. "Now, is all of your stuff for tonight packed?"

"Yep, it's all in that bag in the corner." Jess said, pointing to the corner of the room. "I can't believe it's actually happening tomorrow! I hope the weather stays nice."

Callum followed her gaze to the window where they could see a slice of crisp blue sky, "Yeah well believe it Miss Hunter! And I don't care what the weather is like as long as we're married by the end of the day. You definitely have everything don't you?"

Jess whizzed through a mental checklist, ticking things off on her finger as she thought of them, "Yep, I do. Sally has most of it at hers anyway."

"I just don't want you to forget something important." he said, pausing before continuing, "I'm gonna miss you tonight."

Jess leaned up on an elbow, moving forward to kiss him, "I'll miss you too, the bed won't feel right without you in it. But just think, this time tomorrow we'll both be getting ready for the wedding and tomorrow evening we'll be married. At last."

"At last." Callum said with a smile, "Now, maybe we should get dressed. I was thinking we could all go out for breakfast, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds lovely. Help me up will you?" Jess asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as Callum helped her to her feet, "Jeez I look like I swallowed a small planet." She rubbed her bump tenderly.

"You look like you're carrying our baby." he answered, massaging her shoulders.

"Oh I could stand her and let you do that all day." she said in bliss, leaning into him. He leaned round her, kissing her cheek.

"Unfortunately, as much as I would like to stay here all day, we better get a move on." Callum said, heading for the bathroom for a shower. While Callum was showering, Jess pulled out a purple maxi dress and black cardigan from her wardrobe, bending down to retrieve her pumps. Her hair and make-up was done by the time Callum returned clad in only a towel. "Wow, how is it possible that you're dressed and ready before me?"

Jess swiped at him playfully as he moved past her, "Baby Stone is hungry and can't wait for daddy to faff around. I'll go get everyone else moving while you change."

"Alright, I'll meet you at the car in a minute." he called after her, chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p>The family enjoyed a full English breakfast at a local cafe, and much of the meal was spent discussing the wedding, Robert especially, who couldn't wait to walk his daughter down the aisle, this time to the right man.<p>

"So sister of mine, are those feet cold yet?" he asked with a grin, shovelling baked beans into his mouth.

"No my feet are nice and toasty, thanks very much." she said with a nod, and then added, "And what's this mum's saying about you bringing a girl tomorrow?"

Andy blushed at this, shooting a look at Michelle who just shrugged with a smile, "Yes, thanks mum for that. I'm picking her up from the station in the morning. She says she can't wait to meet you all, although she'll probably change her mind as soon as she does meet you."

"She'll love us; I don't know what you're talking about!" Callum joked, "And you'll be pleased to know that where we're having the reception is the perfect place to woo and impress your lady friend. Just imagine it, a rose garden, twinkly lights everywhere, and lovely music...the perfect atmosphere for a classy slow dance."

"Well we'll have to see won't we." Andy said, looking down at his food as a blush spread across his face.

* * *

><p>At three o'clock that afternoon there was a knock at the door. Jess struggled up off the sofa and made her way to answer it. Outside were Nate, Will and Smithy stood grinning like idiots.<p>

"Alright Jess." Will smiled, kissing her on the cheek as he moved past her.

"Hi, I thought you lot were coming later?" she asked, kissing Smithy and Nate on their way past.

"We are, but we wanted to see you first before you went to Sally's." Smithy answered, following the other two into the living room.

"Hello boys, you must be the famous Nate, Will and Smithy, am I correct?" Michelle asked, standing in the doorway with her apron on and icing all down her. The boys all nodded at her with smiles, "Nice to meet you, I'm Michelle, Jess' mum."

"Everything ok mum?" Jess asked, lowering herself onto the sofa.

"Yes darling, the cakes are all done. They're iced and the petals are on and the figurines are ready to be placed on them tomorrow. Do you want to see it?" Michelle asked excitedly.

"Of course! Let me just call Callum down." Jess answered, getting up and walking to the stairs, shouting Callum to come down. Callum bounded down the stairs, greeted the guys in the living room and followed Jess into the kitchen. Littering the dining room table and kitchen counters were pale lemon iced cupcakes of assorted flavours. Some had rose petals on, others were plain, and in the middle of the cupcakes was the figurine the couple had specially made of themselves, complete with Jess' bump.

"Michelle these are amazing. Thank you so much for doing this for us." Callum said sincerely. Jess gave her mum a kiss and a hug.

"Mum, I don't think we could have anything better than what you've done here. Thank you." Jess smiled.

"Jess! Callum!" Will shouted from the living room. "Can you come here please?" The couple walked back into the living room, taking a seat.

"What's up? What's the real reason behind this visit?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"We have something we want to give to you two." Nate answered with a grin.

"We had a whip round at the station and got this for you, as a wedding present. It's from everyone in uniform and the moody buggers up in CID." Smithy said, handing Jess an envelope.

Jess slid her finger under the seal, pulling out some folded pieces of paper. She studied them for a minute before gasping and handing it to Callum.

"That must have been some whip round." Callum said, shocked.

"Well it's because Jess is well loved in the station and everyone felt sorry for her that she had to be stuck with you, so it's more for her benefit to take her mind off having you as a husband." Nate joked.

"Oh guys this is too much, we can't possibly accept it." Jess said, putting the bits back in the envelope.

"Oh come on, you both deserve it after the year you've had. And anyway, it's no refundable so deal with it." Will said with a wink.

"I don't know how to thank you!" Jess said, hugging each of the men in turn. "This means a lot to us."

The pieces of paper in the envelope were for a week's honeymoon in Paris, complete with tickets for the Eurostar the day after the wedding, and a honeymoon suite booked in a four star hotel in central Paris.

"We chose Paris seeing as it's the city of love and romance, all that kind of soppy stuff." Smithy laughed.

"Who chose the destination? I'm inclined to think it wasn't you lot." Jess asked/

"Sally and Beth obviously." Will said with a nod.

"I'll be sure to thank them later then. Oh but that means I have to pack now for the honeymoon! And I'm supposed to be going to Sally's in an hour!" Jess said panicked, making to stand up before Nate held a hand out to stop her.

"Sally and Beth have packed you a bag, its ready at hers." Nate answered.

"God they think of everything." Jess said with a laugh, impressed. "Oh Will, is your speech ready by the way?"

"Oh yes, you're going to love it." he grinned.

"So help you if there's anything dodgy in it." she said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

><p>That evening Jess and Michelle were cosied up on the sofa in Sally's flat with Sally and Beth, eating plenty of chocolate and sipping non-alcoholic cocktails. Sally raised her glass in a toast, the others echoing her move.<p>

"To Jess and her last night of freedom as Jessica Hunter!" Sally declared with a smile. Everyone clinked glasses, taking a sip.

"These are pretty good for non-alcoholic drinks." Beth said, impressed.

"Yeah thank you Sal. And I also got this for you two." Jess said, pulling a champagne bottle out of a bag by her feet, "This is to say thank you for the honeymoon. It's possibly the best wedding present." Jess handed the bottle to Sally and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Aw Jess, it was a pleasure to arrange it for you." Beth said with a smile.

"So girls, what's the plan of action for tomorrow?" Michelle asked.

"Well my cousin is coming at nine to do everyone's hair and make-up." Beth answered.

"And the flowers are being delivered everywhere at midday." Sally added.

"So we'll be ready for one and the car will pick us up at about quarter to two, so then we won't be late. And Will is going to bring you dad here about half one." Beth finished.

"Wow, I've never seen you both so organised." Jess said with a giggle.

"Of course we are! We didn't want you under any unnecessary strains, tomorrow of all days! That's ok that we did it all, isn't it?" Sally asked, suddenly unsure.

"Of course you numpty, I'm grateful for everything you've both done. So as a token of my appreciation and thanks, I got you something." Jess said, getting up and opening her case which was by the door, and pulling out two gift bags. "They're both exactly the same so no arguing."

The two laughed, opening their bags at the same time. Inside was a small envelope which they opened to reveal vouchers for a spa day at a posh country house just outside of London. "A spa day? Oh Jess thank you!" Beth squealed.

"Thanks Jess, it'll be nice to relax and unwind." Sally said, hugging her best friend.

"You've both put so much hard work in I thought I'd repay you by giving you a day of pampering and no stress." Jess answered, sipping her drink. "I booked myself one as well so we can all go together. Also, there's another little present in the bags as well."

The girls ripped the paper of the package like small children at Christmas, simultaneously gasping and ahh'ing at the same time. Jess had found a picture on her camera of the three at a fun fair a few months ago. It was dark in the picture, illuminated with the lights of the rides. They were all beaming at the camera with their arms round each other, and Beth holding some candyfloss. It was one of Jess' favourite photos of them, so she'd had it enhanced and enlarged and placed it in some pretty frames for the girls.

"Oh I remember this night! It was when Nate was nearly sick after the waltzer." Sally said fondly.

"Well he had just scoffed two bags of candyfloss beforehand so I wasn't surprised." Beth laughed.

"That was a good night." Jess smiled, stifling a yawn which Michelle noticed.

"Jess love, why don't you go to bed? Get a good night's sleep in preparation for tomorrow." Michelle suggested gently.

"Yeah I think I will. Don't let me sleep past half eight tomorrow, ok? Night." Jess went round kissing and hugging them all before retreating into the room that was one hers. Just as she had settled into bed and was closing her eyes, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said sleepily, knowing who it was.

"Evening beautiful." Callum murmured.

Jess smiled at the sound of his voice, "Are you ok? Having fun?"

"Yep, they're all doing shots at the minute. I said I was going to the loo, so this is just a quick call." Callum whispered.

"I've given the girls their presents, they loved them. Have you given the boys theirs?" Jess asked.

"Yep, they also loved them. Have you had a good evening?" he asked.

"Yeah I did, we got take out, ate chocolate and drank non-alcoholic cocktails which were delicious." Jess replied, yawning again, "Sorry."

"Are you in bed?" Callum asked.

"I might be...why?" she asked.

"Because I just wanted to say goodnight, and that I love you more than life itself. And that I can't wait for tomorrow when you're finally my wife. Also, it's possible my eyes might well up when I see you looking beautiful coming down the aisle towards me, just so you know." he said with a laugh.

"I'll be sure to bring a hanky for you," she chuckled, "I love you Callum Stone and I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you. I'll see you tomorrow; I'll be the whale in the white dress."

"I'll be on the lookout. Goodnight darlin', I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered, hanging up and setting the phone on the night stand. And with a smile on her face, she drifted off to sleep.


	28. Love On Top

**Big thanks as always to the people who keep me writing, Hollie and drawandpaint. Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

Friday the 12th September dawned clear and crisp, perfect conditions for the day that Jess and Callum were to be wed in holy matrimony. Just before nine in the morning Jess awoke slowly with a smile on her face. She had butterflies in her stomach just thinking about finally being married to Callum. As she was about to get out of bed there came the sounds of giggling outside her room and she paused. Suddenly the door flew open and Beth came tumbling in followed by Sally and Michelle with a breakfast tray. Beth and Sally threw cream rose petals over her as Michelle set the tray on the bed. Jess laughed and rolled her eyes, taking a sip of tea.

"Today's the big day!" Sally said excitedly, plopping herself on the bed by Jess' feet.

"I know, I'm getting married today can you believe?!" Jess exclaimed, drizzling syrup on her pancakes.

"Yes you are my darling. Now, Beth's cousin will be here shortly to get us all dolled up and beautified, so when you're finished eating go and have a shower and then we can get started. We'll leave you in peace to eat."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later when Carly arrived, Jess had just finished in the shower. She walked into the living room and smiled at Carly who was laden down with two big cases.<p>

"You must be Jess! I'm Carly, Beth's cousin. Nice to meet you." Carly smiled at Jess.

"Nice to meet you too. You and Beth could pass for twins." Jess said with a laugh, looking at the brunettes in front of her.

"You don't know how many times we've heard that!" Beth said, shaking her head.

"Would you like a drink Carly?" Michelle offered.

"Yes please, just a white tea thanks." Carly said gratefully, unpacking her case on the small coffee table, "Right, I'll do bridesmaids first, then mother of the bride, then Jess, I'll save you for last. Does that sound ok?"

"Sounds perfect." Jess said with a smile.

* * *

><p>At Jess and Callum's house, Callum was awoken by stifled laughter coming from the hall. He groaned and rubbed his face, looking at the clock and groaning again. He got up, slung a dressing gown round his shoulders and headed downstairs to find out what all the noise was about. He found Will and Smithy in fits of laughter just outside the living room. When they saw him they put their fingers to their lips, indicating him to be quite and pointing in the living room. Callum looked at them suspiciously and peeked round the living room door. Nate was sprawled fast asleep on the sofa, shaving cream on his outstretched hand. Will snuck in, tickling the top of Nate's head until Nate's hand came up to smack it away and smothering shaving cream all over his face. He woke with a start, bolting upright, looking around in confusion. Callum and Smithy started laughing as Nate finally comprehended.<p>

"Well done William, very good. Just you wait." Nate threatened, getting up and heading for the bathroom to wash the cream off.

"Oh Callum, Andy left about ten minutes ago, just said to let you know if you were up before he got back. And Robert is in the kitchen making fry ups for all of us." Smithy said, patting Callum on the back as they walked through to the kitchen.

"Morning gentleman!" Robert said cheerfully, whistling as he plated up, setting the five plates on the table.

"So, feeling alright?" Nate asked, face shaving cream free as he dug into his breakfast.

"Of course I am, I'm marrying the woman of my dreams today." Callum said with a soppy grin, which elicited moans and shaking of the head from the others.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, just after eleven, Beth and Sally were sat sipping champagne, their hair and make up finished while Carly put the finishing touches on Michelle's hair.<p>

"I can't believe how good you two look!" Jess said, smiling at them. Carly had given both of them sleek chignons, accessorised with flowers from the bridal bouquet while leaving their make up subtle but flattering.

"You make it sound as if we look like tramps the rest of the time." Sally said with a giggle.

"Well I didn't want to say it but..." Jess trailed off with a grin.

"Right Michelle, all done. Now Jess, your turn in the hot seat." Carly said, patting the chair as Michelle vacated it. Jess sat down, relaxing as Carly's experienced hands worked first on her make up and then on her face.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Carly was finally satisfied with the results.<p>

"Ok, you're all done. And you look beautiful, even if I do say so myself." Carly said with a smile. "Beth, go grab the mirror for me? Jess, shut your eyes." Beth returned with the mirror, holding it in front of Jess.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Michelle asked excitedly. Jess nodded quickly, a nervous expression on her face.

"Open your eyes." Carly said.

Jess slowly opened them, her face frozen as she took in all the details. Her long blonde hair fell softly around her shoulders, settling just above her bust. Carly had tousled the hair and sprayed some shimmer on, meaning that everytime Jess moved her head it shimmered in the light. Carly had placed a clip of pale yellow flowers above Jess' right ear, matching with the bridal bouquet.

"Carly I...I don't know what to say. I look so..." Jess trailed off, inspecting her make-up. Her eyes had been lined with black eyeliner, with a nude eye shadow on top, completed with thick black lashes. Pale pink lipstick topped off the make-up.

"Jess you look incredible." Sally said, a big smile on her face.

"Why didn't you use that foundation on us?" Beth asked, "It looks amazing."

"I didn't use any on Jess. That's just her natural pregnancy glow!" Carly said with a nod.

"Wow Callum wasn't lying when he said I was glowing." Jess said, turning her head side to side, "Thank you so much Carly, you are amazing. Now, you better go get ready."

"Me? Why?" Carly asked in confusion.

"Because you're invited of course! I did tell Beth to pass on the message." Jess said, looking at Beth who made a guilty face.

"Well done Beth." Carly said with a laugh, "I don't have anything to wear though!"

"I'll have something. We look the same size." Sally offered with a smile.

"Thanks Sal." Carly said gratefully.

"Come on then ladies, let's get ready." Michelle said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Back at the couples house, the men were all freshly shaven and were applying the final touches to their hair. Callum looked at Will as he slapped what seemed to be half a tub of hair gel onto his hair. Will ran his fingers through, spiking it and styling it before spraying it with copious amounts of hairspray. Nate couldn't stop laughing at him.<p>

"You put on more hair products than all the girls put together!" he laughed.

"Will you must spend half your wage on hair stuff." Smithy joked.

"Well it takes a lot of money to look this good." he replied with a cocky grin.

Callum just shook his head and proceeded to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, "Does anyone want a cuppa?" he shouted back. Four yes' came back to him. Callum got out all the mugs ready, putting a tea bag in each one. As the kettle had just finished boiling the doorbell rang. Callum went to answer it, smiling as he saw Andy and Maya on the doorstep.

"Alright Callum. This is Alyssa Lewis, Alyssa, Callum Stone, my soon to be brother-in-law." Andy said, introducing them.

Callum shook Alyssa's hand, standing back so they could walk through, "Nice to meet you Alyssa, come on in. The house is a bit crazy at the minute, so apologies. I've just boiled the kettle, do either of you want a tea or coffee?"

"Hi. A coffee please, if that's ok? Black no sugar. Andy's told me a lot about you and Jess, it's nice to finally meet you." Alyssa said with a shy smile.

"Ah, don't believe everything Andy tells you." Callum joked.

"Haha very funny! Is there anywhere Alyssa can get changed?" Andy asked.

"Yep sure, go up the stairs, go left, then the bedroom straight ahead." Callum said with a smile. Alyssa thank him, taking her case and going upstairs.

Andy followed Callum into the kitchen. "So, what do you think?"

"She seems nice. And you seem smitten." Callum said knowingly.

Andy pulled a face, "Am not."

"You are. You just don't know it yet!" Callum said with a nod, pouring out water into the cups.

* * *

><p>At Sally's, they had all got their dresses on and were helping to do Jess' dress up and attaching the train. Sally had managed to find a midnight blue knee length dress for Carly and it suited her perfectly. Carly had applied her make up and fixed her hair up in a sleek bun and was helping Michelle position her hat on her hair.<p>

"Right Jess, breathe in." Sally said, trying to do up the final button.

"Sal in case you haven't noticed I'm heavily pregnant! I can't breathe in anymore than I already am!" Jess cried in frustration.

"Sal move, let me try." Beth said, hip bumping Sally out the way. After a few minutes, swear words and lots of huffing and puffing, Beth finally managed to prise the button into place, "Right, no eating, breathing, stretching or anything like that otherwise the button will go."

"Gee Beth thanks." Jess said with a laugh.

"Let's look at you then!" Carly said, standing back. Jess turned round slowly, facing the women.

Michelle gasped, "Oh darling! You look amazing, absolutely beautiful. Take a look sweetheart." Michelle took Jess' hand, leading her to the mirror, standing behind her with hands resting on her shoulders. Jess' mouth dropped open in shock as she took in everything. She twirled slowly, watching as the material flowed around with her. It felt surreal, all the feelings that she was experiencing. When she married Dan she hadn't experienced feelings this strong: shock, excitement, euphoria, fear, and most of all, deep love for the man she was about to marry.

"Mum, this is all down to you. The dress, it's the perfect dress. My dream dress. Thank you so much. I couldn't have done this without you." she said gratefully. She pulled her mum into a tight hug. Both women sniffled, trying not to let the threatened tears fall.

"Callum won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Sally said simply, a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Everyone was finally ready. Except for Alyssa. The men were all waiting in the living room, pinning their buttonholes onto the lapels of their jackets.<p>

"Son, maybe you should see if she's ready. The cars will be here soon." Robert suggested, straightening Andy's buttonhole.

"Ok I'll go get her now." Andy said, bounding up the stairs to Jess and Callum's bedroom, knocking softly on the door before entering. He did a double take when he saw Alyssa. She was wearing a red silky dress that clung to her body with a slit up the side, revealing plenty of thigh.

"Do you think this is too revealing for a wedding? I do have a back up just in case." Alyssa asked, looking this way and that in the mirror.

"Alyssa you look hot. Don't you dare change that dress. I feel like I've died and gone to heaven!" he said with a grin.

"Well isn't that a compliment and a half. I just need to grab my shoes and jacket then I'm done." she said with a smile, stepping into black heels and slipping on a black jacket. "Ready. Andy, I just wanted to thank you for inviting me. I couldn't figure out if you liked me or not, and you know, when you asked me to come I got so excited. If you're not careful I may end up falling for you."

"Of course I liked you. As soon as I saw you I said to my mate how fit you are and that you would end up as my girlfriend. And seriously, I don't want to be careful, because I think I've already fallen hard for you Alyssa." Andy confessed, stepping forward. Alyssa wrapped her arms around him, smiling as he brushed a kiss against her temple.

"ANDY!" Will yelled up the stairs.

"Sounds like our cue to go." Alyssa said with a laugh. Andy took her hand and led her out the room, down to the waiting men.

* * *

><p>Dead on twelve the buzzer to Sally's flat went off. She skipped over, pressing the door buzzer and beckoning Beth and Carly over.<p>

"It's the flowers! Can you two help me bring them in?" she asked them. They both nodded, waiting patiently as the delivery man bought box after box up to the flat. Beth and Carly dumped them in the living room as Sally signed for them, bidding the delivery man goodbye.

"The flowers are beautiful! What are they?" Carly asked.

"No idea, but look, our flower clips match!" Beth said with a grin.

Sally rolled her eyes, "Beth you're so simple sometimes."

* * *

><p>In the bedroom, Jess was smoothing the dress over her bump. Michelle entered the room, walking over to her daughter and placing her hands lightly on Jess' shoulders.<p>

"I can't believe how good you look sweetheart. I know you were worried about being six months pregnant and not being able to fit in anything, but this dress really is perfect for you. I'm so pleased with the seamstress who adapted it. And anyway, you shouldn't have worried, because at the end of the day my darling, its better to get married at six months pregnant to your soulmate than to someone who you don't love as much as you think." Michelle said wisely.

Jess twisted to face her, pain on her face, "Why didn't you tell me you didn't like Dan? I would have listened mum. It would have saved us a hell of a lot of pain."

"Jessica he was your first love, I wasn't going to ruin that for you. You may have thought you would have listened but you wouldn't. You were blinded by what you thought was love for him. And I can't tell you who you can and can't marry; its your life, only you can make those choices. I'm so unbelievably sorry about him hurting you and I wish I could have made you see him through our eyes. If I'd have known what he was doing, I would have done something. Your dad and I...we blamed ourselves. We were too far away to protect you. And for that we are eternally sorry." Michelle said sadly.

"Oh mum, I don't blame you or dad. I was the one that moved away. Anyway, let's not get tearful. Today is my wedding day and I'm marrying my soul mate. So, no more crying and regrets, only hopes and dreams now. I'm marrying the right man today, that's all that matters." Jess said, hugging Michelle close.

* * *

><p>It was one o'clock and Callum's nerves were slowly increasing. He had asked Smithy five times if he had the rings and they hadn't even left the house yet.<p>

"Callum mate, for the sixth time, I have the rings. They're safe in my jacket, now stop panicking." Smithy said, rolling his eyes.

"Me and Rob will leave in a minute and get the girls, that'll probably take us about half hour. Then Beth said we're getting picked up about quarter to two." Will said to Callum, who simply nodded.

"What time are the rest of us leaving?" Alyssa asked.

"Half past, so we've got plenty of time yet. We can check the church and make sure everything's in place. Nate, make sure everyone gets a programme and Andy if you can sit people in the right place." Callum asked.

"But aren't most people friends of both you and Jess? Where do I put them then?" Andy asked.

"Wherever, just make sure it looks roughly even." Callum replied, pacing in front of the fireplace. He looked up, his eyes catching the pictures Jess had proudly put on the mantle. There was one from his birthday night when they had gone out for dinner, which had been used on the wedding programmes; there was the latest sonogram of the baby; and the one of the couple with Jess' family the weekend they got engaged. Soon there would be photos of their wedding and honeymoon, and finally photos of their baby to complete it.

* * *

><p>Dead on half past one the buzzer to the flat went off. The girls all looked at each other excitedly, a laugh bubbling out of Jess' mouth. Beth bounded up and ran to push the buzzer.<p>

"It's Will and your dad." she said with a smile, waiting by the door. Finally there was a knock, Beth opening it to reveal a grinning Will and Rob. Beth let them in, following them back to where the girls were waiting. Rob immediately went and sat next to Michelle, brushing a kiss on her cheek.

"Stand up then, let's have a look." Will demanded, helping pull Jess to her feet.

"You could at least say hello first!" she laughed, spinning slowly. Will's jaw dropped, and he nodded appreciatively.

"Well you scrub up well. If the groom doesn't show, the best man gets to marry the bride, right?" Will joked.

Rob stood and took his eldest child's hand in his, kissing her gently, "You look incredible love. Callum is so lucky."

"Thanks dad." Jess said, blushing.

"Why hello there, and who might you be?" Will said cheesily to Carly.

"I'm Carly, Beth's cousin. I did the hair and make-up for the girls." Carly said, shaking Will's outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Will, Jess' best man. Don't ask, what Jess wants Jess gets." he said in a stage whisper.

* * *

><p>The groom had arrived at the church. Nate took his position at the door, the stack of programmes in his hands. Andy headed inside with Alyssa, clapping Callum on the back as he walked past, ready to direct people to their seats. Callum took a deep breath and walked down the aisle, smiling at people who had already arrived. Smithy followed him down, taking his position next to Callum at the altar.<p>

"You alright?" Smithy asked, seeing the look of panic break out on Callum's face.

"What if she gets cold feet?" he said quietly, not meeting Smithy's gaze.

"Mate calm down. There is no way in hell she'll get cold feet, she loves you. Everyone can see it. And besides, she's trapped anyway seeing as she's carrying your child!" Smithy joked, earning a steely look from his fellow Sergeant. "Relax, she'll be here."

Callum looked down the aisle at the Church in all its glory. All the flowers had been placed, some tied around the end of the pews with pale yellow ribbon, and a big bunch at the front of the altar. The flowers added warmth, life and a vibrancy to the otherwise cold stone Church. It reminded him of Jess, all vibrant and full of life. And with that thought he smiled; he knew she would be there.

* * *

><p>It had just hit two o'clock when Will ran into the flat, a grin on his face.<p>

"Your carriage awaits my lady." he said, bowing to Jess. She laughed, getting to her feet and making sure she had everything before following her parents out of the flat and down in the lift to the front of Sally's block of flats. And then she saw the car and fell in love. It was a 1962 Rolls Royce Silver Cloud. It was the perfect wedding car.

"Did you two pick this?" she asked Beth and Sally, who shook their heads.

"Callum." Beth said with a smile. Jess shook her head, unbelieving. She just wanted to be at the Church now, wanted to hold him and touch him again. Everyone got in; it was a bit of a squeeze but they managed it. They pulled to a smooth stop outside the Church.

"Ready?" Michelle asked quietly. Jess simply nodded. Will and Carly got out the car first, followed by the bridesmaids and then Michelle. Will and Carly made their way into the Church to their seats while Beth and Sally waited by the car for Jess to get out. Robert walked round to her door, opening it and holding a hand out to help her out the car.

"Madam." he said in a faux French voice. She smiled radiantly at him as she emerged from the car, accepting her bridal bouquet from Beth and waiting as Sally gathered the end of the train and held it slightly aloft. Robert held his arm out, Jess slipping her arm through with a nervous laugh. Beth and Sally started to walk into the Church, Sally winking at Jess over her shoulder.

"You ready kiddo?" Robert whispered to her as they started to follow Beth and Sally.

"I'm ready." she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Callum that Jess was about to make her grand entrance, he was having a last minute panic about the rings. He turned to Smithy, hissing, "Do you have the rings?"<p>

Smithy smiled confidently, rolling his eyes at Callum as he patted his pocket. "Of course I...", the smile slipped. He groped in his pockets, praying that the rings were there.

"Smithy?" Callum hissed, a fixed smile on his face.

"They're not there! I swear they were there five minutes ago! I double checked before we left the house, and then when we got here! Don't panic, they're definitely here somewhere." Smithy whispered, his face frantic. Callum turned slightly and saw Will watching, a smirk on his face.

"Smithy stop, I know where they are." he said, his face dangerous looking as he headed towards Will.

"Alright Callum." Will said with a grin, not flinching as Callum's steely gaze bore into him.

"Hand them over." Callum said simply as if talking to a child, holding his hand out.

"Hand what over? I have no idea what you're talking about." Will said innocently.

"You know what I bloody mean. If you know what's good for you, you'll hand them over now." Callum warned.

Will rolled his eyes, handing over the two rings, "You should be telling Smithy off, not me. He needs to do his job better!"

As Callum returned to his spot at the altar, the bridal procession music began. Nat King Cole's Let There Be Love played in the Church, the large wooden doors opening slowly. Beth and Sally walked slowly down the aisle, smiling and waving at friends and colleagues as they went. And then it was Jess' turn. She stood framed in the doorway, the light behind her. Callum could have sworn it was an angel. And then she began her walk, supported by her father.


	29. I Do

**I had this chapter half written and then forgot about it...oops! Its all finished now and ready to go. Many thanks to Hollie and drawandpaint for the lovely reviews as always. Enjoy!**

Everyone turned as the music began, smiling at Jess and Robert as they made their way down the aisle. She beamed back at them, feeling Roberts grip on her arm tighten slightly. And then her gaze fell on the altar, on Callum. His mouth was slightly open in shock but as his eyes met hers a blinding smile appeared. Beth and Sally stood in position at the side of the altar, waiting for Jess to meet them. As she reached them, Jess handed Sally her bouquet, Sally nodding at her in encouragement. Robert kissed Jess' hand before placing it in Callum's firm grasp. Callum leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Jess' lips.

"You look even better than I ever could have imagined." he whispered to her as he stood straight.

"You look pretty good yourself." she said with a wink.

The priest smiled at the congregation, "Good afternoon everyone. Today we are here to celebrate the marriage of Callum Stone to Jessica Grace Hunter. Now, we shall begin. Callum, if you could take Jessica's hands in yours please. Could the best man bring up the rings please?" Smithy nodded, rising from the pew and passed the delicate white gold wedding band, which was set with a small diamond, to Callum. "Now, Callum and Jessica have written their own vows to each other. So when you're ready Callum."

Callum cleared his throat nervously, raising his eyes to meet Jess' green ones, "Today, I Callum Stone promise to take you, Jessica Grace Hunter, to be my lawful wedded wife. I can pinpoint the exact moment I knew that I was going to have you as my wife; it was when I first laid eyes on you. I had this need to love you and protect you fiercely. I waited, waited until you were ready to have me in your life. And when you did, I was awestruck by not only your beauty, but by your compassion, your humour and how tender you are. I couldn't believe that you would want the gruff Sergeant who nobody liked. But obviously you do, that's why we're here today, showing everyone our love. I have never, and never will, love anyone as much as I love you Jess. You are my best friend and soul mate. We will never be separated, not even in death. Because words cannot describe my love as fully as I would like, I gave you this ring as a sign of my everlasting and never fading love." Callum slipped the band onto Jess' finger as he said the last sentence, quickly wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Thank you Callum, that was lovely. Now Jess, time for your vows." the priest said with a smile as Smithy handed Jess Callum's simple white gold wedding band.

"On this day, I Jessica Grace Hunter vow to take you, Callum Stone as my lawful wedded husband. Before I met you, I was in a bad place. And then you came into my life, a grumpy sod, but I knew from that moment that you would change my life. And you have, more than you can ever know. You loved me when I didn't think love was possible, you cared for me when I was down and encouraged me when I felt like I couldn't go on. But most of all, you saved me. Without you, we wouldn't be here right now. So with this ring, I commit myself to you for eternity. I love you and will do long after we're both dead and gone." Jess' voice shook slightly on the last few words as she slid the ring onto Callum's finger. They smiled at each other before turning to face the priest.

"Thank you Jessica. Now for the most important part of the day. Callum and Jessica, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Callum, you may kiss your bride." The priest clapped with everyone else as Jess reached up on tip toes to reach Callum. He closed the gap between him and his new wife, kissing her with as much love as he had in him.

Everyone stood up, clapping and cat calling, making their way out to the front of the Church ready to shower the happy couple with confetti. Nate took Sally's hand firmly in his as they headed out followed by Beth and Carly, then Will and Smithy. Michelle and Robert were the last ones out, Michelle blowing a kiss at her daughter as they walked out the Church. Jess rested her head on Callum's chest as they waited for the final few people to exit the Church.

"We did it! Its official! I'm officially Jessica Stone." she said excitedly.

"I can't believe it. I love you so much. And you look so beautiful; whatever did I do to deserve you, eh?" Callum said with a smile as he took Jess' hand as they headed up the aisle.

"Simply put its fate. And no one can argue with fate." she replied.

As they walked through the Church doors Will shouted, "The new Mr and Mrs Stone!" and so ensued lots of confetti throwing.

* * *

><p>An hour later everyone had finally made their way to Bexley Manor where the reception was being held. The main hall had been draped in vibrant flowers, with small fish bowls complete with floating tea lights and flowers adorning the tables. At one end of the room stood the DJ booth, and next to it, much to Will's delight, was the karaoke machine. At the other end of the room, big French doors opened out onto a grand patio which led down into the beautifully landscaped grounds. The trees and bushes glittered with tiny fairy lights twinkling against the darkening sky. By the time Jess and Callum arrived at the Manor most of their guests had taken advantage of the free bar, meaning plenty of merriment ensued.<p>

* * *

><p>Three hours later and everyone had eaten their meals and loosened their waistbands, chatting to their neighbours on the tables. People intermittently came up to the top table to congratulate the new Mr and Mrs and having their pictures taken with them to put into the Wedding Memories book. And then it was time for the speeches. Jess was incredibly wary of what Will was going to come out with, and even though she had threatened him on pain of death she didn't think it would have put him off. She knew it would be embarrassing, maybe even mortifying, and she just prayed that he hadn't included pictures. Luckily the speeches would be short, as the couple had agreed that the worst part of any wedding was drawn out speeches. Jess wanted them out the way so they could move on to the karaoke and dancing, so only Will and Smithy were to do speeches. Smithy cleared his throat, tapping his knife against his champagne flute. The chattering in the room slowly quietened, everyone looking at Smithy expectantly. He smiled and stood up.<p>

"Evening all! For those of you who are lucky enough not to know me, I'm Smithy, Callum's best man. I've known Callum now for about three years and I can safely say we didn't get on when he started. At all. We both had specific ways of managing our team and it caused many clashes. Callum was the gruff Sergeant who didn't appear to care for anything except for getting a result, but deep down I thought that he must have a heart...deep, deep down mind you! Jess started working at the station about a year and a half ago now, and in that short span of time Callum began to change, for the better. The gruff Sergeant retreated to be replaced by someone who you could actually have a laugh with. No-one could figure out his sudden mood change, but it didn't take long for us all to figure it out. Jess. So, to the new Mrs Stone, I'd like to thank you on behalf of all of us at the station. You did us a service by taming the beast and we thank you." Smithy paused as everyone started laughing, with someone shouting, "Hear hear!" When the laughter had died down Smithy continued, "So if you'd all like to raise your glasses to the newly-weds, Mr and Mrs Stone!" As Smithy raised his glass, as did the whole room, clapping and cheering. Smithy sat down, ready to listen to Will's speech. Will cast a cheeky smile in Jess' direction as he stood up, facing the room.

"Evening everyone. I'm Will, Jess' best man. Don't ask...all I'll say is that what Jess wants Jess gets! When I first met Jess, she wasn't the confident, funny woman that she is today. She'd had a rough time of it when she joined us, but soon things began to change for her, for the better. That was when her and Callum got together, and she began to smile. It also helped that she had me for a friend, of course." Will said with a grin as people laughed, "Look at them now. Married with a bun already in the oven. I'm sure they did it backwards! Anyway, people say that your wedding day is one of the best days of your life...let's hope it's not all downhill from here on out then!" Jess smacked Will's arm playfully as he sat down, kissing him on the cheek. They all raised their glasses once again in a toast to the happy couple.

Callum stood up, ignoring Jess' questioning look. "I haven't got a lot to say to you all, just thank you for coming today and witnessing our marriage and supporting us through the past year and a bit. I hope you enjoy what remains of the free bar and of course the karaoke that will no doubt be in high demand later. Jess and I are now going to take to the floor for our first dance, everyone please do join us." Callum turned, holding his hand out to Jess. She took it with a smile, following his lead to the dance floor. "Care to dance Mrs Stone?"

"I don't mind if I do Mr Stone." she replied with a giggle as he held her close to him, one hand on the small of her back and the other entwined with hers, their wedding rings glinting. Nat King Cole started to croon Let There Be Love as Callum started to gently lead Jess round the dance floor. As the song came to a close, he scooped her up into his arms, spinning her round slowly, kissing her lovingly. The song finished and he gently set her back down amid wolf whistles and shouts. He turned to face the crowd.

"Who can blame me when I married this beautiful woman!" he laughed. With that everyone cheered, all the couples joining them on the dance floor. Jess danced with Robert while Callum spun Michelle around the floor, whizzing by Nate and Sally who had happily worked through their problems. Jess looked around as she danced with her father, spotting Andy and Alyssa slowly moving side to side, Alyssa's arms wrapped around Andy's neck. She couldn't help but think that it might not be long until it was their first dance.

* * *

><p>It was fast approaching midnight. Most of the guests were happily drunk, dancing haphazardly and making great use of the photo booth Jess had set up. Nate and Sally had already gone to their room, Will was hogging the karaoke in an effort to impress and old school friend of Jess', and Beth and Carly were showing off their moves. Callum returned from the bar with drinks, leading Jess outside into the cool of the night. He led her to a bench which was half obscured by the rose bushes around it and handed her the drink. They sat in comfortable silence which was suddenly burst by Jess crying. Alarmed, Callum set his drink down before scooting closer to her, rubbing her back.<p>

"Hey, shhh, it's ok, you're ok. What's the matter?" he asked in concern, trying to catch the eye of his wife who was steadfastedly avoiding his gaze.

"I don't know, I'm just being silly. I think everything's just hit me. The wedding has been the most perfect day, better than I could have ever dreamed. I'm just...I'm so blessed to have found you Callum and to have you love me and to get to spend the rest of my life with you. God, I hate coming out with this lovey dovey crap that should be confined to this awful cards, but it's how I feel. My wedding to Dan...at the time I thought it was the most wonderful day but now, after this, it wasn't anything. It was him talking to his smart university friends while I got drunk with Andy. This is a dream come true." she sniffled, finally meeting Callum's gaze.

Callum wiped her tears away and gently cradled her face in his hands, moving forward to kiss her slowly, "I rather like it when you speak lovey dovey crap at me."

Jess laughed, abruptly stopping as she said, "But the thing is, all good things come to an end. What if Dan gets out of jail? What if something happens to the baby? Or what if we...drift apart?"

"Stop with what if's right now. Things won't go wrong. There is no way in hell I'll sit by and watch Dan get released from jail, and you know that. I'll fight with everything if it even looks like they're planning to release him. And as for the baby...she's going to be beautiful like you, strong like both of us, with your stubborn streak thrown in for good measure." Callum paused before adding, "And I promise you here and now, we will never drift apart. It won't happen. Now, enough of the doom and gloom lets enjoy our drinks and enjoy the rest of the evening. And gather good blackmail material from our drunken friends."

* * *

><p>As they were finishing their drinks, the opening notes of Kiss From a Rose by Seal started to play. Callum placed their now empty glasses on the floor before taking Jess' hand in his, pulling her up flush to him as much as her bump would allow. He took her left hand, kissing the rings that glittered there. They slowly spun round the patio, the fairy lights adding a perfect atmosphere. Callum pressed a kiss to her temple, inhaling her unique fragrance, absorbing the feel of her against him, listening to her gentle breathing. She was his and no-one else's. Just his. And she would be until the end of their days.<p>

* * *

><p>They entered the hall as the song was drawing to a close. Jess happened to glance over to the corridor that led to the rooms and gasped. She tugged Callum's sleeve, pointing at what she had been looking at.<p>

"Do you think they're going to...?" Jess began, her face wrinkled in distaste.

"No...he wouldn't...she wouldn't...would they?" Callum asked, a look of surprise on his face.

"Well no not normally, but Beth has got a room booked and she does like the asshole men and they've both had a ton to drink...so maybe they are! There's going to be a lot of regret in that room in the morning." Jess said, shaking her head.

"That is if he stays that long." Callum said pointedly, "Anyway, not our problem. They're both adults. So, are you all ready for our honeymoon tomorrow?"

"Mais oui! It's going to be gorgeous and romantic. I can't wait!" Jess said dreamily.

"Been learning some French have we?" Callum laughed, "See if you can work this out then. Je t'aime du fond de mon Coeur."

Jess looked at him questioningly, "You like me and you're fond of me?"

Callum laughed, shaking his head, "No, it means I love you from the bottom of my heart."

Jess' face lit up, "Callum that's beautiful! When did you learn that?"

"A while ago so I could impress my new wife with it." he chuckled, kissing her.

"I need to get used to the whole wife thing again." she said, examining her wedding ring.

"I bet as soon as you get used to that the baby will come along and then you'll have to adjust and get used to being a mum as well. You'll do it though, because you're my amazing wife." he said honestly.

"You really need to stop seducing me with compliments because my head will get too big and then you won't be able to get any action." she said with a wink.

"And you need to get used to the compliments cause they're not stopping anytime soon!" Callum retaliated, leading Jess back to the dance floor.


	30. Karma the Bitch

**Nice bumper chapter for you today for sticking with me for so long. Thanks as always Hollie! Much appreciated and valued. Enjoy!**

Jess and Callum's honeymoon was going well. It was their first time abroad, they were in the City of Love and romance was in the air. They had crammed in as much as possible during the week. Monday had involved a boat trip down the river Seine to Notre Dame, where Callum had nearly fallen overboard trying to impress Jess. Jess had a picture of Callum pretending to be the Hunchback which would be finding its way into their honeymoon photo album without a doubt. She was trying to stifle her laughter but had to leave the cathedral before bursting. She laughed so hard she got a stitch. Tuesday was a visit to La Louvre; Wednesday was spent exploring the small shops and boutiques where Jess bought some Parisian baby clothes, explaining to Callum that they could come to a city filled with designer clothes and not get something for the baby; Thursday evening included a stroll through the beautiful Luxembourg gardens where they watched the stars and people watched.

* * *

><p>On their final night they walked through the streets of Paris, heading towards the Eiffel Tower. Callum had packed a picnic for them to eat whilst sat next to the lit up Eiffel Tower. They picked out a spot far enough that they could really admire the world famous landmark. Callum spread out their blanket and helped Jess down onto the floor and comfy before he started unpacking the food.<p>

"Seeing as we're in France and it's our last night, we have completely French food to honour the occasion." Callum said with a smile, setting out crusty rolls, cheeses, jams from the area and some cream horns for desert.

"I hope you refrained from buying any frog legs." Jess said with a laugh.

"Oh, you didn't want any then?" he said, jokingly.

"No I bloody well don't." she laughed. They started to eat, watching all the other couples enjoying their evenings. "Its strange to think we're in a foreign country."

"Jess, we've been here for a week, seen Notre Dame and the Mona Lisa, we're sat by the Eiffel Tower, and only know you realise we're not in England?" he joked, laughing at his wife.

"Shush you, you know what I mean! It just feels surreal, that's all." she sighed happily, "It's such a beautiful city. We'll have to bring the baby here when she's a bit older."

"And let the locals teach her French." Callum laughed.

"Seeing all this metro men isn't going to affect you is it?" Jess asked as she spotted a well dressed man with a leather man bag stroll past.

"No, I can safely say that I will never be seen with a man bag, don't worry." he replied with a laugh.

Jess bit into the cream horn, shutting her eyes in bliss, "This is what heaven tastes like. We need to take some of these back with us. If only I had a craving for these, then I'd have a semi-valid excuse to eat a load of them."

"We can pick some up tomorrow before we go to the station." he said with a nod, before laughing and leaning forward, "You've got it all round your mouth. Come here, let me get it." He wiped his finger around her mouth, letting her lick it off. As she finished her cream horn she leaned into him, kissing him. Callum lay down on the blanket, Jess resting her head on his chest.

"Do you feel like we could stay in this moment forever?" she asked quietly.

"I do. But, we will come back and experience this all over again." he murmured, kissing her head, his hand coming up to rest on her bump. "How do you feel about getting a picture in front of the Eiffel Tower?"

"That would be lovely. I don't know how to ask in French though." Jess said, taking Callum's hand as he helped her up.

"Neither do I, but surely I can just signal it." Callum said, grabbing the camera out the bag. He saw someone approaching and hurried over to him, "Excusez moi, monsieur?" The man stopped and walked over to Callum.

"Oui?" the man asked.

Callum signalled the camera, and then to himself and Jess. The man nodded in understanding, taking the camera from Callum with a smile. "Merci beaucoup." Callum walked back over to Jess who was trying not to laugh. They stood, arms around each other, in front of the lit up Eiffel Tower, a memory that would last a lifetime.

* * *

><p>The newly-weds returned to work in the final week of September. They walked into the station, Jess laden down with photo albums from the wedding and honeymoon. As they walked through custody suite Jess spotted Callum.<p>

"Hey, can you take these? Keep them in your office? I need to talk to Beth." Jess asked, smiling at Callum.

"We haven't even been in for five minutes before you're off getting the gossip! Go on, I'll keep these under my desk." Callum laughed, taking the bags from his wife and kissing her, walking through to his office while Jess hurried after Beth.

"Beth!" Jess called.

"Jess you're back! You look nice and relaxed, that won't last long." Beth laughed, hugging her friend. "So how was it?"

"It was amazing, absolutely amazing. I've bought in some photo albums from the wedding and honeymoon to show you lot later. We crammed in so much, boat trip down the Seine, visit to Notre Dame, shopping in Chanel, all that kind of stuff." Jess replied.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, you deserved it thats for sure. But I am glad you're back. It's been weird not having you around. What are we going to be like when you're gone to have the baby? Talking of, when are you going?" Beth babbled, walking through the changing rooms. Jess took a seat while Beth changed into her uniform.

"Aw you're too sweet but I'm sure you'll be fine without me. And anyway, I'll be in to visit and you can visit me whenever you like. I think I'm going in about three weeks, maybe more if I can stretch it out more." Jess answered, slowly getting up to put her stuff in her locker. "Anyway, I have a question for you."

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Beth asked, avoiding Jess' gaze.

"Just about what Callum and I saw at the wedding. A certain friend of mine walking towards the rooms holding hands with a certain grumpy bastard of a CID sergeant?" Jess asked innocently. She watched as Beth blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she mumbled.

"Beth I was completely sober I know what I saw!" Jess retorted. "Come on, tell me!"

As Beth was about to open her mouth to reply, Millie and Sally entered the changing rooms, grinning when they saw Jess.

"Hello stranger! Good to have you back." Millie said warmly, hugging Jess as she walked past to her locker.

"Oh thank God Jess. It's been too quiet and accident-free here without you." Sally joked, hugging her best friend tight.

"Thanks you two! It's good to be back. Anyway, before you two rudely interrupted, I was just asking Beth about what happened between her and Carter." Jess said slyly, putting her uniform on, watching as Beth squirmed in embarrassment.

"Nothing, that's what!" Beth replied.

"Come on Beth, share! We've been asking you for ages!" Millie prodded.

"We won't let it go and you know it." Sally said with a grin.

Beth sighed and sat on the bench to do her shoes up, a defeated look on her face, "Ok, just stop going on about it. We were both very drunk, I was dancing a bit...seductively, and he came up to me with a drink and started kissing me and it just sort of went from there. I woke up naked, my dress on the floor and my pride with it. And then I left. And I've avoided him ever since." Beth said quietly, her face turning bright red.

The girls looked at Beth, then at each other, before bursting into laughter.

"I cannot believe you Beth Green!" Sally cried, tears of laughter trickling down her face.

"You're such a naughty girl!" Millie said with a comical wink.

"Let's hope you don't get put on CID any time soon." Jess laughed. Once they were all dressed they headed out towards the briefing room. As they were walking down the corridor Max Carter appeared round the corner, strutting like he owned the place. He completely ignored Beth, who looked down at the floor as he walked past. The others hid their laughter until he had disappeared, and then the teasing ensued.

* * *

><p>October arrived, bringing with it the changing of leaves and bright blue skies with crisp coolness. Jess was waiting for Smithy in the canteen, two cups of tea in front of her. Smithy appeared, smiling as he spotted her and slotting into the seat opposite her. She pushed the cup across to him, sipping her own.<p>

"So, you got the short straw then." she said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I mean getting put with me. You know we won't be given anything good cause I'm not allowed anymore, God knows why, I'm only pregnant. That's the bad thing about the whole thing, I miss out on all the action." Jess said with a sigh, following Smithy as they headed out the canteen.

Smithy laughed, "Don't be stupid. I chose to go with you, mainly so I could keep an eye on you. And partnering with you always leads to interesting cases."

"Hey! Not my fault trouble is attracted to me." she said, hitting his arm playfully.

"Do you really want me to list all the times I've been partnered with you and we've ended up in some kind of trouble?" Smithy asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Just as Jess was about to reply their radios crackled into life, the voice reporting a suspected burglary, crashes and raised voices heard.

"We can get that, yes?" Jess asked hopefully. Smithy shook his head, rolling his eyes.

As they headed towards Smithy's office they ran into the Inspector, who quickly stopped them. "Smithy, Jess, hold on. I need you to take the suspected burglary, we've just been called to a massive RTC and I need all able bodies there. Is that ok? Jess?"

Jess smiled sweetly at Smithy and nodded, "Yes ma'am, that's fine by me."

"Show myself and sierra Oscar 134 dealing, over." Smithy said into his radio. Jess zipped her stab vest up over her growing stomach as they headed to the car. Smithy laughed as she struggled to do it up. "I'm surprised you can still fit into that."

Jess looked at her Sergeant and sighed, "This is the biggest size so it's lucky I'm going on maternity leave soon!"

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the house, quickly exiting the car and flicking out their batons as they walked towards the house. Smithy radioed in that they had arrived on scene before holding his arm back, keeping Jess behind him.<p>

"Listen carefully, stay behind me, do not try and be a hero. Understand?" Smithy said, eyebrows raised knowingly at his officer.

"Yes sarge, but don't expect me to stand by and do nothing if the situation gets violent." Jess whispered.

"Jess!" Smithy answered, despair in his voice, "I know we're good friends, but right now I'm your boss. And I'm asking you to stay behind me. Understood?"

"I hate it when you do that, but yes, understood." Jess muttered, following Smithy up the path. He held his hand for her to stop, pointing at the splintering of wood on the door, clearly indicating forced entry. He pushed the door open, walking quietly into the house, Jess following closely. They peered into the living room where papers were strewn everywhere, furniture upended and photos smashed on the floor. Jess paused as she heard raised voices coming from upstairs. She nudged Smithy, who was looking at the photographs, pointing upstairs. He nodded and moved in front of her towards the stairs.

"Stay here while I check it out." Smithy whispered. Jess nodded, waiting at the side of the stairs as Smithy headed up them. As he was halfway up them a masked man framed a doorway to the left, his back to the officers. A woman was stood in front of him, visibly shaking.

"Please stay away! Don't hurt me! I don't have what you want!" the woman sobbed, As she looked up she spotted Smithy, who held a finger to his lip to stop her from giving the officers away.

"Don't lie to me tart! Ash isn't gonna be very happy with you or me if I don't give him back what you owe him." the man said menacingly, advancing on the woman. He lunged at her but she pushed him backwards away from her towards the stairs. Jess' eyes widened as the intruder tripped over his feet and down the stairs, taking Smithy with him and trapping him. Jess shoved the intruder off of Smithy, visually checking for any sever injuries. After assessing that he was fine she flipped the intruder over, one knee in the small of his back as she cuffed him. Smithy rolled onto his side, coughing and clutching at his chest.

"Sarge? Are you ok?" Jess asked in concern, helping him to his feet.

Smithy coughed some more and then nodded, "God, yeah, I think so. I feel like an elephant has just sat on me though." He looked up at the woman who was stood at the top of the stairs, horror visible on her face. "I'll take this muppet to the car while you talk to her ok? Right, you my friend are under arrest on suspicion of burglary. You don't need to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something that you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be used as evidence. Understood?" The man nodded as Smithy hauled him up and to the car.

* * *

><p>Jess slowly walked up the stairs. She smiled at the woman, "Hi there, my name is PC Hun...I mean PC Stone. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"<p>

The woman shook her head slowly, sinking to the floor, "No he didn't. Who called you?"

"Your neighbour. He had smashing and raised voices and was concerned for you. What's your name?" Jess asked.

"Jennifer Rogers." she replied.

"Ok Jennifer, can you tell me what happened here?" Jess asked, sitting on the top step and pulling out her pad.

Jennifer sighed but nodded, "I can try. I was in bed still, I'd had a heavy night out with my friends last night. I heard a bang, which was what woke me up, and came out my room and saw my front door wide open. I started to walk down stairs but I could see someone in the living room throwing my stuff around. I was going to get the phone which is at the bottom of the stairs but he heard me and chased me to my room. I tried to shut the door on him but he's too strong. He said he wouldn't hurt me if I gave him what I wanted, something I owed. I had no clue what he was talking about but he wouldn't listen. He just kept going on and on. And then you showed up and saw the rest."

"Did he take anything? Or do you know what it was he wanted?" Jess asked, noting everything down.

"I don't know if he took anything, I haven't checked. And I have no clue what he wanted." she said, a confused look on her face.

"Let's take a quick look in the living room, see if you can figure out if anything is missing and then we'll leave you in peace. We're going to take you down the station and get a full statement off you." Jess explained, heading downstairs to the living room.

Jennifer took a step into what was left of her living room, her eyes wide and mouth open in shock, "Oh my God."

"He did a real number in here. On first glance is anything missing?" Jess asked, picking up photos that had been smashed on the floor.

"Not that I can see, but I'd have to tidy everything up and then let you know." Jennifer answered, walking slowly through the chaos.

* * *

><p>Sally and Beth arrived ten minutes later after being dismissed from the RTC which was now under control. Jess led them into the living room to where Jennifer was sat.<p>

"Jennifer? These are my colleagues, PC Armstrong and PC Green. They'll be taking you to the station to go through your statement and any missing possessions. Me and my Sergeant will look around the rest of the house, see if anything else has been disturbed." Jess said with a smile.

"Hi Jennifer. If you'd like to come with us?" Sally said politely, leading Jennifer from the house to the car. Beth waved as they left.

Jess headed to the patrol car where Smithy was waiting. He wound down the window, leaning out. "Nate and Mille are two minutes away. They're gonna take our guy here so we can look around. Go start having a nose, see if there's anything suspicious."

Jess nodded, heading back to the house.

* * *

><p>Smithy walked into the house five minutes later after handing the suspect over to Nate and Millie.<p>

"So what did you make of her?" he asked Jess.

"I'm not sure. She was scared, that's for sure, but I don't think this was a random burglary. She was saying the guy was asking her for something she owed to a guy called Ash, and she claims she had no idea what he was talking about, but I think she's lying. I don't think she's as innocent as she's making out." Jess answered, pulling on some gloves and going through drawers.

"I agree. But what could it be? Drugs? Money?" Smithy suggested.

"Drugs was my first thought." Jess said with a nod, "But where would she hide it?"

"Bedroom." Smithy said.

"Right let's go have a look." Jess said, heading up the stairs. They stood in the doorway to Jennifer's bedroom, seeing if anything looked out of place. "The underwear drawer perhaps?"

"Really?" Smithy asked, a look of curiosity on his face.

"It's where most women hide things." she said with a knowing smile. She opened the drawer, moving underwear around and feeling for anything that shouldn't belong in there. "Sarge look. Is it me or does that white powder look suspiciously like drug residue?"

Smithy walked over, examining the white power in the corner of the drawer, "Looks like it. Could be heroin or cocaine. We need to get a sample to Eddie. I'll go get a pot from the car. Where's the rest of it though?"

"Well the guy came here either looking for payment or to get the drugs back. So Jennifer must have moved them. As soon as she saw him she would have known what he was after, so ran in here to move the drugs. It's in here somewhere, but where?" Jess said frustratedly. She scanned the room again, thinking of a hiding place that Jennifer could have stuffed any drugs and quickly. She discarded the wardrobe and under the bed as to obvious. She checked behind the wardrobe, under the drawers and in Jennifer's make up bag. She pulled the duvet off, feeling under the sheet, and flung the pillows on the floor. One of them thudded when it hit the floor. Jess narrowed her eyes, crouched down and felt inside the pillow case. Smithy looked impress as Jess pulled out a white package. "Bingo."

* * *

><p>Smithy and Jess dropped the samples in to Eddie as soon as they got back to the station before heading for the CID briefing room. Neil nodded as they took their seats round the table.<p>

"Right, Sergeant Smith, PC Stone, do you want to inform us of your findings?" DI Manson asked, looking at them expectedly.

Smithy stood up, heading to the interactive board to add in the new information. "Right, so myself and PC Stone attended a suspected burglary this morning. We arrived and the perpetrator was still in the house threatening the homeowner, Jennifer Rogers. He was shouting at her to give him what was his but she kept insisting she had no idea what he was on about. He lunged at her, she shoved him and he fell down the stairs, cushioned by me. Miss Rogers checked the house once the suspect was in the car and didn't think anything was missing. Once Sally and Beth had taken her to the station myself and PC Stone did a quick sweep of the house. While in Miss Rogers bedroom, Jess discovered some white powder residue in Miss Roger's underwear drawer which we suspect is cocaine. We then conducted a more thorough search of the bedroom when Jess found a substantial amount of the same white powder hidden in Miss Roger's pillow case. Both samples have gone to Eddie for testing. Our theory is Miss Roger's is a drug addict, got her gear from our suspect, but she couldn't pay it all and probably promised to pay it at a later day, obviously didn't, and the suspect came to get either money or the drugs back. Now, our suspect kept talking about someone called Ash, have we got anything yet?" Smithy asked, taking a seat.

DI Manson stood, taking over control of the board, "Thanks Smithy. Well we've identified the suspect as Rory Ellis, a lovely man who has previous for drug supply and wife beating and is also a drug user. He's only the small fish though. Terry and Nate have just finished interviewing him and at first he thought he'd play the silent card, but as soon as they made it clear how long he could go to jail for he soon opened up. He indentified Ash as Ash Gutierrez." Neil tapped at the screen, and a Hispanic face filled the screen. Short black hair, dark green eyes and a menacing scowl. "This is the guy we want. He's a major drug dealer and has only just been released from prison for dealing class A drugs and intimidation of a witness. Jo and Kezia have been looking into his recent history and apparently he's trying to get on the straight and narrow and has started his own catering business. But we believe this business is a facade for his drug empire. Now, we're planning on an undercover sting, putting an officer in as a potential drug dealer. Smithy, any ideas who would be best suited to this?"

"I'd say PC Green. She has previous undercover experience and I think Ash would find it hard not to believe her." Smithy answered.

"Excuse me sarge are you implying I look like a drug addict?" Beth said indignantly.

"Not at all! I'm just saying if we made you up right you could, and you have the experience to do it. If you're not happy then I'll give it to PC Armstrong instead." Smithy replied, grinning at Beth.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it." Beth mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Ok PC Green. If you're happy to go ahead we want to do the sting tomorrow. We've got a plan of the business, where all exits are and the office where the drugs are most likely stored. Officers have been posted there and have confirmed at least one drug deal so we know that there are drugs on site. All you have to do is convince him that you need drugs. So, all of you back here tomorrow morning nice and early to get all the details planned and ready to go. Thanks everyone." Neil said, dismissing them all.

* * *

><p>Next morning Beth, Sally, Smithy, Nate and Ben were huddled around a table with tea's in front of them.<p>

"All ready to go Beth?" Smithy asked his officer, really taking note of how young she looked.

"Yes sarge, not sure what to wear though." Beth pondered, making the rest of them laugh.

"Jeans, trainers and a scruffy top will do." Smithy answered.

"She doesn't do scruffy." Sally said with a laugh.

"No I don't but I'll have to rustle something up. I have a few options in my locker." Beth replied with a nod, sipping her coffee.

"I know DI Manson will tell you this, but I'm going to tell you as well. If you feel uncomfortable or threatened at any point just say the word and we'll get you out straight away. We won't compromise your safety for a result." Smithy said seriously.

"Yes sarge, don't you worry about me, I'll be fine." Beth said with a smile.

"Don't you remember her first shift where some guy ten times her size took hold of her but she still managed to pepper spray him and then kick him in the groin for good measure?" Nate laughed, remembering.

"She what?" Jess asked, walking over with a tea in hand.

"We were on a job and Beth gets caught by this massive fella, and I mean he was huge. So we all chase him down an alley where we ended up at a load of garages. He had her tight against his chest and she was dangling off the ground. DI Manson was trying to make him let her go, unsuccessfully I might add. He pulled a knife, she kicked him so his grip slipped, then she managed to pepper spray him full on in the face and kicked him until he was on his knees crying. We arrested him and Beth was absolutely fine." Nate said proudly as Beth smiled at the memory.

"They don't call me pocket dynamite for nothing." Beth said, puffing up her chest.

"Alright you lot, enough reminiscing, lets get to the briefing room. Beth, go and get changed and meet us in there." Smithy said. Everyone followed Smithy out of the canteen and to the briefing room.

* * *

><p>Beth enetered CID ten minutes later, wearing cut up jeans, a baggy t-shirt which she'd found at the back of her locker and a bomber jacket. To complete the look she had on her old trainers and had tied her hair up in a messy bun as well as having smudged and caked on make up.<p>

"Wow you not only look like a drug dealer but also like you've aged twenty years." Jess said with a laugh as Beth sat next to her.

"Thanks Jess, such a good friend." Beth laughed.

"Beth, you look perfect." DI Manson said with approval.

"Yeah you're pretty convincing. I think its the dodgy make up." Nate said cheekily, wincing as Sally hit him.

"Well at least I'll get a result!" Beth retorted.

"God it's like being back at school." Ben whispered to Jess, who nodded her head and smiled.

"Are we ready now? Beth, I'm going to run through what's going to happen, what you need to do, and who will be there to back you up. Sergeant Smith and PC Stone will be in a car directly in front of the shop, ready to come in and assist you if needed. PC's Armstrong and Roberts will be round the back of the shop in case the suspects make a run for it, and myself and PC Gayle will be a little way up the road. If needed, back up will be ready to assist less than five minutes away. Now, you need to go in and say that you're interested in some white icing for cakes. I know it sounds stupid but that's what Rory Ellis said the key words were. So once you've said that, and if it is the correct key word, Gutierrez should take you out back and discuss the deal. You'll be wired up, so we'll be able to hear everything. You need to ask for a kilo, and that should cost £30 maximum. You need to make sure he gives you the cocaine and you pay him. Once the exchange is complete, say the word "Green" and leave. If you're in danger say the code word, which will be red, and help will be with you. Simple enough to remember?" Neil asked her.

"Go in, ask for white icing, complete the deal, say green and get out. Red for danger." Beth repeated.

"Good. Any questions? No? Ok good, let's go then." Neil ordered.

Everyone partnered up and left, heading to the yard to the squad cars.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in position around Ash Gutierrez's shop and ready to go, waiting for Neil to give the orders. Beth was positioned round the corner, waiting for Neil's call.<p>

"Beth, it's DI Manson. We're all in position and ready when you are. Remember, complete the exchanged, say green once it's done, red if you're in danger. Ready to go?" Neil asked.

"Yes sir. Approaching the shop now." Beth hung up, sliding the phone in her jacket, walking into the shop. A bell chimed as she walked in. A man with light blonde hair and brown eyes looked up from his paper, a bored look on his face. Beth smiled slightly and walked over.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I hope so. I was hoping to talk to Mr Gutierrez." Beth asked, looking away from the man and twisting her fingers, hoping she was acting like an addict in need of a hit.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked.

"Erm no, I didn't realise I needed one. Please, I really need to see him. I think he'd be willing to talk." Beth said, quickly flashing the cash in her pocket.

The man eyeballed the cash and sighed, "What's your name?"

"Carly Jones." Beth answered, biting her lip.

"Wait here." the man ordered, walking through a door behind the counter and returning with Gutierrez.

Ash smiled at her like a predator, "Miss Jones?"

"Carly, my name's Carly." she answered, smiling quickly at Ash before itching her arms.

"Now Noah here mentions that you wanted to see me?" Ash asked, leading her into the office.

"I need something to keep me going and my mate told me you were a solid bloke. Really cheap stuff but good." Beth said, fidgeting with her hair. She tried to gauge his reaction but he remained impassive.

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm afraid." he said tightly.

"I was told to ask for white icing, you know, for cakes?" Beth answered quickly, getting the cash out her pocket. "My friend said it would make sense to you?"

Ash's face broke into a smile, "Why didn't you say that earlier?" He stood up, acting business like as he opened the safe behind his desk. "How much and what do you want?"

"Coke. A kilo maybe?" she asked, standing and walking to where he was stood at the safe. As he crouched down she saw it was jammed full of drugs, not just cocaine, but heroin and cannabis too. Ash saw the expression on her face and smiled.

"I know, I'm a multi business guy! This will cost you £28. I'll need the money upfront though, I had a problem with a customer who didn't pay up and I had to teach her a lesson." Ash said, a leer on his face.

Beth couldn't believe the stupidity of this guy, it was no wonder he'd got caught before. She handed him the money and got the bag of cocaine in return. "Thanks Mr Gutierrez, you did me good."

"You're very welcome. Come back when you need more." he said and watched her go. As she walked back out through reception she muttered the code word and exited the shop, heading for Neil and Ben's car. She sat in the back, putting the bag of cocaine straight in an evidence bag.

"Well done Beth, that was a textbook operation." Neil said in praise. Beth thanked him before letting her hair down. Neil pulled out his radio, "It's a go go go!" Their car screeched round the corner, halting in front of the shop, followed closely by Jess and Smithy's car. Nate and Sally were ready at the back of the shop in case anyone tried to run.

* * *

><p>Neil ran into reception, shouting "POLICE!" as he went. He didn't see the receptionist crouched in the corner behind the desk and ran through to the office where Ash was sat counting money with the safe wide open. The rest of the officers canvassed the back of the shop, shouting that it was clear.<p>

"PC Gayle, have you got him?" Neil asked, coming to a stop in the door to the office where Ben was deftly cuffing a pissed off Gutierrez.

"Yes guv. Ash Gutierrez I'm arresting you on suspicion of possession and supply of a class A drug, intimidation and GBH. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if not mentioned, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say will be given in evidence. Understood?" Ben asked, hauling Ash out of the office and towards the squad car.

* * *

><p>Jess and Smithy were positioned in the reception area of the shop, waiting for it to be completely cleared before retrieving the drugs in the safe to take back as evidence. Everyone had left and Jess and Smithy were about to get the evidence bags from the car when, as she turned and exited the building, Jess saw someone stand behind the reception desk and start to empty the till.<p>

"Smithy!" she hissed hiding behind the wall and peering round the window, grabbing his arm and pointing to the guy. Smithy quickly radioed in that there was still a suspect in the building. As the guy was stuffing the last of the money into his pockets Jess watched as he seemed to sway on his feet. He took a step forward so he was in front of the reception desk and went down heavily, face down on the floor. "Smithy call an ambulance!". Jess hurried into the building, getting down on the floor next to the man, trying to find a pulse. "Hello? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?". There was no response. She looked down his chest to see if his chest was rising or not. "Smithy he's not breathing and he doesn't have a pulse. We need that ambulance now!".

Smithy ran into the shop, dropping to the floor next to Jess, "It's on its way now, ETA three minutes." He pulled out the mouth to mouth aid from his pocket and placed it over the suspects mouth, holding his nose and tilting his chin, giving him two quick rescue breaths. As Smithy gave the second rescue breath Jess started compressions, doing them at the pace she had been taught. Half way through she felt, and heard, a crack. They had been taught that it was common to break a patients rib during CPR, but it meant you were doing it at the right strength. After the 30 compressions Jess leant back, pulling off her stab vest and wiping her forehead. "Do you want me to take over?"

"No I'm good for another round. The ambulance should be here in a minute anyway." Jess replied, resuming compressions.

"I think I can hear them." Smithy said, turning to look out the window, and sure enough flashing lights announced the paramedic's arrival. They entered the shop just as Jess had finished the second round of compressions. One got on the floor next to Jess, feeling for a pulse, and when there wasn't one there he carried on with compressions. Smithy filled them in as they worked, informing them that it could be due to a suspected drug overdose.

"You shouldn't have been doing them Jess." Josh, the older paramedic, said.

"It's fine, I'm ok." she replied, taking Smithy's outstretched hand gratefully. They watched the paramedics work, breathing a sigh of relief when the man finally regained a pulse.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Josh asked clearly, watching as the man's eyes fluttered open and looked around dazed and confused.

"What...what happened. Jesus...my chest..." he muttered.

"We think you had a heart attack bought on by a drug overdose. These police officers carried out CPR and saved your life. That's why your chest hurts because you have a cracked rib or two." Josh explained, slipping an oxygen mask over the man's face.

"I'm...gonna sue...you..." he managed to croak before the paramedics carted him off.

"Charming. She saved your life mate so I'd watch what you say. She knew what to do and didn't have to help you, but she chose to. So shut it." Smithy said angrily. Jess placed a hand on his arm, warning him off.

"It's fine, he can be angry if he wants." Jess said. Smithy shook his head angrily, leading her back to the car. She collapsed into the seat, rotating her sore shoulders and massaging her wrists. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Tell me about it. You did brilliant though, well done. Let me just radio the DI and inform him what happened and we can get back to the station. Are you ok?" he asked, looking at his officer closely.

"Fine, just sore shoulders and wrists, and now the baby thinks it's funny to kick the hell out of me." she laughed, leaning back into the chair as they headed back to the station.

* * *

><p>All parties involved with the drug supply were charged with supply and possession, as well as intimidation and GBH on top. Jennifer Rogers was charged with possession with intent to supply due to the amount found on her property. The unnamed man who suffered a heart attack in the shop was identified as Rory Ellis' brother, Noah Ellis. He recovered from his heart attack and was then arrested for drug offences. The officers involved in the operation were commended for their good results and had been bought drinks at their local to celebrate. Jess had stayed for one before going home to bed, to Callum. She couldn't remember being so tired and was grateful when Callum massaged the sore spots on her shoulders and holding her tight until she fell asleep.<p> 


	31. Breaking Waters

**Oh an exciting chapter ahead for you! This one is nice and long and didn't take as long as I anticipated, so I hope you enjoy it. Many thanks to my super star Hollie! Enjoy!**

Just as Jess was getting used to introducing herself as PC Stone and not PC Hunter the time had come for her to go on maternity leave. She waddled, as she couldn't walk anymore, into the station hand in hand with Callum for her last shift when it struck her how much she would miss this place. It was her home for all intents and purposes, and she would be leaving it for over a year. The thought made her want to cry. This was where she had met Callum, where she had met her best friends and developed so many close relationships. This was where she loved to be, ready to protect Canley. Her face was glum as they walked into the station, something which Callum quickly picked up on. She said bye quietly and was about to walk off to get changed when Callum dragged her into his office.

"Sit." he ordered, taking her bag and putting it on the floor. She sat down slowly, looking at the floor and avoiding his gaze. He crouched down in front of her, tilting her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jess replied quietly, sounding like a grumpy teenager. Callum couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips.

"Jess come on, you're a crap liar. Now, tell me, what's wrong?" he pushed gently.

She sighed, finally meeting his gaze properly, "It's silly."

"I don't care if it's silly, it's upsetting you so I want to know." he answered.

"Today is my final shift for what seems like forever. And it's just...well, I'm going to miss so much. What am I supposed to do with my year off? There's only so much Jeremy Kyle I can deal with before I want to throw the remote at the screen." she said sadly.

Callum chuckled, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "Jess you'll be looking after our baby. And being on maternity leave doesn't mean you're confined to the house. There's loads of mum and baby classes in the area, and you're welcome here anytime with the baby, the Inspector made that quite clear! I'll want to see my beautiful wife and baby as much as possible so come in and see me, come and sit with me and Smithy, you know do whatever! But you'll have plenty to do."

Jess' frown slowly evened out, turning into a small smile, "I guess so. I just need reassurance I suppose. I'm going to miss so much when I'm off and I'll be completely out the loop once I come back, it'll be like I'm new again. I just feel fat and spotty and I can't walk anymore and yeah, just generally feeling like crap."

Callum pulled Jess to her feet and close to him, "Listen to me right now Jessica Stone. Being out of the station for a day chucks us out the loop so don't worry about that, you'll catch up. And don't feel insecure, there's no reason to. You're not fat, you're pregnant, there's a difference. You most certainly are not spotty, in fact you're glowing with health. Where has my confidant, gorgeous bride gone?"

Jess relaxed, her shoulders dropping, "She's here, just covered up today. What would I do without you, you always know exactly what to say. I suppose I should go and change and compose myself and see Gold." Jess kissed Callum, smiling at him as she left his office.

* * *

><p>She was dressed in her uniform and was absently rubbing her bump, wondering where the others were. She had checked and knew that Sally, Beth and Millie were all working tonight, and normally they were here by now. She frowned and left the changing rooms, deciding to find them once she had seen Gold. She headed for her office, knocking twice before walking in and taking the seat Gold offered.<p>

"Evening PC Stone. Ready for your last shift? No more night shifts until the baby is born." Gina said with a laugh, resting her chin on the cradle of her hands.

"I'd rather be here than doing nothing at home!" Jess answered, hands resting on her stomach.

"I thought so, that's the same as me, I hate not doing anything." Gina said in understanding.

"Callum and I just had this discussion." Jess said with a laugh.

"And I'm sure he said how welcome you and baby would be whenever you want to come and see us. I cannot wait to anoint the baby the official mascot of Sun Hill police station." Gina said excitedly, smiling widely at Jess.

"Thank you ma'am, it means a lot knowing I can pop in." Jess thanked her superior, "Can I ask you something? Where is everyone? I was changing and there was no sign of Beth, Sally or Millie, and they're definitely on shift. And I haven't seen the boys either come to think of it."

Gina shook her head, "No I haven't seen them, and they should be here as they're on shift. I'll have to track them down. But first, can I tempt you to a tea before I go and hunt them down?"

Jess sighed, getting to her feet, "Sure, why not."

* * *

><p>The station was eerily silent as they made their way to the canteen. The Sergeants office was empty and in darkness, as were some of the smaller rooms. Jess was getting more and more anxious as they went on. As they walked through the doors into the canteen it was pitch black.<p>

"What's going on? Has there been some sort of power cut?" Jess asked worriedly to the general direction of Gina but there was no reply.

Jess took a step forward when the canteen was suddenly illuminated again and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Jess' hand flew to her chest and she screamed in shock. Then she took in all her friends, and at the front, Callum. They were all smiling at her, and as Jess looked around she saw the table laid out with a mini buffet and some drinks, as well as a stack of presents and a banner reading "New Baby". Jess smiled at her friends, shaking her head. She looked at the Inspector who was looking at her knowingly, "You knew about this! Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Everyone wanted to give you a little send off." Gina said kindly.

Jess turned to her group of friends, "Did you want me to go into labour? Because I nearly did!" She glared at Beth, Sally and Millie, "You three! I thought you weren't coming in seeing as I hadn't seen or heard from you."

They all smiled, pulling her into a hug. "You didn't think we'd desert you on your last shift did you?" Beth asked.

"Yeah we've got gifts for you and the baby." Millie said with a smile.

"And this is the last time in a long time where we can use you to get all the gossip, so of course we wouldn't miss it." Sally said cheekily, hugging her best friend tight.

"And we wanted you to have a good last shift, hence the mini send off." Beth said, signalling all the officers who were milling around.

"Did you lot plan this?" Jess asked, sitting down.

"Yep, along with half the station. As soon as we said what we wanted to do everyone was more than happy to help. We don't want you to go, but thought this might help." Sally said, handing Jess a cup of juice.

"Thanks. I don't want to go either, but the Inspector said that I'm welcome anytime with the baby, which is nice. This place is my home, so it's hard to think I'm leaving it for a year. So you lot are all going to have to come round as often as possible and keep me in the loop of all the gossip." Jess said, making them all promise her that they would. She glanced at the table that was piled with presents, "Looks like I'm going to have to make room somewhere for all those bits."

"The baby is going to be so up to date with fashion it'll be unreal." Beth joked.

"I take it you got some very fashion forward clothes for her?" Jess asked with a laugh.

"Well yeah, obviously! And I based the clothes on my assumption that it is a girl, so no boys clothes in there!" Beth said with a nod.

"But what if it is a boy Beth?" Millie asked, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"Then I'll get some cute boys clothes and Jess can save the girl ones for the next baby." Beth said, rolling her eyes as if this was obvious.

"Sorry, did I hear you say next baby?! I haven't even had this one yet!" Jess said, eyes wide at the thought.

"Yes, you can't have just one, it's mean to make the baby be an only child. She's going to need a brother or a sister!" Sally said with a nod.

"Hang on guys, my body! My womb! Let me recuperate from this one for a good few years before I even think about having another." Jess said, crossing her arms over her bump.

"So we're not having a football team then?" Callum asked, coming up behind her and placing his hands lightly on her waist.

Her friends all laughed as Millie said, "See, you're outvoted! Sorry!"

"No way! Let me get used to being a mum first and let me work and then maybe we can have another." Jess said stubbornly.

"Fine, I guess we'll have to wait for Nate and Sally to get their act together." Beth said sweetly as her and Millie walked away from a gob smacked Sally.

* * *

><p>Jess was sat at a table picking at her plate of food when Will strolled over, trademark cocky grin on his face.<p>

"How's it going mum? Ready for a year's rest and relaxation?" he asked, stuffing a cocktail sausage in his mouth.

"Will you're supposed to chew you know. And I'd hardly call it rest and relaxation! I'd rather work until my waters broke." Jess said with a sigh.

"I don't think the baby would appreciate being born in here to be honest!" Will said with a laugh, noting Jess' despondent face, "Come on Jess, you can't be action woman forever."

"I know, but just a little bit longer, then I'll be ready to go. But I should really stop moping and enjoy the party before Beth spots me. And Will, promise you'll come see me when I'm off?" Jess asked.

"Of course I will you muppet. The only time I get decent food is when I'm at yours." Will laughed, hugging Jess quickly before going to get more food. As he left Smithy arrived.

"I think you and that husband of yours should give a speech." he suggested, smiling at her.

"Good idea, then I can thank everyone." Jess said, using the table and chair to haul herself to her feet. She waved Callum over and faced all her friends and colleagues.

"Right everyone, quiet down! My lovely wife and I want to say a few words!" Callum shouted over the rumble of talk. Everyone stopped talking and faced the couple.

"Hi everyone. I just wanted to thank you all firstly for this lovely little send off and secondly for all the kind gifts. You really didn't need to but Callum and I are very grateful. So here's to you!" Jess said with a smile, raising her cup to all her friends.

"Yeah basically what Jess said. I can tell this baby is going to be spoilt!" Callum said pointedly to Beth, Sally and Millie in particular, "And once baby is born and Jess is ready I'm sure they'll be visiting as often as possible."

"Oh and can I just say a massive thank you for everyone's support. Whenever we've needed help you've all been there ready to support us and we're so grateful. I'm going to shut up now before my hormones get the better of me. So thank you." Jess said, wiping a finger under her eye. Callum kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

"Right ladies and gents I hate to break this up but we do have work to do. Thanks for all the help putting this together. Now off you go!" Gina shouted, dismissing them with a sweep of her hand. Beth, Sally and Millie lingered behind. Beth packed all the presents into a sack, handing it to Jess.

"I'll come over as often as I can and fill you in on all the gossip ok?" Beth said with a smile, pulling her friend into a tight hug. Jess just nodded, hugging Millie who promised to visit, watching as she left with Beth.

"Well, just me and you left." Sally said quietly.

"Oh God it feels like I'm leaving forever, I can't stand it. I'm gonna hate not working with you and not getting to see all of you as much. You're my work wife!" Jess cried, angrily scrubbing the tears away, feeling stupid. She laughed as she saw Sally wiping tears away as well.

"Shut up you're ruining my make up! And I'll be round every second I'm off, so don't you worry about not seeing me, because trust me you will. You'll be back here before you know it, and in the meantime have a lovely baby and enjoy being a mum." Sally said with a smile, hugging her best friend close, rubbing her back soothingly. "You're going to be just fine."

"Go on, you better go before Gold wonders where you are. Be safe out there ok?" Jess said, wiping her eyes one last time.

"I will. Miss you already." Sally said with a smile, waving as she hurried out the canteen. Jess perched on the edge of the table, looking around the canteen, wiping away a few more traitorous tears.

"You alright darlin'?" asked Callum softly, coming up behind her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone?" Jess asked, trying to compose herself.

"Sally quickly grabbed me as I was heading to my office. Come on, I know it's tough leaving here, but it's only temporary. You're going to be too busy with our baby to miss it. Now, let's stash these in the office and I'll help you with your paperwork. Sound good?" Callum asked, grabbing the sack of presents in one hand and Jess' hand in the other. She nodded, walking out the canteen with him.

* * *

><p>Maternity leave was going well for Jess so far. True to their word, all her friends had been dropping in constantly. Beth and Millie would drop round after their shifts for a tea and a catch up, Will came round for dinner what seemed like every other night, and Sally dropped by every day when she wasn't on shift, and sometimes even on shift when she was on lunch. Jess would have rather been working but the time off meant she could do a lot more cooking and improve her skills meaning Callum would come home for dinner with exotic concoctions waiting for him. He had also discovered that even though she was adamant that she wouldn't sit around watching daytime TV, she spent every morning from nine until midday watching daytime TV with plenty of tea, tearing herself away in the afternoons to take a walk around the park or visit Sally if she was off. She was finding it surprisingly relaxing.<p>

* * *

><p>November came and Jess woke up to an empty bed, Callum having already left for work. As she stretched she excitedly realised that it was only a month until her due date. She sat up, stroking her bump.<p>

"Hey little one, only one month until we meet you hopefully! But if you're ready, you can come in maybe two weeks, I think that would be good, then you can meet me and daddy! Does that sound good?" she whispered to her stomach, slowly rubbing circles on her bump, feeling stupid for talking to her stomach. But the midwife had said to her that the baby recognised voices even from inside the womb, so she did it anyway. She heaved herself out of bed, slipped on her dressing gown and pulled on some fluffy socks, heading downstairs to start her daily ritual.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed and Jess was disappointed. She'd had no niggles, no signs of her waters breaking, or any signs that baby was ready to come. She'd had her final midwife appointment until the birth and the midwife had told her that it could be another month potentially. That had not made Jess happy. So she was making hot curries for dinner and bouncing on her birthing ball, trying anything that might kick start things, but nothing so far. Jess woke up thanks to the baby's kicking, rolling over and smiling to find Callum still in bed with her. She placed her cold hands on his chest, causing him to shrink away and grumble. She laughed, grabbing one of his hands and resting it on her stomach where the baby was kicking. He slowly opened one eye, then the other, smiling sleepily at her as he rolled towards her.<p>

"I do love having an afternoon shift." he mumbled.

"You know what I love? Waking up with you next to me when it's raining and cold outside." she whispered, pressing a kiss to his brow.

"Does it only have to be raining for you to love waking up next to me? Cause I love waking up with you whatever the weather." he said with a chuckle, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Are you cooking?" Jess asked in mock shock.

"I am, for my lovely wife. I was thinking a fry up?" Callum asked, slowly getting up.

"That sounds delicious. I'll be down in a minute." she said gratefully. She got up and waddled to the bathroom, turning the shower on hot and stripping down, stepping into the spray, closing her eyes in relish as the hot water coated her. She was about to wash her hair when she felt a pain in her lower abdomen. Her eyes opened quickly, her hand on her stomach and she looked down. There had been no sudden gush of waters and no bleeding, but what she had just felt she was sure was a contraction. Once she was over the shock she grinned, thinking that things were finally happening. She got out of the shower and pulled her dressing gown on, hurrying downstairs to the kitchen.

"It's nearly ready, there's a tea there waiting." Callum said with a smile, flipping some eggs.

"Callum?" she said hesitantly. He looked up expectantly. "I think I've just had a contraction." His eyes widened as he looked her up and down and Jess could see the panic building. She held up a hand, pausing him in his panic, "Don't worry, my waters haven't gone, I haven't had the show yet and there's no bleeding. But I think things may be starting."

"But...what...should we ring the hospital?" he stammered.

She shook her head quickly, "I only need to ring them when my waters go or if I can't handle the contractions anymore."

"Well I'm not going to work if you're in labour!" Callum uttered.

"Don't be silly, I'm not in labour, things are just starting. I've only had one contraction. When they start getting to three contractions every ten minutes then I'll be in labour. So you have to go to work." Jess urged.

"But what if your waters go or they build and get worse?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"Then I'll call you. But until then there's no point you panicking here when you can be at work panicking instead." she said with a smile, sitting at the table and sipping her tea.

"Oh God, our baby might be coming soon." he said, his voice a mixture of shock and excitement. Jess nodded, a grin breaking on her face.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Sally arrived to have dinner. Jess had made a lemon drizzle cake for dessert and a curry for mains, hoping to expedite labour. She'd had more contractions over the day, and they were slowly coming closer together and were definitely stronger but they weren't bad enough that she needed pain relief just yet. The door bell rang and Jess hurried to let Sally in, conscious of the cold and rain outside. Sally quickly entered the house, shucking off her coat and placing it on a hanger with her umbrella on the floor. She gave Jess a hug and sniffed the air appreciatively. "God that smells good, what is it?"<p>

"It's a nice strong curry for mains and a lemon drizzle for dessert." Jess answered with a smile, leading her into the kitchen.

"You're becoming a right Delia Smith! Callum's been telling us about some of your stranger experiments!" Sally said with a laugh.

"Oh has he now? And I prefer Nigella Lawson if you please, I mean look at all the curves I have going on." Jess laughed, wincing slightly as a contraction hit.

"Are you alright?" Sally asked in concern.

"Yeah I've been having contractions all day, they're starting to get stronger and closer together now though." Jess said, smiling as the contraction went. She dished up the curry and set a plate in front of Sally before sitting down.

"Does Callum know?" Sally asked, digging into the curry.

"Yeah but I haven't told him that they're getting worse because he'll just panic and there's no need to at the minute. I've got a long way to go yet." Jess explained.

"So your waters haven't gone or anything like that?" Sally asked.

"Nope. So, what's the latest from work?" Jess asked, sipping her water.

"Oh, you haven't heard the latest on Beth and Max have you?" Sally whispered, her eyes lighting up with gossip.

Jess put down her fork, edging forward, "No! Tell me!"

"Well..." Sally began, telling Jess exactly what had happened.

* * *

><p>"Will, Nate, we've just had a shout. Some bloke's broken into a jewellery store, assaulted the owner and made off with about ten grands worth of jewellery. Our witness managed to get the license plate of the van and mentioned that he thinks the guy could be armed but isn't sure. Tony's tracking the car on CCTV right now so we're gonna get out on the streets and see if we can collar him. Nate you're with me, Will run and get Sergeant Stone, you're with him. Meet you in the yard in five." Smithy informed the two officers, dashing out the canteen to get ready.<p>

* * *

><p>Jess and Sally had finished their dinner and were about to tuck into the cake Jess had made. The contractions were definitely getting stronger, causing Jess to grimace in pain and pause in whatever she was doing until the pain passed.<p>

"That was really good Jess, if policing fails there's always the food business." Sally said with a laugh, putting the plates in the washing up bowl.

"Cheers for that Sal." Jess said, rolling her eyes and laughing. She started to wash the pans, rocking her hips side to side as another contraction hit.

"Are they getting worse?" Sally asked in concern.

"Yeah but they're still bearable. I don't want to go to hospital until I absolutely need to." Jess said, breathing out slowly.

"That's all well and good but I don't want my godchild being born in this kitchen!" Sally said, trying to distract Jess.

"God forbid." she huffed, laughing. "Anyway are you and Nate back on track?"

"I don't know Jess. Things are good at the minute, but we're so on/off its hard to know what to expect. I keep thinking about the future, and whether we have one or not." Sally said sadly, looking down at the table.

"Sal you two are meant to be, just like me and Callum." Jess said kindly, coming to sit back down.

"I hate to bring it up but look at everything you had to go through before you and Callum finally got together." Sally said quietly, avoiding her best friends penetrating gaze.

"But that's what made it even more worthwhile. All relationships will have bad points, but the good outweighs the bad every time. You've just got to try and see that and work out what you really want." Jess advised sagely. She stood up, going to the counter to bring the cake and plates back to the table when she felt a trickle of fluid down her leg. She looked down, watching the water darken her light grey skirt.

"Er Jess..." Sally said slowly, getting up and moving next to her best friend.

"Oh God, my waters have gone. At last!" she said excitedly, laughing.

"What do we do? Do we call the hospital?" Sally asked, no idea what to do.

"Yeah, I'll call the hospital and if you call Callum, just let him know. Then I'll go and change and stick a pad on." Jess said calmly, sweeping past Sally and grabbing her phone and hospital notes before heading upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>Callum and Will's car was tailing Smithy and Nate's through the dark streets on the hunt for the jewellery thief. As they were driving Will called Jess' house to explain that Callum would be late but he got the engaged tone. He tried again, but this time no-one answered so he left a message.<p>

"No one home?" Callum asked, his brows creased. Jess should be at home.

"Not sure. But to be honest Jess and Sal are probably gossiping in their own little world and didn't even hear the phone. Or they might have gone out." Will answered rationally.

"She was having contractions earlier though. What if something's happened?" Callum asked, his hands gripping the steering wheel as his mind flashed through all of the things that could be wrong.

"Sarge she would have rang you, or Sal would have, if anything had changed. Now, I was thinking of going to see her tomorrow seeing as I have the day off. What time would be best for her?" Will asked, trying to distract his sergeant.

"Erm probably after lunch, she spends the morning watching daytime TV." Callum replied, his eyes sweeping the road for the thief's car.

"Last time I saw her she insisted that she couldn't watch daytime TV as it was so bad it gave her heartburn! She's a closet Jezza Kyle junkie isn't she." he said with a laugh.

"She's a convert. She has her own daily routine as well. She gets up, gets a cuppa and settles for a few hours watching crap. Then she experiments with dinner and has a walk in the afternoon." Callum explained, keeping his grip on the steering wheel tight as the rain came down heavier.

"So she mooches around doing precisely what she said she wouldn't do then!" Will said incredulously. "I'll have to ask her about that tomorrow. Maybe I'll interrupt her morning routine."

"She'll hurt you, you know. She may be pregnant but if anything she packs a bigger punch now than she did before." Callum said with a smile. They drove in silence for a few more minutes until Nate radioed, explaining that they had eyeball on the thief's car and were about to start pursuit. Will confirmed, flicking on the lights and the sirens as Callum sped up, keeping pace with Smithy's squad car.

* * *

><p>Jess came down the stairs with her hospital bag, putting it next to the front door ready to go. She had changed into a long dress with a thick cardigan over the top, placing the wet clothing straight into the washing machine. She sat down at the kitchen table, breathing through the next contraction, wincing in pain.<p>

"What did the hospital say?" Sally asked anxiously.

"They said to go in soon to be monitored cause now the baby's environment has changed they need to make sure she's ok." Jess said slowly as the contraction ebbed away.

"How soon?" Sally pushed.

"Well they said due to the weather to just be careful and come in within the hour." Jess answered.

"And how're the contractions? They look like they're getting worse." Sally asked, worrying about her friend.

"They are, but the midwife on the phone said that was normal cause now the baby has dropped on top of my cervix so it's going to be more intense from now on. I've taken some paracetemol to see if that will take the edge of them. Did you get through to Callum?" Jess wondered, looking up at Sally who was pacing nervously.

"No it went to voicemail. He might be driving home. I did leave him a message though." Sally replied.

"Could you call the station and find out? Just because I want to get to the hospital sooner rather than later and don't want him coming home to an empty house." Jess asked, worrying about Callum.

"Yeah course I will, you just keep doing what you're doing." Sally said with a nod, moving towards the phone.

Jess laughed, "Will do Sal."

* * *

><p>Smithy and Nate had eyeball on their suspect's car, but only just due to the darkening sky and the unrelentless rain. The chase was becoming more and more dangerous. Will and Callum were following close behind, watching with horror as the car turned quickly down a side road, its back wheels skidding out, only just managing to right itself before hitting a parked car.<p>

"Jesus that was damn close. Does he not understand how dangerous this is getting?" Nate muttered, breathing out slowly.

"We're gonna have to pull back, release some of the pressure on him and hope he calms down." Smithy mumbled, clenching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white, "Call into Will, tell him to pull back."

"Sierra Oscar 876 to Sierra Oscar 543." Nate said into his radio.

"Go ahead 876, over." Will replied.

"Smithy has ordered to pull back, I repeat pull back. This driver is getting increasingly cocky and is going to cause an accident soon, over." Nate answered.

"Ok, understood, over." Will confirmed.

* * *

><p>Half an hour had passed and Jess' contractions kept getting stronger.<p>

"Did they say when he'd be back at the station?" Jess asked, rocking her hips side to side to try and ease the pain.

"No, just that he was with Will and they were involved in a pursuit. They said they'd pass the message on though." Sally answered, rubbing Jess' back where it was hurting.

"Oh God Sal, what if he doesn't make it in time?" Jess cried, tears forming.

"Hey now, come on, they'll pass the message on and he'll meet us at the hospital like I said. And speaking of, I think we should make our way there." Sally suggested.

"Yeah, I think I could do with some pain relief now." Jess said quietly, feeling weaker after every contraction.

"Ok, you get in the car and I'll grab your bag and lock up." Sally said, handing Jess the keys and helping her into her coat. As soon as she was sat in the car another contraction ripped through her. She prayed that her baby would wait, that Callum would get to them in time.

* * *

><p>Smithy and Will were still hot on the heels of their thief although they had pulled back some more. Nate and Callum were taking a perpendicular route, ready to cut him off at the right moment. Their visibility had worsened severely, and the roads were increasingly slippy.<p>

"Sarge, might it be an idea to pull off the pursuit soon? I can feel the car aquaplaning." Nate suggested, looking at his sergeant.

"I agree. Pulling back hasn't stopped his recklessness at all." Smithy sighed.

"Sierra Oscar 876 to 543". Nate said into his radio.

"Go ahead Nate, over." Will answered.

"Has he come past you yet, over?" Nate asked.

"No not yet...oh hang on, this is him. Sarge, there he is." Will pointed to Callum, who quickly sped after the car. "We're on his tail now. What's the plan? We're thinking to pull away from the pursuit, over."

"Smithy and I were thinking that as well. Smithy says to pull back, but if possible keep following, just not at pursuit speed, over." Nate relayed.

"Confirmed, over." Will said into the radio. As they slowed down, Inspector Gold came over the radio.

"Sierra Oscar 1 to Sierra Oscar 543, do you read?" Gold said, her voice crackly.

"Go ahead, ma'am, over." Will answered.

"Will, you need to tell Sergeant Stone that Sally has just called in. Jess' waters have broken and her contractions have increased. They're on their way to the hospital and Sally said to meet them there, over." Gina said as clearly as she could.

Callum's breathing hitched in his chest, "Ask Gold if Jess is ok."

"Ma'am, Callum asks if Jess is ok, over?" Will asked.

"Sally didn't say, only that they were making their way to the hospital. Nate has just given me a status report and I'm ordering you to call off the chase and make your way back to the station. Understood, over?" Gina ordered.

"Understood. We'll make our way back now, over." Will confirmed.

* * *

><p>The house was locked up and Sally threw Jess' hospital bag in the back seats, quickly getting into the drivers side and starting the car. She glanced over to Jess, who was hunched up in her seat, one hand on the door handle, the other cradling her stomach.<p>

"Oh God Sal, they're getting worse." Jess cried, tears running down her face.

"It's ok sweetie, we're going now, we'll get there and get you some pain relief, don't you worry. You just concentrate on that baby of yours ok?" Sally said, trying to calm Jess down.

"I need Callum!" she cried, her voice breaking as another contraction hit.

"He's gonna be there, don't worry." Sally said, trying desperately to remain calm and in control. She pulled out onto the road, speeding as much as she dared with the appalling weather conditions.

* * *

><p>Although Smithy and Stone had both pulled off the pursuit, the suspect's car was heading in the same direction as the station. They were following at a distance, not worrying about catching him now as much as watching where he was going so once they were back at the station they could track him on CCTV. The thief's driving was becoming increasingly erratic, and the officers hoped that he would see that they weren't pursuing so would calm down before he hurt someone. They were approaching a cross roads and slowed down, but the thief's car carried on straight over, not looking or pausing to check for other vehicles. The car swerved suddenly, causing the two patrol cars to screech to a halt, skidding on the wet road. They watched, horror struck, as this time the car didn't right itself, it continued skidding across the road, unable to avoid the car coming from his left. His brake lights were screaming red in the night, but it did no good. The officers heard him scream as the blue Fiat Punto hit him side on, pushing the car across the road, tipping it onto its side. The officers scrambled out their cars, Will calling in what they had just witnessed, sending for fire and ambulance services. They watched as the Fiat's front drivers wheel caught a kerb, causing it to flip once, twice, three times before finally settling the right way up in the middle of the road. The windows were smashed, the body work of the car dented and buckled. The people in the car were likely to be in a bad way, never mind the thief. Will made a run for the cars, avoiding Smithy's grab. He was followed by Nate and Callum, who had grabbed a torch from their car. As they approached the Fiat, Nate came to a sudden halt, causing the others to stop.<p>

"God no." he said shakily.

* * *

><p>The driver of the Fiat slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt like it had been punched with an iron fist followed by an elephant trampling on it. She tried to look around, but her head was stiff and heavy. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open. She moaned in pain, feeling a trickle of warm liquid, blood she guessed, flow down the side of her face. She slowly brought her shaking hand to her face, touching it to her temple. When she looked at her hand it was glistening with bright red blood. "Oh God," she thought, "How bad is it?". She slowly glanced down at her chest, at her arms, at her legs. She was covered in cuts and bleeding from a few places, but not too badly. And then she looked at her legs properly. One of them was clearly broken. As she took that in she felt a weight on her left shoulder. Her passenger. She turned her head slowly, trying to clear her throat. She could see that her passengers arm was broken, and she too was covered in cuts and bleeding from a few. It didn't appear that her passenger was conscious. She felt herself beginning to panic, trying to figure out where her phone was and if she'd be able to get out the car to get help. As she was thinking this, flashing red and blue lights attracted her attention. She turned her head slowly towards the lights, squinting slightly, able to make out four figures. Policemen. She took a deep breath and screamed for help.<p>

* * *

><p>"Two ambulances and a fire engine is en route. Nate? Nate are you ok?" Smithy asked, looking at the shell shocked face of his officer. And then the driver of the Fiat screamed for help.<p>

Nate's breath caught in his throat as he heard her scream, fear flooding his system. He started running towards the car, listening to her terrified screams get louder. As he reached the car he turned back to his colleagues, "IT'S SALLYS CAR!"


	32. And Then There Were Three

**At long last! Thank you for all the lovely reviews last chapter drawandpaint, Hollie and Kate. And Kate, as I said at the very beginning of the story, this is a rewrite of my first story. Enjoy!**

Sally was banging on the window as hard as she could, yelling for help. She saw the policeman moving, and one started running towards the car, shouting something she couldn't make out. As the officer got closer she realised who it was. And she started crying.

"Nate please! Thank God it's you! Please Nate help us, help us." Sally begged, her energy waning.

"Sal, Sal don't worry, I'm here. We'll get you out." Nate promised, his palm against the window while he tried to yank the door open.

"Is Callum here too? Nate Jess is in labour, we were on the way to the hospital, she was in so much pain." Sally cried, placing her palm against Nate's on the window. Nate's eyes widened in shock as he locked past Sally to Jess, who was starting to move. Sally looked round as she felt Jess stirring beside her. "Jess? Jess! Can you hear me?"

"Sal? What the hell happened?" she mumbled groggily.

"Some guy crashed into us, the car is a mess, but we're ok. Nate's here, and so is Smithy, Will and Callum. They're gonna get us out." Sally promised.

As Sally was consoling Jess Nate turned to the other officers, waving them over. "Callum, quick, come here!". Callum ran to Nate, who pointed inside the car. Callum leaned down, seeing Sally, but then his eyes drifted over her to his wife. His heart stopped as he took her in. He ran round to her side of the car, banging frantically on the glass. His breathing became shallow as he saw the state she was in. She slowly turned her head towards the banging, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Jess? Jess darlin' can you hear me?" Callum called through the glass. Jess eyes widened as she realised it was Callum, and then she started to cry. She weakly raised a hand, trying to reach him, crying as a sharp pain radiated up her arm. She realised it was broken, and slowly put laid it on her lap.

"Callum!" she moaned, her voice breaking in pain and longing for her husband, "The baby! My waters broke and the contractions got so bad, we're on our way to hospital. It was going too fast! I need to get out of here!"

Callum took a deep breath before talking, knowing his voice would betray his fear for his wife if he wasn't careful, "Listen to me darlin', don't panic. We've called for fire service and ambulances and they're on their way. They'll get here as soon as they can ok?". Jess nodded, holding her stomach as a contraction hit. She gritted her teeth, trying not to let the pain show, for Callum's sake. But she couldn't help the small cry of pain that escaped. Callum's face hardened when he heard it and he desperately pulled at the handle of Jess' door, trying to free it. It would not budge.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later and there was no sign of the emergency services and Jess' contractions had returned with a vengeance. Sally was holding her hand and trying her best to comfort her and get her through the worst of the pain, but nothing helped. The officers had pulled at all the doors, trying to prise them open, but all had buckled in when the car had rolled.<p>

"This is ridiculous! Where the hell is the fire boys and the paramedics?" Callum growled frustratedly, looking like he was about to punch something.

"Delayed at the RTA. I've just spoken with IBO and they've confirmed that the fire service will be with us soon as they're nearly done at the RTA. As for the paramedics, IBO said they would get an update and get back to me." Smithy responded, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Sarge we need to get them out right now! They both need urgent medical treatment and Jess is gonna end up having the baby in that car with no medical support." Will snapped.

"I know that Will but what do you propose we do? We have no equipment!" Smithy said in annoyance.

"Sal has a broken leg, it'll be hard to get her out without hurting her." Nate added, glancing at the car.

"What about getting them out through the boot? If we smash in the window and try and get to the boot release we could open it and get both out that way." Will suggested.

Smithy and Callum looked at each other before nodding, "That could work. Go grab the enforcer from the car; we can smash the boot window in with that." Smithy ordered. Will ran to their car, returning with the enforcer. Callum walked round to Jess' side of the car.

"Jess, Sal, we're going to try and get you out now. We're going to smash in the boot window and try and get you out that way. Sal do you think you can reach the boot release?" Callum asked.

Sally stretched down, feeling along with her fingers until her finger found the catch, "Yeah I've got it."

"Ok good girl. Now when we tell you, pull that and we'll get you out ok?" Callum explained. Both women nodded, Jess leaning forward as another contraction hit.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Jess mumbled, flopping back into her seat, exhausted.

"I know sweetie but you're gonna have to try. Hopefully we'll be out soon, so keep your legs crossed for now." Sally said, trying to make a joke. Jess smiled weakly.

"Talking of legs, how's yours?" Jess asked in concern.

"Er, yeah, feels a bit numb." Sally confessed. Jess eyes widened.

"Sal why didn't you say anything!" Jess accused.

"You don't need to be worrying about me; you need to concentrate on you and the contractions." Sally answered.

"Jesus Sal if I weren't trapped in a car and in labour I would smack you to knock some sense into you." Jess sighed, tensing as another contraction hit her. As it receded she said, "Once this car is open you're going first ok? No arguments."

Sally smiled, "Yes Jess. Also, my hand is going a bit numb too."

Jess looked confused for a minute until she realised why. She loosened her grip slightly, smiling, "Yeah sorry about that, obviously it's Callum who I'm supposed to be gripping onto. I can grip the seat instead if you want..." she was cut off as a contraction snuck up on her, meaning she couldn't suppress the yelp of pain.

Callum tensed as he heard Jess crying after the last contraction. He needed to be with her, to hold her and wipe her face and get her through the pain.

"Ready sarge?" Will asked Callum, looking at him closely.

"Yeah, go for it, but be careful." Callum replied, watching as Nate warned the two women that Will was about to go ahead. Will raised the enforcer, pulling it back and smashing it smoothly into the window. Most of the glass buckled under that one hit, leaving Nate to clear the glass out of the edges of the seal with his baton.

"Sal? Pull the lever now." Nate called into the car. He saw Sally nod and heard the clunk as the boot released from its catch. Nate and Will struggled to push the crumpled metal up but at last it was open. Will swept all the glass out of the boot with his baton. As soon as it was clear Nate scrambled over the back seats until he was behind Sally's seat, kissing her.

"Oh Sal." he breathed, sighing with relief that he was there, that he could touch her, "We're going to get you out now ok? It's going to hurt a lot, but it'll only hurt for a short while and then it'll be over."

Sal breathed out in relief, Nate was here and he was going to get her out, "Just do it."

Will and Callum set to work on lowering the back seats and making it as flat as possible, ready to slide Sally out. Once that was down they moved out the way, allowing Nate room to get out the car.

"Right, Will and I will pull Sally out and to you Nate. Then you take her over by the squad car and stay with her until the ambulances get here ok? And let's try and cause as little pain as possible." Smithy ordered, watching his three friends nod.

* * *

><p>Sally's face was covered in sweat and tears from where her leg was pulsating so much. The pain was getting unbearable and she knew it would get worse when they pulled her out. Just the thought of more pain made her want to cry, but she knew it was the only way to get her out. She pulled her seat belt off her, turning to look at Jess.<p>

"Jess?" Sally said, gently shaking Jess' shoulder. There was no response, "Jess come on, wake up! Wake up Jess they're getting us out!"

Roused by Sally's voice, Jess started slowly opening her eyes, shaking her head as if to shake the fog away. She hardly felt the next contraction as she was so near passing out from pain. She forced her eyes to stay open, turning her head to look at Sally. "You're a damn crap driver Armstrong." she joked.

Sally laughed weakly, placing her hand on top of her best friends, "I know, it's lucky they didn't let me do advanced driving eh? Now you listen to me, they're about to get me out and then Callum will be straight in here to get you ok? You hang on."

Jess nodded, "Thanks Sal for helping me. You're the best friend a gal could ask for."

"Stop being so sentimental. Tell me all this when you're not in pain so then I know you mean it." Sally joked, tears dripping down her face, a mix of pain and emotion.

"Ready Sal? Jess we'll be straight back in for you ok?" Will said, watching both women nod. "Sal I'm gonna drop your chair back now ok, slowly."

"Right Sal, we're going to pull you over the seats and to Nate and he'll take you to the squad car and keep you warm. You're going to have to be brave and breathe through the pain as much as possible. Ready?" Smithy said, hoping they wouldn't cause too much pain. He saw Sally tense and nod. Will grabbed the top of one arm, Smithy the other, and quickly they pulled her across the back seats and to Nate. Her scream was piercing in the quiet of the night. As soon as she was in Nate's arms the screaming stopped and her breathing became shallow, the pain almost overwhelming her. Nate let out a cry as he finally held her safely in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, holding her as tight as he dared.

"You're ok Sal I've got you. You're safe now." Nate cried. He started walking towards the squad car, the weight of Sally a good feeling. He had never been so scared in his life, and never did he want to feel that way again, "I know the timing could be better, but Sally Armstrong I bloody love you so much."

Sally laughed weakly, leaning her head on his chest, "You're right, the timing could be better but it doesn't matter because I love you too."

* * *

><p>As soon as Sally was clear of the boot Callum was ready to leap in and finally get to Jess. Smithy held an arm out, stopping him.<p>

"Callum let's just get her out." Smithy said gently, looking Callum dead in the eye. Callum looked away, his face stony as he struggled to keep his anger at bay, but Smithy saw the curt nod. "Alright Will let's get her out." Smithy moved forward into the car so he was sat on the back of Sally's seat, next to Jess. Her broken arm was resting on top of her bump, her other hand gripping the door handle so tight her knuckles were white. He could see her face screwed up in pain, could see how much effort she was putting into not crying. "Jess just let it out; it'll make you feel better."

She shook her head, "No its ok, the contractions aren't as bad anymore. Please Smithy just get me out."

"We will Jess, don't worry." Smithy said with a smile.

"Are the ambulances here yet?" Jess asked, turning to look at Smithy.

Smithy shook his head, "No not yet, but they're on route. Listen, if the ambulances don't get here in time, one of us may need to step in and help the baby out."

Jess eyes widened as she understood what he meant, "I know. Let's hope for both our sakes that it won't get to that. But if it does, I'll do anything to get my baby out safely."

Smithy nodded and smiled gently at his friend and officer, "Ok we're going to get you onto the back seats so that you stay in the general warmth of the car. Give me one minute and we'll get you sorted."

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you getting her out now?" Callum demanded.<p>

"Will go and get the first aid kid from the car." Smithy ordered, watching as Will ran to get it. "Callum I think your baby will be arriving sooner than we think."

"What? But the ambulances aren't here yet!" Callum said, panicked, glancing at Jess who was crying in pain once more.

"Got it sarge." Will puffed, coming back with first aid box in hand.

"Jess knows that and I said to her that one of us may need to help getting the baby out. Are you ok with that?" Smithy asked slowly.

Callum quickly nodded, "I don't care as long as it's ok with Jess and the baby is ok."

"Good. Will, help Callum get Jess out of her seat and leaning against it." Smithy ordered. Callum clambered into the wreck of the car, into the seat Sally had vacated. As he saw the state of Jess his face fell.

"Oh Jess," he said sadly, his eyes taking in the amount of blood around her as well as her broken arm and bruised face. When Jess heard his voice so close to her her eyes snapped open, her face crumpling as she realised it was him. She reached out with her good hand, cupping his face. He leant into it, kissing her palm.

"Callum, I think our baby is impatient." Jess huffed, breathing out slowly, "I can feel something between my legs."

Callum went pale, turning to Smithy, "I think the baby's head is literally right there."

"Alright Callum don't panic, let's get her round. Will help him." Smithy said encouragingly, opening the first aid pack to see if there was anything useful in it.

"Alright Jess, I'm just gonna drop your chair back a bit so we can move you round, ok?" Will said quietly. Jess nodded, gripping tight to Callum's hand. Will quickly lowered the seat, Callum supporting her so she didn't fall backward.

"After three...one...two...three..." Callum grunted as he pulled Jess back over the seat onto the flattened back seats. Will put her chair back up, placing his coat around it for cushioning for Jess. She leaned back into it, her whole body tensing as a contraction built.

"Oh God there's definitely something coming out right now!" she cried loudly. Callum sat himself next to her, pulling her into him and supporting her.

* * *

><p>As Will and Smithy were pulling some gloves on they heard the welcoming sound of the fire engine pulling up. Nate ran over to the firemen as they offloaded, explain what had happened. The firemen split into two groups, checking both cars for any signs of petrol leaks that could lead to potential explosions. As soon as both cars were deemed safe they set to work clearing away as much of the debris as possible and shutting the roads off. Callum held Jess' hand tight, using his other hand to push her hair off of her face. He kissed her lightly, whispering encouraging words to her, "Come on darlin' you're doing so well. Keep it going, our baby will be here before you know it."<p>

"Oh God it hurts so much! I need to push!" Jess cried.

"Alright Jess I'm going to push your skirt up and have a look, see if I can see baby's head." Smithy said gently.

Jess nodded, "Just do it!"

Smithy took a deep breath, pushing Jess' skirt up to her thighs. He saw a small amount of blood...and a crown of blonde hair. He smiled at Jess and Callum, "I can see the head! You're nearly there Jess!"

Jess cried with relief, "I need to push Smithy!"

"That's ok; you just do what your body tells you. If you need to push then go for it." Smithy said encouragingly, placing his hands ready to catch the baby's head, "Will grab that blanket and hold it ready by my hands."

"What? What am I doing with this?" Will asked, avoiding looking at where Smithy's hands were.

"That is what you're going to wrap the baby in." Smithy said with a smile.

"I can't! What if I drop her!" Will said, panicked.

"Will shut up, you won't drop her!" Jess panted, pushing as hard as she could. She felt like she was on fire and she screamed in pain, tears running thick and fast down her face, but as soon as it had started it finished.

"You're ok Jess, I've got you. Keep on going darlin' because our baby is nearly here." Callum whispered in her ear, wiping her tears away.

"Jess stop pushing a minute. Baby's head is out and has lots of blonde hair." Smithy said with a big smile.

"She has my hair." Jess said in awe, looking at Callum.

"Of course she does! Now come on, let's find out if we really do have a little girl." Callum said, letting Jess squeeze his hand as the final contraction tore through her body. She pushed down, pushing the rest of the baby and with a final gush of waters the baby was out, onto Will's waiting blanket. Jess caught her breath, breathing deeply, struggling to sit up a bit to see her baby. Callum supported her, his eyes latched on to the tiny pink bundle in the blanket.

"Smithy? Why isn't she crying?" Callum asked, fear evident in his voice.

"She's ok, she just needs a minute, don't you princess." Smithy said, rubbing the baby with the blanket until at last, a cry emerged. Will tied the cord off as best as he could with a shoelace, using bandage scissors to cut it. Smithy wrapped the baby snugly in the blanket, handing her to Jess, "Here you go, your beautiful baby girl."

Jess' mouth opened wide as she saw her daughter for the first time. The baby opened her eyes wide, taking in her parents, "Oh Callum look! Look what we made. She's perfect, absolutely perfect. Hello beautiful girl. Oh I'm so glad you're finally here." Jess cooed at the baby, tears of happiness and joy running down her face.

"Smithy, Will, thank you so, so much." Callum said gratefully, shaking both men's hands before stroking his daughter's hair.

Jess laughed shakily, in shock. "What shall we call her?"

"How about Lexi Grace? You said you liked Lexi, and then Grace for your middle name, and it seems fitting considering." Callum suggested, taking the baby's hand. She gripped tightly, making Callum laugh, "Is that your name darlin'? Are you Lexi Grace?"

She turned her big brown eyes on her parents, an almost curious expression on her face, "I think she likes it, don't you sweetheart. Hello little Lexi."

At long last they heard the sirens that heralded the arrival of the ambulances.

"Smithy, thank you." Jess said with a big smile, "Make sure they take Sally first. And tell her she has a goddaughter."

"Of course I will. And congratulations, she's beautiful." Smithy grinned, kissing Jess on the cheek before jogging over to where the ambulances were pulling up.

"I can't believe you have a daughter." Will said, shaking his head, still shocked from the events that had just passed.

"And you have a goddaughter." Jess smiled, turning Lexi so Will could see her better.

"Are you sure?" Will asked, looking at both Callum and Jess who both nodded. Will reached forward, stroking Lexi's fine blonde hair. He gave Jess a peck on the cheek, "Now I'll leave you three to get to know each other. Congratulations you two." Will followed after Smithy, leaving the little family alone.

"And then there were three." Callum whispered, as the new parents gazed down at Lexi Grace Stone.


	33. Say A Little Prayer

**I am so sorry for how long this has taken! University has taken over my life but I'm on the home stretch. This chapter had been mainly written and been sat on my laptop since May but now it is finally finished! If anyone is still reading this, thank you and enjoy!**

Smithy jogged over to where Nate and Sally were, Sally sat on the tarmac with her back against the patrol car and Nate with his arms around her. Smithy immediately noticed how pale and drawn Sally looked, the whiteness of her face accentuated by the angry red blood on her face. She was shivering, her teeth chattering audibly. Nate tucked his coat around her, gently pulling her closer to him. Smithy squatted in front of them, looking at his officers in concern.

"Sal, how you doing?" he asked.

"Apart from the broken leg and gashes everywhere, I'm not doing too badly." Sally replied with a weak laugh.

"That's what I like to hear. Now listen, the ambulances have just arrived and Jess has told them to take you in first ok?" Smithy said.

Sally rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "That bloody woman. If the paramedics decide to take me first then fine. I could do with some pain relief, definitely. How is Jess anyway? Is the baby out?"

Smithy smiled and nodded, "Will and I delivered her as she wasn't going to wait for the paramedics to show up! So at 11:43pm, little Lexi Grace Stone arrived."

Sally smiled widely, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, "Oh thank God. What does she look like?"

"Luckily it all went ok, considering! When Lexi first came out I think she was shocked or something and took a while to have her first breath, but she's fine now from what I can tell. She's a fighter like her parents. She has Callum's eyes and Jess' blonde hair and she's bloody beautiful." Smithy said, a proud note in his voice.

"I cannot wait to give Jess a big hug and give that beautiful little baby a kiss and cuddle." Sally said excitedly.

"Hopefully that'll be soon! I'll go and direct the paramedics over then I'll come in and see you later ok? Look after her Nate!" Smithy ordered, patting Nate on the shoulder as he jogged over to the paramedics.

* * *

><p>"Hello Smithy. What've we got then?" Josh asked, pulling on his gloves as he walked with Smithy.<p>

"Right, high speed collision between a suspect we were chasing and some of my officers who were driving to hospital as one was in labour. Our suspect is absolutely fine, just cuts and bruises. So leave him til last. Now, my officers. Over there against the squad car is Sally. Broken leg, big laceration on the face and other untold injuries." Smithy informed him.

Josh nodded, "Nina and Comfort, you happy to take that one?" The two female paramedics nodded, heading over to Sally and Nate. "So who's the other one?"

"Jess. She has a broken arm and the general cuts and bruises. But at the time of the crash she was eight months pregnant and in labour. They were trapped in the car for an hour and as we finally managed to get them out the baby was practically coming out there and then. So we delivered the baby, a little girl. She didn't take her first breath for a while but seems fine now. Jess and her husband and the baby are in the back of the smashed up Polo over there." Smithy explained.

"Any problems with the birth itself?" Luke asked as they walked over to the Stones.

"Not that I could tell. The baby seems fine now but Jess hasn't delivered the placenta yet." Smithy added. "Here they are. Jess, Callum, this is Luke."

Jess looked up briefly to smile at Josh and Luke before returning her gaze back to her daughter, cradling her against her chest, "I think we've met before on a previous job. Obviously I didn't look as much of a state as I do now!"

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. Congratulations to both of you by the way." Luke said with a smile, setting his bag down by the side of the car.

"Thanks." Jess smiled back, turning her gaze to Smithy, "How's Sal doing?"

"She's ok, they're taking her in now. She can't wait to see you both." Smithy said.

"Good, that's good." Jess said, yawning then wincing as a contraction washed over her. "I thought I was done with the contractions."

"It's the placenta causing it. Do you feel like you need to push?" Josh asked.

Jess pulled a face, "I think so, its nothing like it was before though."

"Right ok then. What I think we'll do is get your husband to take the baby to the ambulance with Luke so we can keep her warm and check her over and you can deliver the placenta and I can strap your arm up. Does that sound ok?" Josh asked.

"Yeah I just want it all done with so I can get sorted and get home as soon as possible." Jess said, yawning again.

Callum gave her a look, "Jess you've just been involved in a major car accident never mind the fact that you've just had a baby. I think you can cope with spending a bit of time in hospital to recover." Jess looked like she was about to argue but it seemed that the adrenaline that had hit her when Lexi was born had disappeared; she didn't have the energy to do anything but nod at her husband. His face softened, "Here, let me take Lexi and Josh can sort you out ok?"

Jess nodded, gently brushing a kiss to her daughters head before passing her over carefully into her husband's waiting arms. "Look after her. Stay with her, don't leave her side." She leaned forwards, kissing him before he got out the car.

Before following Luke he said, "I am so proud of you Jess. Look at what we made! She is absolutely perfect and I don't think I could ever love you more than I do right now." Jess nodded, her eyes welling up. She waved as Callum followed Luke to the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Smithy was stood at the side of the car, watching the new parents. He couldn't help but think about Kerry, about what his life would be like if she was still alive. They would probably have a kid or two, maybe with her hair but his stubbornness. He smiled sadly. It wouldn't do to brood on the past or a future never lived.<p>

"Smithy?" Jess called, snapping Smithy out of his daydream. He moved around so he was stood in front of the boot. "Would you stay with me please?"

Smithy looked at her bloodied face and shaking hands and nodded, "Of course I will."

* * *

><p>After five minutes the placenta was out and everything seemed complete. Jess was relieved that it was a lot easier than delivering Lexi, she didn't think she'd be able to cope if it had been the same pain or worse. Josh had placed an oxygen mask on her because her oxygen levels were a little low as well as her blood pressure. He had inserted a cannula and started running some fluids to try and combat the low blood pressure which could make Jess feel dizzy and faint. She was absolutely exhausted. She felt like she could go to sleep and not wake up for a year.<p>

"Jess?" Smithy said gently, shaking her shoulder. Jess' eyes slowly opened and she blinked quickly trying to clear the fog of sleep.

"Jess I'm going to strap your arm up now ok? I've got some entonox here for you to use while I do it as it may be uncomfortable. It might make you feel nauseous but thats normal." Josh handed Jess the mouthpiece and gently set to work strapping up Jess' arm as best as possible, "Well done, its all done. Now Luke's coming with the trolley so we'll get you and that lovely baby of yours to hospital ok?". Jess nodded as Smithy helped her out of the car, giving her extra support when her legs nearly gave out.

"Here we go. I think the Inspector will be at the hospital ready to see you and Sally, just so you're ready for her." Smithy said with a smile.

Jess pulled off her oxygen mask, taking Smithy's hand, "Smithy wait. I just wanted to thank you again for everything you did. If you hadn't been here God knows what might have happened. Callum and I wondered if you'd do us the honour of being Lexi's godfather?"

Smithy's face broke into a wide grin, "I would be honoured. Thank you Jess. Now put that mask back on and go and get sorted. I better stay here and sort this mess out. I'll come and see you and the baby later. Congratulations again."

* * *

><p>Sally was wheeled straight through to resus, followed not long after by Jess. As Jess was wheeled into resus Callum followed her in, pressing a kiss to her clammy forehead.<p>

"Where's Lexi?" Jess asked, looking around for her baby.

"They've taken her up to special care to be checked over by the doctors as a precaution. Once they've checked her and when you're stable they'll bring her to you on the postnatal ward." Callum said quietly, stroking Jess' hair back.

"Callum go be with the baby!" Jess said, her eyes wide at the thought of Lexi being on her own with strangers.

"Alright, calm down. I wanted to let you know what was happening before I went up, I didn't want you worrying ok? Now listen to me, I'll bring her to you as soon as I can. Behave yourself." Callum said with a stern glance which slowly changed to a smile as he kissed his wife.

Jess laughed weakly, reaching up to stroke his face before he left. Once he was out of sight she called over to Sally. "Sal? How're you doing?"

Sally was surrounded by the medics but managed to peer over to Jess, "Not my best but I guess its to be expected after what we just went through." Jess's face dropped at how weak Sally sounded.

"You hang in there, your goddaughter wants to meet you. She's pretty gorgeous, even if I do say so myself." Jess replied with a small laugh.

* * *

><p>A doctor and two nurses came to Jess' bedside and started doing observations and connecting her to various machines. Soon there was the steady beeping of her pulse. The nurse nodded and started reeling off observations to the doctor who nodded.<p>

"Hello Mrs Stone, I'm Adam one of the doctors down here. I hear you've been in the wars." he said as he felt her stomach and checked her arm.

"Just a bit, and call me Jess, please." Jess said with a smile, wincing as Adam pushed at her broken arm.

"We're going to need to get an x-ray of your arm but I'm fairly certain its broken. Are you hurting anywhere else?" Adam asked, indicting for one of the nurses to call for an x-ray.

"I've got a headache and my stomach's hurting but other than that I feel ok." Jess answered.

"I'll give you some painkillers for your headache, but it might be an idea to get a scan of your head as well to check there's nothing serious going on there. Now Josh informed us that you gave birth on scene, congratulations! We've asked for a midwife to come and check you over in that department as she'll know more than I do. So we'll keep you here to monitor you until we can get you up for your x-ray and scan, then once you've been given the all clear we can move you to the regular post natal ward." Adam informed her with a smile.

"Thank you. Doctor, how's Sally doing?" Jess asked hesitantly.

"Are you family?" he asked her.

"No but she's my best friend. We were in the accident together, she was driving me here. Please, just tell me how she's doing." Jess begged.

Adam looked as if he was going to say no before he nodded, "Hold on, let me find out."

"Thank you!" Jess cried, sitting forward as a nurse put her bed in a more upright position.

* * *

><p>Jess watched the doctors and nurses working quickly around Sally. Then the machines started to beep faster and faster.<p>

"She's tachycardic at 130." a nurse shouted as they checked her monitor.

"Sally? Sally how're you doing?" the doctor asked her.

"I don't feel right, I feel funny." Sally said weakly.

"Sally, look at me Sally. Can you tell me if you're hurting anywhere that you weren't before?" the doctor pressed, leaning close to Sally.

There was a pause before Sally nodded, "My shoulder."

Adam glanced back at Jess before pulling the curtains around Sally and the team working on her.

"Sally! Sal!" Jess cried, struggling to see around the curtain.

* * *

><p>Behind the curtain the team were desperately trying to figure out the reason for Sally's sudden deterioration. The doctor gently pressed on different areas of Sally's abdomen, asking her if it hurt everytime he pushed.<p>

"Ow please, that hurts, please stop." Sally mumbled, trying to move away as a nurse slipped an oxygen mask over her face.

"Abs can you get me a portable ultrasound and Jay bleep the on call surgeon and tell them we need an urgent consult." Harry ordered. The ultrasound machine was retrieved quickly and wheeled around next to the doctor. Abs squirted some cold gel on Sally's stomach. Harry took the transducer, placing it gently on her stomach and sweeping it around. He looked closely at the screen before shaking his head. "Run the fluids through quicker, her blood pressure is still low. And Jay, get back on to surgery and tell them not to bother with the consult but to prep a theatre. Looks like theres damage to the spleen."

"Doctor? What's wrong with me?" Sally asked, pushing the oxygen mask off her face.

"Sally, you've sustained some damage to your spleen which is causing it to bleed into your abdomen which is why you're experiencing pain and not feeling well. We need to get you up to theatre straight away so the doctors can stop the bleeding and repair the damage." Harry explained calmly, "Do you understand?"

Sally nodded, tears dripping down her face as she asked "Am I going to die?"

One of the nurses placed a comforting hand on Sally's shoulder as Harry replied "It's highly unlikely but the quicker we get you upstairs the better ok? Now please try not to worry."

Sally blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears from her eyes. She was going to be fine, she told herself, she had to be fine, especially now that Nate had told her he loved her. And Lexi! She had to meet her goddaughter. She needed to stay strong and hold on. But she wasn't feeling right, her vision was blurring and she felt light headed. Her breathing sped up and she could dimly hear the machine that was measuring her heart rate was getting faster and faster. The last thing she saw was the nurse turning to call the doctor, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Jess could hear the doctors talking to Sally and then she heard Sally cry. Her heart twisted; she hated hearing her best friend cry. Sod the doctor, who cares if I'm not officially family, Jess thought as she slipped off her bed, gingerly putting weight on her legs. Once she felt steady enough she slowly approached Sally's bed, holding her broken arm. As she got closer she heard one of the machines that was attached to Sally beep faster and faster until it was one long beep. Sally's heart had stopped. Jess hurried forward, yanking the curtain back, her mouth open in shock as she saw the state Sally was in. At the sound of the machine beeping, all the doctors and nurses in the room rushed to Sally's bed, swarming her.<p>

"Sally! Sal come on wake up. Sal don't do this! Stay strong, please Sal wake up!" Jess cried, watching the team working on her best friend.

Adam turned round at the sound of Jess's cries, hurrying forward to try and chivvy her back to her bed, "Come on Mrs Stone you need to stay in bed so we can monitor you." Jess held her ground, not letting Adam move her back into bed.

"Instead of focusing on me focus on Sally! Why isn't she breathing yet?!" Jess shouted, "Get off of me!" She pulled free of Adam's grip, moving round the bed, watching with mouth open as one of the nurses performed CPR. Why was this happening? This was all her fault. They wouldn't be here if Sally hadn't been rushing to get her to hospital. If it wasn't for her, Sally wouldn't be on that bed not breathing. The reality of it slammed into Jess, causing her knees to buckle.

"Everyone off, I'm going to shock her. Charging to 180…clear." Harry shocked Sally after checking no-one was touching her. The shock cracked through the room, raising Sally's body before depositing it with a thump back on the bed. "Anything?"

Jay placed two fingers on the inside of Sally's wrist, feeling for a pulse, "Nothing yet."

"Abs re-start compressions." Harry ordered, "We need to stabilise her before we move her otherwise she'll never make it up there. Keep the fluids going."

As Jess took in the scene in front of her she began to pray. She wasn't a particularly religious person, but she prayed with all her heart that her best friend would survive this.


	34. Long Road to Recovery

**Nice big bumper chapter. Thank you to Hollie who is still faithfully reviewing! I realised the other day that I've been writing this story for nearly 4 years and I'm still not finished...oops. I will try harder! Enjoy.**

Five minutes had passed and Sally's heart still wasn't beating. The shocks and compressions weren't doing their job and the doctor's faces were getting more grim as the minutes went on. Jess was stood at the end of the bed, her hands clasped together, silent tears dripping down her face and clouding her vision.

"Please don't stop, please don't give up on her." Jess begged, her voice quiet amongst the hustle and bustle of the team.

"Jess, listen to me, we're not giving up, not yet. We need to get more blood into her body to replace what she's losing and hopefully this will give her heart the kick start it needs. Then we can get her up to surgery to repair the internal damage once she's stable. I need to help Harry but you need to stay right here, don't get in our way ok?" Adam said, looking Jess straight in the eye. Jess nodded mutely, looking past Adam to where a nurse was cannulating Sally's arm.

"Abs, where's the blood?" Adam called over to the nurse who had just rushed into resus carrying a large bag.

"In here, fresh from the blood bank. I've got 4 units, crossmatched, ready to hang." He replied, setting the bag with the blood in on a trolley while he fetched the blood warmer.

"It's no good, I can't get a line in here, her veins are all shutting down." Tess said quietly so only Harry heard her.

"We'll have to go in through the leg. Adam?" Harry signaled to his colleague.

"Ok, can I have a scalpel and forceps ready please." Adam asked Tess. Tess bought over a fresh trolley with the equipment ready on. She cleaned a small area of Sally's leg while Adam gloved up. Tess slipped her own pair of gloves on and held Sally's unbroken leg still while Adam cut across. Blood started to ooze out the wound. "Forceps." Tess handed the doctor a small pair of forceps, ready with the cannula as Adam opened the wound big enough to allow the cannula in. The doctor deftly slid the cannula in, securing it with butterfly strips and a dressing over the top. Once the line was secured Abs immediately hung the blood, connecting it to the line and starting the transfusion.

The team continued their resuscitation with renewed efforts. While Adam cannulated Sally through her leg, Harry intubated, securing her airway. The blood appeared to work for a minute with the team able to pick up a pulse before it quickly disappeared.

"Last round, then I think we should call it a day." Harry said quietly to his team. The team muttered their agreements as they continued to push through the fluids. "Ok, charging to 360…clear!"

Jess closed her eyes as the crack of electricity jolted through Sally's limp body. She opened her eyes after hearing the soft thud of Sally's body hitting the table. As she glanced at the team she saw Harry shake his head and look at his watch, ready to call time of death. Jess snapped, her eyes widening with fear and anger.

"NO! I won't let you stop, you can't! Please, one more round, just give her one more chance. She can make it, she can, you just need to give her one more chance." Jess screamed, moving round to hold Sally's hand.

Adam moved round to stand besides Jess, placing a light hand on her shoulder, "Mrs Stone…Jess. We've tried everything. We've given her two units of blood, we've pumped numerous fluids through, we've given her as much drugs as we can. She still hasn't responded. One more round isn't going to make a difference I'm afraid."

"It'll make a difference to me." Jess replied quietly, begging him with her eyes to carry out one more round. As the team glanced at each other considering Jess' words the doors to resus opened and Callum slowly walked in, his eyes taking in the scene of grief in front of him. "She wouldn't leave me, not after everything we've been through. She wouldn't do that to me. Come on Sal, please wake up."

Gentle hands caressed her own, releasing her grip, "Come on darlin'. Move back out of the doctor's way. Let them finish their work." Callum pulled Jess away from Sally as the team moved forward to carry out one last attempt at bringing Sally back. Jess turned away, letting Callum pull her in to a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>Jess had never felt pain like this before, never felt as if her lungs were made of iron and her heart of breakable glass. Her ribs burned and her eyes stung where she had been sobbing.<p>

"This is all my fault Callum. She shouldn't be lying there like that, she should be with us upstairs, with our daughter. What am I going to do without her? She's like the sister I never had, she's more than a sister. What am I going to do?" Jess sobbed into Callum's chest.

"You're going to do what she would want you to do; live your life for her." Callum whispered into her ear, pressing kisses to her forehead. "Come on, let's go and see Lexi. She needs her mum close by." Callum anchored his wife to his side, ready to get her out of this room that her best friend had lost her life in. The doctors final attempts went on behind them as they walked through the doors out of resus. As they were about to get in the lift up to the special care baby unit Adam ran through the doors of resus.

"Mr and Mrs Stone wait!" he shouted, coming to a sudden halt in front of them. "We have her back. Now we're not sure if she's back permanently but we're hurrying her up to surgery now to try and repair the damage while she's stable."

Callum moved Jess back as the team wheeled Sally quickly out of resus and towards the lifts they were waiting at. Jess looked in shocks at Sally's unresponsive face, tears once more streaming down her cheeks as she heard the tell tale beeps from the machines indicating Sally's heart beat. Jess bent over, brushing a kiss to her best friend's cheek.

"Thank God, thank God. Hang in there Sal, just keep going. I'm gonna be right behind you, waiting for when you get out of there. I love you." Jess whispered in Sally's ear, moving back as the lift dinged its arrival.

* * *

><p>Once the lift doors shut Jess collapsed heavily onto the chairs, letting herself breathe properly for the first time in the last half hour. Callum slowly approached, sinking into the seat next to her.<p>

"Jess?" he questioned quietly, wrapping an arm around her trembling shoulders.

"She was dead. Her heart had stopped beating, she wasn't breathing. She was dead." Jess said blankly, staring straight ahead at the wall. Callum tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know she was darlin' but they got her back. They're going to fix her up and then she can see Lexi can't she." Callum murmured, gently rubbing her arms.

"Callum I gave up on her. I was ready to walk out and leave her here. What kind of person am I that just gives up on their best friend like that?" Jess cried, leaning into Callum's embrace.

"But you didn't give up Jess. You begged them to carry on, you wouldn't let them stop. You fought for her life and you got her back. That's the kind of best friend you are. You saved her." Callum said sternly, trying to make Jess understand. She simply nodded. "Now come on, our baby is waiting to see us."

"Where is Lexi? Is she ok?" Jess asked, her mind suddenly picturing her tiny daughter.

"She's fine, she's in the special care unit. The baby doctor has said she needs to stay in for a while because she was early and she didn't breathe straight away at birth. I think they were talking about giving her antibiotics as well but you can ask them everything when you get upstairs. Now, I'm going to find a wheelchair because you need to heal and walking won't help." Callum said, brushing a kiss on Jess' hair as he retrieved a wheelchair. Once she was settled they got in the lift, heading for the third floor where special care was situated.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened with a ding, a nurse meeting them as they exited.<p>

"Mr and Mrs Stone?" the nurse questioned, walking with them into the unit.

"Yes, that's us. Where's my baby?" Jess asked, looking eagerly around at the incubators trying to find Lexi.

"She's just here in this incubator. She's in there to keep her warm as she had a low temperature when she was bought in and it provides her with extra oxygen so we don't need to put a mask on her. The doctor has cannulated her as they wanted to start her on antibiotics due to the nature of her birth. He'll be round in a minute to discuss things fully with you. The A&E doctors have contacted us as well and have requested you go back in an hour to have your arm set and then a midwife can come and check you over properly ok?" the nurse informed them.

Jess nodded as Callum stopped the wheelchair in front of the incubator. Inside, lying on her front with her brown eyes wide open was Lexi Stone.

"Can I hold her?" Jess asked, gazing reverently at her daughter.

The nurse smiled, "Of course you can. Would you like to do skin to skin with her? It will help keep her heart beat steady and will maintain her temperature while she's outside the incubator."

"Yes please." Jess said with a nod, holding the front of her top open as the nurse gently lifted Lexi out of the incubator and placed her down Jess' top. She placed two blankets over the top of them and put a tiny pink hat on Lexi's head.

"There. Now if you need anything I'll just be at the nurses' station." she said kindly.

"Hey baby girl, it's mummy. And daddy is here too. Do you remember us? You're so beautiful, I can't believe you're really ours. You're safe now ok?" Jess murmured to the baby, pressing kisses to her head. Lexi wriggled for a bit before settling and falling asleep. Callum took some photos of the two most important women in his life, marveling that they were both his.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Jess had been settled on the post natal ward, her broken arm having been set in A&amp;E. The obstetric doctor had been to see her to review her condition and make sure she was ok. After deeming her fit and well considering the circumstances she had been given strong painkillers and left to rest, with the promise of going home the following day. As Jess lay in bed, Callum's hand safely clasped in her own, she reflected on the events of the night.<p>

"How do you think Sally's doing?" she asked.

"I don't know darlin'. I'm sure the doctors will let us know as soon as she's out of theatre. Just concentrate on getting better ok, then you can go and see her." Callum mumbled sleepily.

"I guess so. Can you believe we're parents?" Jess said in awe, turning her head to watch the night blend into dawn, "She's the best Christmas present ever."

"Does that mean I don't have to get you anything now?" Callum joked, kissing Jess' hand, "I'm kidding by the way. As soon as we're home we can get all the decorations out and make the house look festive. Maybe put a mini tree in the nursery."

"That sounds nice. I was thinking that we could ask Sally and Nate to join us as well, if they don't have other plans that is." Jess mused.

"Sounds brilliant. I was having a think as well, how would you feel about seeing if Katie and Nathan could join us? I think it would be nice for Katie to come and see you and Lexi and give her a Christmas to remember." Callum suggested.

"I think she'd love that. You are a generous man Callum Stone." Jess said with a tired smile, leaning back in the pillows. Her eyes had just drifted shut when a rattling noise awoke her. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to see where the noise was coming from. Her eyes settled on a nurse pushing a see through cot towards her, a baby wriggling inside.

"I believe this young lady belongs to you?" the nurse questioned with a smile, parking the cot next to Jess' bed and placing the brakes on.

Jess looked at the nurse in confusion, "I thought she needed to be in an incubator? Is she ok just in that cot?"

"She's perfectly fine. The doctor did a full check on her an hour ago and all of her observations were in the normal range. Now she'll need to be on antibiotics for the next three days which means she needs to stay here and just come up to special care when the antibiotics are due, but besides that she's in good health. Now how did you want to feed her?" the nurse asked.

"I wanted to breastfeed if I could." Jess said, her hand finding Lexi's tiny one.

"Of course. I'll go and let the midwife know and she can come and support you. Now we've wrapped her in three towels but if you have some clothes you'd like to put her in please do. Keep her nice and wrapped up. Congratulations again and I'll see you when you bring her for her antibiotics. Take care." the nurse said, waving as she walked out of the bay.

* * *

><p>Jess nudged Callum awake. "Callum, look!"<p>

Callum slowly stretched, his eyes resting on Lexi, "Hey baby! Finally back with mummy and daddy."

"We need to dress her but all the clothes were stuck in the car." Jess said dismayed.

"Don't worry, Smithy recovered the bag and dropped it in earlier. We've got all of her bits. What do you want to dress her in?" Callum asked, retrieving the bag from the bedside locker. He got out a nappy and a blanket Michelle had made.

"I don't care, anything. She needs a vest and a sleepsuit, and maybe a clean hat and some mittens so she doesn't scratch her face." Jess said. Callum gently picked Lexi up, passing her to Jess. "You may need to dress her, I can't do it with the cast on."

Callum began to dress the tiny baby, handling her as if she were the most precious thing on Earth, "Did the doctor say how long it had to stay on?"

"A minimum of four weeks, so looks like you're going to have to be my own personal servant." Jess said with a small smile.

"What's new?" Callum laughed, winking at his wife.

* * *

><p>As Callum finished dressing Lexi, Jess noticed a familiar face walking down the ward towards her.<p>

"Mr and Mrs Stone. Hello again." Adam said, perching on the edge of Jess' bed.

"Hi doctor, any news about Sally?" Jess asked immediately, sitting forward in bed, trying to decipher Adam's facial expressions.

"Yes that's why I'm here. We've just heard that she's made it through surgery and they repaired what internal damage they found. Her heart did stop once in surgery but they managed to get her back. She'll be in here for a minimum of a week and won't be back at work until after Christmas I imagine. She's currently stable in recovery with her partner. She may be kept in a medically induced coma for a few days but she's certainly on the road to recovery." Adam explained.

Jess sighed with relief, "Thank you doctor, and thank you for coming to update us."

"Not a problem. Now take care of yourself and that baby of yours. Good luck." The doctor gave a small wave as he left the ward. Jess sank back into her pillows, a great weight off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, after Jess and Callum had had some much needed rest, Smithy and the Inspector arrived bearing gifts. Smithy set an elaborate bouquet full of pink and white flowers down on the bedside cabinet while the Inspector tied an "It's a Girl" balloon on to the end of Jess' bed before setting a tiny teddy down in Lexi's cot.<p>

"Hi! Come, sit down." Jess said with a tired smile, hugging Smithy and the Inspector. She had just finished feeding Lexi, who was currently sleeping on Jess' chest. "Callum should be back in a minute, he just went to get some drinks."

"Congratualtions Jess." Gina said warmly, her eyes taking in Lexi. "I heard you had a bit of a dramatic time, not that I expected anything less from you."

Jess laughed, "Well I suppose dramatic is a bit of an understatement. I'm doing ok though, besides the obvious busted arm and a few cuts and bruises everywhere. Lexi is doing really well though. She spent some time in the special baby unit and she's on antibiotics but other than that she's perfect. Have you seen Sally yet?"

"Yeah she was out first port of call. She's still stable, which the nurses say is a good thing. Nate hasn't left her side but we convinced him to run home and shower while we stayed with her. He was besides himself." Smithy said sadly.

"Any signs of her coming round yet?" Jess asked, shifting the baby in her arms.

"The nurses said the doctors are thinking of trying to reverse the coma later on this evening but as of yet she's still out." Gina replied.

"I was going to try and see her later, but I might leave it until the morning if that's what they're planning." Jess said thoughtfully.

"Anyway, tell us about this beautiful little girl. How big was she?" Gina asked.

"She was 8lb 3oz and absolutely perfect. I think so far she's a mix of both of us although Callum insists she's got her good looks from him." Jess laughed, "Would you like to hold her?"

Gina smiled broadly, "I'd love to." Gina stood, gently scooping the baby off of Jess' chest and into her arms. She settled back down in the chair, taking the slumbering Lexi.

"Any news on the other driver?" Jess asked, turning towards Smithy as Callum entered the ward. He brushed a kiss on her head, shaking hands with Smithy and kissing Gina on the cheek before sitting on the bed next to Jess.

Smithy's face darkened, "Obviously the sod came out of it scot free with no injuries. Will and I hauled his sorry arse into the station not long after you guys got bought here. He's being charged with theft, driving under the influence, dangerous driving, GBH, possession of a firearm and assault of two police officers. Sam and Mickey were interviewing him just as we left but there's no way he's getting out of it."

"I'm glad he's ok though." Jess said quietly.

"Why? He doesn't deserve your sympathy after what he did to you all. He nearly killed Sally, Jess." Smithy asked, incredulous.

"I know, but he's going to have to live with his choices and what he's done. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now, that's for sure." Jess said nodding.

"So, boss, do you think she's good mascot material?" Callum asked, turning to face Gina.

Gina looked up and smiled, "Oh yes, I think she's perfect. Smithy, want to hold her?"

Smithy paused for a moment before opening his arms, "Sure." Callum gently lifted the baby from Gina's arms into Smithy's. He held her awkwardly for a moment before Jess gently reached forward, readjusting his arms.

"There you go." She said with a smile as Callum snapped a picture.

"She's so tiny. You don't realize it when you look at her." Smithy said, a hint of terror in his voice.

"You're not going to break her, trust me. If she can survive the kind of accident that bought about her birth I'm pretty sure she can survive anything." Callum said kindly.

* * *

><p>The following morning Nate came to see the Stones. Jess hugged him tight, noting the bags under his eyes and the grey tinge to his skin. He sat down heavily.<p>

"Have you slept at all?" Jess asked kindly, rocking Lexi in her arms.

"Not really. They reversed the coma last night, so Sally was awake for a bit but obviously she's had major surgery so she pretty much fell asleep straight away. She was just having some breakfast when I left." Nate said, filling them in.

"Can she have some visitors later? I was thinking of going to see her and give her a good telling off for what she's put us all through." Jess said.

"Yeah she can, visiting is after lunch, she's been asking after you and the baby. I told her I'd let you fill her in on everything when you go and see her." Nate answered.

"Yeah I'll go and see her, definitely. Do you want to hold the baby?" Jess asked him.

Nate looked unsure but nodded. Callum passed the slumbering baby into Nate's arms, "She looks a lot like you Jess."

"That's what I said to her but she doesn't agree." Callum said with a smile, holding Jess' hand.

"I think she's only a day old so still has a lot of changing to do before she looks like either one of us." Jess said fondly.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, after Jess had showered and changed into a warm dress, cardigan and thick tights, she was finally ready to go and see Sally.<p>

"Will you be ok with her for about an hour? She shouldn't need feeding." Jess asked Callum, taking a quick photo on her phone of him with Lexi.

"We'll be fine, won't we princess." Callum said softly to the baby, kissing her fluffy hair.

Jess smiled, pressing a gently kiss to Callum's forehead, "Ok, well I'll have my phone on my anyway. I'll see you soon. Bye beautiful girl." Jess whispered to the baby. She slowly made her way out of the ward, following the signs to the main building and to the recovery unit. She approached the desk, glancing around to see if she could see Sally.

"Can I help?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah I'm here to see Sally Armstrong." Jess replied politely.

The receptionist pointed to Jess' left, "She's in room 2, just next to you."

"Thank you very much." Jess said with a nod, heading to the room. She gently knocked on the door before pushing it open. Sally was propped up in bed, her leg elevated in a sling, reading a magazine. As soon as she saw Jess she chucked the magazine to the side, opening her arms wide. Jess hurried over, pulling her best friend tight to her, unable to stop the stream of tears. She heard Sally sniff, knew that she was crying too. She laughed.

"Look at us, pair of emotional wrecks!" Sally said, pulling away but keeping a hold of Jess' hands. Jess sat down on the chair next to the bed, just looking at Sally. She looked pale and tired but thankfully alive.

"God Sal you scared the living daylights out of me. I thought you were dead." Jess said softly, gripping Sally's hands tight.

"I know, I thought I was dead too." She said, wiping the tears away. "The doctor from A&E came to see me earlier and told me how you shouted at them and made them carry on. Thank you Jess."

"Don't be silly, I just gently encouraged them. I'm quite surprised they didn't call security." Jess said with a small smile.

"I can imagine it now! The doctors here said I should be good to go in two days. Apparently I'm recovering much better than they anticipated." Sally informed her.

"Of course you are! The sooner you get out of here the better. How long has your cast got to stay on for?" Jess asked.

"Six weeks, what about yours?" Sally asked, indicating Jess' arm.

"Four weeks hopefully. Look at the pair of us! What disasters, eh." Jess said, shaking her head.

"Anyway less of me, how're you? How's that beautiful baby of yours?" Sally asked excitedly.

"I'm absolutely fine, and as for the baby, well Sal. I know every parent thinks their baby is beautiful but mine really is. We named her Lexi Grace. I don't know if Smithy told you?" Jess said, getting her phone out and showing Sally pictures.

"Oh Jess she really is gorgeous. Look at her gorgeous brown eyes! And all the fluffy hair. Oh God, this isn't good, she's going to make me so broody." Sally said with a laugh.

"As soon as she's ready to go home we'll come and see you. She's got to have antibiotics because of the delivery but other than that she's perfect. Absolutely perfect." Jess said contentedly, looking through the pictures with Sally.

"She looks like a fighter, which is no surprise really considering who her parents are." Sally grinned at Jess.

"I should hope so too! Anyway, Callum and I wanted to ask you and Nate if you would like to come to ours for Christmas? Seeing as you're pretty much out of action I figured you'd need someone to cook you dinner, and it was so much fun last year with all of us." Jess asked.

"I would love to! I'll check with Nate but I'm sure he would be more than happy to get out of the cooking. Thanks Jess." Sally said sincerely, "But are you sure you guys don't want to spend it on your own, seeing as it'll be Lexi's first Christmas?"

"Don't be silly, Christmas is all about family so of course we want you guys there. And we've invited Katie and Nathan too." Jess added.

"Well only if you're sure, I don't want you under any more stress than you need to be." Sally said looking carefully at Jess.

Jess leaned forward, kissing Sally on the cheek, "I won't be don't worry. Anyway I better get back to that baby of mine. I'll come and see you tomorrow ok? I love you Sal."

"I love you too Jess. Thanks for coming to see me, seeing those pictures of Lexi have made my day. I'll see you tomorrow." Sally said, waving as Jess left.


	35. Christmas Lights

**Good Lord I don't even know how long this took and I'm not even going to apologise, life has been hectic. In about two weeks I will be a fully qualified midwife and hence the huge delay in getting this to you; dissertations and placement can be a bitch. Anyway, enjoy some Christmas fluff in September!**

Three days later, Lexi had finished her antibiotics and was fit for discharge. Sally was also on the mend and was expected to be out of hospital at the end of the week. Callum was busy readying Lexi to go home, dressing her in a snug sleepsuit and strapping her into the car seat. He laid a blanket Michelle had knitted over the top and popped a hat on her.

"Lexi is all ready to see auntie Sally and then finally go home." Callum said, packing up the last few bits of Jess'.

"Good. Now, the midwife has signed all my paperwork so we're sorted! I can't believe we're finally taking her home." Jess said quietly, brushing a kiss on her daughter's head.

"Well you better believe it. Are you ready? If you take her changing bag and I'll take the case and her." Callum said, handing Jess the bag. They slowly exited the ward, waving to the midwives who had looked after them so well.

"Thank you so much! Bye!" Jess called down the ward.

"Take care, we'll see you for number two!" the midwife shouted back. Callum laughed while Jess emphatically shook her head. They took all the bags down to the car before heading back into the hospital, this time to see Sally.

"Hi we're here to see Sally Armstrong." Jess said to the receptionist.

"Go on through, you know where she is." The receptionist replied with a smile.

They went through to Sally's side room, placing the car seat on the floor. Callum gently got Lexi out, passing her to Jess.

"Sal?" Jess said quietly, nudging Sally who was snoozing. Callum pushed a chair over for Jess to sit in as Sally woke up. Her eyes slowly opened and she glanced over to Jess, smiling, and then noticed the baby. Her eyes widened, as did her smile.

"Hey!" she said excitedly, pulling herself up into an upright position and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Did she get discharged?"

"Hey yourself, and she sure did. We've been given the green light to go home. We thought we'd see you before we left seeing as Lexi still hasn't met her auntie Sally yet." Jess said with a smile.

"Aw Jess you didn't have to, I would have seen you in a few days anyway." Sally replied.

"Are they letting you out soon?" Callum asked, leaning against Jess' chair.

Sally nodded happily, "Apparently my progress has exceeded their expectations so they're letting me go at the end of the week. I'll have to come back for some physio on my leg but other than that I'm good to go."

"Sal that's brilliant news! I bet you're so excited. Anyway, would you like to hold your goddaughter?" Jess asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I would, that was a silly question, wasn't it Lexi." Sally said, taking the slumbering baby from Jess, "Oh my gosh, she's even more beautiful than in the pictures. She's got your eyes Callum."

"I know, I think that's the only thing of mine she's got. The rest of her is all Jess, thank God." Callum said with a laugh.

"Hey, she might look like me but she's got your stubborn streak." Jess commented, eyebrows raised.

"MY stubborn streak?" Callum said incredulously, looking at his wife.

"Oi you two, no arguing in front of the baby. You're both as stubborn as each other, this poor girl is going to have trouble winning arguments against you both." Sally said with a chuckle, stroking Lexi's hair.

After an hour spent with Sally, the Stone's were ready to go home. Callum hugged Sally before strapping Lexi back in to her carrier. Jess was next, holding Sally tight and kissing her on the cheek.

"Now you, be good and listen to the nurses. Make sure you go get out at the end of the week! As soon as you're home and settled we can come and see you ok?" Jess said sternly to Sally.

"Yes mum. Drive home safe with that precious bundle. Thanks for coming to see me. I'll see you when I'm home. Bye!" Sally called as they left.

"Right then Mrs Stone, let's show Lexi where she lives shall we." Callum said softly, holding Lexi's car seat in one hand and Jess' hand in the other.

The Stone's were officially settled into life a trio. A few days after being home Callum had bought a home moulding kit and made casts of Lexi's hands and feet to hang in the nursery as well as a set for Jess' parents as a Christmas present. Jess was continually amazed at Callum. Jess knew he was supportive and would be hands on, but he was exceeding himself. Every time Lexi woke in the night he would get up with Jess, and while Jess fed her he would make sure Jess had a drink and was comfy. He changed her nappies as Jess found it difficult with her arm in the cast. He did the housework and the shopping and helped Jess cook. Jess fell in love with him all over again.

A week after they were home the couple decided it was time to decorate the house ready for Christmas. As well as all the old decorations they felt it was appropriate to buy new ones too, as a sign of the new addition to the family. It also meant they could drop into the station and show Lexi off to those who hadn't seen her yet. Jess woke up one cold morning listening to Lexi gurgle away happily in the moses basket. She leaned up on an elbow, peering in and taking Lexi's tiny hand in her own.

"Good morning beautiful girl. You're happy this morning aren't you sweetheart. Are you ready for some food in a minute?" Jess cooed at her.

Callum pressed a kiss to Jess' bare shoulder, "You should hear yourself when you talk to her like that."

"I'll have you know, Mr Stone, it's scientifically proven that talking to them like that promotes their speech and makes them feel safe." Jess said with a nod. She carefully scooped Lexi out of her basket with her good arm, turning and settling the baby in between the two of them. They watched her as she waved her arms and legs about, looking in turn from her mother to her father.

Callum smiled at her, kissing her chubby cheeks, "She's so chilled out. I thought babies were supposed to cry all the time?"

"Maybe we got a good one! You never know, this might be the calm before the storm." Jess said, eyeing her daughter carefully, "Can you pass her to me and I'll feed her." As Jess fed her she gently stroked the downy blonde hair on her daughters head. "Sometimes I still can't believe she's ours, and that she grew inside me for a year. We made her Callum, we made this beautiful little girl. We're parents."

Callum kissed Jess, pulling himself up into a sitting position in bed and opening his arms. Jess carefully settled back into him, careful not to jog the baby. He spoke gently in her ear, "We did indeed make this beautiful girl and she's ours for life. We'll be her champions for her whole life. I look at you in wonder, at what you did for her. You fed her and nourished her before she was even born. She's gorgeous just like you. And when I saw her for the first time my heart swelled to twice its size and filled with love for her. You were incredible Jessica Stone, absolutely incredible. Before you, I didn't think I would be a good father. I didn't think I was worthy and I didn't think anyone would love me enough to give me the opportunity anyway. But you did. And look where that got me? The love of my life gave birth to the second love of my life."

Jess turned her head, looking at him carefully, her throat feeling tight with unshed tears. She had never heard him speak so candidly to her about his feelings for her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and then she spoke, "When I was married to Dan, having children obviously was something I wanted but I didn't _need_ to have children any time soon. But with you, I just knew. I knew that I wanted to have your baby as soon as I possibly could. It happened quicker than even I imagined, but look at her. I would not change a thing that had happened because otherwise I might not have you, and we might not have her. I am the luckiest women in the world to call myself your wife and the mother of your child and future children, never forget that."

An hour later the family were ready to leave to go shopping. It was when they were preparing for their outing that Jess and Callum realised how much longer it took to get ready. They couldn't just decide to go out on a whim, they had to plan it all around Lexi. Then they had to make sure they had some expressed breast milk for when they were out, and clean nappies and nappy bags, and spare clothes in case she was sick. It was a military operation, one that they would perfect eventually, but for now it was chaos.

"I feel like I need a nap after all that." Jess said with a laugh, shutting the front door behind her and letting Callum carry the pram down the front steps. Callum pushed the pram with one hand, holding Jess' hand with the other.

"It's bloody freezing." Callum grumbled as they made the short walk into town.

"Maybe it could be because it's winter?" Jess answered cheekily, earning her a slap of the rear.

"Ha ha, I know that but it is bloody sub zero." Callum answered.

Jess peered into the pram, "Do you think she's warm enough?"

"Yes darlin', she's got on her two normal layers and her snowsuit and a hat, and a big chunky blanket tucked around her. I would say she's lovely and snug in there." Callum replied.

"Well at least one of us are! Right come on, let's go, I can hear Christmas music!" Jess said excitedly, pulling Callum into the shops.

Two hours later the Stones were ensconced in a warm coffee shop just out of town. Jess and Callum were drinking their coffees while waiting for Lexi's milk to be warmed up. She had slept most of the way around and was now awake, looking around in Callum's arms. The waiter bought the milk over, Jess checking it before she handed it to Callum.

"Here you go pumpkin, daddy's got your milk for you." Callum cooed at the baby.

"Now who sounds ridiculous." Jess said pointedly, raising her eyebrows at him. Callum just glanced at her with a smile.

"Are you hungry? You're guzzling that down. You've got your mother's appetite." He said cheekily, risking a glance at Jess. She looked at him in mock outrage before laughing.

"She's having a growth spurt that's why! And there's nothing wrong with my appetite thank you very much." Jess said indignantly, reaching over and wiping round Lexi's mouth. As Callum winded her Jess asked, "When have you got to go back to work?"

"I've got paternity until the end of the month and I've taken a few days holiday so I go back on the second of January." Callum answered, rubbing Lexi's back.

"That's good, we've still got loads of time to spend together just us. What do we do with her when I go back to work as well though? I don't know if I want her in a nursery…" Jess tailed off.

"Jess darlin' we don't need to think about it for another year yet. So let's not worry about it for now ok?" Callum said soothingly.

"Ok. Is she finished? We better make our way to the station, I don't fancy walking home in the dark and cold later on." Jess said, standing up and getting Lexi's things together.

"Yep she's all done. Come on then beautiful, let's get you all snug again." Callum said settling their daughter back in the pram.

The family walked into the front office, stamping their feet and trying to shake off the cold. Callum pushed the pram to the desk as Jess smiled at Mel who promptly came to coo at Lexi.

"Guys she is a stunner. Callum you'll have your hands full in about sixteen years." Mel said with a smile.

"She's never leaving the house so I won't have to worry about it." Callum said mock seriously.

Jess just raised her eyebrows at Mel, a smile on her face. "Is it ok for us to go through? We thought we might show little one where we work and our second family."

"Yeah course it is, I'll let the Inspector know." Mel said, waving them through.

"We'll go to my office first, dump all the bags and the pram and just carry her, easier than trying to fit a pram through the corridors." Callum suggested as they made their way through the door into the station, maneuvering the pram round the corridors, smiling and chatting to people as they passed before gently parking the pram in the corner of Callum's office.

"Here we go bubs, this is daddy's office. Mummy doesn't get an office, that's not fair is it. Let's get you out and surrender you to Gina shall we?" Jess cooed at the baby as she scooped her out the pram with some difficulty due to her cast, ridding her of some layers while she did it.

"Come on then, let's go see the dragon." Callum said, guiding Jess out the office, locking it behind him.

They made their way to Gold's office, knocking gently on the door before entering. The Inspector had a stressed look on her face which quickly melted away at the sight of the Stone's in front of her.

"Hello! Come in, come in. Take a seat. So you finally came to see us! How's it all going? You look great Jess, except for the arm." Gina said, coming to rest on the front of her desk, peering at Lexi under all her blankets.

"We're doing really well thanks, Lexi is completely better now and seems to have suffered no ill effects of her dramatic entrance! I've got to have this on for a few more weeks then hopefully it can come off! We've just been Christmas shopping so thought now would be the perfect time to bring her in." Jess answered with a smile, moving some of the blankets so Gina could get a better look at her.

"Do you want to hold her ma'am?" Callum asked.

"I think there would be nothing better." Gina said with a wide smile.

"Come on princess, come to daddy." Callum said, brushing a kiss to Lexi's fair hair before settling her in the Inspector's arms.

"Callum, seeing you with her shows a completely different side. You're a big sop really." Gina said with a chuckle, bouncing Lexi. "It's a beautiful thing to see a father like that with his child though."

Callum looked smugly at Jess, "See Jess, it's beautiful."

Jess rolled her eyes, "Thanks ma'am, his head will be even bigger than normal now!"

Twenty minutes later they left Gold's office and headed to the canteen, only after promising Gina they would bring Lexi back soon.

"Do you want a hot drink darlin'?" Callum asked, shifting Lexi in his arms.

"Coffee please. Here let me take her and sit down and you can get the drinks." Jess replied, gently getting Lexi and heading into the canteen, quickly spying all her friends. She swiftly took a seat next to Beth, who was deep in conversation with Nate and Smithy. She shifted Lexi so she was cradled in her arms against her cast and waited for her friends to notice her. Beth glanced over her shoulder, saw them, carried on her conversation then stopped and turned again.

"JESS! Oh god it's so good to see you! How're you? Hows baby? When Smithy and Will told us what happened we couldn't believe it! You must have been so scared." Beth rambled, hugging Jess tight.

"We're both good now. It was a bit traumatic at the time, a few cuts and bruises were suffered and obviously I busted my arm, but other than that we're thankfully fine." Jess said.

"And this beautiful baby must be Lexi Grace! The name is so nice Jess." Beth said, her face melting at the sight of the baby, snoozing in her mother's arms. All the coppers sat at the table got up, surrounding Jess to see the baby.

"Congratulations Jess, you did a good job. She is a gorgeous baby." Ben said, patting Jess' shoulder before resuming his seat.

"She is seriously a good looking baby guys!" Millie said as Callum joined them, placing their drinks down and producing a bottle of milk.

"Well what can I say, I make cute babies." Callum said with a laugh.

"So, definitely a copper in the making right?" Nate asked.

"Well, what with Callum and the Inspector thinking she will be I don't think she's going to have much choice." Jess said with a laugh.

"Beth do you want to feed her so I can drink my coffee?" Jess asked, sliding the warm bottle of milk to Beth.

"Can I?" Beth said with a nod.

"Of course, you'll be her new favourite person." Callum laughed, taking the baby from Jess and settling her in Beth's arms.

As they were sat there some members of CID came in for their lunch and promptly pulled a table over so they were sat with the other officers. Jess was watching closely when she spotted Smithy giving Stevie a smile which Stevie reciprocated, a blush forming on her cheeks. Jess gave a knowing smile, turning away to sip her drink.

"Don't even think about it Mrs Stone." Callum whispered in her ear.

Jess turned to look at him, an innocent expression on her face, "Think about what Mr Stone?"

"Matchmaking. I saw it on your face just then. Leave them alone. Let them come together themselves, keep your oar out." Callum said firmly.

"Cor, ruin all my fun why don't you." She chuckled, kissing Callum gently. She watched as Beth wiped Lexi's chin.

"Lexi is going to grow up with a fantastic bunch of people surrounding her and protecting her." Callum said, watching their friends with their daughter.

"She's going to be a lucky girl that's for sure. As will all our children." Jess said with a small smile, leaning into Callum.

"Future children? I don't remember agreeing to that!" Callum said, mock outraged.

"Well duh! She can't be an only child, look how you turned out!" Jess retorted, laughter in her eyes.

"Excuse me! Just for that I'll make sure we have at least ten kids, then see what you think." he joked, kissing her neck.

The month passed quickly and the Stones were busily preparing for their first Christmas. They were to have a full house; Sally and Nate, as well as Katie and baby Nathan were all due to stay. It was Christmas Eve and Lexi was laying under her jungle gym while Callum finished the last of the wrapping, sliding the present under the trees. Jess walked in, wiping her hands on her apron after finishing the last lot of prep of the food. She dropped onto the sofa, shutting her eyes.

"Our first Christmas with our baby, can you believe." Callum said softly, kissing Lexi's hand before joining Jess on the sofa.

"I can't. Its crazy scary, but also wonderful." Jess said, stifling a yawn.

"What time do I need to get Katie and the baby tomorrow?" Callum asked.

"I spoke to her foster mum yesterday and she said about 10ish. And then Nate and Sally should be over about 11ish ready for lunch at 1 as long as everything goes to plan." Jess answered, repositioning herself so her head was on Callum's lap. He gently stroked her hair, listening to her breathing even out once she was asleep. He rested his head back on the pillows, slowly drifting off the sounds of Christmas music on the radio. As the family slept, snow began to fall, covering London in a pure white blanket.

Callum awoke an hour later to the sounds of Lexi stirring on her mat. Callum stretched then stroked Jess' cheek.

"Come on darlin', it's nearly 11. We need to feed Lexi and get her to bed." Callum murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she slowly got up.

"I was quite happy there thanks." Jess complained, straightening up and getting to her feet, "Oh Callum look at her. And it's snowed!"

Lexi was lying on her mat, hands fisted up on her chest, mesmerised by the drifting snow she could see through the window.

"Our angel. Looks like you get the white Christmas you ordered." Callum laughed, scooping Lexi up and handing her to Jess.

"I'll take her up to nursery and feed her, change her then settle her. You go up, I won't be long." Jess said, cradling Lexi and slowly heading to the nursery.

Half hour later Jess slipped into the bedroom with a sleeping Lexi, gently closing the door and turning on the small night light next to the bed. She gently lay Lexi in the moses basket, covering her with a blanket before undressing. Callum had the covers peeled back ready, his arms open. He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

"Mmm, what was that for?" Jess asked with a smile.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful wife?" he replied, pulling her close. She shook her head, a shy smile on her face. "Well then. Now then wife, let's go to sleep and wait for Santa to come. I love you darlin'."

"I love you too, more than you can ever know." Jess whispered back, settling herself in his arms. The room slowly quietened, the only noises the soft breathing of the family.


	36. Santa Comes to Sun Hill

**I think this may have taken me less than a month to put out! New record for me! This is the second part of the Christmas fluffiness, then we get into the deep dark end of the story. Thanks as always to Hollie and Kat for their lovely reviews!**

Christmas day dawned fresh and crisp. Jess slowly opened her eyes, turning to check the clock, turning back to look at Callum who was still sleeping. A small smile graced her lips as she quietly got out of bed, peering in the moses basket at her sleeping daughter. Tip toeing to the wardrobe and gently opening the door, she moved some of her clothes around until she found what she was looking for. Removing the dress, she grabbed her make up bag from her dressing table before hurrying to the bathroom. She figured she had anything from ten minutes to an hour until Lexi, and then Callum, woke up. She had a quick but blissfully hot shower, humming Christmas songs as she washed, thinking about what she had to do for the day. Once finished in the shower she took care to dress slowly and carefully, applying her make up and jewelry. She padded back to the bedroom, depositing her make up bag and pyjamas, glad that her family were still sleeping. She crept back out, heading downstairs to start breakfast.

* * *

><p>Callum lumbered downstairs about half an hour later, tiredly rubbing his eyes. He sank into a dining chair, smiling gratefully as Jess placed a hot cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of him. Before she turned to get his breakfast he grabbed her wrist, pulling to him until she tumbled on his lap. She laughed, brushing a kiss against his lips.<p>

"You didn't really think I would let you walk away from me when you look like that did you?" Callum murmured in Jess' ear, making her blush, "Merry Christmas beautiful." He kissed her, gently at first but increasing the depth. Jess gently pulled back, her face crimson.

"Callum, drink your coffee before it gets cold. And merry Christmas to you too." Jess planted another kiss on his lips before getting up and retrieving their breakfast consisting of French toast with salmon and a bowl of fruit salad, "Is Lexi still sleeping?"

"Yep, got the monitor though so we'll hear her as soon as she starts to stir. This breakfast looks wonderful, thank you darlin'." Callum said appreciatively, "And by the way, you look stunning. I think you've still kept your pregnancy glow."

Jess snuck him a look before laughing, "Are you trying to get me pregnant again Mr Stone?"

"I can't say that I am, but a little practice never hurt." He laughed, reaching over and pulling him to her again. Their heated moment was interrupted by the sounds of Lexi stirring over the monitor. Jess sighed, a smile on her face, resting her forehead against Callum's.

"Guess I'll go and get her a bottle and get her ready. I suppose you should get Katie and Nathan soon as well." Jess said, getting up and putting the plates in the dishwasher.

"I'll sort the bottle out, you go and get her dressed." Callum called after her as she began to head up the stairs.

* * *

><p>As Callum was pouring the formula into the hot water the phone rang. Hurrying to answer it in case it was Katie he answered the phone, to silence on the other end.<p>

"Hello?" he repeated again, "Anyone there?". After continuous silence he rolled his eyes, hanging up and going back to preparing Lexi's bottle. He heard movement from upstairs and the gentle sound of Jess coming down the stairs. As she got closer he could hear her singing Christmas carols to Lexi, brining a smile to his face.

"Merry Christmas daddy!" Jess said, holding Lexi so she was facing Callum. Callum laughed at her outfit, a red velvet dress with white tights and red booties.

"Merry Christmas little one. You look as beautiful as mummy does don't you. Are you ready for your bottle sweetheart?" Callum murmured to the baby, pressing a kiss to her soft hair as Jess handed her over. She looked up at him with big brown eyes as her mouth opened, searching for her milk.

"I think that's a firm yes! Who was on the phone? Was it Katie?" Jess asked, getting food for lunch out the fridge.

"No idea, no one spoke so wrong number at a guess." Callum replied, sitting down and feeding Lexi, "We'll have to get lots of pictures of her today to send to various relatives."

"Yeah I promised mum I would. She said she'll ring later, maybe that was her earlier but the phone wasn't working or something." Jess wondered, peeling and chopping potatoes over the sink.

"Once she's finished feeding I'll grab her bouncer and stick her in that. Then you can keep an eye on her while I'm out." Callum said, winding the baby.

"Ok, hopefully she'll keep herself entertained so I can cook. I think all that needs doing is reheating the food I did yesterday and setting the table." Jess said, ticking off things on her list.

"Don't worry, everything will run smoothly." Callum reassured her, setting Lexi in her bouncer and tickling her tummy. Once he was happy she was secure he walked over to Jess, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, "I'm going to run and have a quick shower then I'll go get Katie and Nathan. You be ok for about twenty minutes?"

"Of course I will. Be safe when you go." Jess said worriedly, turning to kiss him properly.

* * *

><p>Just as Jess had put the turkey in the oven the phone rang. She hastily wiped her hands on her apron before hurrying to get to the phone before it upset her sleeping baby.<p>

"Hello?" she answered, glancing at Lexi who thankfully was still asleep. There was no answer, "Look, whoever this is us, stop bugging us and enjoy your Christmas." Jess hung up, returning to finishing the prep of her potatoes, covering them in butter to make them extra crispy. She heard the front door open, followed by the sounds of Katie and Callum chatting. Jess wiped her hands again and headed towards the noise. She smiled as she saw Katie. The young girl had changed dramatically since Jess had last seen her. The unhealthy pallor she had was gone, replaced by a healthy look. She had filled out more and looked well looked after. Jess was glad, she deserved it. The baby in Katie's arms had also changed dramatically. Nathan looked around wonderingly, smiling a gummy grin when his gaze reached Jess. Jess closed the gap between them, hugging Katie as tight as she could.

"Merry Christmas Katie! It's good to see you both again, you look so much healthier. How're you both doing?" Jess asked, leading Katie back to the kitchen while Callum put all the stuff in the living room.

"Thanks, merry Christmas to you all too." Katie said with a smile, placing Nathan in his seat and sitting at the table, "We're doing really well, the foster family are so nice and supportive. He started rolling last week; I went out the room to get something and when I came back he had disappeared. I started to panic then heard something under the coffee table. He had managed to roll himself under there but couldn't get back out. Nearly gave me a heart attack!" she laughed before continuing, "Congratulations on the wedding and the baby by the way. Callum was telling me all about Lexi's birth."

"Thanks Katie! Yeah, it was a tad dramatic, she was born in a car just like Nathan. Here she is." Jess gently lifted the still slumbering Lexi out of her bouncer, turning her so Katie could see better.

"Oh she's so cute, she looks a lot like Callum I think." Katie said, gently stroking Lexi's hand, "I remember when Nathan was that tiny. Comparing him to her he looks like a giant!"

Nathan held his hands out, gurgling at Jess and Lexi. Jess handed Lexi to Katie before getting down in front of Nathan, taking his hands and smiling at him, "Hey Nathan, I bet you don't remember me but I was the first one to see you! You're so big now, and very clever from what your mummy was saying."

"Jess does anything need doing?" Callum asked, entering the kitchen. He put the kettle on and leant against the counter.

"Uh, just make us some drinks please? Oh and just before you walked in the phone rang again, same as before." Jess said hesitantly, not sure if it meant anything.

Callum frowned, a look of concentration on his face as he made tea, "You don't think it could be…"

"No, surely not. He's still locked up. It couldn't be him." Jess said hoarsely, "Could it?"

"It just seems strange, is all. Whoever it was rang twice, didn't answer either time. But then if they rang and got you then if it was him I'm sure he would have gloated or done something." Callum mumbled, thinking aloud.

"Do you think we should do anything?" Jess wondered.

"Theres nothing we can do besides ringing up the prison and checking he's still an inmate. But we can leave that until Christmas is done yeah? Let's just be more cautious when we're out, especially if we're on our own." Callum said, a stern look given to Jess.

Jess forced a smile, nodding. Katie picked up on the suddenly tense vibe, cautiously asking "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Katie." Jess glanced at Callum again as he set drinks in front of them.

Katie didn't look convinced but nodded anyway, "I'm just going to take Nathan in the living room and feed him if that's ok?"

"Course it is, go ahead. We'll be in in a minute." Jess said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"I don't want this to ruin our Christmas but now I can't stop wondering if it is him. This is ridiculous." Jess sighed, running a hand through her hair.<p>

"It'll be ok darlin', let's not let him ruin today. I promise you that tomorrow I will ring up the station and get someone to check, maybe see if they can find the number that rang and who it belongs to. Ok?" Callum said, stroking Jess' cheek.

"Ok." Jess said hesitantly.

"Right, now, let's get this table set and wait for everyone else to get here." Callum said, forcing a smile as he took Lexi into the living room, Jess following closely behind.

* * *

><p>An hour later and most of the food was cooked and ready, just needing rewarming before serving. They Stones plus Katie and Nathan were sat in the living room drinking Bucks Fizz while awaiting the arrival of the other guests. The doorbell rang and Jess set her drink down, quickly getting to her feet. She opened the door, a smile on her face as Nate and Sally presented themselves, a big sack at their feet.<p>

"Merry Christmas!" Sally said excitedly, pulling Jess in for a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas Sal, and Nate! Come in, it's freezing out there. We're in the living room." Jess said, moving aside for them to enter. Sal manoeuvered around Jess expertly with her crutches, going into the living room and sitting down after saying hello to everyone.

"Where do you want me to stick these Jess?" Nate asked, holding the sack up.

"Um just pop them round the tree if that's ok, with all the ohers? We were waiting for you two so we could start opening them, thank God you're here now." Jess laughed, shutting the front door and following Nate in to the living room.

"Do you two want drinks?" Callum asked, standing up and handing Lexi to Sally. "I've got mulled wine, Bucks Fizz, red and white wine or soft drinks."

"Mulled wine for us please boss." Nate said with a grin, sitting next to Sally and playing with baby Nathan.

"That didn't take you long did it Sal." Jess grinned, indicating her daughter. It was then that Jess noted the white gold band with three small diamonds on Sally's ring finger, "Um Sally, what's that?"

Sally looked at her hand, a massive smile on her face. She glanced shyly at Nate then up at Jess, "It's my Christmas present."

Jess screamed, startling Lexi, before rushing to Sally and giving her a hug, inspecting the ring closer "I had a feeling you were going to pop the question!"

Nate smiled, caressing Sally's free hand, "Well yeah, I thought it was about time I made an honest woman out of her."

Callum walked into the living room bearing the drinks, "What is going on in here? All I heard was Jess squealing about something."

Sally held up her left hand to Callum, "Nate and I are getting married."

"It's about bloody time. Thank God you'll have him Sal cause no one else will." Callum said jokingly, nudging Nate's shoulder as he walked past.

"Can we please open the presents now I've been waiting for hours!" Jess whined, looking like a child. Callum laughed, shaking his head.

"How old are you?" Nate asked with a grin.

"But look at it! Doesn't that pile of presents call to you?" Jess said, indicating the tree and presents underneath. Callum had turned on the twinkling fairy lights, giving a perfect Christmassey glow over the people present.

"Jess is right, its cruel to make her wait any longer." Katie said with a smile at Jess, "And if we're not quick Nathan will open any present he can get his hands on, regardless if its for him or not!" Katie grabbed Nathan again who was making his determined way to the presents.

* * *

><p>"Ok, calm down children. Is everyone settled?" Callum asked, putting a Santa hat on his head. He began sorting through presents, the first one for Lexi from Nate and Sally. Sally handed Lexi to Jess so she could open it with her.<p>

"Look baby, look what auntie Sal and uncle Nate got you! Let's see what it is." Jess cooed at Lexi who waved her arms about. Jess ripped off the paper, revealing the softest teddy which had a police uniform on. Jess rolled her eyes, handing the teddy to Lexi who promptly threw it on the floor.

"What you rolling your eyes for?" Nate asked, handing the teddy back to Lexi.

"You guys too? Gina and Callum have both pinned hopes on her being a cop too." Jess grinned, "But thank you, its lovely."

"Come in, she will be a cop. The best of the best. And you're welcome, we saw it and couldn't resist." Sally said, tickling Lexi's tummy.

"Ok next is for Katie, from the Stone's." Callum red, passing the present to Katie who had a strange look on her face. Jess leaned forwards, touching her hand to Katie's shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, it's just I haven't been given a Christmas present in years. It's nice, really nice, thank you so much." Katie said gratefully.

"Don't thank us til you've opened it." Callum winked. Katie smiled at him before gently pulling the paper off. Inside was a big pile of clothes with some pyjamas and the fluffiest dressing gown.

"I think it's the right sizes. If not I still have the receipts so you can swap them." Jess said worriedly.

"Thank you so much! My clothes are too tight now, what with finally putting some weight on. Either that or they're hand me downs. Thanks you so much." Katie said appreciatively, placing the clothes in a pile and hugging Jess tight.

"Sal, this one is for you from the Stone's." Callum said, passing Sally a lumpy package. Sally thanked them before shaking the package.

"Oi Armstrong be careful it's breakable!" Jess chastised, bouncing Lexi on her lap.

"You could have told me that before I started shaking it." Sally rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she pulled the wrapping paper off. Inside was a multi framed picture, filled with photos from Jess and Callum's wedding. There were photos of them getting ready at Sally's, then from the service and finally from the reception, "Oh I love it! Thank you so much you two."

"I know I always get you photos but they're memories, good memories, and there were so many from that day. There's something else in there too." Jess said, exchanging a smile with Callum. Sally frowned, pulling out a small piece of card. She turned it over, her frown smoothing as she laughed.

"Brilliant. This is a classic." Sally laughed, showing it to Nate.

"Oh God so true. Where did you get it?" Nate asked, handing it to Katie.

"It was in a card shop and we got it altered." Callum replied, handing it back to Sally. It was a learner sign, the type you get on learner cars, but this one had "Godmother" written at the top.

"That will go in my room tomorrow." Sally smiled, placing it with her photo frame.

"Nate, next one if for you." Callum said, gently tossing a soft package to Nate. He ripped the paper off, bursting into laughter as he saw what was in there.

"I don't know if it's my style." he said, pressing his lips together to stop laughing.

"Why on Earth have they given that to you…" Sally asked, tailing off as she looked at Jess' smirking face.

"Erm excuse me Jess, I am not wearing that for him!" Sally said, blushing.

"Aw come on Sal don't be a spoilsport. It's my present and you're gonna wear it." Nate insisted, holding the sexy cop outfit up against Sally who batted it away.

"Only if you behave." she conceded to a whoop from Nate.

"Now Katie, this one is for Nathan from us." Callum said, handing the present to Katie.

"Ah you didn't have to get either of us anything, you've done so much for us already." Katie said softly, accepting the gift none the less. She unwrapped the paper carefully, smiling at the contents of toys and teething rings. "Perfect, just what he needs."

"You're welcome." Callum said kindly, "Now my darling wife, your present." Callum got up and sat next to Jess, swapping the baby for a heavy rectangular present. He pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Jess looked up at Callum curiously, giving the present a cautionary shake. She placed it on her lap, carefully peeling off the wrapping paper. A gorgeous embellished photo album was revealed. She looked at Callum with a soft smile on her face. He indicated to open it. She opened it slowly and gasped. The first picture was when they had been at her parent's house, the night they got engaged. She flipped through the pages, seeing more pictures of them as a couple, of Jess and Sally and their other friends, them with her parents, wedding pictures, honeymoon pictures, scan photos of Lexi, the first picture of Lexi when they were still in the car looking like hell and finally their first photo as a family. Jess was speechless. She could feel tears welling up, happy tears. She thought briefly to her first Christmas with Dan. He had bought her clothes which were the wrong size and she didn't like. This was personal. This was about Jess, and about Callum, and their lives together so far. It amazed her that Callum had done this for her, that he could have filled an album. She turned and looked at him, unsure how to show her gratitude. He gently wiped her tears away, leaning down as she moved in to press a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Callum, this is beautiful. Thank you so much. I don't think anyone has ever gotten me something as wonderful as this." Jess said sincerely.

"Well I wanted something personal, just about us. There's a few more presents for you, some from me and Lexi and some from your parents. But I wanted you to have that one first." Callum whispered, kissing her again. She placed the photo album on the coffee table, getting on the floor to rummage under the tree. She pulled back, a gift held triumphantly in her hand. She handed it carefully to Callum, resuming her seat next to him. She took a sleeping Lexi from him so he could open his gift. He ripped eagerly at the paper, causing the others to laugh at him

"Excited much boss." Nate laughed.

"I'm sorry to be excited Nathaniel, but it's my first Christmas I'm spending with the love of my life and our beautiful baby. And our wonderful friends obviously." he replied sarcastically. He pulled out a small blue box from the remnants of the wrapping paper, slowly opening it. Nestled in the black velvet was a silver watch.

"Turn it over." Jess said quietly. He glanced at her before turning it in his hands. He undid the strap so he could read the inscription.

_I couldn't lead another day without you here in my arms._

The lyric was from one of Jess' favourite Snow Patrol songs; Callum recognized the lyrics straight away. He fastened the watch around his wrist, admiring it.

"It's perfect. Thank you." he said earnestly, "And it's all the more special seeing which song it's from."

Jess looked at him slowly and said, "I've never seen you wear a watch so wasn't sure if you'd like it. But I thought it looked really smart and you can wear it at work. And, well, when they said it could be engraved I knew I had to get it. Are you sure it's ok? It won't hurt my feelings if you hate it."

"It's more than ok. I promise." Callum leaned in for a kiss, pulling back with a disgruntled look on his face as he heard Nate pretending to be sick.

* * *

><p>All the presents had been handed out and it was time for lunch.<p>

"I hope everyone's hungry!" Jess said, leading everyone into the living room.

"No not really, we had a really big breakfast before we came." Nate said.

"What." Jess said, the look of death being directed straight at Nate.

He held his hands up, laughing, "I'm kidding you crazy woman, I've been starving myself so I can eat it all!"

"Jesus you were about to get carved up like the turkey." Jess said cheekily, hitting him with an oven mitt as she walked out to the kitchen.

"Jess this looks amazing!" Sally said, indicating the lavishly decorated table.

"Don't thank me, a lot of it was Katie." Jess said, dishing up the food.

"In that case, Katie you seem to have a flair for design!" Sally complimented. Jess walked in, arms laden with side dishes. Callum quickly rose, helping Jess set them all down.

"Right everyone, dig in and merry Christmas. After this we have Christmas cake and Yule log both home made." Jess said, flashing her best hostess smile.

Everyone smiled, wishing each other a merry Christmas before digging in, the sound of laughter and chat filling the house.


End file.
